El palacio que cayó al vacío
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: En un mundo donde los cuentos hadas y la realidad se juntan, los siete reinos se tendrán que unir para combatir un enemigo en común. La maldad de los demonios. -Muchos le temen a los demonios, cuando ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que los humanos crearon a los demonios.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola~**

 **Ahora vengo con una historia nueva!**

 **Disfruten!**

 **:3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Un día tranquilo.**

 _Revestíos de toda la armadura de Dios, para poder contrarrestar las asechanzas del diablo, pues [...] nuestra pelea es contra los espíritus malignos. Efes 6, 11 - 12._

Hoy parecía prometer un buen día. Un día normal, que me dejara disfrutar de mi trabajo de día. Me permití concentrarme en la música clásica que sonaba con tranquilidad y libertad en la oficina del museo de arqueología de Magnolia. Aunque ser una arqueóloga solo era un trabajo pasajero, le dedicaba mucho de mi esfuerzo y me ayudaba más de lo que parece en mi trabajo principal.

Ahora mismo me encontraba inspeccionando un libro que me ha estado interesando bastante. Comprendía perfectamente el idioma que los humanos daban por perdido, aquellos jeroglíficos me era tan fácil de entender como el mismo español.

Hablaba sobre la historia de un reino perdido que reinaba en los cielos en un castillo de cristal, la gente de aquel reino era similar a los humanos con solo un detalle, ellos tenían vida más larga y no enfermaban, no eran mortales. Contenían una gran sabiduría sobre el Universo mismo y había algo… algo que no explicaba pero que parecía muy importante, pero este libro era viejísimo y faltaban páginas. Me carcomía la curiosidad por saber que es aquello que tenían aquellas personas que los volvían tan poderosos. Pero no sé porque, siempre que podía y tenía tiempo, venía a este museo a investigar más sobre este curioso libro.

–Señorita. –llamó la voz de un hombre.

Me sobresalté alejando la mirada del libro para ver a un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro mirándome fijamente. El gran escritorio nos separaba pero aun así me sentía completamente incomoda.

Su mirada era seria, su postura era erguida, refinada y un poco soberbia. Su cabello negro azulado estaba bien peinado y vestía un traje oscuro que resaltaba claramente la piel un poco pálida. Era un hombre que desbordaba elegancia por todos los poros, su expresión seria lo volvía sumamente intimidante y su mirada penetrante te dejaba helado.

Había un brillo inusual en sus ojos azules oscuros, un pequeño aro brillante que cubría la pupila. _Este tipo no era un humano._

Un humano no puede ser tan perfecto.

–Vampiro. –siseé levantándome lentamente.

–No es necesario que se alarme, Srta. –dijo con ese asentó extranjero y voz grave tan típica de un vampiro. –No vengo a lastimarla, ni mucho menos a beber de su sangre. –sonrió levemente por aquella idea. –Vengo por un asunto referente a ese libro.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección. Era estúpido que un vampiro saliera en pleno día a cazar humanos, así que, por su parte, tenía un punto a favor. Pero seguía siendo un depredador asqueroso y yo seguía siendo la presa, no voy a confiar tan fácilmente.

No era el primer vampiro al que me enfrentaba y criaturas como ellos son muy recientes hoy en día.

Alrededor del mundo a los niños se les dice que tienen que tener cuidado con los vampiros, brujas, monstruos y en peor de los casos demonios. Ahora los niños ya no podían salir cuando el sol comenzara a esconderse. Ni siquiera los adultos. Había un toque de queda muy estricto y había, incluso, refugios en ciertos puntos específicos para aquellas personas que no logran llegar a sus casa a tiempo.

Era un mundo difícil. Un trabajo donde personas como yo consiguen dinero por doquier. Aunque mi trabajo no es algo que muchos están deseosos de hacer.

 _Sip, un genuino cazador de fuerzas oscuras_.

–¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –pregunté con suma curiosidad. –¿Qué es lo que quiere un vampiro de un cazador?

–Exactamente eso. –dijo relajando un poco su postura. –Tu ayuda.

Alcé una ceja, incrédula.

–¿Me tomas el pelo? –pregunté, confundida. –¿Necesitas mis servicios? –estaba tan sorprendida que casi me caigo para atrás de lo absurdo que era todo esto. –Un vampiro viene a mí a por mis servicios que son de cazar monstruos… –lo medité un corto momento y luego reí. –Cuando el mundo no podía estar más loco.

–Eres la mejor cazadora de la región. –dijo el vampiro ignorando mi diversión. –Y lo que necesito exterminar es algo que todo el mundo quiere ver fuera.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Demonios. –contestó con simpleza.

Tamborileé mis dedos en el escritorio frente a mí, mi mirada estaba en el libro cerrado, luego de regreso al vampiro.

–¿Quieres un exorcismo? –pregunté con un poco más de seriedad.

–No se trata de un solo demonio. –prosiguió el chico. –Se acerca una guerra. Demonios contra el mundo entero.

–Ajá. –contesté aguantando la risa. –Estas demente.

El vampiro suspiró con paciencia. De su refinado saco negro, sacó una carta de sobre negro con un sello rojo. Inmediatamente me puse seria cuando lo vi ofreciéndome aquella carta.

Una vez en mis manos podía sentir las grandes fuerzas malignas que expulsaba este pedazo de papel.

Era una carta del Infierno. El sello del purgatorio. Era imposible confundirlo, era original.

–Esa carta llegó al reino de los vampiros por un cuervo de dos cabezas. –dijo el vampiro.

Abrí el sobre y leí aquella carta.

 **-Primero fue el cielo, ahora será la tierra.-**

Poco después de leída la carta se esfumo en fuego rojo. Era una clara amenaza. Miré al chico vampiro que seguía con la mirada seria y esa postura erguida. Me causaba cierto escalofrió.

–Bien, te escucho. –dije volviéndome a sentar.

 _Adiós día tranquilo._

Porque claro, siendo un cazador, era imposible tener un día tranquilo y sereno. Ahora mismo me dirigía hasta la base de cazadores acompañado por un vampiro.

 _Sip, un día tranquilo._

Nunca me vi a mí misma compartir un vehículo con una de las criaturas a las que más cazo. Un vampiro. Pero diablos, esté tipo era más antipático que nada. Cada intento de hacer una conversación sana él la acababa con sequedad.

Al menos me dijo su nombre. Gray Fullbuster, el jodido noble que controla cada vampiro de la ciudad.

No creo que a Erza le parezca una buena idea. Pero que se le puede hacer, esto parecía ser la misión definitiva. Un caso de vida y muerte.

–¿Una guerra, eh? –pregunté sin ninguna pizca de gracia.

–Necesito la ayuda de todos. –dijo Gray sentándose frente de mí. –Sé que los vampiros no somos del todo, solidarios con otras criaturas. Pero creo que podemos tragarnos nuestro orgullo por un momento.

–Vaya, eso es lo más inteligente que he escuchado de un vampiro. –dije con un atisbo de sorpresa. –Pero te voy a dar la razón. Esto es malditamente serio.

–Es una lástima que la carta se haya esfumado. –dijo Gray mirando la ceniza en el suelo.

Me encogí de hombros. Tomé el libro y lo guardé en mi bolso.

–¿Te estas robando el libro? –preguntó Gray con incredulidad.

–Sí y tú vas a ayudarme. –dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice. –Este libro es muy importante. Si los demonios vienen a la tierra querrán este libro y no les voy a dar esa jodida satisfacción.

Después de eso y unos cuantos trucos mentales, salimos del museo sin sospechar de nadie. Debo conseguirme un vampiro personal, puede que sean un poco desagradables, pero sus poderes son muy funcionales, voy admitirlo.

Así que el plan era llevar a este noble arrogante hasta la Base de cazadores, si, una idea fantástica. Lo mataran y a mí me encarcelaran. _De puta madre._

–Esto es una locura. –comenté mientras seguíamos en el viaje a Fiore. –Erza te matará antes de que toques el suelo.

–¿Erza Scarlet? –preguntó Gray, curioso. –¿La gran Titania?

–Yep. –asentí sin despegar la vista del camino. –Si es que no está de viaje por negocios. La requieren mucho para demonios de alto rango.

Después de eso, Gray no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Fue un viaje largo hasta Fiore y uno bastante aburrido. Pero al fin llegamos a Fiore por supuesto. Para llegar a la base todavía teníamos que tomar un barco.

–No puedo creer que vaya a mostrarle a un enemigo la localización de la base. –susurré más para mí misma.

–No te preocupes, no me interesa. –comentó Gray a mi lado.

 _Si, claro._

Sorprendentemente en el barco, Gray estaba un poco más simpático. Contestaba con más frecuencia mis preguntas y mantenía la conversación, supongo que el aire salado hacia a los vampiros más comunicadores, eso o el whisky que se estaba tomando tenia buenos efectos.

Gray se comportó, raro en un vampiro, me dejó dormir tranquilamente. Claro que no confió en él y me llevé mis armas a la cama por si se atrevía a entrar a mi camarote.

–¡Y aquí estamos! –exclamé, emocionada cuando bajé del barco y toqué la dorada arena de la isla. –¡Ohh~! Se siente bien estar en casa, de nuevo. Vamos, vampiro.

Gray me siguió obedientemente hasta las instalaciones y tal como predije una horda de cazadores le apuntaban con sus armas. Gray no se movió ni un centímetro o hiso una expresión.

Suspiré.

–Ok, Ok, chicos. –dije con tono relajado, restándole importancia a todo este asunto. –Él viene conmigo.

–¿Prisionero? –preguntó uno.

–Nop, es una misión clasificada. –contesté brevemente. –Así que, niñitas, apártense. Necesito hablar con Erza.

Con indecisión y mirándose unos a otros, cumplieron mis órdenes. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué a Gray que me siguiera. La base eran, en su mayoría, pasillos, laboratorios y salones para entrenar. Era en su totalidad construcción, pero también había gran y frondosa selva que cubría gran parte de la isla.

Todo esto financiado por los distintos gobiernos mundiales por un bien común. Exterminación de posibles peligros.

Cuando todo el mundo creía que las criaturas míticas eran solo cuentos de hadas. Luego aparecieron los demonios y con ellos cientos de criaturas que en un principio solo aparecían en libros y series de T.V.

Una locura total. El mundo se puso de cabeza.

Mucha gente murió en toda esa revuelta. Al final se decidieron por construir estas bases "secretas" donde se entrenan a humanos especialmente para eliminar a las criaturas peligrosas.

Esto logró mantener las cosas más o menos bien.

Una vez llegamos a la oficina de Erza, me preparé mentalmente para lo próximo que venía.

–Holaaa~ Erza. –saludé con normalidad.

Erza levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo para mirarme y luego mirar a nuestro invitado.

Frunció el ceño y me miró expectante.

–¿Necesito preguntar, Lucy? –preguntó, confundida.

–Es una larga historia. –dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la oficina y Gray se sentó a mi lado. –Y tenemos muuuy graves problemas.

Sorprendentemente, Erza esperó a que yo explicara todo el asunto… y luego me golpeó en la cabeza porque dejé que un noble supiera donde se encontraba nuestra base.

–Lo que me cuentas es muy delicado. –dijo Erza reflexivamente.

–Lo es. –dije sobándome la coronilla por el golpe. –Y parece que necesitaremos mucha ayuda.

–¿Qué significa lo del cielo? –preguntó Erza.

Miré a Gray con la misma pregunta en mi mente.

–Lo que sé es que unos demonios de alto rango atacaron el mítico castillo de Cristal donde vivía la Familia Celestial y donde los demonios salieron victoriosos. –contó Gray con inseguridad. –Pienso que ha eso es a lo que ellos se refieren.

–¿En verdad crees que exista un castillo de cristal? –pregunté con incredulidad.

–Al menos existió. –concordó Gray. –He vivido un largo tiempo.

Entonces el libro si era importante después de todo. Le conté mis avances sobre la investigación del libro y sobre que faltaban páginas importantes de susodicho libro.

–Hablaré con los altos capitanes, entonces. –dijo Erza mirando el libro con atención. –Tendremos que investigar este caso con suma precisión.

–Y pedir ayuda. –concordé. –Mucha ayuda.

Antes de salir a la oficina, Erza me llamó.

–Por cierto, pásate un momento por las afueras. –dijo Erza.

–¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? –dije, confundida.

–Solo hazlo. –dijo Erza restándole importancia.

Sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería, me dirigí a las afueras con un Gray pensativo siguiéndome muy de cerca.

A pesar de que dijo que no le interesaba, estaba viendo con mucho detenimiento las instalaciones de la base.

–¿Vas a seguirme? –pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

–No conozco este lugar. –contestó Gray. –Además, no soy estúpido. No me voy a pasear por un lugar desconocido lleno de cazadores.

–Eres listo, herma-¡Agh!

No alcancé a terminar mi frase cuando una fuerza extraña me tumbo al suelo. Intenté levantarme para saber qué carajo me tumbó de esa manera. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en las afueras, en la parte de la selva que se utiliza para entrenamiento físico y sobrevivencia.

Un peso extremadamente grande estaba sobre mí, algo húmedo y caliente atacaba mi mejilla. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que era una lengua y ese peso era el enorme cuerpo de Natsu en forma de lobo.

–Ugh… que asco… ¡Deja de hacer eso! –exclamé enojada.

Pero sin embargo, él seguía sobre mí y su lengua seguía dejando rastro de saliva en mi rostro. De un manotazo en el hocico hice que me dejara de babear.

–Debí haberlo imaginado. –refunfuñé furiosa mientras me levantaba. –Por eso Erza quería que me saliera. Diablos, Natsu, deberías aprender a que echártele a las personas de esa manera no está bien.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gray ayudándome a levantarme.

–Uhm… Gracias. –dije sorprendida por su repentina preocupación. –Estoy bien. Viviré.

Natsu estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras y tenía las orejas abajo cuando comencé a regañarlo. Esta no era la primera vez que se me tiraba encima en forma de lobo. Adoptó esa horrible manía cuando comenzó a agarrarme confianza.

Natsu dejó su actitud de perrito herido cuando miró a Gray ayudándome a levantarme. El pelaje rojizo tirándole al rosa se le erizó y comenzó a gruñir.

Ah, me lo imaginaba.

Me puse en medio de ambos cuando miré como los ojos de Gray comenzaron a brilla con un poco más de intensidad.

–De acuerdo, relájense. –dije mirando más a Natsu. –No estamos a aquí para pelear. Aún no.

–El cachorrito ha comenzado. –dijo Gray de mala gana.

Natsu gruñó más fuerte y comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Gray. Siempre creí que la rivalidad entre vampiros y hombres lobo era algo estúpido sacado de historias para adolescentes prematuras, y ahora mismo tenia a esas dos criaturas gruñéndose entre sí como si fueran animales.

Ah, uno si lo es.

–Deja ya eso. –dije con tono cansado. Coloqué mi mano en la cabeza de Natsu. –Es suficiente. Quiero creer que tienes muchas cosas que contarme sobre tu viaje ¿Cierto?

Repentinamente y como imagine, Natsu centró su atención de nuevo a mí, Gray dio un paso atrás alejándose un poco. De nuevo, tenía a un lobo moviéndome la cola con entusiasmo.

Era tan tierno cuando no hablaba.

–Vamos, hay que ponerte ropa. –dije mirando a Gray para que me siguiera también.

Será más que complicado mantener a ambos en calma si los dos van a estar siguiéndome. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Natsu no me deja ni respirar. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido tan sofocante.

–No comprendo. –dijo Natsu una vez transformado en humano y con ropa puesta. –¿Qué hace un vampiro aquí? ¿Es un prisionero? ¿Lo van a ejecutar? ¿Torturar?

Gray frunció el ceño.

–No, no y no. –contesté sentándome en el escritorio de mi oficina, puse el libro frente a mí. –Nadie va a matar o torturar a nadie… aun.

Natsu se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y como es común, se inclinó sobre sus codos para estar cerca de mi rostro.

–Entonces, ¿Qué. Hace. Aquí? –preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

–Lo que haga aquí no debería ser de tu incumbencia. –contestó Gray con brusquedad. –Perro sucio.

–¿Cómo me llamaste, sanguijuela asquerosa? –gruñó Natsu de regreso.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

No puedo trabajar en mis investigaciones si es que ellos seguirán peleando por estupideces todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo decirle a Gray que se vaya, él no conoce el sitio y estoy seguro de que si alguien ajeno a la situación se entera de que hay vampiro, noble, caminando plácidamente por la base lo primero que harán será encarcelarlo o matarlo.

Lo más lógico sería que Natsu se alejara un poco de mi alrededor. Como si fuera tan fácil. Desde que lo conocí es como si me hubiera condenado a mí misma de una maldición donde no podría tener nunca un día tranquilo. Siempre estaba ahí, junto a mí, siguiéndome como un perro faldero a todas partes.

Suspiré por paciencia.

–Suficiente. Llamaré a Erza. –dije más para mí misma mientras me deslizaba por el escritorio para tomar el teléfono.

–No, no, no, no. Ya me portaré bien. –dijo Natsu rápidamente con el rostro tintado de azul.

Ignoró a Gray y se sentó erguido en la silla frente a mí. Sorprendentemente se quedó en silencio y quieto. Aunque sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho, disfruté los pocos momentos en silencio mientras leía un poco más del libro.

Y… volví a la zona donde faltaba la página. Debe de ser importante, después de esa hoja, lo demás ya no tiene sentido alguno.

Muerdo con nerviosismo la punta de mi dedo pulgar en busca de una posible conexión entre el texto anterior a la página y la página perdida.

¿Un arma? ¿Un gran poder? ¿Un dios? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que volvía a esos seres tan poderosos?

–Me encantaría saber qué es lo que decía esa página. –susurré para mí misma.

–Sigo sin comprender como puedes leer ese idioma perdido con tanta naturalidad. –hablo Gray sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–¡Pff! ¡Idioooota! Lucy es muy inteligente. –refunfuñó Natsu cruzándose de brazos. –Por supuesto que es fácil para ella leer ese idioma.

Gray lo miró de reojo con desagrado.

–¿Idioma perdido? –eso logró tomar mi atención. –Lo comprendo como si estuviera leyendo en español.

–¿Qué?

El sonido de la puerta de la oficina me hiso estremecerme, cerré el libro frente a mí para observar como Erza caminaba con paso decidido y una hoja de papel que bailaba en su mano.

Ese papel solo podía significar cosas malas.

Estrelló la hoja sobre el escritorio rente a mí. La miré, expectante, había un brillo inusual en su mirada y eso me aterraba. Natsu estiró el cuello con curiosidad para leer del papel. Gray se quedó en su lugar frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunté indicando el papel con la mirada.

–El maestro Makarov nos ha encomendado una misión especial para buscar a los líderes de los siete reinos. –explicó Erza con ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos. –Al parecer lo de la amenaza demoniaca es verdad. El consejo ha recibido una carta igual hace unas pocas horas.

–¿Qué? –dijo Gray, sorprendido.

–¿Una misión? ¿Siete reinos? ¿Qué? –comencé a parlotear, confundida.

–¡Que genial! ¡Hagámoslo! –exclamó Natsu, emocionado.

Sip… definitivamente el Universo y el Destino estaban en mi contra y en contra de los días tranquilos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es posible que me tarde un poquitín en actualizar esta historia, porque estoy un poco atareada con escribir las demás. :/

O si ustedes prefieren que actualice esta pero no actualice otra o así. No sé. Voy a intentar apresurarme, porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela T-T y eso me va a robar todo mi tiempo.

Pues, díganme que les parece la historia. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

:'D

Bye, Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. El comienzo de nuestro viaje.**

 _Como todos los grandes viajeros -dijo Essper- yo he visto más cosas de las que recuerdo, y recuerdo más cosas de las que he visto._

 ** _–_** ** _Benjamin Disraeli_**

 _No puedo creerlo_.

El mundo actual estaba dividido en siete reinos distinto gobernados por diferentes criaturas y el consejo estaba construido por altos líderes de cada una de esas especies para crear un ambiente de paz. Pero ahora lo que nos piden es ir a cada uno de esos reinos a pedir ayuda contra una posible guerra contra el enemigo natural de todo mundo, los demonios.

No será un viaje fácil, hay algunas criaturas que, a pesar de permanecer al consejo odian a algunas otras criaturas o, en su mayoría, humanos y no son específicamente amables con ellos tampoco.

La paz y la empatía no son lo mismo. Muchas criaturas estarán en desacuerdo solo porque hay un vampiro o un humano involucrado.

Y sin embargo, estamos yendo con tanta emoción como si de un día de picnic se tratara.

–Yo voy a quedarme. –dije rápidamente. –Tengo que investigar más sobre este libro y no podre…

–Oh, no seas así. –dijo Erza rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y estrellando mi cabeza contra su armadura, según ella con cariño. –El maestro nos ha pedido esto a todos. Y **todos** te incluyen a ti también.

Intenté alejarme un poco para hablar, pero diablos, la mujer era fuerte como el demonio.

–Estoy seguro de que contigo será suficiente. –musité con dificultad.

–Pero tú conoces muchas criaturas, contigo ahí, convencerlos será más fácil. –habló de nuevo Erza arrastrándome con ella hacia el barco.

No habría forma de quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Estaba condenada. Otro que no parecía muy animado por ir estaba mirando fijamente el barco donde estaban subiendo nuestro equipaje. Había un aura oscura rodeando a Natsu y su rostro se había vuelto azul.

–¿No has subido y ya te están dando nauseas? –dije acercándome a él.

–El viaje no es muy largo… ¿Cierto? –preguntó tragando saliva.

–Vamos a los siete reinos, Natsu. –dije con obviedad. –Tardaran días.

–Oh, dioses…. –murmuró arqueándose hacia el suelo y cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Parecía más azul de lo normal.

–¡Ugh! ¿Vas a vomitar? –refunfuñó Gray con asco.

–¿Ya está todo listo? –pregunté ignorando a Natsu.

–Listo… bueno solo falta el inmenso equipaje de Erza. –dijo Gray negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Bueno, eso no era una sorpresa. Erza siempre llevaba una montaña de maletas y casi todas sus armaduras. Miré a Natsu que seguía a horcajadas en el suelo.

–Si quieres puedes quedarte. –dije con preocupación. –No creo que sea buena idea, teniendo en cuenta de que te mareas con facilidad.

–Cierto, perrito. Quédate aquí. –concordó Gray con un poco de felicidad. –Nos harás un favor a todos.

–¡Claro que no, estúpida sanguijuela! –dijo Natsu reponiéndose sorprendentemente rápido. –Alucinas si crees que te voy a dejar ir con Lucy.

–¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –le contestó Gray.

–Por favor, no le sigas el juego. –murmuré, fastidiada.

Me retiré del lugar antes de que empezaran otra pelea de infantes. Cuando el inmenso y desmesurado equipaje de Erza estuvo abordo nosotros comenzamos a abordar.

Adiós isla en la que he pasado la mayoría de años de mi vida. Un viaje decisivo.

–¡Oh, vamos, Natsu! No seas ridículo. –se quejó Erza mirando a Natsu en el suelo.

Suspiré. Será un viaje larguísimo.

–¿Y cuál es nuestro destino? –preguntó Gray.

–El reino de las hadas. –contestó Erza mirando el mapa.

–Suena fácil. –dijo Gray.

–Uhm… las hadas no son muy amistosas. –murmuré con recelo. –Por lo general son muy temerosas y agresivas si se les enfurece.

–Son hadas. –comentó Gray con obviedad. –Son pequeñas.

–Son hadas, Gray. –repetí su tono. –Son poderosas y son muchas.

–Lucy tiene razón. –dijo Erza. –Las hadas tienen una magia muy poderosa y un tanto cruel. Son pequeñas, pero les falta algo y esa es humanidad. Pero Lucy conoce muy bien a un hada.

Levanté la mirada con sorpresa. ¡Oh! Cierto. Levy-chan. Al menos el viaje será algo bueno, hace un tanto de tiempo que no veo a Levy y hace mucho que no nos escribimos cartas. Me hubiera gustado mandarle una antes de partir, le hubiera dicho que íbamos para sus tierras, tal vez así, nos hubieran recibido con un poco más de suavidad.

A las hadas no les gusta las sorpresas, pero irónicamente, les gusta mucho hacer sorpresas.

Esto definitivamente va a salir mal. El simple hecho de venir sin avisar.

–Levy-chan. –murmuré nostálgica. –Ten piedad.

La tierra de las hadas era una pequeña isla, ya que las hadas no ocupan mucho espacio que digamos, es una isla cubierta por espeso bosque y paisajes de cuento de hadas, es una de las zonas más protegidas. Esta isla es rica en mucha fauna y flora, como zona protegida es muy difícil, casi imposible, ir de turismo. Por lo general solo se aceptan humanos u otra criatura ajena al reino hada pisar la isla con excepción de que sea por asuntos de gobierno de vida o muerte.

Pero se tiene que pedir un permiso con al menos dos días de anterioridad.

La verdad, dudo mucho que alguno de las oficinas haya tenido la decencia de mandar un permiso. Así que técnicamente estamos rompiendo leyes de hadas, lo único que conseguiremos es una patada en el trasero. Y bien nos fue.

Las hadas eran despiadadas hasta la médula. Se dice que son creación de la relación entre humanos y ángeles. La frialdad de los ángeles es parte de ellas. Lo único humano que tenían es que eran seres mortales, al igual que los humanos, las hadas viven por un tiempo determinado. A diferencia de que las hadas viven más años que un humano normal y no envejecen físicamente.

A pesar de tener un aspecto pequeño, tenían hechizos que las volvían del tamaño de un humano promedio, tenían diferentes productos que tenían propiedades tanto medicinales como venenosas.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué nos esperara en la isla de las hadas?

–¡Y aquí estamos! –dijo Erza recargada en el barandal del barco mirando con emoción la isla. –Es tan bonita como siempre ¿No?

Casi bostezando comencé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Sorprendentemente Natsu estaba recargado en el barandal con toda la cabeza colgando fuera del barco.

–Espero que siga siendo bonita una vez que desembarquemos en la isla.

–Las hadas son inteligentes, Lucy. –dijo Erza con confianza. –Estoy segura de que entenderán la situación cuando se los expliquemos.

–Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando. –mencioné.

Sentí una punzada de lastima al ver a Natsu tan mal. Suspirado caminé hacia él, con mucho cuidado lo sostuve por la hombros para que su cabeza no estuviera colgando.

–¿Natsu? –hablé con tranquilidad. Cuando escuché un sonido proveniente de su garganta que se podía traducirse por un gesto interrogativo. –¿Tienes suficiente fuerza para caminar hacia el camarote?

Natsu movió su cabeza con pesadez asintiendo. Pasé su brazo por mis hombros y con la fuerza que tenía lo obligué a levantarse. Cosa que fue algo difícil, ya que en cada ondulación de bote Natsu flaqueaba y se dejaba caer en sus rodillas.

–Mierda… –siseé con dificultad. –Eres muy pesado. Nunca llegaremos así…

–Lo si-sien…to. –balbuceó con las mejillas hinchadas.

Como por arte de magia, por fin llegamos al camarote, lo arrojé a la pequeña cama dejando descansar mis hombros.

El mareo seguía igual de fuerte.

–No te preocupes. –dije moviéndome por el camarote. –Ya casi llegamos. Tal vez podamos pedirle a Levy-chan algunas medicinas para el mareo ¿De acuerdo?

Natsu asintió con la cabeza firmemente recargada en el colchón.

–Pero tú querías venir. –dije pasando mi mano por su cabello rosa. –Eres tan terco a veces.

Natsu gruñó y abrió los ojos, se movió a trompicones en el colchón para poder mirar la puerta fijamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido y no dejaba de gruñir.

Me giré para mirar la puerta. Al poco tiempo, alguien tocó la puerta del camarote con cuidado. Natsu profundizó su gruñido. Sus ojos brillando como cuando estaba en su forma de lobo.

No comprendía porque se estaba alterando de esa manera.

–¿Lucy, puedo hablar contigo? –se escuchó la voz de Gray del otro lado.

Oh, he ahí porque Natsu esta tan irritado. Definitivamente no le agradaba Gray para nada.

Me levanté, instantáneamente sentí la mano de Natsu, débil, jalando de mi blusa.

–Tranquilo, Natsu. –dije tomando su mano para que me soltara y la coloqué en el colchón. –Solo quiere hablar.

La inquietud y la irritación no se alejaron ni un poco del cuerpo de Natsu, seguía gruñendo.

Caminé hacia la puerta y abrí.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

–Algo está mal. –dijo entrando sin permiso alguno. –Cierra la puerta.

No espere a preguntar porque se estaba comportando de esa manera. Cerré la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces. Me recargué en la puerta cerrada y lo miré expectante.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté bajando el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera de las dos criaturas me escuchara.

–Están aquí. –contestó Gray. –No encuentro a Erza por ningún lado. Y todo el maldito barco está en completo silencio.

–Maldita sea. –sisee, enojada. –Le dije que estarían enojadas.

Natsu dejó de gruñir e intentó levantarse. Obviamente no consiguió siquiera salir de la cama.

–¿Qué hacemos? –pregunté acercándome a Gray. –Tenemos que salir de aquí. Conozco muy bien lo capaces que pueden ser las hadas, referente al castigo por los intrusos.

Gray lo meditó un rato.

–Puedo utilizar mi oído para escabullirnos. –dijo Gray caminando por el camarote. –¿Pero qué haríamos una vez en la isla?

–Buscar a Levy. –dije con seguridad. –Ella nos puede ayudar a que nuestro castigo no sea tan… _horrible_. –hice una mueca de disgusto. –Luego podríamos buscar a Erza. Aunque conociéndola podría decirse que estará bien.

Gray asintió.

–Lu-Lu… cy…

Medio cuerpo de Natsu estaba en el suelo intentando acercarse, negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras que Gray fruncía el ceño.

–Tendrás que cargarlo. –dije a Gray con seriedad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Gray, sorprendido e indignado. –Claro que no tocare a esa cosa. Es posible que ni siquiera se haya bañado en días. Es asqueroso.

Levanté una ceja, sorprendida. Natsu gruñó con fuerza. Caminé hacia él para ayudarlo a incorporarse, este hombre era un desastre total cuando de transportes se trataba.

Sera difícil convencer a Gray, pero él es más malditamente fuerte que yo.

–No te preocupes, vampirito. –contesté mientras enderezaba a Natsu del suelo. –Obligo a Natsu a que tome su ducha diaria. Créeme este perrito es más limpio que todos los humanos a los cuales les has hincado el diente.

Gray frunció más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a cargar a Natsu. El sonido del barco chocar con algo nos desconcertó a todos, tuve que sostenerme de la cama y sostener a Natsu, ya que le movimiento fue demasiado rudo, Gray ni siquiera se movió.

Natsu estuvo a punto de vomitar. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando cualquier cosa.

–Te juro que te castro. –dije rechinando los dientes.

Natsu gimió reteniendo el mareo.

–Sa-came de… a-aquí…. –gimoteó Natsu.

Miré a Gray que seguía frunciéndome el ceño. Gray dejó de mirarme para mirar hacia la puerta. Algo en su postura defensiva me hiso preocuparme, sujeté con fuerza a Natsu que seguía tan azul como siempre.

–¿Crees que puedas moverte por tu cuenta? –susurré preguntando a Natsu. –El barco se ha detenido.

Natsu dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, técnicamente estaba sobre mí y diablos, era más pesado de lo que creí, tengo ambos brazos rodándolo por la cintura y sujetándolo por la espalda para que no cayera al suelo, estaba recargado sobre mí y me impedía levantarme.

Natsu movió, difícilmente, la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ese era un claro "no".

Gray retrocedió hacia nosotros mirando fijamente la puerta. Alguien se acercaba, de eso no había duda. Gray estaba en guardia, pero no se escuchaba nada.

Una bolita de color rosa llegó rodando hacia dentro del camarote, la miramos fijamente hasta que explotó soltando un polvo raro que volvió todo de color negro.

Dejé de sentir el peso de Natsu… incluso dejé de sentir mi propio peso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. La isla de las hadas.**

Un golpe. El sonido de un golpe, gruñidos, palabras que desaparecían con el tiempo. Me sentía mareada, podía sentir mi cabeza ir de un lado a otro por el estrecho y oscuro lugar. Entrecerré los ojos esperando que el mareo desapareciera. Los sonidos, las imágenes, todo se volvía con más claridad.

–¡Es inútil! ¡Maldita sea! –escuché gruñir a Gray. –¡No se romperán! ¡Primero se te caerá el brazo, pedazo de inútil!

Un rugido bestial resonó haciéndome estremecer.

–¡No voy a rendirme por un par de mariquitas voladoras!

Esa voz… Natsu.

–¿Natsu…? –mi voz salió en un débil susurro, pero estoy completamente segura de que me escuchó.

El sonido y los gruñidos cesaron casi al instante. Un choqué contra lo que parecía ser barrotes se escuchó. Intenté levantar un poco mi cabeza, pero seguía sin recuperar mis fuerzas por completo. Desde el suelo pude ver como Natsu se aferraba a los barrotes a un lado.

–Lucy…. –respiró relajando sus hombros. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. –¿Estas bien?

–Me siento… mareada.

–No te preocupes. –sonó la voz de Gray y su eco. –No eres la única.

–Voy a hacer pagar a esos bastardos. –gruñó Natsu volviendo sus uñas en garras y apretando los barrotes frente a él.

Gray soltó una amarga carcajada.

–Si… ya escuché eso y aún seguimos aquí.

Natsu gruñó un poco más grave, dejando atrás su lado humano. Me reincorporé, esta vez, recargándome en la pared humada detrás de mí.

El lugar estaba oscuro, apenas si podía ver la silueta de Natsu a un lado de mí, separados por una pared de barrotes, luego la silueta de Gray tumbado en el suelo frente a mi celda. Era un sucio calabozo.

Olía a moho y se podía escuchar el sonido de gotas de agua caer contra el suelo. El eco era desconcertante. A diferencia de nuestras celdas, en la de Gray había una pequeña rendija asegurada con barrotes donde se asomaban fuertes rayos de sol, obligando Gray a hacerse bolita en una esquina.

Me sorprendí un poco. Ahora se está ocultando del sol, cuando ha estado con nosotros bajo el sol todo el tiempo.

–Me dieron la celda con ventana. –gruñó Gray mirándome fijamente. –Esos hijos de puta me quitaron mi anillo mágico.

–Lo tenían planeado. –contestó Natsu. –Cuando me quite estas esposas de plata los haré pedazos.

–Mmm… –murmuró Gray, aburrido.

Los anillos mágicos. Había escuchado de algunos vampiros que usaban estos anillos para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Pero no todos los vampiros podían darse el lujo de contratar a un poderoso mago para crearles estos anillos protectores. No me sorprende que un noble como Gray tenga uno.

Giré hacia Natsu. Seguía parado frente a la pared que nos separaba y sujetando los barrotes, entrecerré un poco mis ojos para poder mirar como dos grandes grilletes de plata quemaban la piel de Natsu, succionando su energía y fuerza. Si él no los tuviera, estos barrotes de metal fueran historia.

–¿Y Erza? –pregunté mirando a todos lados. –¿No debería estar aquí con nosotros?

–No hay rastro de su olor por ningún sitio. –contestó Natsu olfateando por ahí.

El sonido chirriante que podría producir una puerta pesada se escuchó haciendo eco en el lugar. Me levanté con dificultad para caminar hacia los barrotes frente a mí y sujetarme como apoyo. Pegué mi mejilla a los sucios barrotes para poder mirar que había producido aquel ruido.

El rastro de una luz se acercaba por el pasillo que separaba celda a celda. Hasta que la luz estuvo frente a mí me di cuenta de quién era quien se acercaba con tanta rapidez.

Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se ilumino dejándome ver su rostro pequeño y adorable. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico y su piel carecía de color.

Acercó la lámpara de aceite que tenía en la mano para iluminar mi rostro.

–Levy-chan. –respiré tranquila.

–¿Estas bien, Lu-chan? –preguntó con preocupación genuina.

–Estamos bien. –contesté asintiendo.

–Hola, Levy. –saludó Natsu, animadamente.

Levy movió la lámpara para iluminar a Natsu, que sonreía tan abiertamente como siempre. Levy forzó una pequeña sonrisa alegre ente sus facciones tensas.

Estaba preocupada y enojada.

–Hey, Natsu. –saludó Levy sonando un poco preocupada. Regresó su mirada a mí. –¿Saben lo que han liado?

Solté el aire de mis pulmones. Estresada.

–Lo sé, lo se… está muy jodido ¿Cierto? –pregunté, preocupada.

– _Jodido_ es decir muy poco. –musitó Levy con un rechinado de dientes. –Evergreen está que hecha furias.

Evergreen es el hada al mando cuando el rey de las hadas fue a participar al consejo. Levy era su mano derecha, esto podría ser bueno en algunos puntos. Pero enojar a Evergreen es algo muy malo.

–¿No hay forma de hacer que nos perdonen? –pregunté con desesperación.

–Sabes muy bien que venir sin una invitación es considerado una ofensa muy grave. –habló Levy con precaución. –Esto se tendría que hablar con Evergreen personalmente.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¡Bien! Déjenme hablar con ella. –dije completamente decidida.

–No es tan fácil, Lu-chan –dijo Levy. –Es posible que te pida algo a cambio. Algo importante.

Miré fijamente sus ojos. Estaban desbordando miedo y preocupación como si la situación estuviera sobre sus hombros. Ella era de los pocos amigos que tenía en el mundo, me dolía verla tan preocupada.

–Estaré bien. –dije con tono tranquilo y sonriendo. –Sabes que tengo un don para convencer a las personas.

–Es Evergreen de la que hablamos. –insistió Levy. –Es el hada más fría en el reino y es respetada por todos.

Seria alguien difícil de tratar. Pero no tenía opción.

–Lo intentaré aun así. –contesté, decidida. –Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Erza?

Levy bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–Erza esta con Evergreen. –contestó Levy.

–¿Qué? –pregunté, alarmada. –¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

–Ya sabes que Evergreen y Erza nunca se llevaron bien. –dijo Levy un poco cansada. –Ahora que Ever tiene razones para castigar a Erza a su antojo no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Apreté con fuerza los barrotes. Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos, tenía que hablar con Evergreen ya.

–Llévame con ella, Levy. –pedí.

–Lu-chan…. –murmuró, temerosa.

–Por favor. –insistí. –Confía en mí.

Levy maldijo en un pequeño susurro, metió su mano en unos de los bolsillos de sus coloridos pantaloncillos cortos. Sacó una llave y abrió la celda.

Miré a Natsu y Gray que se habían quedado atentos a la conversación. No podía dejarlo aquí. Miré a Levy con una súplica.

–Es muy arriesgado. –refunfuñó Levy. –Las criaturas mezcladas con demonios no son muy bien vistas y lo sabes.

–Son mis amigos. –dije como un argumento. –No puedo dejarlos aquí.

Levy miró a su alrededor. Hundió sus hombros, tensos por el momento.

–Esto es una locura. –murmuró Levy.

Suspiré cuando liberó tanto a Natsu como Gray. Natsu parecía emocionado por haberse encontrado con una amiga más, su comportamiento infantil a veces era un poco relajante en situaciones como estas. Por otra parte, Gray parecía fastidiado y se estaba tomando todo esto con seriedad.

A pesar de que Levy los había liberado, ella no tenía las llaves los grilletes de plata de Natsu y no parecía tener el anillo protector de Gray. Eran libres, pero ambas criaturas estaban en completa desventaja.

–Andando. –dije con autoridad. –Hay un hada muy molesta que nos espera.

Dejamos que Levy nos guiara por el largo laberinto de paredes oscuras hasta llegar a una puerta hecha de una extraña enredadera llena de espinas puntiagudas que chorreaban un líquido morado bastante sospechoso.

Levy levantó la mano derecha e hiso un movimiento circular con su mano, al instante las enredaderas comenzaron a moverse alejándose una de las otras para abrirnos camino.

El castillo era como lo recordaba. Paredes marmoleadas cubiertas por diferentes enredaderas adornadas con flores y un techo lleno de flores de colores. En el centro del gran salón había una larga mesa con diferentes aperitivos exquisitos a la vista.

En frente de aquella mesa había un gran pedestal donde estaba situado el gran trono donde se encontraba Evergreen cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su inseparable abanico. Al igual que Levy, sus ropas eran excéntricas y coloridas. Casi parecían hechas con hojas o pétalos de flores, su largo vestido verde cubría en su totalidad el pedestal, su espada estaba erguida y ahí estaba esa mirada arrogante que cubría sus ojos.

Aunque no lo pareciera, aquella hada era peligrosa, tenía el poder de convertir a las personas en estatuas de piedra, su mirada era peligrosa y no era muy cuerdo hacerla enojar.

Vislumbré una melena roja como la sangre. El pánico se esfumó un poco al saber que Erza estaba bien. Pero se le veía el disgusto en su mirada. Estaba de rodillas frente a Evergreen con las manos encadenadas.

Quise acercarme, pero Levy me miró por encima de su hombro con precaución.

–Sea lo que sea. –susurré mirando por encima de mi hombro hasta Natsu y Gray. –No coman nada que les ofrezcan ¿Queda claro?

Gray asintió. Miré a Natsu con severidad.

–Está bien. –asintió, refunfuñando. –Ya te prometí que no volvería hacerlo.

Asentí con un poco más de seguridad. Levy se detuvo e hiso una pequeña reverencia cuando estuvimos frente a Evergreen. La imité para evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor, cuando me di cuenta que ni Natsu ni Gray lo hicieron, gruñí levemente.

Tomé de la oreja a Natsu y lo obligué a hacer una pequeña reverencia, miré con severidad a Gray y este entendió a la perfección. Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Gray hiso una leve reverencia.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –exclamó Evergreen con su típico tono divertido y abatió su abanico en su cara. –Mira quien tenemos aquí. La _misteriosa_ Lucy y su graciosa banda.

Natsu alzó una ceja rosa con incredulidad pero cuerdamente se quedó callado. Respiré internamente para tomar paciencia.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar. –saludé con tranquilidad. –¿Cómo debería llamarle? ¿Reina de las Hadas o tendré el honor de llamarla por su nombre?

Evergreen soltó una sofisticada carcajada que oculto detrás de su abanico. Me repugnaba un poco hablar de manera _decente,_ pero no tenía más opción que tragarme mi incomodidad.

–No soy del todo la Reina de las Hadas. –dijo Evergreen. –Tendrás el honor de llamarme por mi nombre.

–Srta. Evergreen. –asentí levemente.

Evergreen bajó su abanico mostrando su rostro por completo.

–¿Sabes porque fueron encarcelados, verdad? –preguntó Evergreen, seria.

–Por supuesto. –afirmé con un nudo en el estómago. –Vinimos aquí sin ninguna invitación.

–Exacto. –asintió Evergreen para nada contenta. –Eso es una ofensa. Las Hadas no disfrutamos de los desconocidos ni de las _visitas sorpresas_.

Bien, tenía que plantearme muy bien cómo diablos convencerla de que nos perdone. Muy bien sabido era que las Hadas no mentían y que odiaban a muerte que les mintieran.

Di un paso en frente hasta quedar a un lado de Erza, que ha estado en completo silencio hasta el momento.

–Hay una razón para haber cometido semejante insulto. –dije, asombrando a Evergreen.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo Evergreen, curiosa. –Dime cual.

–Estamos amenazados. –hablé con firmeza, sin dejar que mis palabras se atoraran en mi garganta. –Por demonios.

Evergreen bufó con burla.

–Eso no es nuevo. –dijo con incredulidad.

–No me expliqué bien. –dije rápidamente. –Hace unos días no ha llegado una carta del Infierno. Una con un mensaje amenazador. El consejo nos ha dado la misión de reunir a los siete reinos para prepararse para la guerra que se acerca.

Evergreen alzó una mano para detenerme. Me quedé en silencio esperando alguna reacción.

–¿Por qué debería creerte? –preguntó con seriedad. –Lo que estás diciendo es muy grave.

–¿Crees que me atrevería mentir ante un hada? –pregunté levemente y con precaución. –El mal siempre ha estado a nuestro lado, pero esta vez quiere erradicarnos. No hemos venido aquí solo para insultarla, hemos venido porque es importante tener a las hadas de nuestro lado. –esta vez, Evergreen no me detuvo. –Si el Rey Hada pudiera salir del Consejo y pedir a sus aliadas lo haría, pero bien sabe que las criaturas del consejo no pueden abandonar su puesto.

Evergreen entrecerró los ojos a mi dirección, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba viendo dentro de mí, estaba descifrando si lo que le estaba diciendo era una mentira o era verdad.

–Por favor. –pedí con suplica. –Perdone nuestra osadía, pero no contamos con el tiempo para mandarle una carta. Lamentablemente seguimos sin contar con el tiempo, la oscuridad se acerca con pasos agigantados.

–Eso no quita que no hayan roto reglas. –comentó Evergreen.

Respiré profundamente. Por supuesto que no nos dejaría ir tan fácilmente. _¿Por qué lo haría?_

Levy me miró con preocupación. Negué con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara.

–¿Qué podemos hacer para que nos perdone? –pregunté de una vez por todas.

Erza se estremeció a mi lado. Sinceramente, yo también estaba preocupada.

Evergreen nos miró, pensativa.

–Hay algo que puedes hacer, Cazadora. –dijo rápidamente y con un espantosa expresión de diversión en su rostro. –Todos ustedes.

Miré a los chicos por encima de mi hombro. Todo ellos lucían desconcertados y preocupados.

Me mordí el labio, temerosa.

–¿Y qué es eso? –pregunté.

–Hace algunos días hemos tenido un **gran** problema aquí en la Isla. –comenzó Evergreen. –Una gran bestia ha estado devorando nuestras plantas lastimando gravemente nuestras tierras. –estaba alardeando muchas. _Al punto_. –Y no solo devorando nuestras plantas mágicas, también ha lastimado e incluso matado a algunas hadas desafortunadas.

Levy murmuró algo que no pude entender, su piel rosada estaba tan pálida como nunca.

–Quieres mi perdón. –dijo Evergreen. –Entonces mata esa cosa. Tal vez incluso aceptaré ayudarlos contra la guerra demoniaca.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sorprendida.

–Bien. Lo haremos. –asentí rápidamente.

–Muy bien. –aplaudió Evergreen, divertida.

Me acerqué a Erza para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Evergreen me detuvo.

La miré, sorprendida.

–Ella se queda. –dijo con un tono caprichoso. –Será la condición.

–¿Condición? –pregunté, confundida.

–Si no consiguen matar esa cosa… –habló Evergreen con una sonrisa un poco sombría. Miró fijamente donde estaba Erza y sus ojos resplandecieron con una luz. –Erza se volverá parte de mi colección.

Ahogué un grito cuando miré como en un instante Erza se volvía de piedra. Natsu gruñó detrás de mí, mientras que Levy inhaló aire, asustada.

Evergreen soltó una carcajada cubriendo su boca con su fastidioso abanico.

.

–Perfecto. –murmuró Gray con la curiosa sombrilla que le prestó Levy. –Esto es ridículo.

–Te ves ridículo. –concordó Natsu.

Gray lo fulminó con la mirada. Levy se había vuelto del tamaño de un pulgar y estaba volando muy cerca de mi rostro.

–Perdona que mi sombrilla sea ridícula. –refunfuñó Levy, enojada.

–Ya, ya, no tenemos tiempo para pelear. –dije con calma.

Me dediqué a mirar como Natsu nos estaba guiando por el espeso bosque. Su nariz se movía olfateando de aquí a allá. A pesar de que no me gustaba cuando el comenzaba a olfatearme, si me impresionaba cuando utilizaba su nariz para encontrar cosas o personas.

Me relajaba un poco su determinación. Cuando se trataba de encontrar algo, Natsu era el mejor.

–Es extraño. –comentó Natsu deteniéndose. –No sé qué diablos estamos buscando, pero se mueve muy rápido.

–Supongo que no debe ser grande, entonces. –habló Gray mirando alrededor, buscando.

–No es grande. –aseguró Levy. –Y sí es rápido. –dijo ella con temor en su voz. –Nunca lo he visto. Pero si he escuchado testimonios de amigos. Dicen que es delgado y alto, que aparece y desaparece cuando menos te das cuenta.

Me inquieté un poco por la descripción de Levy, la verdad no puedo imaginar algo con esas características que no de miedo. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer mediante caminábamos por el lugar, Gray suspiró satisfecho cuando las estrellas aparecieron. Devolvió la sombrilla a Levy y agradeció levemente.

Levy la hiso pequeña y la guardo en su bolsa.

Natsu volvió a detenerse, esta vez lo hiso abruptamente, sus orejas de lobo aparecieron reemplazando sus orejas humanas, estas estaban hacia lo alto con atención. Su cola se escabullo por sus pantalones y estaba erizada.

Gray detrás de nosotros, tenía los ojos brillantes y los colmillos hacia afuera. Levy me miró, preocupada. Negué con la cabeza sin saber porque de pronto estaban en guardia.

Sonidos de la hierba a nuestro alrededor siendo movida invadió nuestros sentidos. Alguien o algo estaba a nuestro alrededor, acechándonos.

Pasó un largo momento hasta que Natsu se abalanzó hacia unos arbustos desapareciendo casi por completo, solo podía escuchar gruñidos y… ¿Palabras?

–¡Lo siento, perdón! –se escuchaba una y otra vez. –¡No queríamos molestaaaar! ¡Aaaaah!

–Ok, ese fue el grito más masculino que he escuchado. –dije con mis palabras cargadas de sarcasmo e intentando no reírme a carcajadas.

Gray se acercó a nosotros alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Levy reaccionó al instante, volvió a su tamaño humano y caminó hacia el arbusto donde provenía el desorden.

Nos acercamos para ver que era aquello. Natsu seguía sin transformarse en un humano, pero sus orejas y cola estaban a la vista erizadas. Tenía sujeto a un tipo bastante regordete y debajo de esta había otro chico con el pelo con un tono naranjo.

Levy jadeó con sorpresa.

–¡¿Jet, Droy?! –preguntó Levy, incrédula. –¿Qué hacen aquí?

Natsu seguía en cuclillas encima de la gran barriga del tipo de pelo negro. Miró a Levy y se bajó instantáneamente, dejando a dos hadas muy asustadas, se posicionó entre Gray y yo. Sus ojos seguían brillando con intensidad hasta que se apagaron y volvieron a ser humanos.

–¡Levyyy! –exclamaron ambos hombros con los ojos llorosos. Levy negó lentamente con la cabeza ayudándolos a levantarse.

–No puedo creerlo. –murmuró Levy. –Es muy peligroso que estén aquí.

–Exactamente. –concordó el tipo gordo. –Por eso no podemos dejar que te arriesgues sola.

–Droy tiene razón. –habló el chico de cabello naranja. –Eres nuestra amiga después de todo.

Sonreí con cariño. Levy tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y aunque intentara lucir enojada, sabía perfectamente que, en el fondo, estaba muy conmovida.

–Gracias, chicos. –dijo Levy. –Pero ya que están aquí, les ayudaremos a Lu-chan y sus amigos para vencer a ese monstruo.

Ambos chicos se estremecieron, tragaron saliva a la vez que intentaban tragarse su miedo. Asintieron y se levantaron de un salto.

Natsu rió entre dientes, por la escena cómica, risa que murió cuando sus sentidos sintieron algo. Gray miró en la misma dirección que estaba mirando Natsu.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando miré por encima de mi hombro en dirección donde estaban mirando Natsu y Gray. Había una sombra alta y delgada con ojos como focos brillando de color morado.

–¿Qu-qu-que es eso? –tartamudearon ambos chicos detrás nuestro.

–Un _Umbra*_. –contesté.

Natsu gruñó como pidiéndome permiso. Lo miré de reojo, sus ojos verdes brillaban como luciérnagas y no se despegaban del demonio frente a nosotros.

–Ve.

Natsu no dudó ni un segundo para impulsarse hacia delante transformándose en un poderoso y ágil lobo que corría con furia hacia aquella criatura deforme.

Al menos Evergreen tuvo la _consideración_ de darnos algunas de nuestras cosas, como ropa o artefactos personales. Tomé la mochila que siempre me llevaba cuando Natsu y yo nos íbamos de misiones, en ella siempre llevaba cambios de ropa para Natsu, y mis armas.

Saqué mi estuche de llaves y tomé una al azar. No iba a dejar que Natsu peleara solo. La llave dorada relució en mi mano.

– _Oh, Guardián dorado de la constelación de Taurus._ –recité de memoria el cantico. –Préstame tu poder.

La llave brilló con intensidad llamando la atención del demonio Umbra, la pequeña llave se volvió pesada y grande convirtiéndose en la mítica hacha del guerrero Taurus.

Aquel espectáculo había llamado la atención del demonio que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente de mí. La sombra no tenía rasgos más que sus ojos ovalados, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca de mí, una línea recta se dibujó justo debajo de sus ojos y una hilera de dientes apareció.

Me impulsé hacia un lado, esquivando el poderoso mordisco, levanté el hacha como si de una pluma se tratara, con agiles movimientos comencé a atacar aquella veloz criatura.

No era nuestro primer Umbra al que nos enfrentamos. Nunca me imaginé que un demonio tan ágil estuviera por estos lugares, pero debí suponerlo cuando Evergreen lo describió.

Si hubiera dicho que tenía una mirada morada, hubiera venido preparada.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre la espalada de la criatura y con sus fauces comenzó a morder la piel áspera de aquel monstruo. Aproveché la distracción del Umbra para dejar caer el hacha justo sobre su cabeza.

–Aléjate. –advertí rápidamente.

Natsu soltó la cabeza del Umbra y se impulsó lejos de mi hacha. Un corte perfecto atravesó la estructura del demonio creando un sonido crocante. El hacha cayó pesadamente debajo de las piernas anormalmente delgadas del Umbra que seguía parado en su lugar mientras que escurría sangre oscura y con olor azufre.

Aquel Umbra caminó unos pasos hacia mí y me alarme. Esta era la primera vez que un demonio sobrevivía a la herida de un arma sagrada.

 _Esto esta mal._

–¿Qué diablos…? –murmuré aterrada y sin poder quitar mi vista del Umbra que se había detenido a solo centímetros de mí.

–A-a-ángel…. –dijo aquel Umbra antes de caer al suelo partido a la mitad. Cada mitad hacia un lado.

Gruñí de dolor cuando un chorro de sangre me cayó en la mano donde sujetaba con fuerza mi hacha. Miré atónita a la criatura que comenzaba a encenderse en fuego dorado y desaparecer dejando un rastro de quemadura en el suelo.

Natsu se acercó a mí, restregó su gran cabeza contra mi hombro y espalda cuando vio que seguía en mi lugar, estática.

–¡Lu-chan! –exclamó Levy corriendo hacia nosotros.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Gray mirando la herida de quemadura en mi mano.

–El Umbra*…. –las palabras salieron por fin. –Habló.

* * *

 **N/A: *** _Umbra: es "sombra" en Latín. Y es uno de los tantos demonios que salen de mi imaginación :v_

¿Cómo andan? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (~*-*)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Ven con nosotros.**

Seguía en mi lugar estática mientras miraba como Levy corría de un lado a otro con Droy y Jet ayudándola con varios frascos de aspecto raro.

Natsu estaba sentado a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Gray estaba mirando como las hadas iban de un lado a otro.

La quemadura de la sangre del demonio me ardía como el infierno mismo. Pero estaba tan anonadada que el dolor era tan minúsculo.

Natsu volvió a restregar su cabeza contra mi hombro para que despertara de mi ensoñación. Lo miré, en su rostro había preocupación.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa cosa? –preguntó Natsu.

–¿No lo escuchaste? –pregunté, confundida. –Estabas muy cerca para no haberlo escuchado.

Natsu me miró con incredulidad.

–No es que no lo hayamos escuchado. –dijo Gray acercándose a nosotros. –Es que no lo entendimos. Habló en un idioma raro.

Ahora me tocaba a mí mirar a alrededor con incredulidad. Yo lo había entendido perfectamente.

Levy dejó varios frascos en una pequeña mesita y se dejó caer a mí lado, puso mi mano en su regazo y pasó un algodón con un líquido verde en el. Al contacto me hiso gruñir de dolor. Quité la mano con brusquedad.

–No hace falta. –hablé rápidamente sujetándome la mano contra mi pecho.

Levy se quedó quieta en su lugar mirándome. Frunció el ceño.

–Tengo que limpiarte la herida, Lucy. –dijo con autoridad y severidad de una madre. Casi quise reír. –Es muy peligroso no purificar las heridas demoniacas.

Yo sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de las quemaduras por sangre de demonio o por cualquier otro tipo de herida provocada por un demonio, ya sean mordidas o rasguños. Los demonios son criaturas toxicas y sus cuerpos eran corrosivos para cualquier otra criatura.

Los humanos con heridas provocadas por un demonio tenían que purificarse para evitar que las partículas demoniacas se expandiera por el cuerpo y provocando enfermedades terminales como cáncer o problemas en órganos vitales. Algunos se _depravaban_ , los del consejo usan esta palabra para identificar a los humanos que se corrompen por un demonio, que se dejan poseer por la oscuridad, que caen en la locura y la depravación.

Pero a mí las heridas provocadas por un demonio no me hacían efecto. Yo no me depravaba con la toxicidad de su sangre. Mi cuerpo se purificaba por si solo y nunca supe porque. Natsu y Erza lo sabían, porque me han visto siendo atacada por un demonio y que la herida desapareciera de mi cuerpo.

–Ella estará bien, Levy. –dijo Natsu. –No es necesario que purifiques la herida.

Levy suspiró y se rindió. Volvió a guardar los frascos con pesadez. Gray seguía de brazos cruzados frente a nosotros.

–Así que… ¿Qué dijo ese…? ¿Cómo lo llamaste? –dijo Gray, regresando al tema principal.

–Umbra. –contesté. –Un demonio de sombra. Son rápidos y por lo general solo les gusta destrozar las cosas a su alrededor, no atacan a seres vivos a menos que sea necesario.

Por eso me sigue pareciendo raro que un Umbra ataque a Hadas solo porque sí. Los Umbra son como animalitos, no te atacan a menos que se sientan amenazados. Pero este Umbra atacaba Hadas solo porque sí y eso es raro.

–Así que ese demonio... –dijo Levy entrando en la conversación con rostro pensativo. –No debería haber estado en ese lugar.

–Es normal encontrar demonios por todos lados. –esta vez fue Natsu quien contestó. –El problema es que este Umbra era anormalmente peligroso.

–Es un demonio. –dijo Gray con obviedad. Natsu frunció el ceño.

–Lo que Natsu se refiere es que, lo Umbra no son peleadores, son criaturas que les gusta causar destrozos. –expliqué antes de que Natsu y Gray comenzaran a pelear de nuevo. –Es inusual encontrarse con un Umbra violento. Por lo general huyen cuando se sienten intimidados.

Droy y Jet se habían unido al círculo y miraban a Natsu con temor. Supongo que aún están un poco atemorizados por el ataque repentino de Natsu.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando y sonrió mostrando sus fuertes colmillos con malicia. Jet y Droy se estremecieron. Le di un codazo a Natsu para que dejara de intimidarlos, este soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa.

–Bueno, ya terminamos con esto. –dije rápidamente, levantándome. –Hay que ir por Erza y hablar con Evergreen.

–No esperaba menos de un cazador. –habló Evergreen con una ligera sonrisa. –¿Un demonio, eh?

Su mirada pasó de burlesca hasta sombría. Levy, Droy y Jet dieron un respingo, Natsu se rio entre dientes al ver su reacción, Gray negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Ahora entiende la gravedad del problema. –hablé de nuevo tomando su atención. –Los demonios se están volviendo más agresivos que antes, atacan por atacar.

–¿Y que planean los humanos hacer? –preguntó Evergreen.

–Defendernos. –contesté, firme. –¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

Evergreen caminó por cada escalón bajando hasta estar a la misma altura, recorrió con pasos firmes y pausados mientras agitaba su abanico frente a ella. Su expresión era pensativa.

Me pregunto, ¿La estoy convenciendo?

–¿Un guerra? –murmuró para sí misma. –Es un suicidio.

–Moriremos de todas formas. –hablé sin evitar mi frialdad. Evergreen abrió los ojos, sorprendida. –Si no hacemos nada. Lo demonios no conocen la piedad.

Evergreen cambio su mirada hacia su trono y luego a mí, me miró de pies a cabeza. Estoy segura de que me encontraba en condiciones pésimas, mis ropas estaban sucias y mi cabello era un desorden total, lo confirme cuando Evergreen hiso una leve mueca de disgusto. Me abstuve de rodas los ojos y mantener mi mirada firme.

Me molestaba que no se lo tomara enserio.

–Bien. –dijo Evergreen con una inusual sonrisa. –Me gusta tu determinación. Lucy. Seremos parte de esta guerra sin sentido.

La tensión en mis hombros cayó como peso muerto hacia el suelo, habíamos conseguido convencer a uno de los reinos más difíciles. Ya lo demás sería fácil.

Evergreen miró hacia la estatua de Erza, en un dos por tres Erza volvió a ser ella. Miró a todos lados, aturdida. Me dejé caer hacia ella y le ayudé a quitarle los grilletes. Ella se levantó mirándome fijamente y sin comprender nada, luego le lanzó una mirada de muerte a Evergreen que me hiso estremecer.

–¿Oh, te hice enojar? –preguntó Evergreen entré carcajadas.

–Debemos irnos. –le dije a Erza.

Erza siguió con la mirada oscura sin despedirse de Evergreen salió con pasos pesados hacia la salida. Natsu y Gray la siguieron sin dudarlo ni un poco.

Suspiré.

Me giré hacia Evergreen que seguía sonriendo con diversión y burla.

–Muchas gracias por su atención. –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Y perdone nuestra educación.

Evergreen soltó otra risotada.

 _Agh, esta mujer estaba empezando a hartarme._

–Oh, Lucy Heartfilia. –canturreó mi nombre. –Eres alguien muy especial como para tener que trabajar para los humanos.

Levanté la mirada, atontada. Las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca. Ahora solo estaban puras hadas en el recinto y yo. Levy me miró con cautela, pero no me atreví a despegar mi mirada de Evergreen.

Ella… ¿Heartfilia? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Evergreen parecía disfrutarlos desde su posición.

–Oh, pobre criatura. –se burló Evergreen. –Vive engañada por los humanos. –la miré como si me estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. –Te daré un consejo; Aléjate de las personas que crees que son tus amigos.

Riendo y batiendo sus abanicos se giró para comenzar a subir por las escaleras hasta su trono.

Rechiné los dientes, enojada.

¿Alejarme de mis amigos? ¿Quién diablos se creía? ¿Qué podría saber ella de mis amigos?

¿Y por qué me llamó **Heartfilia**?

Me giré sobre mis talones y evitando soltar una maldición caminé a regañadientes hacia la salida. Ella se estaba burlando de mí, después de todo, las hadas eran embusteras.

–¿Lu-chan?

Claro, no todas eran así. Me detuve y giré para ver a Levy.

–Ella es mala. –comenté refiriéndome a Evergreen.

–No te preocupes, ya acabó. –sonrió débilmente. –Lo lograste.

Un silbido sonó a lo lejos, ambas nos giramos para ver a Erza, ya arriba del barco, desde su posición nos hacía señales para que nos apresuremos.

Miré a Levy.

–Vamos. –dije rápidamente.

Ella, sorprendida, abriendo los ojos me miró, insegura de haber escuchado lo que dije.

–Vamos. –repetí, esta vez tomando su mano. –¿No querías ver el mundo más allá del horizonte? Sería bueno para tu libro.

–Pero Lu-chan… –dijo mirando el barco con anhelo. –No soy un guerrero.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunté sonriendo más abiertamente. –Eres inteligente y tu inteligencia nos será de mucha ayuda.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente. No iba a dejar que una oportunidad como esta se le fuera de las manos, es una gran amiga y yo sé que ella anhela salir de esta isla más que nadie.

Ahora nos falta una de las criaturas más resbaladizas que puede haber y a su vez peligrosas, más si eras un hombre.

Las sirenas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Las reinas del mar.**

 _Un consejo, señor, no se acerque nunca al lago... Y sobre todo, tápese los oídos si oye cantar la voz bajo el agua... la voz de la sirena._

 ** _-Gastón Leroux_**

–A ver, déjame pensar…. –habló Natsu tomando una posición pensativa.

–¿Tú piensas? –bufó Gray.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué narices lo trajimos con nosotros? –preguntó Natsu, fastidiado. –Como sea. –dijo Natsu rápidamente, volviendo al tema. –Entiendo que Levy venga. De hecho estoy muy feliz por ello.

Natsu se refería a que Levy le había dado un té que reduce el mareo casi por completo.

 _Maldito interesado._

–Pero lo que no entiendo es… –prosiguió Natsu. –¿Por qué **ellos** vienen también?

Droy y Jet estaban en poses militares justo detrás de Levy. Nos habían seguido cuando le propuse a Levy que viniera con nosotros, no es que me moleste ni nada, Levy parecía un poco avergonzada y todo, pero no es como si a alguien le molestara que ellos vinieran.

Puede que en algún momento ocupemos de su ayuda.

–¡Los ayudaremos en lo que necesiten! –hablaron al unísono aun en postura militar. –¡Por favor, déjenos ser parte de su tripulación!

¿Tripulación?

Erza caminó hacia ellos y con una expresión aprobatoria, levantó su mano derecha mostrando su pulgar con una señal afirmativa.

–Me gusta su determinación. –asintió Erza. –Por supuesto que les dejaremos ser parte de nuestra tripulación.

–¿Desde cuándo somos una tripulación? –preguntó Gray.

–Desde que el Consejo nos confió esta importante misión.

–Claaaro~ –dije restándole importancia a la conversación. Me giré hacia Levy. –¿Puedes ayudarme a ubicar nuestra siguiente parada?

Levy asintió.

–¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? –preguntó Erza.

–Según mi mapa…. –dije mirando el mapa en mis manos. –Estamos, geográficamente hablando, más cerca de la isla de las Sirenas.

–Genial. –maldijo Gray con un escalofrió.

Todos los miramos sin comprender porque estaba actuando así, era tan inusual en él.

 _Uhm… este vampiro está ocultando algo…_

Desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Siiip, definitivamente me mueve la curiosidad. Gray puede ser muy cerrado y serio, pero nadie puede ocultar un pasado vergonzoso.

Solo Levy, Natsu y yo nos quedamos en el pequeño cuarto para revisar la posición de la isla de las sirenas. Erza fue a afilar sus espadas y Gray se fue a no sé dónde, ya que salió sin decirle nada a nadie.

–¿Y cómo es la isla de las sirenas? –preguntó Natsu que tenía la cabeza en la mesa y casi todo el cuerpo en el suelo. –Yo nunca he ido. ¿Tú si, Levy?

Levy despegó la mirada del mapa para mirar a Natsu. Levy negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus cálculos.

–¿Y tú, Luce? –me preguntó.

–Sabes que no. –contesté, fastidiada. –Ahora que lo pienso…. –Miré a Natsu. –¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera estas ayudando.

Él hiso un mohín.

–Estoy aburrido.

–Ve a jugar con Gray. –dije casi burlándome. –Estoy seguro que él también esta aburrido.

Natsu me miró con cara de pocos amigos, intenté a toda costa no reírme, mordí mi labio intentando detener la sonrisa divertida que se dibujó en mis labios.

Natsu hiso una mueca.

–No quiero jugar con él. –refunfuñó Natsu. –Quiero jugar contigo.

–Estoy ocupada, ahora. –dije alzando un poco el mapa en mis manos. –Juega tú solo mientras me desocupo.

Natsu gruñó levemente. Dejó caer su cabeza en mis piernas. Ahora comenzaría a molestarme para que le preste atención.

Siempre hace lo mismo.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para mirar con severidad a Natsu, este captó mi mirada, la ignoró y puso su rostro pegado a mis piernas dejándome una buena vista de su cabello.

–Natsu….

–¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él? –me interrumpió Levy, mirándonos con severidad. –Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

Natsu se levantó de un salto y sonreía tan abiertamente mostrando toda su dentadura. Casi lo podía ver mirando a Levy mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro con emoción.

Miré a Levy con incredulidad.

–¡No puedes consentirlo de esa manera! –exclamé cruzándome de brazos.

–Oh, vamos. –vociferó Levy. –Si no vas con él, no se irá y seguirá molestándote, de esa manera, **ambos** me molestaran a mí.

Rodé los ojos con impaciencia mientras que Natsu me miraba con esa sonrisa única mientras que al mismo tiempo movía la cola con emoción.

A regañadientes salí del camarote con un feliz Natsu siguiéndome.

–¿Y a que vamos a jugar? –me preguntó Natsu.

Sonreí con malicia.

–A los Ninjas. –comenté.

Aquella sonrisa volvió a aparecer iluminando todo su rostro. Es tan fácil hacer feliz a Natsu o será que ya llevábamos un largo tiempo juntos y lo conozco muy bien.

En un dos por tres ya tenía su inseparable bufanda cubriendo su rostro dejando ver sus ojos verdes.

–¿Cuál es nuestra misión, Luce? –preguntó completamente metido en el papel.

–Escucha muy bien, Natsu. –dije acuclillándome en el suelo y haciendo señal para que me acompañara. –Al parecer hay alguien ideando un plan malvado en este barco…

–¿Un traidor? –masculló Natsu, sorprendido.

–Así es. –asentí rápidamente. –Tenemos que ser lo más sigilosos posibles y encontrar al traidor. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asintió con emoción y en un dos por tres ya estábamos por todo el barco. Me escabullí hasta donde debería estar el camarote de Gray, definitivamente no iba a permitir que escondiera algo que podría ser importante. Además, ese vampiro idiota es mi responsabilidad, si algo pasaba por su culpa, todo caerá sobre mí y sinceramente, no deseo sentir la furia de Erza.

Pegué mi oreja a la puerta del camarote, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

Tal vez no se encontraba en su camarote. Caminé por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontré observando el horizonte con expresión nostálgica.

Mmm… ¿Qué rayos?

Caminé hasta quedar junto a él. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me coloqué a su lado. Maniobre en el barandal y logré sentarme en él, enrede mis pies para no caerme, la vista era hermosa, el sol estaba besando al mar.

–Bonito atardecer. –hablé. –No sabía que incluso alguien tan frio como tú fuera tan… poético.

Gray me miró de reojo y sonrió. Levemente, pero sonrió.

–No poético. –dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante. –Más bien… nostálgico.

¡Bam! Había acertado. Este tipo está ocultando algo grande y algo que tiene que ver con su pasado.

–¿Y bien? Sr. Nostálgico. –me burlé. –¿Qué es lo que remolinea en tus pensamientos?

–La isla de las sirenas. –contestó directamente.

¡Lo sabía!

–¿Una vieja aventura con una sirena? –bromeé mirándolo con picardía.

Gray se quedó callado y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

¡Uh! No puede ser… ¿o sí?

–¡¿Es enserio?! –pregunté, alarmada. –¡Estaba bromeando cuando dije eso!

–No lo llamaría una _aventura_. –comenzó Gray con nerviosismo.

–Dioses… ¿Quién lo diría? –murmuré, asombrada. –Tú alguien tan frio y serio…

Gray carraspeó.

–Supongo que todos tenemos un pasado que queremos ocultar a toda costa. –murmuró Gray con una expresión algo avergonzada y sonriente.

Es de estos momentos en el que por fin una persona se abre ante ti, cuando hace unos días ni siquiera me miraba o cuando cortaba todos mis intentos de conversaciones amistosas.

Le di un codazo amistoso.

–Eres un libidinoso. –dije riéndome. –Ya no te voy a ver igual.

–¡Ah! Yo no…. –su rostro enrojeció un poco. –Eres una pesada.

El sol se había ido, adentrándose en el mar, fundiéndose en uno solo para dar lugar a la luna que brillaba en su apenas cuarto creciente. Ahora que lo pienso, faltaba poco para una luna llena.

Las aguas se volvieron oscuras como el cielo y la única luz era el débil brillar de la luna.

Miré a Gray. Su piel pálida parecía tener un brillo espectacular que lo hacía ser un centro de atención, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención, esos ojos azules oscuros con el pequeño aro en sus pupilas que brillaba acorde a la luna.

Nunca había visto vampiros tan agradables a la vista. Supongo que es el poder de un Noble. Gray era un completo enigma, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que, casi no sé sobre él.

Somos completos desconocidos con un mismo propósito.

¿Eh?…

–¿Ahm? ¿Gray? – musité desconcertada mientras veía a Gray despojándose de su ropa. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿Hmm? –él se giró hacia mí, confundido.

Alcé ambas cejas mientras miraba su ropa caer, casi quise reír por lo absurdo que se había vuelto la escena. Ahora tenía a un Gray en bóxer frente a mí.

Y lo más gracioso es que Gray no parecía darse cuenta.

Sonreí ladeadamente.

–¿Estas tratando de seducirme? –pregunté alzando una ceja. _Me estaba muriendo de risa_. –Muy valiente, vaquero.

–¿Qué…? –Gray bajó su mirada y su rostro se volvió incluso más pálido que antes. –¡Mierda!

–Uh… esa boquita. –me burlé estallando en carcajadas.

No comprendía del todo que es lo que le había pasado tan de repente, pero su cara consternada y avergonzada valía oro puro. Tuve que sujetarme del barandal para no caer de espalda por mis fuertes estremecimientos que me provocaba mi risa.

Una vez que Gray se puso su pantalón y una camisa, se atrevió a mirarme.

–No le digas a nadie. –me pidió apretando los dientes.

–No entiendo… exactamente qué pasó. –intenté serenarme y poder hablar. –En un momento estabas viendo el horizonte y al otro ya estabas desnudo.

Gray se sonrojó. ¡De verdad se sonrojó!

La burla desapareció por completo de mí, lo miré con ternura, toqué su mejilla con mi dedo índice haciendo que me mirara.

–Tu cara roja es adorable. –canturreé. Burlándome.

–Dame más razones para tirarte por la borda. –dijo Gray con un tono divertido.

¡Oh! Incluso alguien como él puede bromear. Me gusta esto, se está dejando abrir demasiado.

–Si lo haces… Natsu te despellejara. –amenacé sin dejar el rastro de diversión.

Gray rió como si le hubiera contado un chiste de lo más gracioso, me quedé sorprendida al escuchar una risa tan grave y sensual de él.

 _Oh, creo que me cambiaron de vampiro._

Alcé una ceja en su dirección. Yo también quería saber que era tan jodidamente gracioso para él.

–Por favor. –dijo Gray con incredulidad. –¿Qué puede hacerme ese perro de cuarta?

Un gruñido feroz se escuchó una vez que terminó de hablar. Sonreí con diversión cuando miré a Natsu correr hacia él.

Gray no tuvo oportunidad de reacción y fue tacleado por Natsu, solo que, como Natsu no piensa cuando está enojado…

Bueno, no es como si pensara de todas maneras… a lo que me refiero es que…

Suspiré.

La fuerza de Natsu y el poco equilibrio de Gray fueron suficientes como para que ambos cuerpos cayeran sin nada de estilo al agua.

–¿Qué decías, Gray? –pregunté mientras miraba como ambos se perdían en el agua.

Pasos. El sonido de pasos apresurados tomó mi atención, desvié la mirada del grupo cómico para mirar a Levy caminar con paso apresurado hacia mí.

–Creí que estabas jugando con Natsu. –mencionó mirando a su alrededor.

–Lo estaba. –dije sonriendo. –Pero luego me cambió por Gray.

Levy parecía confundida. Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces y extendió un pedazo de papel que por la poca luz pude distinguir como el mapa.

–Lo he encontrado. –dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Genial, ¿Estamos cerca? –pregunté.

–De hecho… –Levy subió su pulgar, giró su mano hacia abajo quedando el pulgar apuntando hacia el suelo. –Estamos justo debajo.

–Oh…

Eso era un poco sorprendente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a adentrarnos en aguas claras. Un poco de pánico me invadió, esto está mal.

–Esto no puede ser bueno…

–¿Lucy? –preguntó Levy, confundida. –¿Qué está mal?

–Llama a Erza. –pedí mientras me recargaba en el barandal para mirar a aquello idiotas. –Tenemos que sacar a los idiotas del agua.

Me quité mis gruesas botas sin esfuerzo mientras Levy me miraba con incredulidad y sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Antes de que Levy pudiera decir algo más, me balanceé sin problema por el barandal y hasta caer al mar. Tenía que sacar a estos tontos antes de que las sirenas llegaran.

Sorprendentemente, estos idiotas seguían chapoteando en el agua mientras que se lanzaban golpes a lo bestia y se insultaban uno a otro. A veces me preguntaba si tenían sentido común.

Caminé entre las olas hasta llegar a esos dos, tomé a Natsu del brazo y a Gray de la camisa, levantándolos lo suficiente para sacar la mitad de sus cuerpos del agua.

–¡Lushy~! –exclamó Natsu. –¡Viniste por mí!

–Tenemos que salir de aquí. –dije rápidamente. –Estamos en terreno de sirenas.

–¡Olvida eso! –exclamó Gray, exasperado. –¡¿Cómo carajo es que estas caminando sobre el agua?! ¡¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?!

–Shh~ Eso no es importante ahora. –siseé con incredulidad.

–¡Es demasiado importante, maldita sea! –prosiguió Gray. –¡Es antinatural! ¡¿Qué clase de humano eres tú?!

Rodé los ojos con desesperación. Si no cerraba la boca de Gray, **ellas** vendrán más rápido hacia nosotros. Estando en el agua seremos presas fáciles.

–Estúpido, cierra la boca. –gruñó Natsu a mi lado. –Puedo sentirlas…

El pánico cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Antes de que Natsu pudiera terminar, la corriente del mar se había detenido, el oleaje se detuvo dejando el agua tan tranquila y serena, todo el mar se convirtió en una serena laguna. El aire marino se había detenido dejando varado nuestro barco.

Sin corrientes de aguas ni viento, estaremos varados aquí.

–Mierda…. –maldije en un susurro. –Ella ya están aquí.

–¿Qué vamos hacer, Lucy? – preguntó Natsu mirando con inseguridad el agua que lo cubría.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para detener mis temblores, las plantas de mis pies desnudos se sentían fríos bajo el agua fría del mar.

Me dolían los brazos de tanto cargar a Gray y Natsu, sus ropas mojadas no aligeraban para nada sus cuerpos. Un brazo lo sentía caliente y el otro frio, profundice el agarre de ambos mientras miles de posibles planes de escape venían a mí.

–No las escuchen. –susurré. –Por más bonita que sea la melodía… no se dejen engañar por demonios vestidos de escamas de colores.

Un chapoteo muy cerca de nosotros logró hacerme estremecer. Otro chapoteo.

–¡Lu-chan! –escuché a Levy desde la borda, levanté la mirada y vi algo color rojo y blanco caer cerca nuestro. –¡Súbelos!

Dos salvavidas atados a un par de cuerdas cayeron cerca de nosotros, solté a ambos dejándolos sumergirse un poco en el agua. Tomé los salvavidas y metí a Natsu en uno y a Gray en otro.

–¿Lucy? –preguntó Natsu mientras subía al barco.

–Estas demente, mujer. –dijo Gray. –Eres presa fácil.

–Ustedes son los únicos idiotas que pueden caer en las manos de un par de pescados con pechos. –comenté con superioridad y un poco de burla, para que negarlo.

Gray bufó.

–Yo solo te quiero a ti. –exclamó Natsu mientras subía aparatosamente hacia la borda del barco.

Si no estuviera tan nerviosa y asustada hubiera reído por aquel comentario tan infantil. Solo Natsu podía decir este tipo de comentarios.

Chapoteos y más chapoteos a alrededor de mí, aletas golpeando el agua tranquila en señal de una posible pelea entre piernas y aletas. Me deslice con pasos lentos sobre el agua fría, no podía permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, ellas podrían jalarme los pies sin problemas.

Esto no puede ser tan difícil que con lo que vivimos con las hadas.

–¡Lucy, cuidado! –gritó alguien haciéndome desatinar.

Un grito ensordecedor sonó y el rostro de una mujer se abalanzó con rapidez hacia mí.

De nuevo, una ráfaga de color rojo pasó a velocidad sobre humana sobre mí, golpeando con fuerza el rostro de aquella sirena, el estruendo fue fenomenal, ambos cuerpos desaparecieron bajo el agua.

Después de unos segundos de completa intriga, la melena rojiza de Erza ascendió del agua.

–¡Woah! Tremenda patada. –felicité riendo. –Esa es nuestra Erza.

–Tú te encargaste de las hadas. –dijo Erza nadando. –Es nuestro turno.

Los chapoteos a nuestro alrededor se hicieron más que estruendosos. El mar que hace poco estaba tranquilo, ahora era una tormenta, que tormenta, pareciera que estábamos en el ojo del huracán.

Un brilló. Erza se re-equipó a la armadura de la emperatriz de agua. Vaya, no bromeaba cuando dijo que se haría cargo.

–Happy estaría más que encantado. –comenté mientras más sirenas salían del agua y eran golpeadas por Erza.

–Extraño a Happy. –murmuró Natsu desanimado.

–¡Woah! ¡Erza es genial! –exclamó Levy a lado de Natsu.

–Es terrorífica. –murmuraron Droy y Jet.

La pelea se detuvo. Las sirenas huían despavoridas de la espada de Erza. Recargué mi espalda en la coraza del barco mientras miraba como las sirenas huían.

–¿Se rinden? –preguntó Natsu, emocionado. –¿Ganamos?

–No creo que se hayan rendido tan fácilmente. –dijo Levy.

Silencio.

Una leve melodía que no parecía tener algún punto de salida, una melodía que parecía ser cantada por el mismo mar. La melodía venenosa de una sirena.

–¡Cúbranse los oídos! –grité hacia los chicos.

–¡Ja! A mí no me van a engañ…. –los ojos de Natsu perdieron su brillo incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Se estaba trepando por la barandilla con la intención de lanzarse al mar. Maldije. Incluso en situaciones tan delicadas, le parecía costar cumplir con alguna simple orden.

Le hice señales a Levy para que lo sujetara. Gray, por otra parte, tenía más que cubiertos los oídos. Pero Levy no podía sostener a tres peleles que no hicieron caso a la advertencia, ahora Droy y Jet volaban como insectos a la luz.

Natsu cayó sin nada de delicadeza al agua.

–¡Agh! ¡Hombres! –gruñí, fastidiada.

Caminé hacia donde había caído Natsu, pero antes de que pudiera sujetarlo, alguien lo jaló hacia el fondo. El agua debajo de mí era como un piso de cristal que me impedía hundirme como los demás objetos con peso. Desde la superficie miré como un estúpida sirena abrazaba a Natsu, sumergiéndolo más en la profunda y fría oscuridad.

Respiré con tranquilidad.

– _Oh, diosa de las aguas tranquilas y protectora del mar, Acuarios_. –resé sintiendo el agua cambiar debajo de mí. –Préstame tu poder.

En un parpadeo terminé debajo de la superficie. Utilizando el poder de la Diosa nadé a la velocidad de una sirena y sin necesidad de oxigeno me dediqué a salvar al lobo descarrilado.

...

Esa voz, era imposible confundirla. Era ella. Estaba aquí y por sus notas musicales, podía adivinar que estaba furiosa. Tenía que impedir que ahogaran a estas personas. Solo yo podía calmar la ira de la reina del mar.

Una vez que Lucy desapareció para buscar al perro y Levy para salvar a esas tontas hadas, me escabullí hacia la punta del barco. El mar estaba caótico y el cielo parecía rugir de furia.

Sujeté con fuerza la barandilla frente a mí y grité.

–¡Juvia! –mi voz salió amortiguada por el terrible ruido.

La melodía se detuvo casi al instante. El agua quedó en reposo, el cielo seguía rugiendo, poco a poco el ruido se disminuyó.

Una melena azul, un azul claro que sobresalía de la oscuridad del mar, ascendió. Su dulce y divino rostro sobresalió de aquella melena azul. Su pálida piel sobresalía entre las aguas oscuras que la cubrían.

Sus ojos, sus ojos me miraban con seriedad. Me mantuve firme hasta el final.

Utilizando sus habilidades de agua, se impulsó en un pilar de agua que la levantó hasta que quedamos al mismo nivel.

Su rostro estaba en blanco. Sus mejillas teñidas de un tierno tono rojo habían desaparecido, sus ojos brillantes se habían vuelto fríos y duros.

Tragué duro. Nervioso.

–¿Gray-sama…?

* * *

 **N/A:** Gruvia para todos! x'D

Gray exhibicionista ataca de nuevo!

Estos hombres que se dejan engañar por pescados con cara bonita ¬¬

No leemos!

._./


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Lazos que no pueden romperse.**

–¿Gray-sama…?

Su dulce voz sonó desconcertada, asustada, incrédula, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

¿Y cómo no?

Fui yo el que se fue. El que la dejó sola todo este tiempo. El que nunca se dignó a regresar.

Ella se negaba dejar de mirarme, como si le aterrara la idea de que si me quita la vista tan solo un segundo yo desaparecería. Y yo me negaba a dejar de mirarla, era imposible no ver semejante belleza.

Estiré mi brazo con suavidad, con delicadeza tomé un mechón de su mojado cabello. Seguía teniendo la misma textura agradable entre mis dedos. Una punzada me atravesó el pecho con todos los recuerdos, la hice sufrir y sin embargo, sigo aquí.

–Lo siento. –murmuré, apenado.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, poco a poco, el color coloreó sus pómulos. Con las yemas de mis dedos limpie las lágrimas, deleitándome con las sensaciones de su cálida piel.

De nuevo, está llorando por mí.

–Volviste…. –sollozó.

Más punzadas de dolor. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, acercando más nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo que logró desvanecer la oscuridad de la noche. La luna volvió a iluminar el cielo.

Sus lágrimas empapaban mi hombro, sus lágrimas eran como acido en mi piel. La abracé con la misma fuerza que ella me estaba sujetando, como impidiendo que nos separaran. Me dejé caer al suelo con ella encima de mí.

–Ya no te vayas. –me pidió entre sollozos.

–¿Cómo podría? –pregunté.

...

El agua se había tranquilizado. Aun así, se me hacía imposible alcanzar a la sirena que se llevaba a rastras a Natsu. Las sirenas eran las criaturas marinas más veloces, me será difícil rescatarlo antes de que se ahogue.

Usando todas las fuerzas me impulsé hacia adelante acortando poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros.

 _¡No voy a permitir que una tonta sirena lo aleje de mí!_

Ya falta poquito. Solo debo nadar más rápido. Una fuerte oleada me sumergió alejándome de mi objetivo. Aunque con ayuda del poder de Acuarios no necesitaba de oxígeno, aquel golpe logró que tragara agua.

Alcé la mirada, furiosa. La sirena se había detenido a una distancia no tan alejada, sostenía a Natsu por la espalda, aquella sirena se estaba burlando de mí, podía mirar su expresión burlesca y esa soberbia sonrisa.

Soltó a Natsu dejándolo flotar, se impulsó hacia mí. Oh, quería pelear. Bien por mí.

Remolinos, golpes y latigazos de agua eran mi única forma de defensa y ataque, yo no era una experta en el agua como lo sería una sirena. Ella era rápida, esquivaba todos mis ataques con sutilezas y gracia, como si estuviera danzando en el agua, su cola de pescado la ayudaba a moverse como si el agua no fuera un impedimento.

Un gorgoteo llamó atención, dejándome desprevenida y completamente expuesta. La sirena me golpeó con más fuerza que nunca haciéndome descender más metros hacia la profundidad.

 _¡Natsu!_

Burbujas salían de la boca de Natsu.

 _¡Se está ahogando!_

Si no hago algo rápido, morirá aquí. Ni siquiera sus súper-genes de lobo podrán salvarlo sin oxígeno suficiente. Tengo que ser más malditamente rápida. No voy a permitir perder a un compañero por el capricho estúpido de un pez.

Aparatosamente volví a recuperarme del golpe y nadé hacia ellos de nuevo.

Las burbujas de aire se habían detenido. Me detuve en seco al presenciar semejante escena. Ya no se estaba ahogando. Él estaba a salvo… _¿Y eso era lo bueno, no?_... Entonces, ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

Aquella sirena se había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, trepándose como una asquerosa enredadera, pero eso no era lo que me estaba sorprendiendo, no, eso no era nada.

Lo que me había congelado en mi lugar era que aquella sirena estaba besándolo.

Había escuchado algunas historias de marines que anhelaban el beso de una sirena. Nunca entendí la verdadera razón, muchos decían que aquel beso te concedía algún deseo, otros solo lo querían porque las sirenas eran las mujeres de mar más hermosas que existen, pero la gran mayoría lo anhelaba porque, una vez que recibías el tan dichoso beso, nunca más volverías a ahogarte.

Aunque se supone que ella lo está "salvando", no puedo dejar de sentir una leve molestia que nunca antes había sentido. Que no puedo relacionar con alguna palabra de mi corto vocabulario.

El agua se arremolinó alrededor de mí como un poderoso tornado marino. Mi cuerpo se movía por un extraño poder que no comprendía, necesitaba a toda costa salir de este horrible y húmedo lugar.

Aquel poderoso tornado se impulsó hacia adelante golpeando a la distraída sirena, dejando a Natsu flotar en círculos por las leves corrientes. Lo tomé en mis brazos.

Pequeñas corrientes circulares nos servían como un gran campo que alejaba a las posibles amenazas. Aquel tornado de agua ha sido lo más poderoso que he visto del poder de Acuarios, aquella sirena desapareció de mi vista por completo.

Tal vez me excedí. Solo un poco… _¡Nah! Se lo merecia_.

Con el mismo poder del agua, nos saqué del mar para poder crear un puente hacia la borda. Dejé caer a Natsu al suelo que ya parecía estar recuperando la conciencia.

–¿Qué… que pasó?

Lo ignoré. Caminé siguiendo las huellas de agua que seguramente los dejó alguno de los chicos. Entré a la cocina y allí estaban todos, mojados, fastidiados y terriblemente cansados.

Me dejé caer en la silla más cercana. Levy estaba con las alas extendidas y con una expresión terriblemente seria. Droy y Jet estaban hechos bolitas en una esquina, es posible que Erza los haya golpeado.

–Odio el mar. –dije sirviéndome una taza de té.

–Debí haberlos dejado que se ahogaran. –murmuró Levy con un aura oscura cubriéndolas.

Alcé una ceja sorprendida. Era tan anormal mirar de esa manera a Levy-chan.

Desvié la mirada para observar a Gray siendo aprisionado por una chica de cabellos azules y ropas extrañas.

–¿Hay algo que necesite saber? –pregunté.

–Lucy, ella es Juvia, Juvia ella es Lucy. –nos presentó Gray.

–¿Qué hay? –saludé dándole un sorbo a mi té. –Oh, espera…. –dije mirando fijamente a esos dos. –No me digas que… ¡Santa mierda!

Gray palideció. Y la tal Juvia me miró con expresión sombría.

–Lucy, guárdatelo, ¿Quieres? –advirtió Gray.

Toda la angustia vivida se fue tan rápido como llegó. Me relajé en mi lugar, estos momentos de paz eran tan únicos.

–¿Qué tanto parlotean? –preguntó Erza, curiosa. –Yo quiero saber y estoy segura de que Levy igual.

–No es nada importante. –musitó Gray, incomodo.

Le lancé una mirada con picardía a lo que Gray me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Erza seguía mirándolo fijamente.

 _Oh, Gray, pobre, pobre_. Una vez que Erza se interesa en algo no lo deja hasta que lo sabe.

–Y bien, ¿Las sirenas están o no de nuestra parte? –dije rompiendo la tensión que se había producido entre Erza y Gray.

–Claro, todo sea por Gray-sama. –contestó Juvia en tono meloso.

Solté una carcajada que no pude evitar por más que lo intente. Gray gruñó. Casi escupo mi maldito té, diablos, que cursi.

–Me las vas a pagar…. –murmuró Gray con tono amenazador.

–¿Oh? ¿Me estas retando, chupasangre? –pregunté con tono divertido. –¿A mí? ¿Un Cazador?

–Ja, podría derrotarte sin problema. –prosiguió Gray.

Ahora creo entender porque Gray y Natsu peleaban todo el tiempo, Gray no era muy paciente que digamos, era muy fácil de provocar y eso no era muy favorable en una batalla.

Más mascaras de Gray salían a la luz.

Sigo sin saber, ¿Dónde se quedó el vampiro que llegó a la oficina del Museo hace días?

Aunque este Gray era mucho mejor.

–¿Quieres probarlo? –amenacé con completa seriedad y burla.

–Nadie va a pelear con nadie. –se interpuso Erza con tono severo y autoritario.

Tanto Gray como yo retrocedimos y nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros lugares.

–Quiero saber lo que saben. Ahora. –dijo Erza en el mismo tono intimidante.

Gray se estremeció.

–Oh, está bien, Gray-sama. –dijo Juvia. –Yo puedo contar nuestra historia.

Antes de que Gray pudiera interponerse, Erza le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Esto se pondrá interesante. –susurré, emocionada.

Hace unos años, muchos años atrás, porque solo los humanos envejecían con tan poco tiempo. Los siete reinos estaban más separados que nada, todos desconfiaban de todos, todos se peleaban entre sí y pura discordia.

Las especies que eran diferentes unas de otra por lo general se peleaban sin razón alguna. No era muy bueno deambular por ahí, solo.

Pero Juvia no parecía importarle esa regla. Ella era un espíritu libre, podía pasar horas y horas nadando por las hermosuras que podría proporcionar el océano.

Para una sirena era más que peligroso andar sola. Es una de las criaturas más mágicas, incluso sus besos son capaces de evitar que mueras ahogado. Sus escamas tienen la capacidad de darle inmunidad contra el agua a un arma y sus lágrimas pueden curar cualquier enfermedad o heridas. Eran una de las criaturas más cazadas y sin embargo, a Juvia no parecía importarle el riesgo que era nadar muy cerca de la superficie.

¿Por qué una sirena estaría tan interesada en la superficie? ¿Qué interesante puede haber allí como para llamar tanto la atención de una sirena?

Juvia nunca ha conocido el amor. Su antigua pareja fue tan vil que la engañó no solo con una, sino con varias. Abatida, Juvia desataba una terrible tormenta a donde fuera que vaya, y por esto, todos se mantenían lo más alejado de ella posible. A las sirenas no les gustaba los días nublados ni tormentosos.

Todo era de color gris… si, gris. Hasta que hubo un gris que le gustó mucho, uno que logró calmar el dolor y el sufrimiento de su joven corazón. Un joven y muy apuesto chico con piernas.

Oh, el pecado de las sirenas. Enamorarse de un terrenal. Y no exactamente cualquier terrenal, oh no, este chico no era mortal, era un vampiro.

 _Un parasito chupa sangre_. Como suelen llamarlos en las profundidades de la isla de las sirenas. Pero como siempre, a Juvia no le importaba. Ella solo lo veía a él, no veía lo que era, lo veía a él como persona y punto.

Fue tan osada de seguirlo y descubrir que isla en la que él vivía, de esta forma, cada día que podía se aventuraba para poder observarlo desde la lejanía.

Juvia creía que con solo hacer esto sería más que suficiente. Pero no lo fue. Cada día se iba acercando más a él, hasta que un día él la sorprendió.

Los vampiros tenían un oído magnifico. Podía escuchar el latir de un corazón a kilómetros.

Sin saber qué hacer, Juvia intentó escapar, pero aquel audaz vampiro la alcanzó antes de que pudiera incluso sumergirse. Si, los vampiros también son muy rápidos.

–Con que tú eres la que me ha estado espiando todo este tiempo ¿Cierto? –preguntó el chico, sujetándola por el brazo. –¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Eres un espía? ¿Quién te envía?

Juvia atareada por tanta preguntas mezcladas con los horribles nervios de por fin tener tan cerca a su amor platónico comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias.

–Yo… yo-no-verá-no es lo…-cres… per-don

–Espera, espera. –la cortó el chico, confundido. –Más despacio. Tranquila.

Su tono se había tranquilizado, estaba en calma, el agarre en el brazo de Juvia se aflojó casi al instante. Juvia calmó sus nervios, respiro el áspero aire y se dijo así misma que se tranquilizara.

–Juvia no es una espía. –habló en un débil susurro.

Se podría decir que Juvia tenía la costumbre de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona. Pero eso no pareció molestarle a Gray.

–¿No? ¿Entonces, qué hacías? –preguntó, curioso. –Has estado varios días por este lugar. Siempre a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio.

–Ahm… yo…

–¿Si? –insistió Gray. –Tranquila. No estés nerviosa. –dijo cambiando su tono. –No voy a lastimarte. Yo no disfruto herir a las demás criaturas. Puedes confiar en mí.

Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y alivio. Él no era como los demás, Juvia tenía razón, él era diferente.

Al igual que ella, él tenía sus diferencias con su especie. Eran el uno para el otro. Pero siendo de diferentes especies, las cosas se complicaban mucho.

Después de aquel aparatoso día, ellos se veían en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, todos los días que pudiesen. A escondidas, por supuesto.

Una bonita y rara amistad surgió después. Con el paso del tiempo, esos sentimientos de amista se volvieron tan fuertes que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo. Era muy peligroso enamorarse siendo de diferentes especies, cada reino tenía reglas diferentes y había tabús que no se debían romper.

Pero, cuando se trata de amor, las leyes sobran ¿No?

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron separados? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron esos lazos?

Los lazos nunca se rompieron. Ambos seguían esperando, recordando, amando, nunca olvidaron al otro. Pero estaban tan lejos el uno del otro, que dolía.

La razón, el padre de Juvia se enteró de aquello y para salvar la libertad de Juvia, Gray tuvo que pasarse por el enemigo, tuvo que fingir ante su padre que solo quería a Juvia para robarle el tan anhelado beso de una sirena. Después de aquello, Gray tuvo que alejarse, huir de Juvia, aunque le doliera. Uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte.

Aunque Gray le dijo que volvería, nunca volvió. Pero Juvia no dejó de esperar y esperar. Gray no podía volver, su hermano había enfermado de gravedad y él, siendo el siguiente sucesor, tenía que hacerse cargo de su reino. Con las heridas sangrando, con el dolor en el corazón, Gray tuvo que quedarse.

Dicen que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa que circunstancias sucedan, dicen que si el lazo rojo está unido, nunca nada, ni siquiera el rencor o el odio podrán romperlo. Porque el destino no se equivoca, los que se equivocan son las personas.

–¡Es tan hermoso! –lloriqueó Erza. –Juvia, tienes mis respetos.

–Woah… me llegó. –murmuré, sorprendida. –Lo siento por decirte libidinoso.

–Oh, ya cierra la boca. –bufó Gray con una sonrisa. –Pero agradezco que ya no me llames así.

 _Aunque solo lo llamé una vez._

Las puertas de la recamara se abrieron dejando entrar a un mojado y atarantado Natsu. Su mirada fue hacia mí, fruncí el ceño y desvié la mirada.

No sé porque, pero no tenía ganas de hablar o verlo. No quería nada más de él. Le di la espalda, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Oh, Natsu! Ya te hacía en el fondo del mar. –comentó Erza.

Ojala se hubiera quedado en el fondo.

–Oie, Gray. –dije recordando lo que paso hace unas horas. –Explica tu hábito de desnudarte.

Gray escupió el té que se estaba tomando. Me reí a carcajadas al ver la cara de consternación que puso después.

–¡Maldita sea, Lucy! –parloteó Gray, enojado.

–Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta. –canté en burla.

–¿Habito de desnudarse? –preguntó Levy, sonrojada.

–Sip. –asentí con diversión. –Mira que Gray es muy atrevido, ten cuidado, cuando menos lo esperas se desnuda frente a ti.

Todos me miraron con incredulidad y sorpresa. Juvia dio un manotazo a la mesa, levantándose repentinamente y apuntándome con su dedo índice, acusadoramente.

–¡Tú! –exclamó con un aura maligna. –¡Quieres robarme a mi Gray-sama!

–La verdad no…

–¡Entiende bien esto! No te dejaré tenerlo nunca. –ignoró por completo mi comentario. –¡Lucharé por él, ¿Comprendes?! ¡Rival de amor!

Gray, detrás, enrojeció hasta las orejas. Otro golpe en la mesa, esta vez fue de Natsu que se encontraba en la postura similar a la de Juvia.

–¡Lucy no peleara por un inútil como Gray! –exclamó Natsu, enojado. –¡Ella no necesita a un parasito como él!

Rodé los ojos. Ahora comprendía un poco a Gray.

–El amor huele en el aire. –ronroneó Levy, burlándose.

–¡Claro que no! –gruñí, fastidiada.

–Bien, volviendo. –dijo Erza luciendo muy divertida. –¿Por qué te desnudas?

Gray rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

–Nunca van a dejas de preguntar, ¿verdad? –negamos con la cabeza y Gray suspiró. –Claro que no.

La isla de los vampiro es un lugar gélido, tan frio que es casi imposible vivir ahí si no eres un vampiro o una criatura con muy alta temperatura. Al nacer, los vampiros son débiles al frio, sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados a semejantes temperaturas. Por eso, cada padre de los infantes lleva a sus hijos a la punta más alta de la montaña más helada a llevar un _curso_ , por así decirlo, donde se obliga al cuerpo a acostumbrarse al frio extremo. De esta manera el vampiro ya no sufre de frio nunca más.

Es un curso muy intensivo, pero necesario. Por lo general te piden andar en ropa interior para adaptarse con más rapidez al frio, adema, los cursos eran solo en turnos nocturnos, porque en aquel entonces, los vampiros dormíamos de día.

Y es ahí donde nació mi "costumbre".

–O sea que te desnudas de noche y no de día. –comenté, comprendiéndolo todo. Gray asintió. –Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Erza rió.

–¿Todos los vampiros tienen esa costumbre? –preguntó después de reír.

–Algo así, algunos la pierden con el pasar del tiempo. –contestó Gray.

Y es así como el misterio del desnudismo de Gray se ha resuelto.

–¡Ah! Yo tengo una pregunta. –dijo Gray alzando un poco la mano.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? –pregunté sin mucho interés.

–¿Por qué puedes caminar en el agua? –preguntó Gray con seriedad. –Ningún humano puede hacer eso, ni siquiera las sirenas que controlan el agua.

Algo me decía que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. Erza me miró de reojo.

–No lo sé. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Simplemente lo hago.

–Esa no es una respuesta válida. –dijo Gray, disgustado. –Yo te conté la verdad.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien algo que ni tú sabes?

–No lo sé, Gray. –dije sin ningún rastro de burla. –Si lo supiera te lo diría. La verdad, no recuero muchas cosas de mi pasado. Siéndote más que sincera... –una pequeña risa se me escapó de los labios. Una risa amarga. –No sé quién soy realmente. Solo sé que me llamo Lucy. Ni siquiera sé mi edad o mi cumpleaños, mis padre o donde vivía. Nada.

Erza se removió incomoda en su lugar. Gray me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No eres humana. –dijo Gray por fin. –Es imposible que un humano haga las cosas que haces. Un humano no puede entender un idioma que se perdió incluso antes de que yo naciera, pero tú lo entiendes perfectamente. –comencé a sentirme nerviosa. –Un humano no es _inmune_ a los demonios. Un humano no entiende el idioma demoniaco, pero tú sí.

Removí mis dedos, incomoda, esto ya no me gusta. No sé qué intenta lograr, pero no me gusta.

Soy humana… ¿Lo soy?

Quiero decir, soy igual a Erza y a Makarov, a Cana y Gildarts. Es cierto que hay diferencia, pero Erza siempre me ha dicho que soy más inteligente que los demás.

–¿Qué soy? ¿Qué crees **tú** que soy? –le reté.

–Un ángel. –contestó.

Si no lo hubiera dicho con tanta seriedad me pude haber reído a carcajadas. Esa palabra. Esa palabra fue la que dijo el Umbra.

No sé cuándo Erza se movió de su lugar, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba de lado de Gray. Erza le dio un manotazo en la espalda "amistoso" que lo mandó hacia la mesa de enfrente.

–¡Que estupideces dices, Gray! –exclamó Erza riendo con diversión. –¿Un ángel? Los ángeles desaparecieron hace miles y miles de años atrás. Lucy es sencillamente humana, una humana inteligente y fuerte.

Y ahí estaba. Inteligente y fuerte. Eso es lo que me hace diferente, supongo.

Erza dio un largo bostezo.

–Vayamos a dormir. –exclamó. –Mañana tenemos que seguir con el viaje a la isla de los gigantes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Solo voy a decir una cosa:Odio a las sirenas x'D

Más Gruvia porque sí! :D

He aquí la explicación del exhibicionismo de Gray.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:** Es posible que este capítulo contenga

abuso emocional hacia los Natsu's del mundo, por favor,

se requiere discreción.

 **No al abuso de Natsu's.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Mientras las emociones explotan en mí.**

 _La rabia de los celos es tan fuerte que fuerza a hacer cualquier desatino._

 ** _-_** _ **Miguel de Cervantes**_

* * *

Al fin. No largamos del reino de las sirenas con una sirena abordo. Una que me quiere muerta porque cree que le voy a robar a Gray.

Cientos de Sirenas se arremolinaron alrededor de nuestro barco para despedirse de Juvia, estábamos completamente rodeadas por un mar de sirenas. Juvia estaba recargada en la barandilla sacudiendo su mano con entusiasmo hacia sus amigas marinas que le devolvían, a su vez, el saludo con tristeza de ver a su líder marchar.

¿Cómo se supone que avanzaremos si hay cientos de sirenas rodeándonos?

–Ya puse las coordenadas en la computadora de la nave. –dijo Levy mientras miraba con asombro a su alrededor. –¿Todas ellas vendrán con nosotros?

–Dios, no. –murmuré, aterrada.

–Está bien, Juvia. –dijo Gray alejándola de la barandilla. –Es momento de irnos. Diles a tus… amigos que nos dejen pasar.

–¡Sí! ¡Gray-sama! –exclamó Juvia más que gustosa.

Ahogué una carcajada. Gray me fulminó con la mirada.

–Gracias, Gray-sama~ –canturree cuando pasé cerca de él.

Gray rodó los ojos y murmuró un: _cállate_.

La gran oleada de sirenas comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco mientras seguían despidiéndose lamentosamente. Caminé por la borda mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo.

Rayos, ¿Ya pasó un día más?

Me detuve rápidamente al ver a Natsu recargado en la barandilla mirando con mucha atención hacia el agua. En su rostro había una sonrisa.

Bueno, es raro cuando él no sonreía.

Lo escuché, estaba hablado con alguien. Sus orejas y cola estaban a la vista, su cola se movía de un lado a otro demostrando su emoción. Sus orejas estaban erguidas y apuntaban hacia el cielo.

¿Qué es lo que le causará tanta diversión?

Me acerqué lentamente y pasé por un lado. De reojo pude mirar como platicaba animadamente con aquella sirena que le había otorgado el dichoso beso de la inmunidad.

 _¿Qué diablos? Creí que la había enviado muy lejos._

Apreté con fuera los puños a mis costados, reteniendo y utilizando como nunca mi autocontrol. No entiendo que pasa, no entiendo porque siento una ira tan caótica dentro de mí, unas ganas inmensas de patearlo y dejarlo en medio del mar.

Seguí mi camino sin ni siquiera decir alguna palabra. Cuando pasé justo detrás de él pude escuchar la estúpida risita de aquella sirena.

¿Esto es a lo que llama Erza _coquetear_?

Puede que no sepa muchas cosas sobre el lenguaje humano, pero si puedo distinguir las cosas cuando las veo. Al menos eso intento.

–¡Ah, Lucy! –exclamó Natsu percatándose de mi presencia cuando pasé justo detrás de él. –¡Mira, Lucy! Hice una amiga… ¿Lucy?

Su voz se fue apagando cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ignorando. Evitando su mirada proseguí con mi camino. Escuché a Natsu despedirse para luego escuchar sus pies descalzos golpear contra el suelo, corrió hacia mí.

Me rebasó para luego comenzar a caminar de espaldas. De esa manera poder vernos el uno al otro a la cara.

Seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa.

–¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –preguntó volviendo a su típico tono ingenuo. –Tengo una nueva amiga, una que no ronronea… ¿No es genial?

–Woah, Natsu, que genial. –exclamé con sarcasmo y con una ira consumiéndome lentamente. –¿Por qué no diablos te quedas con ella en el fondo del mar? –Natsu frunció el ceño confundido. En un leve murmuro dije: –No es como si te fueras ahogar.

Estoy segura de que Natsu escuchó mi murmuro, pero no me detuve a averiguarlo. Natsu se quedó estático unos momentos, mientras que yo seguí caminando sin detenerme siquiera.

A los pocos segundo Natsu ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado, riendo nerviosamente.

–¿Q-Qué dices, Lucy? –preguntó Natsu con burla. –Nunca te dejaría. Somos un equipo ¿No?

Me encogí de hombros, indiferente.

–No haría ninguna diferencia si te largaras. –dije con más frialdad de la que quería. –No es como si me importara a donde te vayas.

Eso fue suficiente para alejar a Natsu de una vez por todas. Abrí la puerta de la cabina de control de la nave donde se encontraba Erza y la cerré con fuerza, dejando a un pálido Natsu fuera.

–¡Auch, hombre! –musitó Gray, que apareció detrás de un Natsu herido. –¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Lucy?

Natsu seguía viendo, en su estado estático, el lugar hacia donde Lucy desapareció. Podía recordar con perfección todas esas palabras con frialdad pura y cada una dolía como el demonio.

Él sabía muy bien que Lucy podía lastimar más con las palabras que con los golpes. Aunque solo se conocían de unos pocos años, él la conocía tan bien. Conocía sus cambios repentinos de emociones, él sabía muy bien que cuando Lucy estaba enojada no explotaba como las demás mujeres, ella lo hacía en silencio. Por lo general, si ella estaba enojada con él, ella lo ignoraba por días, incluso semanas. Y ella, ella sabía que a Natsu le dolía más cuando ella lo ignoraba.

Pero esta vez, esta vez fue muy diferente. Ella no lo ignoró, no, ella lo lastimó con palabras filosas como navajas.

Ella había dicho que no le importaba a donde fuera. Y eso dolía mucho.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, o cuando fue que Gray lo cambio de lugar. Ahora se encontraba viendo fijamente el sol. Pero a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llorosos por tanto que mirar fijamente la luz, aún seguía sin poder salir de su estado de shock.

Pasé horas, incluso me salté el desayuno, pensando que fue lo que pude haber hecho mal para enojar… no, **enfurecer** a Lucy de esa manera.

Pero simplemente nada. Por lo general, lo que molesta a Lucy son cosas simples como: meterme en su recamara, dormir en su cama, esculcar sus cosas, saltarle encima cuando estoy en fase, lamerle la cara, cuando la muerdo accidentalmente, cuando destrozo algo en alguna misión o cuando rompo algo suyo, cuando la molesto cuando ella está leyendo y cuando soy muy persistente en algunas cosas.

¡Pero ni siquiera he hecho ninguna de esas cosas! Entonces, ¿Por qué infiernos está tan enojada?

Perdido y completamente desesperado, tuve que hacer lo que cualquiera en mi caso haría, y aunque me desagrade…

Pedirle ayuda a una de las mejores amigas de Lucy. Levy.

–Conozco menos que tú a Lucy. –comentó Levy. –Ustedes ya eran amigos cuando yo y Lu-chan nos conocimos.

–Pero eres mujer igual que ella. –proseguí con desesperación. –Te pudo haber contado algo que a mí nunca me contaría.

Levy se puso a pensar. Luego me pidió que le contara las cosas por las que Lucy se enoja.

–Por lo que ella me ha contado. –dijo Levy, sonriendo. –Ambos son muy unidos ¿No?

Asentí.

–Sí, y aun así… –contesté. –ella aún no sabe que soy de lento entendimiento… me cuesta mucho entender algo, si no me lo dice nunca sabré que está pasando.

Levy rió un poco, fruncí un poco el ceño.

–Ella lo sabe, créeme. –contestó Levy. –Es por eso que es tan estricta contigo. Siempre está mirándote para que no hagas una idiotez.

–Mirándome…? –pregunté, sorprendido. –¿Ella siempre me mira?

Levy asintió levemente.

–Como cuando me pidió que te sujetara cuando fuiste encantado por esa sirena. –comentó Levy. –Pero luego Jet y Droy se encantaron también, te perdí de vista un poco y cuando menos lo pensé ya estabas en el agua.

–¿Ah? – pregunté casi en un grito. –¡Yo no recuerdo eso!

–Claro que no. –prosiguió Levy. –Ese es la magia de las sirenas.

Creo que comienzo a comprender.

–Entonces, ¿Lucy está enojada porque fui débil contra una sirena?

Levy frunció sus labios haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto. Ladeé mi cabeza, más que confundido.

–Creo que ella ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. –dijo Levy, encogiéndose de hombros. –Porque cuando te lanzaste al agua, ella no dudó ni un segundo en seguirte y rescatarte.

Sonreí un poco, Lucy siempre ha visto por mí. No sería la primera vez que me salva.

Ojala pudiera recordar lo que pasó bajo el agua.

–Ella habló algo sobre no ahogarme. –dije chasqueando los dedos. –Lo murmuró como si intentara no gruñir. Podía oler su ira.

Levy me miró, confundida.

–¿Ahogarse? –preguntó.

–Ella me miró hablar con mi amiga sirena y luego dijo eso de no ahogarme.

Levy abrió mucho los ojos, parecía sorprendida. La miré con atención, ¿Puede que haya encontrado la razón del porque Lucy está enojada conmigo?

–¡¿Te besó una sirena?! –preguntó Levy en una fuerte exclamación.

Fruncí el ceño. Negué lentamente con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

–No lo sé… esa sirena no me dijo nada sobre un beso. –ahora estaba más confundido que al principio. –¡Yo nunca besaría a una sirena!

Levy parecía tan confundida como yo.

–¡Oh! ¡¿Tú crees que Lucy esté enojada conmigo porque cree que me besé con una sirena?! –pregunté con rapidez y completamente aterrado. –¡Mierda! ¡Lo que más odia Lucy son a los pervertido! ¡Ella debe pensar que soy un pervertido!

Sé que estaba hablando demasiado rápido y alto, pero estaba tan aterrado con la idea de que Lucy me odiara. No quiero que Lucy me odie, me haría pedazos si me pide que separemos nuestro equipo.

Caminé con nerviosismo por todo el camarote de Levy.

–Ah, no creo que Lucy piense eso…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté. –¡No quiero que Lucy me deje! ¡Debo disculparme!

Antes de que Levy pudiera reaccionar, salí a paso veloz de su camerino para encontrarme con Lucy.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Por supuesto que Lucy estaría enojada por algo así. Seguro todo volverá a la normalidad si me disculpo. Ella me hablara de nuevo y jugara conmigo, me acariciara el lomo con cariño o desordenara mi cabello mientras ríe, también es posible que cocina ese riquísimo pastel de frambuesas que tanto me gusta. Sí… todo volverá a la normalidad. No puedo esperar para decirle que no me besé con nadie, para decirle que nunca me besaría con nadie más.

Casi puedo ver su linda sonrisa y ese sonrojo que siempre cubre sus mejillas cuando se siente avergonzada o se equivoca con algo. Puedo sentir su dulce olor volverse más fuerte mediante corro hasta su camarote.

Ella está ahí.

Tocó la puerta. Puedo sentir como mi cola se mueve de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y emoción desconocida.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abre para dejar ver su pequeño rostro cremoso y su cabello dorado. Al momento en el que me ve, su expresión cambia repentinamente, volviendo a esa horrible frialdad.

Respira Natsu.

–Lu…

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, puse el pie evitando que la cerrara por completo. No me importa si me rompe el pie, no me iría sin explicarle.

–Espera, Luce. –dije entrecortadamente mientras sujetaba la puerta. –No es lo que… crees…

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con molestia. –Suelta la puerta.

–No. –dije con enojo. –Tienes que escucharme. –yo era más fuerte que ella, abrí la puerta de par en par y coloque ambas manos en cada lado del marco. –Yo no me besé con nadie, ¿De acuerdo? Jamás lo haría. Confía en mí, Luce.

Algo en el rostro de Lucy cambio, ya no estaba la frialdad, esa frialdad se volvió incluso más horrible. Una sombra que antes para mí era completamente desconocida cubrió los ojos de Lucy.

Me estremecí. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo.

Algo andaba mal… luego, sonrió.

–Oh, Natsu. –dijo con tono burlesco. –No me interesa si te besas o no con alguien.

–¿Eh…?

–¿Sabes por qué? –preguntó, su tono burlesco era terrorífico, pero aun así me aventure para negar con mi cabeza. –Porque no me interesas en lo más mínimo. Ahora, ¿Puedes dejarme en paz de una buena vez?

.

.

.

En todo el día, Lucy no volvió a hablarme. Ni siquiera me miraba, es como si… ni siquiera existiera. Podía sentir su aura más oscura cada vez que intentaba acércame.

Me dolía como el demonio estar tan lejos de ella.

No tenía fuerzas ni para comer o para pelear con Gray o para entablar conversación con alguien más. Las palabras de Lucy estaban encajadas en mi pecho y no podía sacarlas, la herida estaba sangrando y Lucy era la única que podía detener el sangrado. Pero ahora ella me odia, debe pensar que soy un asqueroso pervertido para que me haya hablado de ese modo. Ahora, mi peor pesadilla se está cumpliendo, es posible que en un futuro, ella me pida que deshagamos el equipo.

Yo no quiero eso. Lucy es mi hogar ahora.

Perdí a casi toda mi familia y Lucy fue la única que me ayudó a levantarme cuando casi estuve a punto de morir. Ella me salvó, me dio otra oportunidad, le debo mi vida, le debo la vida de los pocos que quedaron en mi manada.

Me prometí que la protegería por siempre, me prometí que sería su compañero, que la acompañaría hasta donde el fin del mundo.

¿Cómo se supone que cumpliré todo eso si ella me odia?

Siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Mi lobo estaba lloriqueando, se había encariñado demasiado con Lucy, se había familiarizado demasiado con su aroma, con su belleza, me será un infierno alejarme de Lucy.

Prefiero morir que dejar a Lucy. No quiero, no quiero que Lucy me odie.

Hago lo que siempre hago cuando Lucy se enoja conmigo, esta vez con más sentimiento que antes. Dejó que mi lobo tomé mi cuerpo, trepo hasta lo más alto y le aúllo a la luna con fuerza. Eso lograba aminorar el dolor… solo un poco.

...

Un fuerte aullido resonó con fuerza haciendo vibrar los ventanales de los camarotes. Rodé los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo Natsu haciendo sus berrinches.

Me coloqué los audífonos y subí el volumen hasta que los aullidos se redujeron un poco.

Aunque podía escuchar, aun, los aullidos sobre la altísima música intenté prestar mi atención a decodificar algunos signos del libro que no comprendía. Puede que le haya dicho a Gray que podía entender el idioma del libro como si fuera español, pero, como en el español, había palabras o signos que no comprendía en su totalidad.

Había uno en especial que aparecía en casi todas las páginas. Se le podría distinguir como un nombre más que como una palabra con significado.

Apreté con fuerza los ojos cuando los aullidos seguían. No iba a detenerse. Estaría así toda la noche. No es la primera vez que hace uno de estos berrinches.

Pero aún sigo poseída por esta extraña sensación de dolor en el pecho, como si, de alguna forma, me sintiera traicionada. Creí que me sentiría mejor cuando él me dijera perdón o algo así, pero ni siquiera me dijo lo siento, solo vino y **aseguró** que no había besado a nadie y que nunca lo haría.

No debería de importarme. Él y yo solo somos compañeros… Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

 _¿Por qué mierda no puedo superarlo?_

Es normal dar besos a una persona que te gusta. He leído varios libros que explican el porqué de los besos. Yo nunca he dado uno o al menos no recuerdo haberlo dado ya. Soy completamente nueva en eso, soy completamente nueva en todo gracias a mi amnesia. Yo no sé qué es el amor, nunca he sentido nada parecido a como lo describen en los libros o en las películas. Nunca me he enamorado. He sentido felicidad, tristeza, soledad, enojo, miedo, nerviosismo, sé lo que es amistad, Erza y los chicos del cuartel me lo han enseñado, incluso Natsu me lo ha enseñado, me ha enseñado la lealtad.

Pero lo que siento ahora es dolor, no un dolor físico, es un dolor que por más que intente no se quita con pastillas o medicina, es un dolor que termina desesperando. Acompañado por una extraña sensación de vacío, de enojo y la sensación de haber sido traicionado.

No puedo relacionar estos conceptos con alguna palabra en concreto.

Recuerdo cosas básicas como respirar, que tengo que tomar agua todo el día, tengo que lavarme los dientes tres veces al día, tengo que usar ropa, tengo que ser educada, tengo que comer con utensilios, sé cómo atarme las agujetas, sé que debo decir por favor y gracias, hasta cosas más complejas como: hablar, entender el inglés, español, francés, chino, japonés, latín, turco y en su totalidad la mayoría de los idiomas humanos y la de las criaturas sobrenaturales, gracias a Gray, ahora sabía que podía entender el idioma muerto del antiguo reino celestial.

Supongo que, antes de perder mi memoria, era alguien que le gustaba mucho aprender cosas nuevas. Era algo así como un investigador, un arqueólogo o una lingüista. Eso puede explicar un poco sobre mi sabiduría de idiomas.

Sea quien haya sido en el pasado, parecía ser una persona muy apasionada con su trabajo, una persona muy interesante.

El sonido de golpes en mi puerta me trajo de nuevo a mi realidad, a mi triste y perdida realidad. Alcé la mirada del libro y quité los audífonos de un tirón, giré mi cuerpo hacia la puerta.

Resoplé.

–¡Lucy! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta ahora! –gritó Erza del otro lado. –¡Ábrela o al tiraré abajo!

Estoy segura de que cumplirá eso. Como siempre, no es la primera vez que dice eso y no sería la primera vez que la cumpliera.

Me levanté a regañadientes, mientras deba lentos y pesados pasos hasta llegar a mi destino, masajee mis sienes con mis dedos. De un empujón abrí la puerta dejando ver a un grupo de personas con las orejas tapadas y rostros enfurecidos.

–¿Junta nocturna? –pregunté con disgusto.

–No tengo paciencia para comentarios sarcásticos. –gruñó Erza cruzándose de brazos. –¡¿Ahora que le hiciste a Natsu?!

–No le hice nada. –contesté, indiferente. –No soy su niñera para andarlo cuidando todo el tiempo. Ya es adulto, estoy seguro que él se puede cuidar solito.

Antes de que pudiera volver dentro de mi camarote, alguien me tomó por el cuello de mi blusa y me arrastró hasta la borda.

De un tirón me liberé.

Espere ver a Erza, pero sorprendentemente, miré a un Gray con los ojos brillando en completa intensidad. Se estaba sosteniendo con fuerza las orejas. Su rostro reflejaba dolor.

–No sé lo que está pasando. –gruñó Gray con dificultad. –Pero calla a ese maldito imbécil… siento que los oídos me están sangrando.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Levy por encima del sonidos. –Parecía emocionado por pedirte perdón. ¿Qué salió mal?

Miré a Levy, estoy segura de que mi rostro reflejaba confusión, porque ella suspiró.

–¡No me importa que es lo que haya pasado! –exclamó Erza, enojada. –¡Hablen los dos! ¡Ahora!

Fruncí el ceño.

–No tengo tiempo para atender berrinches. –comenté con indiferencia. –Déjalo lloriquear. Que lloriqueé todo lo que quiera.

–¡Lucy! –gruñó Erza con severidad.

–Hagan algo antes de que lo ataque. –gruñó Gray dejando ver sus largos colmillos. –¡Siento que lo despellejare si no se calla!

–Gray-sama… –susurró Juvia, preocupada.

Erza respiró en busca de paciencia.

–Hay que sedarlo. –dijo Erza con autoridad. –No se va a callar nunca si Lucy no habla con él.

–Traeré el sedante. –exclamó Jet desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Jet volvió aparecer a un lado de Erza y le entrego el sedante. Tan pronto como lo obtuvo lo lanzó hacia dirección de Natsu donde exploto en la nube que nos durmió a él, Gray y a mí. Al poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Natsu cayó. Seguía en forma de lobo y respiraba pesadamente

Una vez que el problema de los aullidos se detuvo. Erza me miró fiereza, puede que a cualquiera en mi posición le hubiera aterrado, pero me encontraba tan igual de enojada que le mantuve la mirada.

Ella se acercó a mí hasta quedar de frente.

–Tú y yo vamos hablar seriamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pobre Natsu T.T

Ahora Mamá Erza está enojada con Lucy.

Dios nos libre de los celos, señores.

 **Hasta la próxima!**

(~*-*)~


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh el NaLu :'3 es lo mejor.**

 **Quiero un final de Fairy tail similar al de Rave Master.**

 **¿Algún Fan de Rave Master por aquí?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Perdón.**

 _El perdonar es divino y alivia el espíritu; al igual llena de paz nuestro entorno._

* * *

Intenté escapar de la plática, pero Erza estaba especializada en obligar a la gente hacer lo que ella quiere. Y aquí estábamos, mirándonos fijamente, la una a la otra, frente a frente.

Erza relajó su ceño fruncido y su mirada dura, relajó los hombros, su expresión pasó a ser angustiosa y confundida.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. –Dijo con énfasis –No es normal que te comportes tan… cruel con Natsu. –alcé una ceja, mientras que ella fruncía el ceño. –Entiendo que Natsu puede ser muy enfadoso, pero sabes que solo se comporta como un niño.

–Sí, claro, un niño. –dije con sarcasmo. –Creo que prefiero batallar con un niño.

Erza suspiró.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiso esta vez? –preguntó con cansancio. Su rostro cansado lo reflejaba. –¿Qué rompió? ¿O entro a tu camarote?

Me quede en silencio. Él no había hecho nada de esas cosas, él solo fue encantado por una sirena, él se dejó besar por una. Ahora que lo pienso, es demasiado estúpido. No puedo decirlo en voz alta, de seguro Erza se reirá.

No tiene sentido. Ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy tan enojada por algo tan estúpido. Tengo razón, Natsu ya es un adulto aunque se comporte como un niño y como adulto no puedo pedirle explicaciones por cada cosa que hace.

Entonces, ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué siento tanto enojo? ¿Qué está mal?

Erza alzó una ceja al ver que me quede mucho tiempo en completo silencio.

–No sé… no sé lo que me pasa. –dije por fin. –Siento ira, siento una furia tan rara dentro de mí. Me siento rara, no puedo dejar de estar enojada con Natsu.

Erza me miró confundida.

–¿Por qué estás **tan** enojada? –preguntó Erza sin comprender mis palabras. –Nunca te había escuchado tan furiosa como hoy, nunca te he visto tan indiferente y fría con Natsu.

 _Si, tal vez me pasé un poco con mis palabras._

–Nunca escuché a Natsu aullar tan fuerte. –prosiguió Erza, incrédula. –Debiste haberle dicho algo que le lastimó de verdad. Sabes que él te adora desde que lo salvaste. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se deprimiera de esa manera?

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar, avergonzada.

–Que no me importaba si se largaba o no. –murmuré despacio. Erza abrió mucho los ojos. –Luego volvió y le dije que no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Erza recargó sus codos en el escritorio frente a ella, se masajeó las sienes y me miró con incredulidad. Incluso con un poco de decepción, me miró con sorpresa, como si no creyera quien estuviera frente a ella.

–¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? –preguntó un poco ofendida y enojada. –Pobre chico. Rompiste su corazón.

–No estaba pensando en ese momento. –musité, avergonzada, desesperada. –Estaba tan poseída por la ira que las palabras simplemente salieron.

Erza negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Necesitas disculparte. –dijo severamente. –Y luego, **ambos** , necesitan hablar. –se dejó recargar en el respaldo de la silla. –Aunque aun no entiendo que te hiso rabiar de esa manera.

Ella vio que yo no quería hablar de aquello.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando fuiste a rescatar a Natsu? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección. –Desde ese momento todo cambio. –me quedé callada. –Lucy, sabes muy bien que Natsu es lento. Él necesita que le hables directamente, él no va entender lo que te pasa, Natsu vive de su instinto, no de su razonamiento.

–¡Lo sé! –exclamé, desesperada. –Lo se…. –murmuré derrotada y confundida. –No comprendo que es lo que me pasa. –tenia sujeta mi cabeza con mis manos, apretando con fuerza. –Me duele el pecho… me siento herida, de alguna manera que… no puedo describir.

Erza estaba en silencio, estudiándome. Quería hablar, pero no tenía las palabras correctas, no podía encontrar palabras para decirle como me sentía.

Ella colocó una mano en mi cabeza. En su rostro había tranquilidad, sinceridad y cariño.

–Comprendo que no entiendas, aun, las emociones, pero debes decirme que te alteró tanto. –su voz se volvió suave. –Somos familia, puedes confiar en mí.

Me relajé ante su tacto. Dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo, respirando profundamente.

Erza es lo más cercano que tengo de una familia. Sé que puedo confiar en ella. Ella fue la que me llevó a la base cuando me encontró varada en la soledad y la amnesia.

–Fui a rescatar a Natsu antes de que se ahogara. –comencé un poco avergonzada. –Pero al parecer la sirena no planeaba matarlo.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Erza con atención.

–Porque lo besó. –dije en un débil susurro.

Erza abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿Qué? –vociferó Erza, incrédula. –¿Hablas enserio? ¿No viste mal?

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. ¿Cómo podría ver mal? Lo hicieron frente a mí, estuve en la primera jodida fila.

–No. Lo hiso... –hablé calmando el dolor. –para que yo lo viera. Ella lo hiso a propósito.

Erza se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que le había dicho. Mientras que yo, podía sentir mis mejillas arder. De alguna manera me sentía tan tímida y avergonzada por decir algo así.

Nos quedamos en un largo y profundo silencio hasta que Erza comenzó a reír. No era una risa burlesca, era una risa tímida, contenta.

Alcé la vista. Ella dejó de reír y con su mano dio largas pasadas por mi cabello en un acto de cariño.

–Oh, Lucy, ya sé lo que sientes. –contestó con una sonrisa.

La mire expectante.

–Son celos, linda. –dijo Erza.

–¿Celos? –pregunté, incrédula. –No, no puede ser. –negué rápidamente mientras recordaba haber leído esa palabra en algún lugar. –Los celos son para las parejas o se le puede asociar a la envidia. Yo no siento envidia de Natsu, no me hubiera gustado que me besara una sirena.

Esta vez Erza rió a carcajadas. La miré enfurecida, _¿Ahora de que se burlaba?_

–Y yo que pensaba que Natsu era el lento. –dijo una vez que termino de reír.

Gruñí ante su comentario.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté, molesta. –¿Estás diciendo que siento celos porque alguien más besó a Natsu? –la mera mención resultaba ridícula. Erza sonrió y asintió. –Eso es ridículo. Yo no amo a Natsu, no de la manera romántica.

Erza meneo un poco la cabeza, pensativa.

–Eso dices tú ahora. –dijo Erza. –A lo mejor estas reaccionando a él. Esto pasa siempre, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona terminas desarrollando fuertes sentimientos.

Comencé a negar lentamente a lo que Erza asentía a su vez.

–Es un hombre lobo, sabes que está prohibido relacionarse entre especies diferentes…

–Eso no aplica en humanos. –dijo Erza sonriendo –Los humanos son compatibles con todas las especies.

–No puedo creer que digas algo así tan tranquilamente. –dije en completo estado de shock. –No puedo _enamorarme_ de un tipo que es tan irresponsable, propenso a meterse en problemas siempre, irrespetuoso, nada romántico, no es para nada un caballero, se comporta más como un animal, si por él fuera nunca se bañara y… y… también es ruidoso, no le gusta leer, come el doble de su peso…

Erza sonreía con suficiencia. Me miraba como una madre vería a su hija quejarse de un compañero suyo, hice una mueca de disgusto.

–Sí, él es todo eso. –comentó Erza con un brillo en los ojos. –Pero todo eso logró remover algo dentro de ti. Logró ponerte celosa.

Enrojecí. No eso no podía ser…

–" _Porque dicen, amor, que no caminas si los celos no te calzan las espuelas"_. –recitó Erza antes de poder decir algo.

–No. Me niego a creerlo. –dije con seguridad. –Es imposible.

Erza se encogió de hombros, sin mucha importancia. Ella parecía estar segura que sus sospechas son ciertas, pero yo me encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Natsu y yo solo somos amigos. Si, solo eso.

–Bien, piensa lo que quieras. –comentó Erza. –Al final quien decide es tu corazón.

–Claro que no. Natsu y yo somos amigos. Y punto.

–Suenas como si quisieras convencerte a ti misma. –sonrió Erza. La miré con cara de pocos amigos. –Como sea, ya está resuelto. Ahora, ve y pídele perdón a Natsu.

La miré con incredulidad. Erza frunció el ceño.

–No me mires así, jovencita. –dijo Erza. –Lo lastimaste. Nunca había visto a Natsu tan deprimido y mira que es todo un reto deprimirlo de tal manera en que lo hiciste tú.

Una punzada de culpa me golpeó. Erza tiene razón, me comporte muy dura con él, merece unas disculpas.

...

No sé si era parte del sedante, pero Natsu dormía como un tronco, había vuelto a su cuerpo humano y estaba cubierto por una gran manta. Es posible que este cansado, Natsu no comió por lo que me contaron, solo lo vi en el comedor a la hora de la cena, pero ni siquiera comió, solo se dedicaba a picar con el tenedor el pedazo de carne.

Estaba pálido y respiraba muy profundamente, como si estuviera cansado. Dejé la silla aun lado y me senté en el colchón a un lado de su cabeza, sin poder resistir el impulso toqué su frente. Su piel estaba hirviendo, pero aquello no era algo nuevo, su piel era terriblemente más caliente que un humano promedio, siempre me resultaba sofocante cuando a veces me abrazaba, pero ahora que lo pienso, no me molestaba del todo.

Mis manos se aventuraron por su cabello, su suave y largo cabello, siempre he disfrutado pasar mis dedos por su suave cabello rosa. Siempre me ha parecido demasiado bien cuidado para un tipo tan distraído e irresponsable como él.

Su nariz se movió solo un poco, hiso pequeños sonidos roncos y su respiración se volvió rápida, su nariz volvió a moverse, olfateando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y el color verde brillante se posó rápidamente en mí, como si lo primero que busca al despertar fuera a mí, ese pensamiento me hiso sentir mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sus ojos brillaron y se abrieron de par en par, observándome como si dudara si estaba ahí o no. Sonreí un poco. Su rostro mostraba confusión, su mirada se negaba a dejar de mirarme.

–Hey, hola. –murmuré con tono suave. –¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus labios temblaron, abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero sus palabras no salieron. Froté mis dedos en su cabeza con suavidad.

–Lucy…

Su voz sonaba ronca y grave, resultado de haber aullado por tanto tiempo y tan fuerte. Su garganta debe doler a horrores. Ahora me sentía peor.

–Voy a traerte algo para el dolor. –hablé rápidamente.

Natsu me detuvo antes de que pudiera levantarme. Me volví a sentar mientras sentía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Natsu rodó hasta quedar su rostro sobre mi regazo.

–Lo… siento… perdóname. –murmuró con ronquera. –Yo no la… besé…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La culpa me estaba matando. Lo consolé pasando varias veces mi mano por su espalda hasta su cabeza.

–Perdóname tú a mí. –dije completamente arrepentida. –No tengo justificación por haberme comportado así. Me comporte muy cruel.

Natsu levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

–¿Me perdonas? –pregunté con timidez.

–¿No me odias? –preguntó Natsu, esperanzado. –¿No vas a dejarme? ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

Sonreí.

–Nunca podría dejarte. –contesté. –Somos un equipo ¿No?

–¡SÍ!

Volvió a abrazarme por la cintura, aferrándose a mí de alguna u otra manera. No me dejara alejarme de él. Estoy segura de ello.

–Vale, vale. –murmuré frotando su cabeza. –Voy a pedirle a Levy una medicina para que te cure la garganta. ¿Duele, cierto?

El negó con la cabeza aun con su rostro pegado a mi vientre.

–Ya no duele. –contestó con ronquera. –Ya no como antes.

–Natsu…

–Solo quédate conmigo. –pidió sin soltarme. –Se curará solo.

¿Cómo podría negarme? No creo tener otra alternativa.

Natsu volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi vientre, mientras que yo seguía jugando con su cabello, esto parecía agradarle demasiado porque no dejaba de restregar su rostro sobre mi vientre.

–Me asusté mucho. –murmuró de la nada.

–¿Hmm?

–Nunca te había visto tan enojada. –prosiguió. –Estuve por horas pensando en donde metí la pata. Aun no estoy muy seguro en donde, pero, lo siento.

–No tienes nada porque disculparte. –dije con cariño. –Era yo la que estaba mal. Yo fui la que se desquitó contigo. Tú eres el que debería perdonarme.

Natsu aferró su agarre.

–Nunca me dejes. –dijo mirándome fijamente. –De esa manera, siempre tendrás mi perdón hagas lo que hagas.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Natsu volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi vientre.

Maldita sea, esto no está yendo bien. Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho cuando dijo aquello. Aunque estoy segura de que no lo dijo con doble intensión, no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en mi corazón. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué ahora siento todo esto?

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo o de que él me abrace.

–Ahm…¿Natsu? –pregunté.

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo dormir contigo? –pregunté tímidamente.

Se quedó quieto en un momento que se pasó repentinamente rápido. De un salto, Natsu se reincorporó y en un ágil movimiento se recostó en la cama dejándome el espacio suficiente para entrar.

En su rostro se había dibujado su bonita sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez que yo le pedía algo así, era más que obvio que estuviera tan emocionado, por lo general, era yo la que lo sacaba a patadas de mi cama cuando entraba sin pedir permiso.

Me quité mis zapatos y me recosté en el lugar que me había dejado. Natsu se encargó de arroparnos a los dos. Las camas de los camarotes eran por mucho más pequeñas que las camas de la base, así que estábamos piel con piel, eso hasta que Natsu se recostó de lado y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Me estremecí un poco cuando junto su cabeza con la mía hasta que su rostro estuvo en mi hombro.

–Buenas noches, Luce. –susurró haciéndome estremecerme con fuerza cuando sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello.

–B-Buenas noches.

Dudo que pueda dormir siquiera.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo siento por no haber publicado nada en tanto tiempo! Entre a la escuela el lunes pasado y es horribleee T.T**

 **Odio Calculo**

 **Odio las derivadas**

 **Odio las exposiciones**

 **Odio levantarme temprano**

 **Odio el calor**

 **AKSHASKASAKJ**

 **Así que, ya ustedes sabe, si me estoy retrasando mucho con publicar ._.'**

 **Comprendan mi dolor :'c**

 **Lo bueno es que puedo relajarme escribiendo. :3**

 **Gracias por sus review, los quiero :'D**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ._./**

 **(Intentaré publicar mañana que es viernes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Los gigantes vivían sobre el cielo.**

Me removí incomoda. Sentía calor, mucho calor, hiciera lo que hiciera apenas si podía moverme. Estaba a la orilla de la cama y detrás de mí había un gran peso caliente incapaz de mover.

Quiero levantarme.

El brazo de Natsu estaba fuertemente en mi cintura, sujetándome con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si temiera que hubiera desaparecido en mitad de la noche. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío, el espacio era tan reducido, la única capa que nos separaba era la de mi ropa y la de su bóxer, y aun así, podía sentir más de lo necesario.

Trague saliva con nerviosismo. Podía sentir sus piernas alrededor de las mías, su pecho que se extendía y baja en mi espalda, su rostro pegado en mi nuca. Su aliento calentando mi piel.

No puedo más. Quiero salir. Esto es demasiado comprometedor.

Intenté retirar su brazo de mi cintura, pero Natsu no parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, se aferró más a mí logrando unir partes que antes no estaban unidas.

Me estremecí bajo su tacto.

Sus caderas estaban demasiado juntas conmigo, aquello que siento no podía ser lo que yo creo que es… _¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!_

Oh, dios.

No puedo creer lo que veo. No y no. El calor que sentía en mi pecho era por la mano de Natsu estaba por debajo de mi blusa, piel con piel, aprisionando uno de mis senos con su mano. Quería gritar, enrojecí hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo se ha podido atrever a tocarme de esa manera?

 _¿Natsu comportándose como un niño? Sí, claro. Inocente mis petacas._

Le di un pequeño codazo a Natsu.

–¿Natsu?

Natsu hiso un leve sonido, pero no se despertó. De hecho, solo logró que su agarre se hiciera más fuerte, unió mas su cadera a mi trasero dejándome sentirlo por completo.

Más calor. Mi rostro estaba rojo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir mil cosas a la vez, cosas que nunca antes había sentido jamás.

 _Supongo que, incluso él puede despertar de esta manera._

–Natsu… despierta. –volví a insistir.

–Lu…cy…

Sus caderas se restregaron más contra mí haciéndome jadear de nerviosismo. _Dios, este hombre_. ¿Qué acaso no es consciente de lo que pasa?

–¡Natsu! –hablé con urgencia.

Natsu comenzó a moverse hasta que por fin despertó. Su rostro se restregó contra mi nuca dejándome sentir sus labios sobre mi sensible piel.

–Hueles tan bien…. –murmuró Natsu con ensoñación.

–Sí, ajá, suéltame. –comencé a quitar su mano de mi blusa. –Vamos, campeón, ya es de día…

Natsu gruñó levemente, dejándome sentir las vibraciones de su pecho contra mi espalda. Su mano en mi seno comenzó a moverse haciéndome estremecer. Nunca nadie me había tocado y se sentía… raro.

–Natsu…. –hablé con severidad.

Una fuerte corriente de calor llenó por completo mi cuello. Su lengua áspera y caliente lamió con gran ímpetu parte de mi ya sensible piel. Lancé un pequeño grito sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Su mano se retiró por completo de mi pecho y se reincorporó. Natsu bostezó mientras se sentaba en la cama, se talló los ojos mientras me miraba confundido.

–Buenos días, Lucy. –vociferó somnoliento y despreocupado como siempre.

–¿Esa es tu forma de decirme "buenos días"? –dije completamente exaltada mientras señalaba con mi dedo índice hasta su entrepierna.

Mi rostro estaba rojo y por dentro me estaba muriendo de la pena, pero estaba más enojada e indignada que la vergüenza era casi mínima.

No es como si yo antes no hubiera visto a Natsu desnudo, ya me había acostumbrado completamente, el simple hecho de que Natsu sea un hombre lobo significa muchos desnudos, a él no le causaba vergüenza andar en paños menores y yo ya me encontraba acostumbrada como su compañera de equipo. Pero verlo desnudo es una cosa muy diferente a verlo con una erección.

Eso sobrepasa mis límites.

Antes de que Natsu abriera la boca yo ya me encontraba saliendo de su camarote. Tenía que borrar todas las sensaciones que me seguían invadiendo, necesitaba un baño de agua muy fría. Estaba luchando con el impulso de aventarme por la borda para disfrutar del agua de mar mañanera para rebajar la calentura por un momento.

 _No, solo terminaría golpeándome los pies._

...

–¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Erza. –El desayuno se va a enfriar.

Me limite a quedarme callada. Definitivamente nunca explicaré lo sucedido esta mañana, le lancé una mirada asesina a Natsu para que se guardara todo comentario incensario. Él asintió levemente, intimidado por mi mirada.

Me senté y comí lo que me habían servido. Aunque no tuviera tanta hambre como la que espere tener, anoche había sido un día tan pesado e incluso esta mañana.

–Coman rápido. –ordenó Erza bebiendo su taza de café. –Estamos a poco tiempo de llegar hasta la isla de los gigantes.

–¿Los gigantes no se ofenderán porque les llegamos de sopetón? –preguntó Gray.

–Oh, no. –contestó Erza, despreocupada. –Los gigantes son seres amables y solidarios.

Puede que en eso, Erza tenga razón, pero los gigantes no son solo dulzura y amabilidad, los gigantes, por naturaleza son guerreros y con su tamaño son contrincantes muy peligrosos.

–Esta es la primera vez que voy a esa isla. –comentó Natsu con la boca llena. –Espero que sea divertido.

–Juvia igual. –comentó Juvia, feliz. –Nunca he visto a un gigante en persona.

–Dicen que son tan altos que tocan las nubes. –comentó Levy.

–Son buena gente. –comenté, encogiéndome de hombros. –Y no solo ellos son los grandes, todas las cosas son grandes.

Erza asintió.

–Espero que Elfman se encuentre bien. –comentó Erza. –Hace mucho que no lo visitamos.

–¿Elfman? –preguntó Natsu, sorprendido. –Me suena ese nombre…

–Elfman es un mitad gigante-mitad humano. –dije tomando por sorpresa a todos.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso? –preguntó Gray, incrédulo.

–Por lo que sé, su madre era humana y su padre un gigante, creo. –contesté, insegura. –No recuerdo bien la historia, ¿Erza?

–Estas en lo correcto. –asintió Erza. –Como siendo mitad humano, Elfman puede adoptar el tamaño de un humano promedio y el de un gigante. Muy útil debo decir.

–¿Un humano promedio? –me burlé. –Elfman es enorme incluso en su modo _humano_.

Erza asintió con una sonrisa divertida. Natsu seguía en su pose pensativa mientras murmuraba el nombre de Elfman.

–No puedo recordar…

–Ya olvídalo. –dije. –Te quemaras la cabeza.

Como era de esperarse, la isla de los gigantes era, por mucho, más grande que las otras islas. Parecía un enorme continente. Los arboles eran altos tanto que se perdían a la vista, no solo los arboles eran grandes, las cosas que son pequeñas por naturaleza, en este lugar, eran enormes, las flores, los pequeños insectos, etc.

El barco parecía de juguete a lado de este lugar. Nosotros parecíamos del tamaño de una flor promedio.

El pueblo del sol, como así lo llaman, era muy lindo, grandes casas que cubrían el pueblo, diferentes personas conversando cómodamente y niños gigantes jugando de un lado a otro.

–¡Woah! –exclamó Natsu emocionado. –¡Mira esa manzana Lucy! ¡Es enorme!

–Una de esas nos duraría todo un viaje ¿No crees? –pregunté, riendo. –Se podría hacer un gran pastel de manzana.

–¡Ohh! ¡Quiero pastel!

–No es el momento de distracciones. –dijo Erza. –Tenemos que hablar con Elfman lo más pronto posible.

Natsu no pareció entender muy bien aquello, ya que en un dos por tres ya estaba corriendo por todos los puesto mirando con admiración todo lo que se cruzaba por su campo de visión.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Está bien. –dije rápidamente. –Vamos, él ya se las arreglará para encontrarnos.

No dudaba ni un momento del olfato de Natsu, estoy segura de que cuando se percate de que se alejó del grupo comenzará a buscarnos.

Poco a poco comencé a recordar la primera vez que vine aquí con Erza, yo estaba igual de estupefacta como los chicos que miraban embobados todo. Los gigantes no parecían desatinarse con nuestra presencia, estaban más que acostumbrados a encontrarse con humanos, los gigantes se encargaban muy bien de la comercialización de alimentos. Le ganaban mucho a la cosecha de verduras y frutas enormes.

Nos dejamos guiar por Erza que parecía recordar muy bien el camino hacia lo oficina de Elfman. El gran reto era tocar la puerta para que nos abriera.

–¿Ah? Pero mira quienes tenemos aquí. –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. –Pero si son Erza y Lucy.

–¡Oh, Elfman! –saludó Erza, complacida. –Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Elfman sonrió asintiendo. Se acercó un poco para abrirnos la enorme puerta de su casa. Pasamos maravillándonos con todo lo que había dentro, era sencillamente igual que una casa normal, solo que todo, todo, era de proporciones anormales. Ni siquiera podíamos sentarnos en el sofá, era demasiado grande para escalar.

–Déjenme ayudarlos. –dijo Elfman.

Extendió su mano permitiéndonos subir en ella, sin problemas nos ayudó a sentarnos en la mesa del comedor. De una taza de té bebimos los cinco.

–Esto es fenomenal. –murmuró Gray, sorprendido.

–Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Elfman. –comenté.

– La hospitalidad es de hombres, pequeña Lucy. –dijo Elfman satisfecho. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué han venido tan repentinamente?

Erza se limpió la boca con el enorme pañuelo que nos había dado Elfman al lado de la gran rebanada de pastel. Es una lástima que Natsu se esté perdiendo todo esto.

–Quería hablar contigo por el tema de la amenaza demoniaca. –habló Erza con firmeza. –Estoy segura que a estas alturas los gigantes ya estarán al tanto de la situación.

Elfman se sentó en una de las mesas y tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

–Por supuesto. –contestó Elfman. –No ha llegado una carta del consejo hace poco. Antes de que ese demonio nos atacará.

Erza y yo nos miramos rápidamente, sorprendidas. Me acerque movida por la curiosidad.

–¿Demonio? –preguntó Erza.

–Seee… –contestó Elfman pesadamente. –Ese hombre apareció de la nada diciendo uno que otros disparates sobre la exterminación de lo puro…

–¿Hombre? –pregunté, incrédula.

Elfman asintió.

–Se apareció ante nosotros con aspecto de hombre. –nos contó Elfman. –Pero era más que obvio que era un demonio. Uno muy poderoso. ¡El poder es cosa de hombres! –dijo en una fuerte exclamación. Luego volvió a la seriedad. –No parecía los típicos demonios que rondan por ahí, este tenía la mirada vacía y cruel a un nivel superior.

 _¿A un nivel superior? ¿Podría ser…?_

–¿Qué dijo exactamente? –preguntó Erza con seriedad.

–Dijo que los gigantes seriamos los primeros en desaparecer. –contestó Elfman con una sombra oscura cubriendo sus ojos. –Porque los gigantes somos lo más cercanos a la familia celestial. Después de todo, antes nosotros vivíamos en el cielo junto a ellos, hasta que la isla cayó.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Tremenda isla estuvo una vez en el cielo? Erza no parecía sorprendida por todo lo que Elfman estaba contando, detrás de nosotros, Gray, Juvia y Levy parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo.

–También mencionó algo sobre secretos de la familia celestial. Que los gigantes los sabían y por eso debían ser exterminados, que tenían más sangre pura que demoniaca. –comentó Elfman.

–¿Qué sabes sobre la familia celestial? –pregunté ganándome una mirada de sorpresa de Erza. –Yo tengo el libro celestial.

Elfman abrió muchos los ojos.

–¡Shh! Lucy. –siseó Elfman, pasmado. –Ese libro es más importante de lo que crees. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? ¡Aun no estas lista para leerlo!

–¿Qué…?

–Lo que Elfman quiere decir es que, los demonios quieren ese libro a toda costa. –habló rápidamente Erza con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. –Es muy peligroso dejar ese libro en cualquier lado, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Fruncí el ceño, aún estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que Elfman dijo, pero Erza parecía ignorar el comentario.

Señalé mi mochila.

–Nunca me despego de el. –dije con seguridad. –¿Por qué los demonios lo querrían? No creo que ellos puedan entender el idioma celestial perdido.

–Estoy seguro de que ellos averiguaran como sacar sus secretos. –contestó Elfman. –Además, algunos viejos gigantes entendemos el idioma celestial.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de esto?

De nuevo, Erza parecía no muy sorprendida por todo esto. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su flequillo sin dejarme ver su rostro. Moví mi cabeza repentinamente para centrarme en lo que estaba pasando. De un tirón abrí mi mochila y saque el libro.

Pude ver el rostro de Elfman completamente consternado. Abrí el libro y me fui rápidamente a la página donde estaba el signo que no podía entender.

–¡Aquí! –señalé mostrándole la escritura a Elfman. –¿Tú puedes entenderlo? ¿Puedes decirme que significa?

–Yo soy un hibrido Lucy. –contestó Elfman. –No entiendo el idioma celestial.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada, dejé caer mis manos a mis costados.

–Pero conozco a alguien que lo entiende muy bien. –dijo Elfman rápidamente. –Es todo un hombre.

Fue lo suficientemente amable para darme la dirección de aquel hombre que conocía la lengua. No podía perder tiempo, estaba tan malditamente cerca de conocer por completo la verdad. Solo me faltarían las hojas faltantes, pero eso puede esperar.

–¡Lucy, espera! –exclamó Erza, preocupada.

–Estaré bien. –le aseguré. –Volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

–No- Lucy…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera detenerme salí corriendo. No podía dejar que Erza me detuviera. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir respuestas después de tanto tiempo, no podía retroceder, no podía perder esta oportunidad.

...

Vi la figura de Lucy desaparecer por la puerta, se había ido. Me debatía entre ir a buscarla o dejar que las respuestas llegaran a ella. Todos me miraban, confundidos.

–Creo que me perdí algo importante. –dijo Gray rompiendo el silencio.

–Juvia esta confundida.

–Ella no lo sabe. –habló Elfman, sorprendido. –Ella no sabe nada.

–No. No lo sabe. –dije en tono duro. –No debiste mencionar lo del libro.

–P-Perdón. –tartamudeó Elfman, nervioso. –No creí que seguía sin saber nada.

Levy dio un paso al frente.

–¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó. –¿Qué pasa con Lu-chan?

–¿Al fin van admitir que es un ángel? –preguntó Gray con sarcasmo.

Bufé. Gray me miró extrañado.

–¿Ángel? –pregunté con burla amarga. –Lucy no es un ángel.

–¿Entonces qué diablos es? –preguntó Levy con dureza.

–¿No es obvio? – preguntó Elfman con incredulidad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos al poco tiempo. Me sentía estresada, desesperada. No quería que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido.

 _¿Cómo reaccionara Lucy?_

–Es un miembro de la familia Celestial. –contesté. –Una Heartfilia.

...

Los pulmones me ardían de tanto correr. Tuve que preguntar varias veces por la misma dirección, aunque, para los gigantes el pueblo del sol era pequeño, para mí era como correr de una ciudad a otra.

Después de casi medio día de buscar direcciones, encontré la casa de la persona que estoy buscando. Me pregunto qué clase de señor será, quiero creer que ha de ser un señor un poco mayor para comprender la lengua perdida.

Toqué la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba. Esperaba que alguien dentro de la enorme casa pudiera escuchar mis gritos.

–Rubia~ –escuché a mis espaldas.

Me giré sorprendida de haber escuchado una voz tan pequeña en un mundo tan grande. Nunca espere encontrarme con otro humano además de nosotros.

La chica detrás de mí, me miraba con una expresión algo estaña en su rostro. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego, sus ojos y vestido era del mismo color que su cabello. Su postura estaba ladeada y me miraba con profundidad.

Parecía tímida y nerviosa, pero si la mirabas al rostro te daba un cierto escalofrió por su expresión un tanto desquiciada.

Me acerqué a ella con paso firme. Ella pareció nerviosa por mi cercanía.

–¿Conoces a la persona que vive en esta casa? –pregunté señalando la casa detrás de mí.

Ella miró la casa y luego su mirada volvió a mí.

–Yo vivo ahí…. –susurró.

–¿Oh? ¡¿Enserio?! –pregunté sorprendida. –¿Vives con un gigante?

Ella pareció tímida ante mi repentino interés, sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo por su vestido mientras que agachaba un poco la cabeza y negaba.

–Antes… vivía con mi padre…. –murmuró lentamente.

–¿Vivías? –pregunté, confundida.

–Él… murió hace algunos… años. –volvió a murmurar con una expresión triste.

–¡Ah, lo siento! –exclamé avergonzada.

Espera, si el gigante que vivía aquí murió, ¿A quién se refería Elfman entonces?

La chica frente a mí no era para nada un gigante y era una mujer. Pero ella dice que vive en la casa de la dirección, ¿Me habré confundido de casa?

–¿Sabes si tu padre conocía el idioma celestial? –pregunté en un leve susurro. –Necesito toda la ayuda posible. Si no es mucho pedir.

Ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos rojos volvieron hacer contacto con los míos. Esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Mi padre me enseñó… el idioma. –contestó.

–¡¿Lo sabes?! –pregunté sorprendida y emocionada. –¿Podrías ayudarme?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa.

 _Me pregunto cómo la abrirá._

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, el largo cabello de la chica se movió como si tuviera vida propia, alzándose hasta llegar el poco y usar su cabello como una especie de llave improvisada, la puerta hizo clic y con la misma mata de cabello empujo la puerta sin problemas.

 _Woee esa habilidad es muy útil._

Me adentré a la casa, todas las cosas eran tan típicas, tan grandes. Sorprendida de que esta pequeña mujer viviera aquí me di cuenta de que en la casa había una pequeña casita que parecía de muñecas comparado con todo, la chica entro y me indico que la siguiera.

Dentro de la pequeña casita había todo lo necesario para que un humano viviera con comodidad.

–¿Tú vives aquí? –pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa del comedor.

–Papá… la hiso para mí. –contestó la chica con timidez.

–¿Tu padre era un gigante puro? –pregunté con curiosidad. Ella asintió mientras ponía agua a calentar. –¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Lucy, ¿Y el tuyo?

La chica se giró para mirarme. En su rostro había un leve sonrojo y sus manos volvieron a moverse con nerviosismo.

–Fl-Flare…. –contestó, tímidamente.

–Muy bien, Flare. –dije animadamente. –Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Flare se sonrojó con más fuerza mientras sonreía, había ocultado su rostro entre su largo cabello.

–Rubia~ –dijo con un tono feliz que no pudo ocultar.

Flare era algo rara, pero parecía que no ha tenido nunca contacto con una persona de su mismo tamaño. Por eso se comporta tan tímida y nerviosa conmigo. Bueno, supongo que yo también estaría así.

Una vez listo el té, Flare se sentó junto a mí.

–Quiero creer que reconoces esto. –dije sacando el libro celestial y poniéndolo en la mesa. –¿Puedes ayudarme a descifrar algunas cosas?

Flare se acercó un poco más para poder tener mejor vista del libro. Lo abrí en la página donde estaba el signo que no podía traducir.

–Heartfilia. –habló Flare.

–Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

Sacudí mi cabeza, confundida. Creo haber escuchado mal. Ella volvió a repetir la misma palabra.

–¿Sabes lo que significa? –pregunté.

No sabía si quiera cómo reaccionar. He ahí de nuevo, el mismo nombre, Heartfilia. Ahora me encontraba más confundida que nunca.

Flare se removió incomoda.

–Es el apellido de una de las familias que reinaba en el reino celestial. –contestó Flare. –Lo Heartfilia, por lo que me contó mi padre, eran la cabeza de la familia celestial. Era la familia más poderosa.

Ok, esto es demasiado.

–Lucy Heartfilia. –murmuré recordando las palabras de Evergreen. – _Ella lo sabía_.

Y estoy seguro de que Erza sabe más de lo que dice.

–Los gigantes vivían sobre el cielo. –comentó Flare.

–¿Sabes la historia? – pregunté, curiosa. –¿Sabes porque la isla cayó del cielo?

Flare tomó un sorbo de su té mientras se negaba a mirarme a los ojos, parecía debatirse entre decirme algo o no. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

–Por favor. –pedí. –Ayúdame.

Flare me miró rápidamente y se sonrojo.

–Cuando… cuando lo demonios atacaron el cielo y a la familia real. –comenzó Flare, cabizbaja. –Los gigantes se unieron a la familia celestial para defender el reino de los cielos, pero los Heartfilia les pidieron a los gigantes que huyeran.

–¿Por qué harían eso? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Porque los gigantes tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir en la tierra. –contestó Flare. –Se llevaron grandes cantidades de información valiosa con ellos, entre esas cosas el libro que está aquí. –dijo señalando el libro en la mesa. –Con el tiempo, los secretos se han estado perdiendo, al igual que la lengua celestial.

Es posible que en esta isla consiga más respuestas de lo que pensaba. Hay una posibilidad de encontrar más respuestas, respuestas que, me lleven a mi pasado. A descubrir quién soy o más bien, quien fui en realidad.

Heartfilia. Hay más en ese nombre de lo que imagine. Tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos.

* * *

 **N/A: Turu~ Turu~ Flareeee *-* Me encanta Flare, me parece muy adorable :3**

 **Son mi ship, LucyxFlare :'D**

 **Aunque shipeo a Lucy con todos así que... Ña~ :'v**

 **Natsu! More NaLu!** ╰( ヮ )╯

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap! ._./**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. El Universo en una piedra.**

Me dejé guiar por Flare, al parecer conocía un lugar relacionado al libro. No es que me haya dado muchas explicaciones. Poco a poco, por más que íbamos caminando, el pueblo iba desapareciendo detrás de nosotros.

Aunque le dije a Erza que volvería lo más rápido posible… no podía dejar sentirme un poco decepcionada con ella. Es lo más cercano que he conocido de una familia y ella me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, y lo peor, es que no parecía dignada a contarme.

Eso es lo que más duele. Y duele más saber que Evergreen tenía razón.

Tropecé con una rama haciéndome tambalear, Flare me sostuvo con su cabello evitando que me estampe contra el suelo.

–¿Hmm? Gracias. –murmuré, avergonzada. –No estaba prestando atención…

–¿Sucedes algo, Rubia? –preguntó Flare.

Al parecer, Flare no parecía dispuesta a usar mi nombre. Me encogí de hombros, distraída.

–Es mucha información la que estoy recibiendo. –comenté, cabizbaja.

Proseguimos con nuestro camino mientras mis manos temblaban nerviosas. Flare se contoneaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, me dediqué a distraerme en el extraño movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

Ella me miró de reojo y enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba mirando. Sonreí con diversión. _Ahora pensara que soy una pervertida._

–Lle-llegamos. –murmuró mirando hacia el frente. –Hasta aquí puedo llegar, pero estoy segura… de que usted podrá ir más allá.

Caminé hasta estar de lado de Flare y mirar hacia delante. Había frondosos árboles cubriendo algo, alrededor, había una línea casi invisible pintada en el suelo.

 _¿A qué se refiere Flare con no poder pasar?_

Dando pequeños pasos camine hasta pasar por la línea. Miré a Flare que miraba con sorpresa.

–Yo la esperaré aquí…

–Regresaré rápido. –dije antes de desaparecer por el profundo bosque.

...

–Ella está cerca. Puedo sentirlo. –murmuró Asmodeo mientras miraba hacia el vacío.

–Así que… si sobrevivió. –comentó Leviatán sonriendo con malicia.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó. Ambos demonios se giraron para observar al causante de semejante sonido.

–¿Qué es lo que esperamos? –preguntó Amon hirviendo de ira.

Asmodeo sonrió por el comportamiento impulsivo de su hermana.

–Todo a su tiempo…. –regañó Asmodeo con tono burlesco. –Disfruta de como los seres revolotean como moscas espantadas.

Amon giró los ojos, desesperada. Odiaba el tono burlesco que usaba Asmodeo, a diferencia de ella, Asmodeo pensaba mejor las cosas y no se dejaba guiar por su instinto. Aquello fue lo que les aseguró la victoria contra las pomposas criaturas celestiales.

–Nuestra princesita no puede ocultarse para siempre.

...

A pesar de que se había osado adentrarse a este bosque por sí sola, toda la valentía que antes la acompañaba se esfumó tan rápido como comenzó adentrarse.

Todo era oscuro. Y no podía quitarse de los hombros y espalda la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Me estremecí.

Era un simple bosque. En la Base me enseñaron a controlar mis emociones, a controla mi miedo, el miedo es lo único que puede matarte, el miedo es lo único que te frena a hacer algo. Y si deseas pelear contra demonios tendrás que aprender a controlar tu miedo.

Respiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos y tranquilizando mi nerviosismo.

 _No hay nada ahí que pueda lastimarme._

Abrí los ojos para toparme con una extraña luz a lo lejos, estoy segura de que antes no estaba ahí. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

 _¿Qué es aquello?_

Sin poder detenerme comencé a caminar hacia aquel lugar, la luz crecía conforme me acercaba. Las enredaderas y árboles se volvían más densos haciendo imposible acercarse. Medio trepando, medio caminando, logré acercarme lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que era un collar. Un collar encerrado en una esfera, una esfera de un líquido azul que brillaban. La espera estaba reposando cómodamente en un gran pedestal de mármol cubierto por varias raíces.

Algo me gritaba que lo tomara. Algo me hacía reaccionar ante ese collar, una sensación de familiaridad me envolvió.

Estiré mi brazo con fuerza entre las gruesas raíces de los árboles. Pareciera como si el bosque intentara proteger el collar. No parecía, lo estaba protegiendo.

Logré tocar el líquido azul que brilló con más intensidad. Una extraña calidad me recorrió por los dedos hasta mis hombros.

 _¡Ese collar es mío!_

Estiré lo más que pude, aplastando mi cara contra una raíz, logré adentrar la mano por el líquido azul y tomar la cadena dorada de este collar. De un tirón logré sacarlo, por la fuerza que ejercí me fui hacia atrás cayendo sin gracia sobre mi espalda.

Una vez que tomé el collar, las raíces comenzaron a achicarse. Dejando un fácil camino hacia el pueblo.

Levantándome, miré el collar en mi mano. Era algo simple, una cadena de oro con una piedra morada que parecía encerrar un pedazo de universo en su interior.

Maravillada no dude en ponérmelo. La piedra brilló.

– _Escucha muy bien, Lucy…. –sonaba una voz en mi cabeza, una voz cálida. –Nunca debes quitártelo, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _–_ _¿Mamá…?_

Sujeté con fuerza la piedra en mis manos. ¿Aquello era un recuerdo? ¿Yo si tengo una mamá? ¿Por qué me lo quité? ¿Qué hacia este collar en medio del bosque?

¡Dios! Ya no entiendo nada. Una desesperación me inundó, quería saber la verdad. Pero cada vez que avanzaba, me sentía como si en realidad estuviera retrocediendo.

Caminé… más bien, corrí hacia donde había dejado a Flare. En el camino fui escondiendo el collar debajo de mi ropa, no debía dejar que nadie lo viera. ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que ni yo entiendo?

Me sorprendí de no ver a Flare sola. Detuve mi velocidad cuando miré como Natsu estaba intimidando a Flare, está estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, mientras Natsu era "detenido" por Droy y Jet. Al parecer Natsu siguió mi olor y dio con Flare.

Cuando estuve en su radar de olfato, giró la cabeza hacia mi dirección.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Natsu.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, antes de que pudiera llegar a mí, Natsu chocó contra una barrera invisible quedando estampado.

Miré asombrada como seguía dentro de la línea mientras que Natsu estaba afuera. Di un paso hacia adelante.

Natsu cayó aparatosamente sobre su espalda.

–Lo siento, ¿Natsu, estás bien? –pregunté, acuclillándome cerca de él.

–¡Eso dolió, Joder! –exclamó Natsu tomando su nariz con sus manos.

–Rubia…. –habló Flare, aun detrás de aquel árbol.

Me levanté y caminé hacia Flare.

–Ven. –dije ofreciéndole mi mano. –Ellos son mis amigos.

Temerosa por Natsu, tomó mi mano con nervosismo. Natsu se levantó y caminaba mientras sacudía su cabeza. Parecía un poco atarantado por el golpe.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Droy mirando a todos lados. –Creí que Natsu nos traería con los demás.

–Yo… siempre... seguiré a Lucy. –dijo Natsu un poco mareado.

–Me separé de los demás. –comenté a los chicos. –Fui hacer un trabajo especial.

–¿Solo tú? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –reaccionó rápidamente Natsu.

–Porque no tenía tiempo para buscarte. –contesté. –Además, no podías pasar por la línea.

Natsu gruñó hacia la línea mientras se frotaba la punta de la nariz. La vista de Natsu voló de la línea en el suelo hasta Flare, que rápidamente se ocultó tras mi espalda al ver la fuerte mirada del lobo.

Fruncí el ceño en dirección de Natsu.

–Déjala en paz. –dije con severidad. –Ella no es nuestro enemigo.

–Tu olor esta en ella. –replicó Natsu.

–He estado con ella desde más de medio día. –expliqué mientras ocultaba a Flare con mi brazo. –Es lo normal. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos?

Apunté a las dos hadas detrás de Natsu. Natsu se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

–No lo sé. –contestó Natsu con expresión aburrida. –Ellos no dejaban de seguirme.

–¡Que cruel! ¡Nos perdimos de los demás y el único cerca era Natsu! –explicó Droy.

–Bueno, hay que volver. –hablé restándole importancia al asunto. –Hay que volver con los demás.

Todos asintieron. Flare se quedó en su lugar mirando como caminábamos, me detuve al percatarme que no me estaba siguiendo.

Se veía incomoda y nerviosa en su lugar. Ella se percató que me había detenido y la estaba mirando.

–¿Qué esperas? –pregunté.

–¿Rubia?

–Ven con nosotros. –dije esta vez tomándola de la mano.

No espere a que contestara, simplemente la llevé conmigo. Pero no es como si Flare estuviera tomando resistencia.

De hecho parecía bastante feliz. Tenía una tímida sonrisa mientras miraba nuestras manos juntas con atención.

...

–Está tardando demasiado. –habló Erza, desesperada. –Dijo que sería rápido.

Erza no ha dejado de dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Parecía tan tensa y tenía un aura oscura rodeándola, nadie quería acercársele con miedo de como reaccionaria.

–Estará bien. –dijo Gray rodando los ojos. –Estoy seguro que el idiota de Natsu la encontrara.

–Gray tiene razón. –asintió Levy. –Ambos regresaran.

Mas sin embargo, Erza no parecía escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Seguía caminando como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

–¡Es suficiente! –exclamó deteniendo su caminar. –¡Iré a buscarla!

–Yo te ayudaré. –habló Elfman.

Antes de que los dos pudieran moverse, la puerta de la casa de Elfman se abrió, dejando ver a varias personas entre ellas Natsu y Lucy.

La voz de Natsu se escuchaba desde el suelo, decía cosas como "grande", "asombroso" o "genial".

Entre esos dos, estaban Droy y Jet. Detrás de Lucy se podía ver una chica de cabellos rojos.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Erza, aliviada.

–Oh, Erza…

Erza bajó de un salto de la gran mesa y sin resultar ni siquiera con un rasguñó corrió hasta Lucy. Tomándola en un fuerte abrazó que sorprendió a todos.

 _Oh, Erza…_

Me relajé en los brazos de Erza. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Se sentía tan familiar y cálido.

–¿Uhm? ¿Erza? –pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que el abrazo estaba durando mucho.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –murmuró Erza con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. –¿Encontraste lo que querías?

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Entrelacé mis dedos, nerviosa. Ella estaba esperando que le dijera algo, ¿Pero que puedo decirle?

Ni siquiera sé que es lo que he encontrado o que es lo que quiero encontrar.

–Lucy Heartfilia. –dije con firmeza.

Erza no parecía sorprendida. Su expresión era seria, Elfman por otra parte parecía incómodo y nervioso.

Suspiré sonoramente.

–Quiero creer que Evergreen está equivocada. –dije volviendo a tomar la palabra. –Quiero creer que no me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Eso logró mover algo en Erza, su expresión se volvió un poco triste, bajó la mirada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

–Confía en mí, Lucy. –dijo en un leve murmuro. –Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por tu bien.

–Estoy segura de que sí. –contesté.

El ambiente se volvió incómodamente tenso, nadie miraba a nadie, todos tenían la mirada abajo, removiéndose incomodos en su lugar mientras que Erza y yo nos mirábamos fijamente a la cara.

Ella no quería decirme la verdad. Algo que está ocultando, no quería hacerlo.

–¡Tú! –gritó Natsu rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

Todos giramos sorprendidos por la intromisión de Natsu, apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia Elfman. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa pura.

–¿Ah…?

–¡Eres el hermano de Lisanna! –exclamó Natsu.

Casi se podía ver como a todos les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza. Sonreí con timidez. Estoy segura de que Natsu hiso aquel escandalo para eliminar lo incomodo de la situación, podía notar como Natsu me miraba de reojo y sonreía.

–Sí, es el hermano de Lisanna. –asentí, olvidándome de la situación pasada. –Y también es hermano de Mirajane.

–¡Ah, entonces Lisanna no me tomaba el pelo cuando me contó que su hermano era un gigante! –habló Natsu viendo a Elfman con incredulidad. –¡Que genial~!

–¿Lisanna te contó sobre mí? –preguntó Elfman con un tono de emoción. –¡Eso es de hombres!

Natsu asintió.

–¿Por qué tu eres un gigante y Lisanna una mujer tigre? –preguntó Natsu.

Elfman comenzó hacerse pequeño y más pequeño hasta quedar a nuestro tamaño. Sacándole varios centímetros a Natsu y Gray. Como dije, Elfman era incluso más alto y grande que un humano promedio, además de que su constitución era muchos más musculosa que ambos chicos.

–Somos hijos de diferente madre. –comentó Elfman mientras se cubría con sus grandes ropas. –Nuestro padre era humano.

–Un humano bastante osado, debo decir. –comentó Gray.

–¡Gray! –regañé.

–Él tiene razón. –se rió Elfman. –Mira que salir con una mujer tigre y a después con una mujer gigante.

–¿Y Mirajane? – preguntó Levy. –He oído que es un demonio… bueno, una mitad demonio.

La expresión de Elfman se oscureció un poco. Erza parecía igual. Erza y Mirajane son amigas de la infancia, estoy segura de que Erza sabe tan bien la historia como Elfman.

–Por lo que me ha contado Mira. –contó Elfman. –Nuestro padre fue engañado por un Súcubo. Pero este súcubo se embarazó, dando luz a mi hermana mayor.

–¿Un súcubo? –preguntó Natsu, sorprendido. –¿No es ese un demonio?

Elfman asintió.

–Papá mató al súcubo para quedarse con su hija. –murmuró Elfman. –Cuidó de Mirajane sin importarle que fuera mitad demonio. Luego conoció a mi madre. Y mamá murió por una enfermedad, luego conoció a la mamá de Lisanna. –Elfman sonrió dulcemente. –A pesar de que éramos hijos de diferente madre, Mirajane nos ha amados y protegido sin importarle. Y nosotros también queremos muchos a Mirajane.

Natsu silbó impresionado.

–¡Ohh~! Lisanna tiene que contarme muchas cosas. –dijo.

–Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que volver a la base. –dijo Erza mirando su reloj. –No tenemos tiempo, ¿Recuerdan?

–¡Al fin regresaremos! –exclamó Natsu.

–¡Yo iré con ustedes! –habló Elfman rápidamente. –Quiero ver a mis hermanas.

Y sin decir más, todos se prepararon para abordar mañana temprano. Flare miraba el cielo con nostalgia. Aunque esta mujer era un completo extraño, tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en ella.

–Pareces perdida. –comenté, sobresaltándola.

–Se van…. –murmuró.

–Oh, si… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –pregunté.

Flare me miró con incredulidad.

–Yo… –Flare sonrió con felicidad. –Lo siento, pero no.

La miré sorprendida. Estaba segura que diría que sí.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Este es mi hogar. –habló Flare. –Todos los gigantes son mi familia. Ellos me adoptaron cuando era solo una niña. No puedo dejarlos. Ya lo hice una vez.

–El mundo pequeño te decepcionó ¿Cierto? –Flare asintió con la mirada abajo. –Bue~ Que lastima.

–¿So- Somos amigas… verdad? –murmuró Flare.

Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza acercándola a mí.

–Claro que sí. –dije sonriendo. –Cuando todo acabe, podremos comer algo juntas ¿Qué te parece?

Flare asintió con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo había obtenido a una amiga. Una amiga que vivía entre gigantes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. Te encontré.**

 _A quién hay que temer, no es a Dios o los demonios, es a la mente humana, de ella nace la destrucción._

* * *

Y vamos de regreso. Me pregunto qué cosas habrán cambiado en estos días.

–¿Y cuál es el plan? –preguntó Elfman.

–Esperar noticias de Mirajane. –contestó Erza mientras colocaba la coordenadas en el GPS del barco.

–¿Mira? –preguntó, sorprendido. –¿Por qué?

–Mirajane se encuentra encubierta en el infierno. –contesté leyendo el libro celestial. –En algún momento ella se contactará con nosotros.

Erza tosió incomoda. Levanté la mirada para mirar a un Elfman pálido. Natsu estaba moviendo la cola emocionado.

–¿El infierno? ¡¿Con los demonios?! –preguntó Natsu.

–Oh, Lo siento…

–Creí que habíamos quedado en decirle de manera… mas… sutil. –habló Erza con nerviosismo.

Elfman estaba tartamudeando, nervioso y asustado.

–¿Es posible eso? –preguntó Juvia. –¿Es posible un mitad humano subsistir en el Infierno?

–Mira lo hace. –contestó Erza. –Y lo hace muy bien hasta el momento.

–Ustedes también podrían. –contesté mirando a Natsu, Gray y Juvia. –De alguna manera ustedes son iguales a Mirajane.

Los tres me miraban con confusión.

–¿Te refieres porque tenemos sangre demoniaca? –preguntó Gray.

–Sí, sus especies fueron creadas por demonios. –contesté, asintiendo.

–¿Soy un demonio? – preguntó Natsu mas fascinado que sorprendido.

–En parte. –asentí.

–¿Es por eso que no pude pasar por la línea del bosque raro?

Dejé salir el aire. Erza me miró, Droy y Jet se escabulleron en su lugar mientras Natsu me miraba con inocencia.

–¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Erza.

–Oh, a nada. –contesté rápidamente. –Ya sabes cómo es Natsu de…

–¡No estoy mintiendo! –me interrumpió Natsu.

Lo miré con severidad para que cerrar la maldita boca de una vez, él pareció percatarse de mi mirada. Erza notó mi mirada y como repentinamente Natsu se calló.

–¿Qué estas ocultando? –preguntó Erza con insistencia.

–No estoy ocultando nada. –insistí con tono duro.

–No mientas. –habló Erza con severidad.

 _Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…_

–¿Yo miento? –pregunté con sarcasmo y burla. –Entonces, ¿Cómo se le llama a lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Erza dio un paso atrás, como si la hubiera abofeteado, me miró incrédula por unos segundos para luego recuperarse y fruncir el ceño.

–Lucy…–advirtió.

–¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya basta! –dije levantándome. –No me importa lo que hagas. Estoy harta de tus malditas mentiras.

Salí del lugar hecha una furia, aferré el libro entre mi pecho intentando no soltar lágrimas. No iba a llorar. No voy a llorar por una simple rabieta de Erza. Me molesta mucho que sienta ganas de llorar cuando me enojo, mordí mi labio con fuerza reteniendo todas las lágrimas.

No importa ya, si Erza no me ayuda, entonces yo lo solucionare.

Me la pase todo el resto del viaje en mi camarote. Varias veces escuché a los demás intentar convencerme de salir, a veces venia Levy para traerme comida, otras Gray y Juvia, pero la mayoría de las veces Natsu estaba detrás de mi puerta, esperando.

Se pasó casi la mayoría del viaje sentado en la puerta de mi camarote, a veces hablando conmigo, otras trayéndome comida. Pero nunca intentó convencerme de salir.

–Ya casi llegamos. –anunció Natsu un día. –¿Qué harás cuando pises tierra, Lucy?

No contesté. Ni siquiera yo sabía que hacer.

–¿Qué vas hacer tú? –pregunté después de unos minutos.

–Ya que estamos esperando la señal de Mira. –dijo Natsu, pensativo. –Tal vez vaya a visitar a mi manada. Lisanna y Happy.

Claro. Ellos eran la familia que le quedó, es natural que quiera ir a verlos. Por mi parte, estoy tan avergonzada por levantarle la voz a Erza, no quiero verla todavía.

–¿Pu… Puedo ir contigo, Natsu? –pregunté en un débil murmuro.

Natsu se quedó en silencio por un buen rato y luego se escuchó un golpe sordo en la puerta. Estoy segura de que Natsu se golpeó la cabeza por al asombro.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

–Ahh… ¿Qué si puedo ir contigo? –pregunté en un tono más alto. Sonreí. –¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Otro golpe.

–¡De acuerdo!

–Bien, entonces deja de golpearte con la puerta ¿Vale?

–¿Me dejaras entrar? –preguntó, esperanzado.

–¿Para que vuelvas a manosearme? No, gracias.

Natsu carraspeó, incomodo.

–E-Eso… Yo-no…

Reí al escucharlo tan nervioso. Era tan difícil hacer que Natsu se avergonzara por cosas como aquellas. Escuché a Natsu suspirar con alivio. Solo él podía hacerme reír en momentos así.

La isla de los hombres-animales estaba muy cerca de Fiore. Era la isla más cerca, aunque era una Zona salvaje, no era recomendado para un humano pasearse por ahí.

En esta isla viven todo tipo de animales que a su vez tienen una forma humana. Pero la mayoría de ellos se dejan guiar más por el instinto que por el racionamiento, es eso lo que los vuelve diferente a los humanos, lo que los vuelve peligrosos.

En esta isla no existía la tecnología o las armas. No exista los teléfonos o el internet. Porque no lo necesitaban. Era una Zona bellísima sin nada de contaminación y con diferentes ecosistemas para todo tipo de animales. Ya sean desérticos, acuáticos o voladores.

A estas criaturas se les llamaban _wereanimals_ como por ejemplo Natsu que era un _werewolf_ o como Lisanna que era un _werecat_ O mejor conocidos por su nombres en español.

Ningún humano se atrevería a pasearse por aquella isla. Los humanos no son muy bien recibidos. Pero yo estaba acompañada de Natsu, así que no tenía miedo, además no sería la primera vez que voy.

Natsu, a pesar de ser tan descuidado, era el Alpha de todos los lobos y lo respetaban mucho, sorprendentemente las demás criaturas también lo hacían.

Así que era imposible tener miedo si voy a tener a Natsu todo el tiempo a mi lado.

No pude evitar silbar.

–Este lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine. –dije una vez que nos bajamos del pequeño barco. –¿Emocionado por volver a casa?

Natsu bajó nuestras mochilas y por encima de su hombro me vio. Había una expresión burlesca en su rostro, alcé una ceja sorprendida por su expresión.

–Yo siempre he estado en casa. –contestó pasando a un lado de mí. –Siempre estado cerca de ti, ¿No es así?

Desvié la mirada mientras sentía mis mejillas enrojecer. De alguna manera me gusta y disgustaba, una parte de mi le molestaba reaccionar de esta manera. Pero otra parte se regocijaba de felicidad. Caminé hacia él y le di un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, él solo rió con ganas.

Natsu dejó las mochilas en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse su gabardina.

–¿Vas a transformarte? –pregunté mientras tomaba nuestro reducido equipaje.

–Nunca llegaremos a pie. –dijo doblando su gabardina para luego pasármela.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón. –asentí guardando la ropa que me estaba pasando hasta quedar en bóxer. –Tu bufanda.

Antes de transformarse se la quitó, la miró en sus manos y luego me miró a mí. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, confundida lo miré a los ojos.

Parecía estar meditando algo.

Deslizó su inseparable bufanda por mi cuello y la enrolló para evitar que se caiga. Lo miré sorprendida y estupefacta. Esta era la primera vez que le permitía a alguien usar su preciada bufanda.

¡Y yo era la primera!

Estoy segura de que tengo la boca abierta porque cuando él me vio sonrió divertido. Tocó mi mentón con su dedo índice.

–Cuídala. –murmuró guiñándome un ojo.

Era más suave de lo que imagine. Antes, el único contacto que tenía con la legendaria bufanda era para cuidársela mientras se transformaba en lobo. Puede que Natsu siempre parezca idolatrarme, pero nunca me había permitido usar su bufanda. Nunca. A nadie.

Sonreí un poco sonrojada.

Lo miré mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en un poderoso lobo rojizo. Siempre me ha gustado verlo transformarse, me parecía algo fascinante de ver. Como un cuerpo humano se volvió enorme.

–Debo admitir, que siempre me ha gustado verte transformarte. –comenté mientras me subía al lomo de Natsu.

Este gruñó levemente.

–Sí, aja, no entiendo lo que estas tratando de decir. –le contesté. Le di unas palmaditas en el lomo. –Arre, lobito, arre.

Me sujeté con fuerza a su pelaje mientras sentía el fuerte impulso de sus patas impactar contra el suelo e impulsarse hacia adelante con gracia sobre el inestable suelo lleno de árboles, raíces y rocas. Otra cosa que me gustaba de Natsu-lobo era que los viajes en su lomo eran los mejores, podías sentir el aire golpear con fuerza en tu cara, haciendo que tu pelo vuele, sentir que de alguna manera estas volando. Sentir cargas de adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo con fuerza. Era algo inigualable.

Su pelaje, al igual que su cabello, era tan suave. Qué envidia le tengo.

Y como dijo Natsu, llegamos en un santiamén. Natsu se detuvo cuando estuvimos a la entrada del pequeño pueblo, las cabañas sobresalían de los árboles y había varias personas que detuvieron todo lo que hacían para prestar su atención a la chica montada en un lobo mutante rojizo casi rosa.

Me bajé deslizándome por la espalda que sería de Natsu hasta tocar el suelo. Natsu caminó hacia unos arbustos y volvió a transformarse en humano.

–¡Psss!, Lucy… tráeme la ropa. –siseó Natsu desde los arbustos.

–Ugh… –dije rodando los ojos, divertida. –¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? –dije lanzándole la mochila. –Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

Me retire al mismo momento que le aventé la ropa. No me apetecía para nada verlo desnudo, aún sigo sin superar lo de aquella fatídica mañana.

Una vez con la ropa puesta salió de los arbustos, dispuesto a presentarse a su gente. Divertida, di unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras me preparaba para el show. En cuando dio un paso dentro de la aldea una oleada de personas se le echó encima abrazándolo.

Riendo me escabullí entre el bullicio de personas que aplastaban a Natsu para buscar con la vista a un rostro ya conocido.

–¡Lucy-san! –escuché a lo lejos. Me giré para ver corriendo a la pequeña Wendy. –¡No sabíamos que vendría con Natsu-san! ¡Sí que es una sorpresa!

Me abrazó con timidez.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunté mientras colocaba mi mano en su cabeza. –¿Has crecido desde la última vez?

Wendy sonrió, sonrojada.

–Sí, he crecido un poco. –susurró con timidez.

–¿No es genial? Dentro de poco me alcanzaras. –comenté con cariño.

La pequeña Wendy era la más pequeña de toda la manada y era una monada. Aún no ha alcanzado la edad suficiente para convertirse en un lobo, pero si es igual de fuerte y veloz que los demás. Es solo un poco joven, pero con el tiempo se convertirá en una poderosa werewolf.

Me era imposible no encariñarme con Wendy.

–¡Oh, pero si es la rubia sexy! –exclamó la molesta voz de Sting. –¿A que nos honra con su presencia?

Ugh… si Natsu era molesto, Sting era de lo peor. Yo siempre me burlaba de Natsu porque Sting era similar a él, similar en casi todo, parecían padre e hijo y a Natsu eso la calaba. La única diferencia era que Sting era mucho más joven que Natsu y eso explicaba su comportamiento impulsivo y molesto, la otra diferencia era que uno tenía el pelo rosa y el otro era rubio.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al comentario de Sting, por lo general, se dedicaba a intentar desatinarme.

–Solo una visita pasajera. –comenté mirando hacia donde Natsu seguía intentando escapar.

–Siempre tan inseparables. –se burló Sting mirando hacia Natsu.

–¡Pff! –silbé intentando no carcajearme. Sting alzó una ceja, confundido. –Mira quien me lo vino a decir, ¿Dónde está Rogue?

Sting hiso una mueca burlesca, mientras giraba su rostro hacia el bosque, justo cuando lo hiso dos sombras de color oscuro emergieron del bosque. Una más alta y grande que la otra.

Pude distinguir a Gajeel y Rogue caminando hacia nosotros.

–Hablando del diablo. –murmuró Sting.

–¡Pero si es la coneja! –saludó Gajeel.

–¡Hey! –contesté su saludo con ánimo.

Al menos Gajeel me caía mucho mejor que Sting. Rogue por otra parte era el hermano más tranquilo. Aunque nunca terminare de entender porque Gajeel me dice _coneja_.

Misterios de la vida.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Eso es muy obvio ¿No? –interrumpió Rogue. –Siendo la pareja de Natsu-san…

–¡Oh! ¡Cierto! –asintió rápidamente Gajeel, riendo. –Se me olvida, me es imposible creer que alguien tan idiota como él haya conseguido una pareja antes que nosotros.

–¡Lo sé! –continuó Sting. –Es decepcionante.

Me quede en mi lugar, estática. Ya no estaba siguiendo la conversación pero estaba segura de que seguían hablando sobre como **yo** era la pareja de Natsu.

Antes de que pudiera negarlo todo, Natsu llegó hacia nosotros casi huyendo, se le veía cansado y miraba por encima de su rostro para percatarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo.

–Ah~ Que fuerte… siempre es lo mismo. –refunfuñó, exhalando.

–¡Hasta que te dignas a visitarnos, pedazo de inútil! –saludó Gajeel dándole una palmadita no muy amistosa en la espalda.

Natsu gruñó.

–Hemos estado en un viaje muy importante. –dijo con orgullo en su mirada. –Uno que al fin se terminó.

–Mmm… ¿No te mareabas con los transportes? –preguntó Sting, riendo.

–Todos nosotros nos mareamos, Sting. –dijo Rogué con su típico tono serio y misterioso.

Evité reír. Por alguna extraña razón de la naturaleza, los werewolf se mareaban con los transportes al igual que Natsu. Era divertido ver a estos cinco en un tren o un barco sin medicamente anti mareo. Parece ser un síntoma nada más para los lobos ya que no se ha presentado en otra especie.

Después de hablar por un largo tiempo con los chicos sobre nuestro viaje, al fin nos dejaron tiempo para instalarnos. Seguí a Natsu mientras disfrutaba del ambiente. No tengo ni idea de cuantos días planea Natsu quedarse o cuantos días tenemos para prepararnos. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Erza antes de que el infierno se desate, no puedo estar ignorándola por siempre, no tengo el derecho de enojarme sin escuchar su versión de la historia. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me está ocultando.

Me estoy dejando llevar solo porque mi apellido apareció en el libro celestial. Soy una Heartfilia.

¿Qué tan bueno es eso?

Choqué contra la espalda de Natsu haciéndome reaccionar de nuevo, había olvidado donde estaba por un momento. Natsu me miraba por encima de su hombro con una expresión preocupada.

Avergonzada di unos pasos atrás, alejando mi rostro de su espalda.

–Lo siento…

–Has estado muy distraída. –dijo volviendo su mirada al frente. –No es normal en ti.

Me quede en silencio mientras miraba como abría la puerta de la cabaña. Su cabaña. Es un lugar desconocido para mí, no es la primera vez que estoy ahí, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que parece extraño.

–Supongo que incluso yo… puedo tener días malos…

– ¿Estas así por Erza? –preguntó.

Bajé la mirada, no me apetecía hablar de eso ahora, caminé hasta entrar a la cabeza y no me sorprendió que Natsu me siguiera, ni siquiera se preocupó en dejar las mochilas en cualquier lado.

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó Natsu acercándose cada vez más.

Nerviosa retrocedí por instinto. Su presencia me sofocaba de una manera que antes no lo hacía, no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

–No es nada… es solo que…

–Erza es una buena persona. –habló Natsu, preocupado. –Tú la conoces mejor que yo.

–¡Yo sé que es una buena persona! –dije frunciendo el ceño, desesperada. –Pero no puedo evitar sentir que me está ocultando algo…

Natsu volvió a dar un paso acortando nuestra distancia. En su rostro había una expresión de seriedad que muy raramente aparece en él, solo en los casos de suma importancia.

–Las personas mienten a veces. –dijo Natsu. –Pero no por eso debemos odiarlas.

–Yo no la odio. –contesté rápidamente. –Nunca podría odiarla. Es solo que… me siento decepcionada…

–¿Qué tan importante es para ti saber de dónde vienes?–preguntó Natsu tomándome por los hombros. –¿Qué importa lo que eres? ¿Marcará alguna diferencia? ¿Nos trataremos diferente?

–¡Para mí es importante! –exclamé agobiada por su lluvia de preguntas. –Quiero saber mi pasado. Quiero conocerme… quiero recordar mi vida. Quiero saber quién fue Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu suspiró, apretó un poco su agarre en mis hombros.

–Yo sé quién es Lucy Heartfilia. –contestó Natsu con una simpática sonrisa. –Es una chica rubia, ojos chocolate, piel blanca, una chica amable, dulce, muy ruidosa, estricta, inteligente, que valora a sus amigos, una chica que le gusta muchos los libros, una que le gusta comer cosas dulces… una mujer excepcional y rara. Todo eso es Lucy Heartfilia.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos solo para obstruirme la vista del rostro de Natsu. No podía dejar de mirarlo, nunca antes, o tal vez no lo recuerdo, pero nadie me ha dicho algo así… nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

 _¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

No puedo detener mis lágrimas.

–¿Po-Por qué estas llorando? –preguntó Natsu repentinamente nervioso y asustado. –¿Dije algo mal?... Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal… yo…

–Gracias. –dije secando mis lágrimas. –Eres genial…

Sonrió con ternura, con cuidado pasa su mano por mi cintura sin malas intenciones, con cariño y su otra mano se colocó cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, alisando mi pelo como si se tratara de lo más frágil en el mundo.

 _¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de lo cercano que nos hemos vuelto? ¿Él lo habrá notado?_

Me pregunto… ¿Él se sentirá de la misma manera que yo me siento en estos momentos? ¿Él, alguna vez, sintió esa furia incontrolable cuando me ve con alguien más?

Quisiera tanto hablar con él. Yo… quisiera comprender.

–Encontraré la verdad. –dije pasando mis manos por sus hombros, acortando nuestra distancia, él logró ponerse tenso ante mi repentino acercamiento. –Tú serás el primero en saberlo. Una vez que todo acabe, tú y yo iremos a la misión definitiva.

–¿Ah, si…? ¿Cuál es esa? –preguntó, nervioso.

–Buscaremos las ruinas del palacio de cristal. –dije con un sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa logró contagiarlo, el nerviosismo se fue y me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que lograba sacar una chispa de luz en toda la oscuridad.

Hay algo en su sonrisa, en su optimismo, eso que debe ser sagrado. Lo adoro.

–Te seguiré a donde desees. –contestó pegando su frente con la mía en un gesto tierno. –Nada me haría más feliz…

Natsu tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión serena, sus labios estaban solo unos centímetros separados de los míos, podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi rostro. Sorprendentemente no me sentía avergonzada o nerviosa, estaba en paz.

Nuestro rostros están tan cerca, fácilmente podría…

–¡Oww! ¿No es acaso adorable? –resonó una voz burlona por toda la habitación.

Natsu abrió los ojos, alarmado. No era su voz y definitivamente no era la mía. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió mi espalda con fuerza, había una tercera persona con nosotros y no era nada comparado con lo que antes hubiéramos experimentado.

Los ojos de Natsu se volvieron brillantes y sus pupilas eran unas delgadas líneas verticales, gruñía con fuerza mostrando sus colmillos.

Utilizo su brazo para mantenerme detrás de su cuerpo. Asustada, miré sobre su hombro para ver a un hombre con cabello largo y negro sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala en una pose despreocupada y sonriente. Su rostro era perfecto, sus ojos brillaban de manera sobrenatural, su piel era pálida y carecía de alguna imperfección, su mirada estaba vacía, era cruel y calculadora, muy completamente diferente a su boca que estaba curveada en una sonrisa burlona. Una psicótica burla.

Su presencia era absorbente y desconcertante. Te hacía temblar inconscientemente, aunque quisiera detener los temblores, simplemente no podía evitarlo, estar tan cerca de semejante criatura.

Sus ropas eran de época y usaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me recordaba mucho a un copia sofisticada y muy atractiva de Drácula, solo que mucho más joven y perfecto.

Las garras de Natsu salieron casi al instante cuando aquel hombre se levantó con gracia del sofá. El gran cuerpo de Natsu me obligó a retroceder mientras aquel hombre caminaba con lentitud y diversión hacia nosotros.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunté, temerosa.

El hombre detuvo su caminata y sonrió. Mostró su dentadura tan blanca como el mármol, dos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, como los de un vampiro…

–Asmodeo…

El hombre reaccionó ante el nombre. Apreté con fuerza el brazo de Natsu, estaba paralizada, aterrada, no había palabras suficiente para explicar cómo es que me siento.

Es un demonio mayor, uno de los siete príncipes del Infierno, no teníamos oportunidad… teníamos que correr.

Comencé a jalar a Natsu lentamente hacia atrás, cada vez más cerca de la puerta. Sería muy estúpido intentar hacerle frente a un alto demonio, seria cometer suicidio. Mientras que yo me moría por salir corriendo, Natsu parecía más que decidido en atacarlo, no podía permitir que cometiera semejante idiotez.

Una distracción. Solo tenemos una oportunidad. Con que pueda conseguir salir de la casa no sería suficiente, necesito pedir ayuda…

Tomé ciegamente las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero. Agradecía profundamente tener la costumbre de nunca alejarme de mis llaves. Toqué la lleve correcta y en un débil susurró comencé a recitar.

– _Gran señor protector de los desiertos y las tormentas de arena, Scorpio_. –Asmodeo rió con diversión. –Préstame tu poder.

–¿En verdad crees que eso me detendrá? –preguntó después de reír.

–No, pero detenerte no es mi plan. –dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una fuerte y espesa nube de arena cubrió la cabaña dándonos el paso libre. Sin pensarlo, tomé el brazo de Natsu y con toda la fuerza que pude lo jalé hasta la puerta, de un gran empujón logré cerrar la puerta aunque dudo que eso haga mucha diferencia.

Natsu me miró con incredulidad.

–¡Transfórmate! –exclamé, alterada.

Era una carrera contra reloj. No sabía cuánto tiempo es el que disponíamos, pero no desperdicie ningún segundo. La arena se dispersaría en cualquier momento y podría ser que Natsu no sea lo suficientemente rápido. Saqué mi lacrima de comunicación de emergencias y llamé a Erza.

Natsu aulló alertando a su manada. Erza logró escuchar parte del aullido de Natsu.

–¡¿Lucy?! –habló del otro lado de la línea con preocupación.

–¡Erza no hay tiempo! –interrumpí con rapidez. –¡Están aquí! ¡Nos han encontrado! ¡Tienes que…!

No pude terminar mi frase antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Natsu se había derrumbado, intenté levantarme pero sentía demasiado dolor en mis piernas, brazos, en todo mi cuerpo. Giré la cabeza desesperada, busqué a Natsu a alrededor.

Estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Respiraba con pesadez y emitía pequeños jadeos.

Asmodeo estaba parado frente a nosotros con una expresión cansada, aburrida y decepcionada. Negaba con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos de manera perezosa.

Había pateado a Natsu.

–¡Ahh! Eso fue muy… ¿Estúpido? ¿Valiente? –preguntó, indeciso, pensativo. –Mmm… Estúpido.

–¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –gruñí intentando sentarme, moví con cuidado mis piernas. Tenía que pensar en un buen plan.

Asmodeo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

–A ti. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

 **Y Asmodeo hace su aparición! /._./**

 **Los siete pecados dentro de poco... 7u7**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Dolor y tentación.**

 _"_ _La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar"_

 ** _―_** ** _Dante Alighieri._**

* * *

–¡Lucy! ¡Contesta! –gritaba Erza por la lacrima. –¡Lucy! ¡Natsu! ¡Maldita sea!

Todo el mundo comenzaba a rodear a la desesperada mujer que parecía querer estrellar la lacrima contra la pared. De un momento a otro había logrado adoptar una palidez rara en ella.

Nadie se atrevía acercarse lo suficiente a la mujer. Dejó caer sus puños en el escritorio logrando que este se rajara, casi partiéndose a la mitad, logrando que varios se espantaran.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Erza? –preguntó Levy, preocupada y sin importarle el peligro que era acercarse a una Erza alterada.

–Lucy… me llamó… dijo que…

–¿Si? ¿Qué dijo? –insistió Levy con cuidado y tranquilidad.

– _Ellos_ están aquí. –siseó alzando la mirada. –La encontraron.

Nadie comprendía con exactitud de lo que hablaba Erza. Gray se acercó a las dos mujeres con una Juvia muy preocupada siguiéndolo.

–¿ **Ellos**? ¿Quién diablos son ellos? –preguntó Gray con nada de delicadeza.

–¿Tienen a Lucy y a Natsu-san? –preguntó Juvia, asustada.

Erza apretó los puños, impotente. Se le veía desesperada, sudaba frio, nunca nadie había visto a la gran Titania tan alterada, tan perdida, tan impotente por algo.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Elfman hablando con seriedad. –Lucy es lo que debíamos proteger y ahora la tienen.

–Y con ella el libro. –murmuró Levy.

Un sonido fuerte resonó en la habitación haciendo que varios giraran la cabeza pasmados. Una joven mujer de cabellera blanca y piel clara, con varias heridas en partes de su cuerpo caminaba cojeando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.

Erza alzó la vista rápidamente, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando vio aquella mujer. Elfman se puso pálido rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo, ayudo a la mujer a estar de pie.

–Mirajane. –murmuró Erza, asombrada.

–¿Qué pasó, hermana? –preguntó Elfman, preocupado.

–Nos descubrieron…. –musitó Mira con dificultad. –Lo siento… yo… no pude detenerlos…

Se le veía arrepentida. Erza apretó con fuerza su mandíbula hasta el dolor.

–¿Y qué es lo que esperamos, maldita sea? –exclamó Gray con dureza. –¿Nos vamos a quedar lamentándonos? ¡Tenemos que salvar a Lucy y al perro inútil!

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos. Gray miraba a Erza con determinación, aquella mujer era el líder de todo este grupo y era más que obvio que perder a Lucy fue un golpe muy duro, pero ahora mismo necesitaban a alguien que los guiara. Alguien con mucho conocimiento contra demonios, alguien con madera de líder y esa persona es Erza.

...

Tengo sed. Me duele la garganta, a pesar de que me siento algo sofocada, sentía mi cuerpo frió. Como si una corriente de aire helado me estuviera impactando. Quería cubrirme, hacerme bolita siquiera, pero no podía mover mis manos, podía mover mis piernas y pies, pero se sentía extraño, se sentían pesados, como si estuvieran cargando con algún tipo de peso.

Lentamente, me aventuré abriendo mis ojos de poco a poco. La luz era escasa en donde sea que me encontraba. La verdad es que no había mucho que ver de todas maneras, solo podía ver una pared frente a mí, una pared sucia.

El cuello me duele, al igual que las muñecas.

Alcé la vista, desconcertada. Mis manos estaban atadas fuertemente con unos extraños grilletes morados, estaba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña celda, incluso más pequeña que en la prisión de la hadas.

Hacia frio. Mucho frio.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar alaridos de dolor, gritos y uno que otro gemido. Este lugar lograba provocarte sensaciones horribles, escalofríos y esa extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Intenté, aunque de alguna manera ya sabía que no funcionaria, jalar de los grilletes en un intento desesperado. Al menos aquel movimiento me hiso recuperar del entumecimiento de mis manos. Mis pies colgaban a una considerable altura del suelo, mis botas habían desaparecido con la mayoría de mi ropa.

Solo estaba en mi blusa de tirantes y mis panties.

Sea quien haya sido quien me encerró aquí me las pagara muuuy caro.

Sorprendentemente, el collar morado que había encontrado en el bosque de los gigantes seguía colgando de mi cuello. Me sorprende mucho que no lo hayan tomado, pero por otra parte, estoy muy agradecida de que siga conmigo.

Adoro este collar. Es como si… fuera una parte de mí. Aunque solo lleva conmigo pocos días.

El sonido de pasos. Pasos resonando por el eco de las habitaciones, pasos tranquilos, calculados, fluidos se acercaban o tal vez se alejaban… es difícil calcularlo, el eco podría ser un gran problema.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió con un chirrido dejándome ver el rostro tranquilo de Asmodeo.

 _¡Uff…! Entonces no fue un sueño._ Pensé. Me giré hasta quedar de frente aquel imponente demonio, Asmodeo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Envolviéndonos en una absorbente oscuridad.

Intenté adivinar qué es lo que tenía en mente, pero luego recordé, diablos, es un maldito demonio, estoy segura de que tiene mil ideas para hacerme sufrir.

Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que mantener mi mente clara. Los demonios se alimentan del dolor, el sufrimiento, el miedo y la locura… no solo se alimenta, disfrutan de verlo.

No voy a darle a nadie la satisfacción de verme sucumbir en la oscuridad. Pueda que las heridas demoniacas no me afecten, pero no estoy del todo segura si puedo enloquecer, si puedo caer en la desesperación. Dudo que alguien sea inmune a la locura o la desesperación.

Asmodeo dio largos y calculados pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de mi cuerpo colgante. Alzó un poco su cabeza para mirarme al rostro. Parecía divertido de la situación.

–¿Estas cómoda? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

¡Agh! ¡Quiero patearlo!... En la cara, si se puede.

–¿Tú que crees? –pregunté con sarcasmo. Asmodeo ensanchó más su sonrisa. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? –preguntó, intrigado. Ignorando mi pregunta.

–Leo muchos libros, supongo. –contesté directamente. –Además de ser una Cazadora de fuerzas oscuras. Debo saber a qué me enfrento ¿No crees?

Asmodeo asintió con expresión pensativa, no muy convencido de mi respuesta. Estaba caminando con sutileza alrededor de mí.

–¿Y cómo te sientes de haber fallado en escapar? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Me quede callada. Él volvió a sonreír. –Bueno, no hay necesidad que me contestes. Yo puedo ver tus emociones como un aura.

Sus manos estaban en mis piernas, tocándome con delicadeza, su contacto era tibio a pesar de ser un demonio. Siempre me imaginé que un demonio era frio por dentro. Pero Asmodeo era cálido, una calidez extraña. Una calidez que no anhelas cuando tienes frio.

Sus manos se movían expertas por mi piel expuesta.

–Las emociones tienen colores ¿Lo sabias? –preguntó mientras movía sus dedos por la piel de mis piernas. Parecía bastante entretenido. –La felicidad es de color azul, los celos son de color amarillo, la tristeza es de color gris, la ira es color anaranjado, el miedo es color violeta, el amor es rosa…. –una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en su rostro haciéndome estremecer. –Y la excitación, la excitación es roja.

Me quede en mi lugar, en completo silencio. Estoy más que segura de que él conoce muy bien el color de la excitación, intenté alejar mis piernas de sus manos, pero era más que claro que estaba en completa desventaja.

–Me encantaría verte rodeada de rojo. –susurró pasando sus labios sobre mi muslo.

Gruñí, molesta. _Debo mantener mi mente clara, mi mente clara, mi mente clara…_

Él es Asmodeo, el Príncipe de la Lujuria. Y yo era una mujer hecha y derecha, estoy en completa desventaja. Asmodeo era para las mujeres lo que las sirenas son para los hombres.

Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula.

Di un fuerte tirón a mi pierna para alejarla de los peligrosos labios de Asmodeo. El rió entre dientes, divertido.

–Es una lástima que nunca me veas rodeada de rojo. –dije con ácido en cada palabra. –Nunca.

Asmodeo suspiró. Esta vez sujetó ambas piernas con más fuerza, mis piernas estaban sobre su cintura, pero me negaba a rodearlo. Intenté zafarme, pero Asmodeo sujetaba mis piernas por el puente de mis rodillas.

Estaba abierta pare él, quería juntar mis rodillas, pero él era tan jodidamente fuerte, toda la fuerza que estaba usando no logró ni siquiera afectarlo.

 _Estoy perdida…_

–Fácilmente podría violarte si así lo deseo. –lo dijo con una sensualidad tan fría que aterraba. –Y si lo deseo.

–Gritaré. –dije sin poder evitar que mi voz temblara.

–Grita. Lo harás más interesante. –contestó ascendiendo por mis muslos hasta mis caderas. –Nadie vendrá ayudarte…. –se acercó hasta mi oreja y susurró algo: –Ni siquiera tu lobito estúpido.

Jadeé horrorizada. Miré su sonrisa agrandarse en su rostro con suma diversión ante mi expresión de horror.

 _¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Natsu!_

–Él esta salvo y si él lo está… entonces no me importa nada. –dije con seguridad.

Asmodeo rió.

–¿Crees que dejé al lobo en el bosque? –preguntó con suma diversión. Fruncí el ceño, confundida. –Debo decir que no tengo ni un interés en ese sucio perro. Pero~ Amon si, así que se lo traje como un regalito.

–No… –susurré, aterrada.

–Oh, si… –asintió Asmodeo, contento. –Debe de estar en una de estas celdas sucias. Él te escuchará gritar, así que asegúrate de gritar muy fuerte ¿Vale?

Forcejeé, furiosa. Comencé a tirar de la cadena con ira, aunque me destrozara las muñecas. No voy a dejarme violar, no por un estúpido demonio. Aunque me rompa los huesos, no voy a permitir eso.

–Oye, oye, tranquila. –comentó Asmodeo con un tono encantador.

–¡Vete al infierno! –exclamé, furiosa. –¡Si tocas a Natsu lo lamentaras!

Asmodeo se puso serio, su expresión burlesca que tanto lo caracterizaba se fue, siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria. _Cuando no podía dar más miedo._

–Tú lo lamentaras. –musitó sin ninguna pizca de diversión.

Como si su mirada tuviera alguna especie de imán, me atrajo, impidiéndome cortar el contacto visual. Sus ojos adoptaron un malicioso brillo rojizo, al toque, sus manos se volvieron suaves e irresistibles.

Mi cuerpo al instante dejó de pelear, dejó de resistirse. Sabía que estaba usando sus sucios poderes para engatusarme, aunque, de alguna manera, era consciente de que estaba siendo hechizada, por alguna razón, no quería pelear contra ello.

Me resultaba muy confortante su toque, sus labios alrededor de mi cuello, era exquisito, algo imposible de explicar.

Si él lograba besarme, estaría perdida. Una vez que la ropa quede fuera, ya no podré regresar a mi realidad. Todo se volverá una ilusión de la cual no podré salir, de la cual… no desearé salir. Ese es su poder, seré una más en su harén. Crear ilusiones mediante fantasías sexuales.

No puedo caer tan bajo… tengo que pararlo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando sentí sus manos suaves manos debajo de mi delgada blusa de tirantes. Cargas duras de calor me recorrían, un aroma dulce envolvía el lugar, dejé de sentir la molestia en mis muñecas, ya no sentía dolor, sentía placer. Un placer que siempre fue completamente desconocido para mí… hasta que conocí a Natsu. Esa mañana algo había logrado encenderse dentro de mí de una forma que jamás imagine que sucedería.

–Natsu…. –dije su nombre en un fuerte suspiro que se escapó de mis labios.

Las caricias se detuvieron casi al instante. Dejando que mi mente se iluminara solo un poco.

 _Natsu._ Natsu estaba en algún lugar de estas horribles celdas. Solo, encerrado, posiblemente encadenado con plata. Debe estar tan preocupado y furioso, debe estar adolorido. Mi pobre lobo debe estar que echa chispas.

–¡Natsu! –grité con fuerzas despertando de mi ensoñación.

Asmodeo se alejó con velocidad de mí. Mirándome con incredulidad. Lo había pillado completamente con la guardia baja.

 _¡Lo había logrado!_

Repentinamente sentí frío. Un fuerte rugido-gruñido resonó por todo el lugar haciéndome sonreír. Sonreír con suficiencia. Asmodeo chasqueó, irritado.

–No vas a tenerme en tu cama. Estúpido. –gruñí, escupiendo con asco. –Ya tengo alguien con quien compartirla. Así que desaparece de mi vista.

La oscuridad logró envolver la mirada de Asmodeo. Me miraba con ganas de matarme y eso logró descolocarme un poco, pero me mantuve firme, fulminándolo desde mi lugar.

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro.

–Entonces, me asegurare de que nunca más tengas con quien compartirla. –murmuró con tono siniestro.

Repentinamente sentí pánico.

–Si lo lastimas yo…

–¿No lo entiendes? –me interrumpió Asmodeo. –Hay algo en ti… algo que me atrae. –su voz se volvió sádica. –No puedo permitir que nadie más te toque. Eres tan perfecta para mí, y haré lo que sea para que seas solo mí… así tenga que matar a cualquiera que se interponga.

Dando un furtivo beso en mis labios desapareció dejándome sola y completamente confundida. Estaba demente. Iba a lastimar a Natsu y yo tenía que escapar de ahí.

Ahora me doy cuenta. Si algo le pasara a Natsu yo… me destruiría por completo. Por alguna razón yo, no puedo dejar de sentir un profundo sentimiento de protección ante él.

–¿Natsu? ¿Me escuchas? –pregunté desesperada. –Bueno, sé que me escuchas… estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes. Relájate un poco.

Aunque dudo que lo haga. Aunque yo le diga que estoy bien, presiento que esta tenso, gruñendo, maldiciendo. No habrá ninguna forma de tranquilizarlo.

Pero por el momento, solo puedo darle palabras tranquilizadoras, hablar con él, por el momento es suficiente.

Ya encontraré una forma de deshacerme de estos grilletes.

...

Ira. Dolor. Cada uno de eso ardía en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Las cadenas de plata quemaban mi piel, robaban mis fuerzas, pero me negaba a arrodillarme. Había cadenas por todas partes, en mi cuello, mis tobillos, muñecas y en mi cintura. Todas estaban fundidas al suelo impidiéndome moverme en esta miserable y pequeña celda.

Estaba técnicamente ciego. Alguien había puesto algo pesado en mi cabeza que cubría mis ojos impidiéndome ver. Todos mis sentidos restantes estaban al máximo, podía escuchar la respiración irregular de Lucy, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

El olor de Lucy era lo único que lograba calmar mi insaciable furia. Lo único que lograba calmar el calor. Pero toda esa calma desapareció cuando el olor de ese desagradable demonio, estaba con ella, gruñí con ira.

Una fuerte oleada de miedo me invadió. ¿Qué le estará haciendo ese demonio a Lucy? ¿Por qué repentinamente los latidos de Lucy aceleraron el ritmo? ¿Por qué huelo miedo?

 _¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!_

Estiré las cadenas al máximo, no sé cómo lo estaba logrando, pero algo desconocido me estaba impulsando hacia adelante con el fin de romper las cadenas que me tenían aprisionado.

Un grito. Mi nombre resonó con la voz de Lucy. Llamándome. Ella me estaba llamando y yo seguía sin poder romper esto.

Un fuerte rugido salió de mi garganta en un modo de contestación. Mi modo de decirle que iré por ella. Que la salvaré, saldré de este lugar cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Sus palabras, sus dulces palabras lograban aminorar el dolor. Aunque seguía hirviendo de ira, el dulce sonido de su voz me hacía reaccionar. Volví a jalar fuertemente de las cadenas.

 _¡Voy por ti, Lucy!_

...

Como si los hubiéramos llamado. Una gran manada de lobos se apareció en la base y no solo lobos, un tigre albino iba con ellos siendo montado por una pequeña niña con coletas azules y un par de gatos.

Aquel tigre albino se transformó en una joven mujer de cabello blanco que corrió cuando miró a Elfman y a Mirajane.

Los lobos, comenzaron a tomar formas humanas y la pequeña niña se ocultó tras un hombre de cabello oscuro y de aspecto intimidante.

Erza caminó hacia ellos con completa seguridad.

–Ya lo saben. –dijo Erza, cruzada de brazos.

–Natsu logró pedir ayuda. –comentó Gajeel. –Pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos habían desaparecido.

–¡Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de su presencia! –exclamó Sting, frustrado. –Somos una vergüenza.

–Era un demonio de alto rango. –comentó Laxus. –Era más que normal que nadie lo haya notado en la isla. Ese hijo de puta se ocultó muy bien.

Erza suspiró.

–¿Creen que puedan… rastrearlo? –preguntó.

–Pues… Natsu-san era el mejor rastreador de todos nosotros. –dijo Rogue. –Y hay una posibilidad que se haya teletransportado.

Erza maldijo, mientras que Gajeel gruñó.

–Podemos intentarlo. –dijo Gajeel. –No nos rendiremos en buscar al idiota de Natsu y a la Coneja.

–Yo puedo intentar encontrarlos. –interrumpió Levy. –Si se trata de teletransportacion. Puedo crear un método para rastrearlo.

–¡Esa es nuestra Levy-chan! –exclamaron Droy y Jet. –Nosotros te ayudaremos.

–¿No hay una posibilidad de que el demonio se los haya llevado al Infierno? –preguntó Laxus.

Los hermanos Strauss se acercaron a la conversación. Aunque Mirajane estuviera herida, seguía de pie, se negaba a descansar cuando todos estaban trabajando tan duro.

–Es muy poco probable. –contestó Mirajane con seriedad y con una pequeña expresión de dolor. –Lucy moriría al instante de que pise el Infierno. Si ella es su objetivo, dudo mucho que quiera matarla.

–Tal vez si…

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no la mato en el momento que la encontró?– preguntó Mirajane. –Los siete príncipes son sumamente poderosos. Estoy segura de que Asmodeo es quien los secuestro.

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Gray.

–Porque Asmodeo tiene una extraña obsesión con la princesa celestial. –comentó Mirajane. –Lo escuché hablar sobre eso una vez. Cree que Lucy es la princesa celestial.

–Lo es. –contestó una voz desconocida en el círculo.

Todos giraron en dirección de la proveniente voz. Evergreen revoloteaba su abanico sobre su rostro, mirándonos por encima, sus alas estaban desplegadas permitiéndole volar por encima de nosotros. Descendió con delicadeza y gracia.

–¡Evergreen! –exclamó Erza, tomada por sorpresa.

–¡Evergreen-sama! –regañó Evergreen con tono duro. –¡Que igualada!

Erza se aguantó las ganas de golpearla _. Por el bien de Lucy y Natsu_. Pensó.

–¿Qué hace por aquí, Su majestad? –preguntó Levy con suma sorpresa. –Creí que odiaba salir de la isla.

– Lo odio, mi pequeña Levy. –contestó Evergreen, fastidiada. –Pero me entere que los inútiles humanos no pudieron proteger al último miembro celestial. Por eso insistí que se quedara conmigo.

–Nunca iba a dejar que se quedara contigo. –gruñó Erza. –Estoy seguro de Lucy se volvería orgullosa, vanidosa y egoísta.

Evergreen hiso una mueca.

–Pero al menos seguiría aquí. –escupió Evergreen.

Erza tomó con fuerzas el mango de su espada, se podía sentir una fuerte y aplastante tensión alrededor de estas dos impresionantes mujeres.

–Lucy tiene sangre de ángel como las hadas. –habló Evergreen ignorando la fulminante mirada de Erza. –Ella encajaría perfecto con la finura y gracia de las hadas. Pero preferiste hacerla una guerrera tosca y sucia como tú. –dijo apuntando a Erza con su abanico. –Hiciste que un ser celestial se rebajará a los débiles humanos.

–Pero la hice humilde, sabia y confiable. Le enseñé lo que era la familia y los amigos. –contraatacó Erza. –Y eso vale más que un estúpido puesto de la realeza celestial.

–Es suficiente. –interrumpió Mirajane. –Si seguimos peleando entre nosotros nunca encontraremos a los chicos.

Tanto Evergreen como Erza dejaron de contraatacarse, dándose la espalda.

–Vamos, pequeña Levy. –llamó Evergreen. –Te ayudaré a rastrear a ese demonio.

–¡Si, Evergreen-sama!

Con rapidez desaparecieron por los pasillos de la base. Los lobos comenzaron su recorrido de rastreo antes de que desapareciera el olor.

–Natsu~ Lucy~ –lloriqueaba un gatito azul en los brazos de Lisanna. –¿Estarán bien, cierto?

Lisanna sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeño gatito.

–Oh, Happy. –murmuró Lisanna. –Ellos son muy fuertes. Estoy segura de que están muy bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Palacio de Cristal.**

 _Cuando por fin regresas a tu tierra, descubres que no era tu vieja casa lo que extrañabas, sino tu niñez._

 ** _–_ _Salustio_**

* * *

No funcionaba. Los grilletes, sencillamente no cooperaban. Sentí pulsaciones de dolor en mis manos, pero aun así no me detuve. A lo lejos podía escuchar los interminables gruñidos de Natsu, se le escuchaba cansado.

–Se paciente. –hablé intentando no sonar desesperada. –Estoy seguro de que Erza y los demás nos están buscando… ellos… ellos vendrán…

Soné más como si quisiera convencerme a mí misma que consolar a Natsu. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado encerrados, el tiempo no parecía querer moverse en este lugar. Mis brazos dolían de tanto estar estirados, sentía hambre y sed. En ocasiones venia Asmodeo a intentar persuadirme, pero siempre lograba zafarme, estaba comenzando a hartarme y con ello, me he dado cuenta de que en cada visita que daba Asmodeo, Natsu se ponía más inquieto, como si quisiera salir con más apuro que antes.

Respiré profundamente.

–¿Alguien vendrá? –preguntó la voz odiosa de Asmodeo. –Lo dudo.

–¿Otra vez? –pregunté, cansada.

–Estoy aburrido~ –refunfuñó Asmodeo con un mohín. –Amon no me deja divertirme con ese sucio perro. Nunca debí regalárselo.

Comencé a prestar atención a Asmodeo.

–Ese tal Amon, él… ¿Ha estado con Natsu? –pregunté, nerviosa.

–Ella. Y sí. –contestó Asmodeo, mirándome. –Al parecer le gustó mucho su regalo. Siempre se pasa por su celda a verlo.

Pánico. Amon era, al parecer, otra princesa del infierno. Siempre creí que sería un demonio con aspecto de hombre, pero Asmodeo se refiere a _él_ como _ella_.

Amon, la princesa de la ira. El demonio que les dio a los humanos la licantropía.

–Tranquila, Amon no planea dañar al lobo. –comentó Asmodeo notando mi expresión de preocupación. –Él estará bien. Después de todo, Amon es como su _Alpha_ o algo así.

Eso no me tranquilizaba para nada. Asmodeo chasqueó los dedos repentinamente y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, como si hubiera acordado de algo. Lo miré con curiosidad.

 _¿Ahora que estupidez saldrá de su boca?_

–Mañana. –dijo rápidamente. –Mañana será un muy buen día. Tú y yo daremos un paseo. Te sacaré de esta horrible celda sucia, ¿Qué te parece?

¿Salir?... _Joder, sí_. Ya he olvidado como se siente caminar, la sensación del suelo bajo mis pies.

–Si eso significa salir, estoy dentro. –comenté sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

–¡Qué bien! –exclamó Asmodeo, feliz. –Sabía que aceptarías. Mañana, muy temprano, una escolta vendrá y te sacará.

–¿Y Natsu? –pregunté antes de que Asmodeo saliera de la celda. Él me lanzó una mirada confundida. –No pienso alejarme más de él.

Asmodeo frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero terminó suspirando.

–Supongo que puede venir con nosotros. –habló con pesadez y aburrimiento. –Pero con la condición de que llevara sus cadenas ¿Queda claro?

Lo pensé por un momento, estoy segura de que esas cadenas son de plata y que esas cadenas queman sin piedad la piel de Natsu, pero estoy segura que él no permitirá separarme más de lo que ya estábamos. Se pondría eufórico.

Al menos, de esta manera, ambos podremos ver la luz de sol.

Asentí hacia Asmodeo. Él solo hiso una expresión con su mano descartando el tema. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la celda.

Dejándonos solos. De nuevo.

...

Como Asmodeo había dicho, un grupo de mujeres con colores muy llamativos de cabellos y ojos entraron a mi celda. Mujeres vestidas con vestidos que no tapaban lo suficiente, eran claramente súcubos. Súcubos que servían solo a Asmodeo.

Aquellas súcubos me ayudaron a quitarme los molestos grilletes. Suspiré con alivio cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo frio, mis piernas temblaban como un si de un bebe ciervo se tratara, me recargué a la pared más cercana hasta que mis piernas se acostumbraron a mi peso.

Bajar mis brazos era doloroso, se habían mal acostumbrado a estar estirados. Dolía como el infierno. Por una parte estaba feliz de estar sobre mis pies.

Las mujeres me condujeron por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra celda. Miré por la rendija de la puerta de metal y lo vi. Natsu estaba de rodillas y estaba sangrando, tenía la cabeza colgando con pesadez sobre sus hombros. Tenía algo en la cabeza, como un casco de metal que me impedía ver su rostro.

Abrí con desesperación la puerta. Ignoré a las advertencias de los súcubos, corrí hasta Natsu y me dejé caer de rodillas frente a él. Había sangre en cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba aprisionado con esas estúpidas cadenas de plata. Levantó con pesadez y dificultad su cabeza, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con ese raro casco plateado. Su boca y nariz estaban descubiertas, mientras que sus ojos estaban cubiertos.

Movió su nariz aspirando, ese lindo movimiento que hacia su nariz cuando comenzaba a olfatear. Toqué con la punta de mi dedo índice su nariz, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza con rapidez y mirarme, bueno, no literalmente.

–Lu…

–Shh... –susurré dejando que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho, estaba respirando rápidamente, estiro sus brazos. –Estoy aquí…

Sus brazos estaban estirados, sujetados por cadenas en cada esquina de esta celda. Sus pies estaban igual con cadenas unidas al suelo impidiéndole caminar. En su cuello había un gran collarín de plata y había cadenas cubriéndole el pecho.

Sentí una fuerte furia consumiéndome. Pobre, mi pobre Natsu.

–Lucy…

Me giré hacia las súcubos que miraban nuestra escena con sumo interés. Fruncí el ceño.

–¡Quítenles las cadenas! –exclamé, enojada.

–Asmodeo-sama no dijo nada sobre-

–¡Me importa un carajo lo que Asmodeo diga! –grité sin control alguno. –¡Yo no pienso moverme de este lugar hasta que le quiten las cadenas a Natsu!

Aunque titubearon al principio, terminaron haciéndome caso. Se les veía indecisa, se miraban una a la otra en busca de algún tipo de afirmación. Froté con suavidad los hombros tensos de Natsu en un intento de relajarlo, aunque solo un poco.

Se apresuraron a quitarles las cadenas de las extremidades, pero no le quitaron la del cuello. Iba a rechistar cuando Asmodeo apareció en la puerta.

–La del cuello no. –habló con voz autoritaria. Me giré para encararlo, aun sin soltar a Natsu. –Sigue siendo una bestia salvaje, no voy a permitir que venga con nosotros si tengo que estar alerta.

Una súcubo se acercó a nosotros con la intensión de quitarle el raro casco a Natsu. Aunque sabía que esa súcubo solo hacia su trabajo no pude evitar sentirme insegura. Una vez que le quitó el casco, no pude evitar atraerlo de nuevo a mi pecho, cubriendo su cabeza con mis brazos.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de una bestia. Han dejado por completo de ser humanos, pero debo de comprender la situación, ha estado encerrado con cadenas de plata, es más que obvio que su parte animal haya salido a relucir.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia mí. Había feas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba pálido y se le veía agotado.

Quería llorar. Me partía el alma verlo de esa manera.

–Lo siento…–susurré con la voz entrecortada, besé su cabeza con cariño. –Perdóname…

Asmodeo tosió con fuerza, logrando que lo mirara con fiereza. Él ignoró mi mirada.

–Necesitas cambiarte, cielo. –comentó Asmodeo mirándome de pies a cabeza. –No creo que sea conveniente salir a caminar vestida así.

Suspiré en busca de paciencia. Regresé mi mirada al moribundo lobo que descansaba en mi pecho.

–¿Crees que puedas levantarte? –pregunté a Natsu. –Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero…

Natsu gruñó levemente. Comenzó a moverse hasta quedar de nuevo de rodillas y de poco a poco reincorporarse. Me levanté de inmediato, ayudándolo como un soporte. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que las mías al principio, pero parecía decidido a levantarse.

Una vez de pie miraba hacia Asmodeo con el ceño fruncido.

–Bien, señoritas, por favor, vistan a Lucy. –pidió Asmodeo dando pequeños aplausos.

Todas esas súcubos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la celda, guiándome hacia donde debería ir. Pasé el brazo de Natsu por mis hombros y lo ayudé a salir. Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, pero era el cansancio y posiblemente el hambre lo que lo tenía así.

Caminé con él así hasta que las súcubos abrieron una habitación para nosotros. Ahora que me doy cuenta, estábamos en una gran mansión con muchas habitaciones. Asmodeo nos seguía con tranquilidad, podía sentir su profunda mirada en mi espalda, pero me negué a mirarlo.

–El lobo puede esperar afuera mientras las señoritas te cambian –habló Asmodeo rápidamente.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. Natsu gruñó con furia.

–De eso nada. –negué rápidamente. –No voy a dejar solo a Natsu. No en una casa llena de súcubos.

Si las sirenas eran peligrosas, los súcubos eran de lo peor. Asquerosas criaturas embusteras… _¿"Señoritas"? ¡Pff! ¡Puras mierdas!_

Asmodeo me miró con desaprobación. Me aferré más al cuerpo de Natsu dando a entender que no planeaba separarme ni un momento.

Asmodeo chasqueó los dedos. Todos los súcubos salieron de la habitación y se formaron tras de él con las cabeza abajo.

–Ellas no tocaran a tu perro. –dijo Asmodeo con una mueca de disgusto. –No dejaría que mis bellezas tocaran algo tan… desagradable.

–No me importa. –insistí. –Él se quedará conmigo en todo momento. Permitiré que tus… _mujeres_ me cambien, pero Natsu estará en la misma habitación.

Asmodeo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiado. Miró a sus súcubos y les hiso una leve señal con la cabeza para que volvieran a entrar a la habitación.

Esta vez Asmodeo no nos detuvo.

Agradecí ver una cama en aquella recamara, recosté el pesado cuerpo de Natsu en ella para que descansara.

–Luce. –llamó Natsu cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba alejando.

–Tranquilo, campeón. –susurré con ternura, frotando su cabello con mis dedos. –No iré a ninguna parte. Descansa.

Eso logró relajarlo un poco. Me dejé guiar por los súcubos que se dedicaron a bañarme y cambiarme, aunque intenté hacer todas esas cosas yo sola, ellas simplemente me regañaban y se encargaban de ello.

Miré a Natsu varias veces mirar de reojo hacia donde yo estaba. No sé si lo hacía para asegurarse de que seguía ahí o para verme desnuda, tal vez incluso las dos. Su cuerpo estaba recostado pesadamente sobre el colchón, la cadena de plata estaba en su cuello provocando que su piel se enrojezca.

Cuando estuve lista miré de reojo como un súcubo se estaba acercando demasiado al cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! –pregunté alarmada al ver como aquella mujer estaba intentando quitarle la ropa a Natsu.

La mujer me miró.

–Vamos a darle un baño a él también. –comentó la mujer con completa tranquilidad.

Fruncí el ceño en desaprobación. De regreso, la sensación de furia… no, son celos, me invadió

–Yo lo haré. –dije sorprendiendo a los súcubos.

–Pero-

–He dicho: Yo lo haré. –recalqué con dureza.

Di suaves golpecitos con mi dedo en la nariz de Natsu logrando que se despertara. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Voy a darte un baño. –susurré tomándolo por los hombros para ayudarle a levantarlo. –Ven, vamos.

Natsu gruñó con cansancio. Se recargó en mí y caminamos hacia la bañera, cerré la puerta evitando miradas curiosas. Y aquí estábamos, solos, en el baño.

Dios, no pensé lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo se supone que bañe a Natsu?

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras lo metía a la tina con la ropa puesta. Natsu volvió a gruñir cuando sintió el agua en sus heridas.

–V-voy a quita-tarte la ropa… ¿De acuerdo? –pregunté tartamudeando.

Natsu asintió con pesadez. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón y poco a poco bajaba la cremallera. Agradecía inmensamente que Natsu estuviera casi inconsciente, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, recargándose en la bañera.

No parecía estar usando ropa interior debajo del pantalón. _Perfecto_ , pensé con sarcasmo. _Cuando el universo no podía estar más en mi contra_. Cerrando los ojos comencé a deslizar fuera los pantalones, sé que me estaba comportando como una jovencita de quince años, no entiendo porque tan de repente me siento tan avergonzada, no es la primera, y espero que no la última, que veo desnudo a Natsu.

–¿Por qué… me estoy bañando? –preguntó un desorientado Natsu.

–De hecho, yo te estoy bañando. –refunfuñé. Natsu sonrió –Quita esa estúpida sonrisa, pervertido.

Aun así, no pude evitar contagiarme con su sonrisa.

–Bieeen~ ¿Por qué me estas bañando? –preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa. –¿O es otro de esos sueños?

Fruncí un poco el ceño, sin comprender.

–¿Otro sueño? –pregunté, confundida. –¿No es la primera vez que sueñas con esto?

Natsu se enderezó en su lugar borrando sorpresivamente toda diversión de su rostro. Parecía incluso un poco nervioso y asustado.

–Tengo hambre. –dijo cambiando de tema. Me miró con seriedad. –¿Tú no tienes hambre?

Lo miré con incredulidad. Evité reír ante su intento fallido de lucir como si no hubiera dicho nada. Negué lentamente con mi cabeza mientras me levantaba.

Es posible que si les pido a los súcubos de afuera que nos traigan comida lo harán. Y de hecho lo hicieron. Nos dejaron solos en la habitación mientras iban a por comida.

Esta vez, espere pacientemente sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras Natsu se bañaba. Una vez que salió, salió solo con una toalla sobre su cadera. Que suerte que, antes de que los súcubos se fueran, le pedí a una que trajera nuestras cosas.

Natsu miró a su alrededor.

–Ya se fueron. –anuncié. –Aunque odio tanto a los súcubos como a los íncubos, debo admitir que son muy fáciles de manipular.

–Me dan escalofríos. –dijo Natsu con una mueca de disgusto. Se sentó a mi lado mientras que con otra toalla se secaba el pelo.

–Y tú no tuviste que soportar las miles de insinuaciones de uno. –comenté con reproche.

Natsu volvió a ponerse serio, en sus ojos apareció una sombra oscura que hace tanto tiempo que no veía.

–Los escuchaba. –murmuró Natsu con odio. –Podía escuchar perfectamente sus comentarios. –un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta. –Podía oler su aroma sobre ti. Todo eso lo hacía a propósito… –se giró hacia mí, sorprendiéndome. –¿No te lastimo, cierto?

Negué con la cabeza, absorta en mis propios recuerdos. Por supuesto que Asmodeo lo hacía a propósito y, tal vez, eso era lo que más me molestaba.

–Es posible que Asmodeo se enojé conmigo. –dije riéndome con amargura. –Les estoy pidiendo muchas cosas a sus mujeres. Pero solo estoy ganando tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? –preguntó Natsu.

–Sé que Erza y los demás vendrán. –le aseguré. –Solo necesitan tiempo para encontrarnos.

–Nos van a encontrar. –asintió Natsu tomándome de la mano con fuerza. –Y nosotros estaremos bien.

 _Regresar a casa. Juntos._

Las puerta de la recamara se abrieron dejando ver a todas esas súcubos con diferentes platillos en mano. Una de ellas llevaba nuestra mochila. Me apresuré a tomar nuestras cosas.

Yo ya estaba vestida, pero Natsu necesitaba ropa. Hurgué en las cosas mientras le daba la ropa a Natsu, suspiré de alivio cuando miré la bufanda doblada entra la ropa.

–¡Oh, mi bufanda! –exclamó Natsu contento. Sin pensárselo dos veces se la puso alrededor del cuello.

Al poco tiempo, Natsu salió ya vestido. Comimos en silencio mientras éramos observados sin ninguna delicadeza por varios súcubos. Me removía incomoda en mi lugar mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerza ignorar los varios pares de ojos que nos observaban sin sutileza.

Diablos y demonios, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de es incómodo?

La puerta de la recamara, por millonésima, se volvió abrir, esta vez, dejando ver la figura de Asmodeo.

–Es hora. –anunció con voz queda.

...

Estoy más que confundida. No tengo ni la menor idea de adonde nos está llevando este demonio, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar en donde estamos o que es lo él quiere de nosotros.

Salimos de la gran mansión y lo que vi afuera me sorprendió más de lo esperado.

Un profundo cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas que iluminaban casi todo por completo. Era una vista tan espectacular, digna de una buena foto o una buena pintura, algo tan hermoso como el cielo estrellado debería ser impreso en toda su espectacularidad. Todo parecía brillar a nuestro alrededor.

No pude sentir un sentimiento casto de alivio. Seguíamos en la Tierra.

La mansión de la que habíamos salido pareció desaparecer en cuando Asmodeo cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Estábamos solo nosotros tres en este inmenso claro.

Asmodeo caminó con una expresión seria en su rostro. La oscuridad y el brillo antinatural de todo a nuestro alrededor parecían darle un toque misterioso a su rostro.

Natsu caminaba detrás de nosotros sin quitarle la vista a Asmodeo, se le veía fastidiado. Varias veces nos mirábamos de reojo sin comprender que es lo que este demonio planeaba.

Nos adentramos por unos árboles. Poco a poco, entre más nos adentrábamos en la arbolada, piezas que parecían de cristal, sobresalían de la vegetación, la mayoría cubiertas por enredaderas. Me acerqué a un pedestal hecho de completo cristal brillante cubierto por una manta espesa de enredaderas.

Eran ruinas. Ruinas de algo muy grande.

Una extraña emoción comenzó a invadirme mediante avanzábamos, más pilares de cristal destrozados, varios objetos viejos como vasijas y estatuas destrozadas.

Nos aventuramos por un camino un tanto pedregoso, hasta llegar a un anfiteatro en su mayoría desgastado, cubierto de vegetación y en medio había una pequeña laguna de aguas oscuras, algo frotaba sobre estas aguas, una esfera metalizada como el color del mercurio, flotaba cómodamente sobre el agua oscura como una sombra.

Nos detuvimos a pocos pasos de aquella pequeña lagunita. Di un paso más que los chicos, absorta, sin poder dejar de mirar aquella esfera metálica. De repente, tuve ganas de tocar aquella esfera.

–¡Bienvenidos! –exclamó Asmodeo, logrando sobresaltarme. –Al Palacio de Cristal… o a lo que queda de él.

* * *

 **Bonitos Comentarios~**

 **Alerssa:** Se pone mas interesante con el paso de los capítulos :D Saludos desde México _Ajúa!_

 **Xanthos934:** Hago lo que puedo y cuando tengo tiempo. Gracias por tu apoyo :'3

 **Eagle Gold:** Me encanta Flare *-* estan mona!

 **SweetNoA:** Graaaacias :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Aquí estoy.**

 _Muchas maravillas hay en el universo; pero la obra maestra de la creación es el corazón materno._

 ** _–_** ** _Ernest Bersot_**

* * *

Nostalgia. Si pudiera describir lo que siento al estar rodeada de todo esto, sería nostalgia. No sé porque, pero siento como si, este fuera un lugar agradable, placentero, me siento a gusto aquí.

En bobada, miraba a mi alrededor. Me era un poco imposible creer que estaba en este lugar. Muchos lo han buscado por años y nadie ha logrado siquiera acercarse, si alguna vez fui una investigadora, debería de estar eufórica por haber hecho el descubrimiento del año.

Pero todo aquello se quedaba corto, toda mi atención era llamada por aquel lago de aguas oscuras, era como si me estuviera llamando, jalándome con una fuerza invisible, atrayéndome como a un imán.

Todo parecía tan silencioso. Tan vacío.

–¿Te recuerda a algo? –escuché la voz de Asmodeo borrando toda la tranquilidad.

Me giré hacia él para encararlo.

–¿Por qué nos has traído a este lugar? –pregunté. Me sentía tan impaciente.

–A veces pienso que estas fingiendo. –comentó Asmodeo desplegando sus manos detrás de su cintura en una pose pensativa. –¿No es demasiado obvio? ¿O necesito lanzarte al agua oscura?

Natsu gruñó ante su mal tono. Lo miré, fulminante. Aquel tipo parecía fastidiado por mi comportamiento, de alguna manera el ambiente se volvió más tenso que lo habitual.

–¡Asmodeo, hijo de puta! –tremendo grito que inundó el lugar por completo.

Sin poder evitarlo, los tres giramos la cabeza completamente sorprendidos por la persona que había gritado aquello. Una hermosa chica con cabello rojizo salió de entre las sombras con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

Miraba fulminante hacia Asmodeo, que este al verla, sonrió tímidamente.

Aquella mujer era despampanante, y no había duda alguna que era un completo demonio. Su cabello rojizo mucho más claro que el de Erza, era rizado y era tan largo que casi le llegaba a los pies. Su vestido era, al igual que la ropa de Asmodeo, elegante y de época, un poco más medieval, supongo que los demonios no parecen importarles los siglos que hayan pasado.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaban como serpientes hacia Asmodeo, estaba en una posición expectante, con ambas manos en su cintura.

–¡Lilith, querida! –ronroneó Asmodeo un poco nervioso.

–¡Querida una mierda! –exclamó-gruñó la mujer apretando con fuerza sus dientes. –¡¿Qué se supone que planeas?!

Asmodeo respiró profundamente, sin quitar su postura tensa.

–La aniquilación de todo aquello que es considerado puro, ¿No es lo que querías, madre mía? –preguntó Asmodeo con completa calma.

Caminé con lentitud hasta estar a un lado de Natsu, que parecía tan confundido como yo ante la repentina situación.

Lilith relajó su postura y miró a Asmodeo con una mirada algo relacionada a la que daría una madre a su hijo.

Luego recordé… Lilith era la madre de todos los demonios. Una madre incapaz de dar a luz. La primera esposa de Adán, la que se negó ser sumisa ante el hombre y ante Dios.

Ella era otra serpiente en el nido.

–Oh, Asmodeo. –suspiró Lilith con cansancio. –Siempre tan dedicado a tu trabajo. ¿Y los inútiles de tus hermanos no han hecho nada?

Asmodeo rió entre dientes. Se podía distinguir a leguas quien era el preferido de los siete…

–Sabes que me gusta trabajar solo. –comentó Asmodeo acercándose cada vez a su madre. –Mis hermanos no son de los que les gusta trabajar en equipo.

Lilith tomó el rostro de Asmodeo y lo besó, de repente me sentí como una intrusa, yo no quería estar ahí y por la expresión de incomodidad de Natsu estaba segura que él tampoco.

Comencé a mirar a todos lados en busca de una posible salida. Teníamos que aprovechar este momento en el que ambos se encontraban "ocupados" para poder escapar. Natsu pareció percatarse de mi intento desesperado por encontrar una salida y me ayudó.

De poco a poco, nos fuimos retirando, alejándonos cada vez más de aquel par. Se podía ver una posible salida entre las plantas.

Era ahora o nunca…

Corrimos por la posible salida y todo parecía ir bien hasta que dejé de sentir la mano de Natsu entre la mía. Me giré repentinamente para ver como un extraño tentáculo de oscuridad tenía el tobillo de Natsu aprisionado y lo jalaba de regreso al punto donde habíamos escapados.

Maldije.

Corrí de regreso a él. Aunque me estaba gritando que volviera, que huyera, ignoré sus gritos. No pienso dejarlo solo con esa bola de monstruos. No le han hecho nada solo por mí, de alguna manera, aquellos monstruos me querían viva y, Asmodeo no parecía importarle si le pedía que Natsu siguiera vivo.

Así que… no me importa tener que regresar a esa sucia celda si al menos sé que Natsu estará bien. Sinceramente, no confío en esa tal Amon.

Grata fui mi sorpresa cuando miré a Lilith completamente sola. No había rastro alguno de Asmodeo. Me asusté. ¿Y si estaban planeando un táctica para aniquilarnos? ¿Y si nos trajeron a esta abandonada zona para dejar nuestros cuerpos inertes?

Pero no, la absorbente presencia de Asmodeo no estaba por ningún lado. Al menos, yo no podía sentirla.

Lilith soltó sin delicadeza a Natsu. Este se reincorporó y le gruñó.

Pero Lilith lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, ella tenía su fría mirada en mí. Aquellos tentáculos sobresalían de su espalda y se movían con sutiliza de un lado a otro tras ella.

–Tú. –dijo Lilith señalándome acusadoramente. –Eres la culpable de todo.

Fruncí el ceño. La miré sin comprender ninguna de sus palabras.

–Lucy Heartfilia. –mencionó mi nombre con repugnancia y frunciendo la lengua. –Debiste morir ese día. Debiste morir como toda tu familia… pero él se encargó de que no fuera así. ¡Oh, pobre de mi hijo! Está siendo engañando por una ramera de ojos oscuros.

Gruñí, apretando los dientes como los puños.

–No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dice. –comenté con mucho esfuerzo para no gruñir.

–Claro que no. –dijo Lilith con suficiencia, haciéndome cada vez más enojar. –Sabes, desde que te conoció en aquel castillo no ha dejado de hablar de ti. –continuó Lilith caminando hacia mí pasando sobre Natsu que seguía en el suelo. –Ha desarrollado una patética obsesión y me duele, sabes, me duele mucho verlo cuidar con tanta euforia por un _ser celestial_ … alguien que fácilmente podría ser un ángel. –ahora estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su veneno en mi cara. –Si no fuera porque me importa Asmodeo, ya te hubiera despellejado.

 _Me lo imagino_. Pensé. Aquella mujer estaba loca, pero era un demonio, así que _¡Dah!_ Es obvio.

Aunque quisiera tanto estamparle mi puño en su cara, tenía que resistir, controlar mis impulsos, ser inteligente. Aunque fuera odiosa, seguía siendo un demonio mayor y uno muy poderoso, igual o tal vez más que Asmodeo.

Di un paso atrás. Tragándome todos los insultos que parecían juntarse en mi garganta. Natsu me miró sobre el hombro de Lilith, aun en el suelo, con la mirada seria y fija en Lilith.

Pero de nuevo, ella solo parecía mirarme a mí.

–Todo sería tan fácil si simplemente desaparecieras. –dijo Lilith con un leve tono de amenaza. –Permito que Asmodeo se divierta con las mujeres que él desee, pero son solo un juego estúpido de una sola noche, un capricho. Pero tú… tú eres más que eso. –dijo presionando con enojo su dedo índice en mi hombro. –Te metiste en su piel y más que un capricho, te volviste una meta, una obsesión.

–¿Y se supone que esto es mi culpa? –exigí, ofendida de alguna manera.

Lilith me miró con ira. Sus ojos claros, se volvieron oscuros negro, fundiéndose con el iris, volviendo sus ojos similares a los de un tiburón, provocándome un débil estremecimiento, un poco de pavor.

Aunque había optado por no hacerla enojar, ella parecía más que dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza.

–Si tú desapareces… todo será mejor…. –murmuró Lilith con voz oscura.

–¿Y crees que Asmodeo te perdonará? –pregunté en mi defensa.

Lilith sonrió con diversión, una diversión mórbida y sádica.

–Es mi hijo, nunca podría odiarme. –comentó con burla. –No por alguien como tú. Lo superará, él es un poderoso demonio. Además, siempre se les puede mentir a los hijos por su bien, él no necesita saber que yo te maté.

Una profunda ira nació en mí. Más que miedo, podría llegar a ser confusión, incredulidad. Me costaba creer que tenía a uno de los más poderosos y reconocidos demonios de la historia. Que uno de ellos me quiere a su lado y el otro me quiere muerta.

Vaya, mi suerte…

Intenté dar un paso atrás, absorta de todo, Lilith se encargó de reducir nuestra distancia de nuevo.

Miré a Natsu con precaución, se había acuclillado con la intensión de atacar si era necesario. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, era una locura, fácilmente lo atraparía con esos extraños tentáculos.

Lilith miró por encima de su rostro para mirar a Natsu, luego de regreso a mí.

–No te preocupes. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Lo mataré a él primero. Así no habrá alguien que se interponga en mi diversión.

Abrí muchos los ojos, sorprendida. Lilith lo notó y sonrió más abiertamente, se giró hasta quedar frente a Natsu y darme la espalda a mí.

Esto no puede terminar así. No sé si pueda soportar la imagen de Natsu perdiendo su brillo de vida.

Deslicé mi mano detrás de mi vestido, yo tomé las llaves a escondidas de los súcubos, sabía que las necesitaría, aunque no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a un demonio mayor, estaba segura de que podría ganar tiempo o al menos conseguir una oportunidad para escapar.

Pero, tenía que regresar la atención de Lilith hacia mí.

–¿Hijo? –pregunté con una burla siniestra. –Llamas a esos demonios como tus hijos, cuando no lo son. –Lilith me miró y su mirada estaba sumida en una oscuridad que te hacia estremecer, pero me mantuve firme. –Ninguno lo es. Nunca lo serán, nunca conocerás lo que es tener un bebé en tu vientre y verlo nacer. –el rostro humano de Lilith comenzó a volverse cada vez más demoniaco. –Puta estéril.

De las posibles estupideces que he hecho en mi vida, esta, tal vez, se lleve el primer lugar. Mira que hacer enfurecer, tocar la fibra sensible de la conocida Diosa Oscura, la madre de todo el infierno. De verdad, ¿Tanto me importa la vida de Natsu? ¿Qué fue lo que me hiso para hacer todas estas locuras?

Un gruñido para nada humano salió de Lilith. Retrocedí con torpeza, con llave en mano. El fino rostro de Lilith se volvió escamoso, de una textura como escamas de serpiente, escamas negras que hacían resaltar el rojizo de su cabello, sus ojos se volvieron líneas verticales de color rojo sangre, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca que pareció hacerse cada vez más grande hasta llegar a sus sienes.

Santa Mierda…

Tragué duro mientras me ponía pálida.

Esta imagen me traería pesadillas…

– _Guerrero dorado y protector de la Luz, Leo._ –recité mientras huía como una loca de aquel demonio. –¡Préstame tu poder!

Lilith logró tomarme de la cintura, la llave brillo en mis manos y sentí el poder recorrerme con fuerza por todo el cuerpo. Un fuerte gruñido sonó y miré una masa rosada atacar a Lilith por la espalda. Me soltó, cayendo con rudeza contra el suelo.

La constelación de Leo ahora está de mi lado. Él más poderoso de mis guerreros.

Mis manos brillaban en una luz dorada mientras me enfrentaba al feroz demonio de aspecto escalofriante. Ella, como era de esperarse, nos mandó a volar en un respiro.

Lilith se giró hacía mí y a una velocidad sobrenatural me tomó entre sus garras por mi cuello, su gran boca se abrió y pude ver su larga lengua morada sisear cerca de mi rostro. Podría arrancarme la cabeza con un mordisco…

–¡Lucy! –un gritó conocido resonó en el lugar, regresándome la luz a mi oscuridad.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y una larga melena roja apareció. Golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Lilith dejándome caer fuera de sus sucias garras, Erza vestida con su armadura del cielo, golpeando al demonio como un ángel carmesí.

Sonreí. No todo está perdido.

Todos estaban ahí, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman… ¡¿Evergreen?!

–¡Chicos! –murmuré, asombrada.

–Perdón por la demora. –dijo Gray.

–¡Gran demora! –exclamó Natsu con una mueca de dolor.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo mientras mirábamos a Erza pelear con habilidad.

–Debo ayudarla. –dije rápidamente.

Natsu me detuvo, sujetándome del brazo.

–No solo tú. –dijo con seriedad. –Somos un equipo.

Lilith pegó un fuerte alarido que hiso temblar todo. El llanto de una madre en apuros. Pensé.

Una horda de pequeños demonios de diversos aspectos salía de las sombras con intención de ayudar a Lilith.

–Joder…. –maldijo Gray.

–Ugh… estas cosas son repugnantes. –gruñó Evergreen mientras extendía sus alas y volaba.

–¿Qué esperan? –preguntó Natsu poniéndose en guardia. –¡A pelear!

Erza no iba a poder pelear sola con aquel demonio, un horrible presentimiento me invadió. Quería ayudarla. Peleé junto a mis compañeros contra aquellos pequeños pero poderosos demonios en un intento de abrirme paso hasta Erza.

Por más que nos deshacíamos de estas pequeñas bestias, más aparecía, todos peleaban espalda con espalda. Happy revoloteaba junto a Charle sin perder de vista a Natsu, Lisanna o a Wendy.

–¡Mierda! –gruñó Natsu cuando llegué a su lado. –¿De dónde salen tantos?

–¿Ahm…? ¿Del infierno, quizás? –contestó Gajeel con sarcasmo.

–No es momento para sarcasmo. –gruñó Gray. –Nunca vamos a terminar si seguimos de esta manera.

–¿Qué planeas, mariposita? –preguntó Natsu, fastidiado.

Gray ignoró su comentario mientras pensaba.

–Hay una forma. –dije rápidamente. –La lluvia de las mil flechas.

Todos me miraron de reojo sin comprender. Natsu, Lisanna y todos los were-wolf sonrieron.

–Adelante, lúcete. –dijo Natsu.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Un hechizo? –preguntó Levy con curiosidad.

Saqué la llave de sagitario.

– _Guerrero de madera y hierro, con tu arco nos protegerás de la oscuridad, Sagitario_. –recité llamando la atención de varios demonios. –Préstame tu poder.

La pequeña llave se convirtió en un glorioso arco platinado, estire la cuerda hacia atrás reflejando una larga flecha de luz pura, apunté al cielo y disparé.

Un gran pentagrama mágico iluminó el techo sobre nosotros, dejando precipitarse una lluvia inmensa de flechas de luz, eliminando a nuestros enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gajeel chifló.

–Hubiera hecho eso desde un principio, coneja. –bromeó Gajeel.

–Woah… ¿Cómo esas… flechas no nos lastimaron? –preguntó Gray, confundido. –Somos medio demonios ¿No?

–Yo decido a quien eliminar. –contesté bajando el arco. –Las flechas apuntan a donde yo quiero.

–¡Magnifico! –exclamó Evergreen aplaudiendo. –Tan hermoso, no se esperaba menos de un ser celestial.

Ser celestial… ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llamaba así?

–Hay que ayudar a Erza.

Caminé hacia ellas, ignorando los comentarios de advertencia y negación de las personas detrás de mí. Mientras caminaba apunté una flecha hacia la cabeza de Lilith. Pero ella pareció notarlo, tomó a Erza de la cintura y la lanzó hacia mí.

Solté mi arco mientras caímos al suelo, este se deslizo a vario metros alejado. Erza se reincorporó rápidamente.

Lilith rió con diversión. Levanté la mirada, ella estaba tan cerca de nosotros, unos de sus tentáculos se volvió filoso como una cuchilla negra e iba directo a Erza.

Mi primera reacción fue atrapar el aire en mis pulmones, luego empujar a Erza a un lado, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para lograr salir del campo de apunte.

La fría cuchilla penetró con fuerza mi pecho, dejándome sentí un frió vacío y un dolor agudo.

Este golpe hubiera matado a cualquier humano en un instante, mientras que yo seguía mirando aquel tentáculo con incredulidad. Incluso, había una pequeña, minúscula posibilidad que el humano sobreviviera, pero se depravaría o corrompería al instante, ser herido por un demonio mayor causa una depravación inmediata.

Pero yo seguía ahí. O tal vez no.

Había sangre. Sangre roja escurriéndose, cayendo al suelo mientras era levantada por el tentáculo de Lilith, en su rostro había una sonrisa de felicidad, de orgullo, ella había logrado su cometido.

Más sangre, todo se volvía borroso. Oscuro. Frio. Me estaba muriendo. Yo no era un ser celestial, un ser celestial no se supone que muera ¿O sí? Un ser celestial era un guerrero nato, una persona inteligente y poderosa… yo no era eso. Ya no.

Una fuerte risa inundó por ultimo mis oídos.

–¡La ultima princesa ha muerto! –gritó Lilith con euforia.

 _Ah, ¿Se refiere a mí?_

Fui lanzada, esperé el golpe contra el suelo, pero nunca sucedió. Mis oídos se llenaron de agua. Agua tibia contra mi fría piel pálida. Podía sentirme flotar contra el agua oscura.

Todo se volvió real.

...

–Así que… ¿Cómo son los humanos, Loke? –pregunté llena de curiosidad.

Entrenar con Loke era lo mejor. Él es un guerrero muy poderoso, el domador de las bestias, la pesadilla de los demonios y muchas cosas más. Su brillante armadura dorada era preciosa y resaltaba su cabello anaranjado como la melena de un león.

Mamá había dicho que, a pesar de ser una princesa, debía aprender a defenderme.

–Pues ellos son… muy torpes. –dijo Loke mientras esquivaba con maestría mis golpes. –Muy ingenuos, muy orgullosos…

–¿Cómo? –pregunté jadeando un poco. –¿Tan malos son?

Loke me esquivó haciendo que perdiera mi equilibrio y cayera. Bufé contra el suelo, sus fuertes manos me levantaron con rapidez y sin ningún problema.

Había una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Lo miré con curiosidad.

–Escúchame, Lucy. –dijo poniendo ambas manos en cada hombro. –Los humanos pueden llegar a ser malos, como buenos ¿Comprendes?

–No mucho.

Loke sonrió.

–Algunos humanos están tentados por los demonios. –prosiguió Loke. –Tú sabes muy bien que los demonios se divierten haciendo sufrir a todos.

–¿No deberíamos ayudar a los humanos a luchas contra los demonios? –pregunté.

–Ellos deben luchar contra la tentación. –contestó. –Pero sí, los ayudamos contra los demonios. Ellos son muy imaginativos, ¿Sabes? Muy talentosos también.

Fascinada le puse más atención.

–Dios les enseñó el arte y la música. –comentó Loke. –Y ellos han creado bellezas visuales y preciosa música que te hace tararear.

–Nee~ Loke. –lo llamé. –¿Algún día me llevaras a conocer el mundo humano?

Loke no parecía muy de acuerdo con aquella idea.

–Primero tienes que ser capaz de vencerme. –dijo riendo.

–¡¿Eeehhh?! –exclamé. –¡Nunca saldré de aquí!

Loke rió más fuerte mientras revolvía mi cabello con su mano.

–¡Lucy! –llamó una mujer.

Giré mi rostro. De pronto… ya no me encontraba con Loke, estaba recostada en la fina hierba dorada de un gran claro. La delicada hierba dorada como el oro se frotaba contra mi piel haciéndome cosquillas, pero no quería levantarme, había algo en este lugar que me era tan reconfortante. El dulce viento soplaba en perfecta armonía.

–¡Lucy~! –la misma agradable voz me llamaba, pero no quería abrir mis ojos, no aun. Una tímida risa. –Luuuucy.

Algo golpeaba la punta de mi nariz.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, permitiendo que mis ojos se acostumbraran al gran brillo del lugar. Poco a poco el rostro de una mujer se fue aclarando en mi vista. Era una mujer muy hermosa, cabello largo y rubio, como el mío, ojos profundos achocolatados, pero había algo diferente, el rostro de aquella mujer reflejaba sabiduría y años de experiencia.

Me levanté, repentinamente. Girándome para mirar a mi alrededor. No estaba nadie, solo aquella mujer y yo. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez.

El claro parecía infinito a nuestro alrededor. La mujer frente a mí me miraba con curiosidad y con una amble sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a cuclillas sosteniendo el libro celestial.

Su mano fue hacia mi rostro, tocándome con completa delicadeza, cerré los ojos dejando sentir aquel toque único.

–¿Una pesadilla, mi pequeña? –preguntó la mujer con cariño y amor. –Despertaste agitada.

–¿Mamá…?

–Aquí estoy, cielo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Recuerdos.**

 _Llegará un día que nuestros recuerdos serán nuestra riqueza._

 ** _–_** ** _Paul Géraldy_**

* * *

Cálido. El miedo y la inseguridad parecieron desaparecer de un momento a otro. Ella estaba ahí conmigo.

–Son solo pesadillas, mi pequeña. –consoló Layla, pasando su mano con delicadez por mí cabeza. –Ellos nunca lograran entrar aquí.

 _Ellos_. Mamá por lo general no los llamaba demonios, los mencionaba como ellos o aquellos, puede que mi madre haya vivido por miles de años y que asegura que esta isla es tan pura que los demonios nunca podrán venir. Pero, he tenido pesadillas, cientos de ellas, que me advierten de una catástrofe.

Nadie hace caso. Todos siguen diciendo que es por mi pequeña aventura. Que solo es el miedo de haberme topado con un demonio de verdad.

Yo sigo diciendo que es real. Que todo se volverá real.

…

Es injusto. Parece ser que soy la única que no puede salir de esta isla flotante, poder sentir el suelo terroso bajo mis pies, mirar el cielo sobre mí. Ver a los humanos, ver las cosas que han hecho, ver cómo viven, como se divierten. Debe ser divertido.

Sin darme cuenta, caminé hasta llegar a la salida de la isla, una puerta dimensional que podría llevarme al bonito pueblo de Fiore. He leído sobre él, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Miré a alrededor para pircarme que no había nadie, sin dudarlo ni un momento caminé dentro del portal. Al abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro. Había árboles y una extraña mezcla de olores. A lo lejos se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de lo que Loke llamaba la música de los humanos.

Estaba tentada en seguir, pero un pánico desconocido me decía que volviera a casa. Este era terreno peligroso, desconocido.

¿Pero cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad? ¿No dice el dicho que es mejor pedir perdón que permiso?

Caminé con entusiasmo hasta la ciudad. Música, gente riendo y bailando, muchos colores ir de un lado a otro. Las mujeres vestían bonitos y diversos vestidos de colores, envidie un poco su forma de vestir, en el cielo solo usábamos el aburrido color blanco.

Disfrute de las maravillas visuales, había un gran carnaval. ¿Qué es lo que festejaban? ¿Los humanos son tan divertidos?

Caminé por la plazuela disfrutando del fresco aire primaveral. El cielo era incluso más hermoso si se miraba desde abajo, era de un adorable tono azul con las nubes adornándolo.

–Vaya, adorable señorita. –dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré para mirar al hombre que sonreía con amabilidad. –¿Está perdida?

Nerviosa, bajé la mirada sin saber que contestar. No estaba perdida, pero si estaba muy lejos de casa.

Aquel hombre no parecía igual que los demás humanos sonrientes, este hombre era de piel clara y ojos de un morado oscuro que se podría confundir con un azul oscuro, su cabello largo, liso y negro atado en una pequeña coleta que descansaba en su hombro lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. Lucía con ropa diferente a la gente de la ciudad, sus ropas eran oscuras y muy elegantes.

Negué con la cabeza, tímidamente. El chico rió entre dientes.

–No parece de por aquí. –continuó con su tono amable, parecía una buena persona.

–Usted tampoco. –contesté alzando un poco la mirada.

–No, yo soy de una tierra muy lejana. –dijo acercándose unos pasos a mí. –No muy agradable.

–Se le podría decir que también vengo de un lugar un tanto… lejos de aquí. –hablé, sonriendo. –Un lugar muy aburrido.

No planeaba hacer amistades con nadie. Lo último que quería era testigos, pero había algo en este hombre que me atraía completamente, era educado y amable, era como un ángel solo que mucho, mucho más agradable y no parecía ser un obsesionado con el control.

Enorme fue mi susto cuando me di cuenta que comenzaba a anochecer.

–¡Debo irme! –exclamé levantándome de mi asiento. –Lo siento…

Aquel hombre me sujetó del brazo, deteniéndome. Una fuerte energía pasó por nosotros, pero él pareció ignorarlo.

–Dime tu nombre. –dijo con serenidad. –¿Volverás?

–Mi nombre… Lucy. –contesté con prisa. –No puedo volver… mi familia es muy estricta yo…

Aquel hombre me envolvió entre sus brazos, haciendo esa rara descarga cada vez más fuerte, tanto que tuve que empujarlo con suavidad para que dejara de tocarme.

Su rostro ya no era sereno, había una expresión de preocupación y dolor, sostenía mis manos con fuerza. Pareciera como si le doliera dejarme ir.

–Lucy…. –suspiró mi nombre. –Espero volver a verte.

…

–¡Saliste! ¡Completamente sola! –gritaba mi padre hecho furias. Mamá estaba a su lado con la mirada abajo, con una expresión de decepción en su rostro. –¡¿Es que no pensaste en los peligros que hay allá abajo?! ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo malo!

–Pero no me sucedió nada. –intenté defenderme.

El rostro de papá, contraído por la ira, me miró fijamente. Parecía absorto de que le haya contestado.

–No significa que la tierra sea segura. –comentó en gruñidos.

Papá soltó un fuerte resoplido. Masajeó su rostro con sus manos, dejándonos a todos en un silencio incómodo. Estaba esperando mi castigo, porque estoy completamente segura que no saldré libre por haber roto una regla muy importante.

El rostro de papá ya no estaba contraído por la ira, ahora parecía afligido y me miraba firmemente con la mirada cansada.

Me sentí un poco culpable.

–Comprendo que te hayas movido por curiosidad. –comenzó papá con voz más tranquila. –Es nuestra culpa, después de todo. –mamá alzó la vista, sorprendida. –Te hemos mantenido encerrada en este lugar por años. Pero compréndelo… la tierra ya no es segura de habitar. –papá ahora estaba frente a mí, se acuclillo para quedar a la misma altura. –No para nosotros. Los demonios son criaturas despreciables y nos quieren muerto, Lucy. Esta isla, es lo único que nos mantiene a salvo.

Mamá se acercó a nosotros, había una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

–No te mantenemos en este lugar porque queramos. –dijo mamá. – Lo que daría por poder enseñarte el basto mar, lo que se siente enterrar los dedos de los pies en la arena, lamentablemente sería tomar un riego muy grande.

Había escuchado del mar. Una gran cantidad de agua salada donde también viven diferentes especies, entre ellas las sirenas. Solo lo he podido observar desde arriba, pero lo que en verdad me encantaría seria sumergirme en aquellas aguas profundas.

–¿No hay forma de que, en un futuro, podremos bajar de nuevo a la tierra? –pregunté esperanzada.

Papá suspiró.

–Tendríamos que eliminar el pecado en los humanos. –contestó.

Ah, Loke me había dicho algo parecido alguna vez.

…

–¡Ja! ¿Estas castigada, rubia? –preguntó Sorano con burla.

Despegué mi vista de mi libro para mirar a ambas hermanas Agria. Yukino sonrió en modo de disculpa silenciosa por la actitud grosera de su hermana mayor.

Sonreí de regreso.

–¿Esta bien, Lucy-sama? –preguntó Yukino tomando asiento a un lado de mí. –Escuchamos que bajó a la tierra. Eso es muy peligroso.

–Estoy bien. –contesté cerrando mi libro para encarar a ambas albinas. –Y sí, si bajé a la tierra.

–¿Qué tiene de interesante los mortales? –dijo Sorano con una mueca de disgusto. –Son sucios, viven muy poco y se dejan manipular por un montón de demonios débiles.

Sorano, a diferencia de Yukino, era de los otros familiares celestiales que pensaban que la humanidad estaba perdida ante los demonios. Afortunadamente mis padres no se daban por vencidos. Mamá creía en la voluntad de algunos humanos y mi padre se negaba a dejarse vencer por el Infierno.

–La tierra es muy divertida. –contenté recordando todas las cosas que vi. –Hacen carnavales con muchos colores y música. Hay mucha comida deliciosa y muchas personas riendo y divirtiéndose.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó Yukino, sorprendida.

–No llenes la cabeza de mi hermana con tonterías. –gruñó Sorano. –Los humanos no son más que ganado estúpido de los demonios.

–Nosotros no somos mejores. –musité frunciendo el ceño.

Sorano alzó una ceja, incrédula.

–¡Por supuesto que somos mejores! –exclamó, pareciendo ofendida. –¿Por qué estas de su lado? ¡Son ellos los que se dejan corromper! ¡Son ellos los que olvidaron de donde vienen y para qué sirven!

–No son esclavos. –comenté con tranquilidad. –Son personas como tú o como yo, ellos tienen capacidades pare elegir. A nadie le gusta que lo manden, a ellos tampoco.

Sorano rió con amargura.

–Sí, bien, entonces lárgate con ellos. –comentó señalando la puerta a lo lejos. –Solo no vayas a llorar cuando te estés quemando en el Infierno.

–¡Sorano! –exclamó Yukino con advertencia.

Sorano la ignoró y se giró para irse. Dejé salir el aire que sorpresivamente estaba sosteniendo. Yukino se volvió a sentar, dejándose caer con pesadez.

–Lo siento… ella es un poco…

–Olvídalo. –comenté con una sonrisa sincera. –Diferentes formas de pensar, supongo.

–Lucy-sama… creo que Sorano tiene un poco de razón. –dijo Yukino con un leve sonrojo. –Es muy peligroso. Por favor, como amiga, te pido que ya no te pongas en peligro.

En definitiva, Yukino era, por mucho, mejor persona que Sorano.

…

Ya han pasado años desde aquella aventura. No ha dejado de llegar extraños paquetes a la puerta, todos con mi nombre en él. Mamá y papá me impiden a toda costa que me acerque a ellos, con miedo de que sea algún tipo de trampa demoniaca, pero no era eso, había diversos regalos inofensivos.

Aun así, mis padres se deshacían de aquello con temor.

–¿Un admirador secreto tal vez? –se burló Loke.

–Lo dudo. –comentó Taurus. –¡¿Quién es el idiota que se atreve a cortejar a mi hermosa Lucy?!

Abracé a Plue en mis brazos, mientras miraba a Loke y Taurus entrenar. Plue temblaba en mis brazos mientras comía una chupeta rosa.

–Nadie puede entrar aquí, ¿Cierto? –pregunté con timidez.

–Claro que no. –contestó Loke. –¡No la asustes, Taurus!

Taurus hiso una expresión de culpa.

–Lo siento, Princesa. –se lamentó Taurus. –Nosotros nunca permitiremos que algo malo le pase.

Sonreí.

–¡Lucy-sama! –exclamaba Aries mientras corría hacia nosotros.

–Aries…

–Lucy-sama…. –jadeó Aries una vez ya a mi lado. –Lo siento.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, curiosa.

El largo vestido blanco de Aries parecía moverse por sí solo, la verdad es que Aries era una guerrera que más parecía una joven princesa. Tal vez por eso Loke esta tan enamorado de ella.

–Layla-sama desea verla. –comentó. –Lo siento.

–¡Aries! –exclamó Loke distrayéndose y permitiendo que Taurus arremetiera.

–¡Ah~! Joven, Loke, no debería distraerse así. –se burló Taurus.

Loke gruñó desde el suelo. Aries se giró hacia ambos chicos, repentinamente Loke se levantó sacudiéndose la armadura con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

A veces, Loke es demasiado obvio.

Reí disimuladamente.

–Bueno, los dejo. –comenté despidiéndome.

–Que tenga buen día, princesa. –se despidieron los tres al unísono.

…

Mamá estaba parada en medio del gran claro dorado, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del fuerte viento. Su vestido revoloteaba como si hubiera cobrado vida misma, su cabello se movía con gracia. Ella era una mujer muy encantadora, un ángel.

Me acerqué y ella abrió sus ojos.

–¿Qué sucede, mamá? –pregunté.

–Ah, ¿No es agradable el aire? –preguntó sin mirarme.

Alcé una ceja, confundida. Pero me limite a asentir.

–¿Si sabes que…?Algún día tomaras mi lugar. –comentó mamá encarándome. –Algún día tendrás que casarte, convertirte en una hermosa y justa reina.

Me sonrojé. No estará pensando en casarme con alguien ¿O sí?

–¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente? –pregunté, nerviosa, indecisa. –No estarás pensando en casarme a la fuerza, ¿Cierto?

Mamá rió con diversión.

–Oh, dios, no. –dijo mamá tomada por sorpresa. –Nunca te haría eso. Deseo que encuentres a la pareja perfecta para ti, a alguien con quien tú desees estar. No me haría más feliz que verte feliz por amor.

Siii, mi mamá era un cursi de primera. Ella creía en el amor a primera vista, a el amor para siempre y que el amor puede vencer cualquier adversidad. Ella vive felizmente con mi padre y no hay duda de que está enamorada de él como el primer día.

Claro que, hubo una vez en el que yo desee enamorarme de alguien como mis padres lo estaban.

–Bien, aunque no he encontrado esa pareja. –dije un poco avergonzada.

Luego recordé aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y bonita sonrisa. Olvidé preguntarle su nombre, pero había salido despavorida antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Y luego me pregunté, ¿Será él el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo?

–Oh, no te preocupes. –mencionó mi madre. –Estoy segura de que lo encontraras, estoy segura de que será un gran guerrero, alguien que te haga reír todo el tiempo, alguien valiente… alguien que esté dispuesto a acompañarte todo el tiempo.

Sí, me gustaría encontrarme con alguien así.

–¿Qué te hiso repentinamente pensar en el futuro? –pregunté con curiosidad y diversión. –Creí que no te gustaba pensar en el futuro incierto.

Había una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, sereno. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió. Algo andaba mal, podía percibirlo. Me acerqué más a mi madre que miraba el cielo con esa mirada.

–Sabes que lo que más amo son tú y tu padre, ¿Cierto?

–Por supuesto. Nosotros también te amamos. –contesté borrando mi sonrisa. Preocupación.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y sacó su inseparable collar morado. Se acercó a mí y lo colocó en mi cuello, sorprendida la miré.

–Este collar me lo regaló tu padre cuando me pidió matrimonio ¿Sabes? –decía mientras lo colocaba. –Es un collar muy especial, contiene una parte del Universo. Una parte donde nuestros sentimientos pueden flotar infinitamente.

–¿Por qué…?

– Escucha muy bien, Lucy…. –sonaba una voz en mi cabeza, una voz cálida. –Nunca debes quitártelo, ¿De acuerdo?

Algo en su voz, en su mirada había cambiado repentinamente.

–¿Mamá…?

Explosión. El sonido de una fuerte explosión me hiso sobresaltarme, giré mi cabeza para observar que era lo que pasó. Mamá me tomó de la mano y corrimos en dirección contraria de dónde provino ese fuerte sonido.

La mirada de mi madre se volvió seria, casi escalofriante, estábamos corriendo por el claro hasta llegar a una parte antes desconocida para mí.

Había un gran anfiteatro. Nos adentramos, en medio de este enorme anfiteatro, había una lagunita de aguas tan claras como el cristal, encima de esta lagunita había una fuerte esfera de luz dorada, una luz incandescente y hermosa.

Mamá miró con seriedad la gran bola de luz que parecía un sol a escala.

–Layla-sama. –la voz de Acuario sonó detrás de nosotras.

–¿Acuario…? –pregunté cada vez más confundida.

Acuario tenía su típico rostro enojado, pero por un momento pude distinguir preocupación sincera en sus ojos.

La mano de mi madre se apretó a la mía. Había dolor en su expresión.

–Escúchame Lucy. –dijo mamá con seriedad. –Los demonios están aquí.

Jadeé.

–¿Qué?

–Todos esos regalos los mandaba un demonio. –continuó mi madre ignorando mi tartamudeo. –Un demonio mayor. Un demonio que supo de tú existencia y que te quiere. Hace poco recibimos una carta donde pedía que te lleváramos con él y si no lo hacíamos, atacarían la isla.

Mi cuerpo temblaba. Todo parecía tan irreal, pero la expresión, la seriedad en la voz de mi madre, el dolor con que me estaba contando todo esto no podía ser mentira.

–Te lo prometí, ¿Cierto? –su voz tembló. –No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No te dejaré en manos de esos sucios monstruos… porque tú… tú eres lo más preciado en mi vida, mi bebé. –lagrimas salieron de los ojos de mi madre. –Tienes que ser muy fuerte, Lucy. –puso sus manos en mis hombros, apretándolos. –Tienes que huir. Esconderte.

–No… no quiero separarme de ustedes. –mi voz temblaba, de terror.

–Lucy, céntrate. –pidió mi madre. –Esto es real. No voy a dejar que ese hombre te lleve.

Quería abrazarle. Quería cerrarlo mis ojos y al abrirnos darme cuenta de que era una de las tantas pesadillas, que mamá me abrazara y me consolara, diciéndome que era imposible que los demonios llegaran a esta isla.

–¿A dónde voy? ¿Dónde voy a esconderme? –pregunté, temerosa.

–Por lo pronto, a la tierra. –comentó mirando a Acuario y asintiendo con la cabeza. Se volvió a mí. –Tendrás que simular que eres un humano común y corriente, mezclarte entre ellos, nunca caer en el pecado.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El rostro de mamá se contrajo de dolor.

–Hasta el tiempo necesario. –dijo no muy segura de sí misma. –No vamos a dejarte sola. Alguien te buscará.

–¿Vivirás, cierto? Tú, papá, mis amigos…

Mamá sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda. –contestó en un débil susurro. –Iré por ti, te enseñaré como ser una buena reina… te casaras y sabrás lo que es una familia… tendremos una bonita vida.

–Juntos…. –sollocé.

–Layla-sama, se acercan. –interrumpió Acuario con rapidez.

Mamá limpió sus lágrimas y me tomó de la mano. Me llevó hasta la orilla de la rara laguna, podía ver dentro de ella, era tan profundo que se perdía en la oscuridad. Pero era tan clara el agua, que parecía un suelo de cristal.

Me quité mis zapatos y pisé el agua. Fría. Yo sabía de antemano que los seres celestiales no podían hundirse al agua conscientemente. Mamá me miró con cariño.

Me posicioné en la mitad, justo debajo de la luz.

–Te amo. –dijo mi madre. –Sé fuerte.

–Yo también te amo. –contesté, llorando. –Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

Los labios de mi madre se movieron diciendo algo que no escuché. Algo que ahora comprendo.

 _"_ _No, no lo haremos"._

El agua debajo de mí volvió a ser líquido y me sumergí. Todo se llenó de oscuridad.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado esperando. Pero soy incapaz de caminar. Lo primero que vi era agua. Agua azul, me levanté, mis pies estaban sobre el mar.

Estoy vistiendo un vestido blanco, impecable, así que supongo que soy una persona responsable respecto a su aspecto. A mi lado flotaba un extraño libro que nunca había visto y una manojo de… ¿Llaves?

Llaves doradas.

Los tomé antes de que se sumergieran. Quiero creer que son míos. Los presioné contra mi pecho, como un tipo de soporte, la sensación de saber que algo era mío me conmovía.

Me sentía desesperada, confundida, triste. Mi cabeza era un lio, un vacío horripilante. No recordaba nada además de las cosas básicas como pensar, al parecer tengo un conocimiento basto de palabras, no sé si pueda hablar.

Puedo mantenerme de pie, pero no sé si puedo caminar. Sé lo que es un mar y sé que si me quedo en un solo lugar, tal vez, es posible, que un barco me encuentre.

Sé lo que es un barco. Sé que hay más personas en algún lugar. Pero no me parecía sabio aventurarme en una zona desconocida donde posiblemente me pierda más de lo que ya estaba. Así que me quede en mi sitio.

Mi vestido era bonito. Yo era bonita. Bueno, el reflejo en el agua no era muy confiable que digamos, pero mi cabello era bonito. Era suave, tiene un color brillante, saludable y era profundamente largo, estaba peinado perfectamente de un tipo sofisticado. No llevaba zapatos. Estaba usando brazaletes dorados, aretes, así que creo que me gusta mucho los accesorios. Mi piel era clara, mis ojos al aparecer eran de color oscuro, café oscuro.

Sentí mi cuello demasiado vacío, una extraña sensación de que algo faltaba, llevé mi mano instintivamente a mi cuello para encontrarme con nada.

Casi podía asegurar de que llevaba algo conmigo.

Pero, vamos, no recuerdo absolutamente nada así que no puedo asegurar algo.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse en un bonito crepúsculo.

Mmm… sé lo que es el sol. Una gran estrella a unos 149.675.000 Km de la tierra.

 _Sé muchas cosas para tener amnesia_. Pensé.

Un barco. Un barco muy gran se estaba acercando a mí, pasó a mi lado y luego se detuvo. Miré con curiosidad la constitución de aquella nave. Tengo la leve sospecha de que también sé el funcionamiento de una nave que parece ser la primera vez que la veo.

Una mujer de cabello rojo apareció de la borda del barco, mirándome con incredulidad. Una mujer muy bonita y que parecía ser una mujer seria.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó con amabilidad.

–No del todo. –contesté con sinceridad.

Ah, se hablar. Muy bien.

La mujer miró por encima de su hombro y gritó algo.

–No se preocupe. –volvió hacia mí. –La ayudaremos.

Al poco tiempo, la mujer lanzó una escalera. Sé lo que es una escalera y para qué sirve. Con algo de trabajo comencé a subir. Aquella mujer me ayudo a sujetar mi libro para que yo subiera. La borda del barco era dura en comparación del agua, tantee con curiosidad la madera caliente, mis pies estaban descalzos, eran pequeños, mis uñas tenían un curioso tono rosita.

Alcé la mirada.

La mujer de rojo cabello me miraba con curiosidad.

–Gracias. –dije haciendo una leve reverencia.

–Uhm… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí? –preguntó aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

–Trece horas. –contesté.

También puedo medir las horas con el sol. La mujer palideció.

–¿Cómo es posible que haya estado trece horas a la deriva sin sufrir insolación? –preguntó, repentinamente preocupada.

No tuve como contestar. Ni siquiera yo lo comprendía. Me dejé guiar por la amable mujer hasta uno de los camarotes, donde me presto parte de su ropa, donde pude beber agua fresca y comer.

–Mi nombre es Erza. Erza Scarlet. –se presentó la mujer.

–Mi nombre es Lucy. –me presenté de la misma manera. –Es lo único que sé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Nuestro destino.**

 _¡Actúa en vez de suplicar! ¡Sacrifícate sin esperanza de gloria ni recompensa! Si quieres conocer los milagros, hazlos tú antes. Sólo así podrá cumplirse tu peculiar destino._

 ** _–_** ** _Ludwig van Beethoven_**

* * *

El agua se volvió cálida. Mis ojos se abrieron, miré la estrella apagada que flotaba frente a mí. Todo se había perdido, todo se llenó de oscuridad, la maldad ganó, la isla cayó y con ella, todos murieron.

Escuché el gritó de Erza.

 _Erza._

Ella era especial. Todos ellos eran especiales. Era posible que perdiera a mi familia, pero ellos ahora son mi familia. Se volvieron mi familia en el instante que Erza me encontró. Nuestro destino era encontrarnos.

…

Su cuerpo. Su cuerpo había caído sin cuidado sobre el agua oscura y había desaparecido en la profundidad. Por primera vez, me quedé en blanco, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El gritó que profirió Erza fue desgarrador. Lágrimas, el aire se inundó de sal, sal de la sangre de Lucy y de las lágrimas de la gente a mi alrededor.

Casi puedo asegurar que Lucy sonrió cuando la atravesaron. Aquel demonio rió con euforia cuando el corazón de Lucy dejó de sonar, ese bonito sonido de relojería que venia del pecho de Lucy se detuvo, para siempre…

Mis piernas temblaron, me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo sin importarme el dolor.

Había fallado, ella se había ido.

–¡Se fue! ¡Esa alimaña se fue para siempre! –exclamaba el demonio con alegría. –¡Ella era la última esperanza de salvar esta miserable isla!

–Hija de perra…. –gruñó Gray, apretando los puños a sus costados.

–Lu-chan…. –sollozó Levy.

El aura de Erza se volvió oscuro, maligno, su mirada estaba apagada y miraba a Lilith con furia. Su armadura cambió de nuevo. Ella planeaba pelear hasta vencerla.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Yo también pelearé.

–Pobres y desolados mortales. –musitó Lilith con pena. –Los haré pedazos-

Una figura blanca y dorada apareció de repente frente a Lilith. No era una sola figura blanca y dorada, era…

¡Lucy!

Su brazo estaba alzado y cruzaba su pecho y cabeza, desde los dedos hasta la muñeca goteaba sangre oscura con un fuerte olor a azufre.

El cabello rubio de Lucy cubría su rostro, estaba completamente empapada, pero aun así había sido tan rápida. Fue un simple flash de luz.

Lilith seguía en su posición mirando con incredulidad a la mujer frente a ella.

Lucy alzó la mirada, sus ojos eran de un dorado brillantes. Inhumanos. En su cuello brillaba una piedra morada. Se giró para quedar frente a Lilith.

Lucy bajó el brazo limpiando la sangre que escurría.

–Ni siquiera me notaste. –dijo Lucy ladeando la cabeza.

–Es imposible… tú corazón… dejó de latir…

Lucy sonrió.

–Sí, lo hiso. –afirmó Lucy. –Pero no soy mortal.

Diferentes grietas de luz comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Lilith que seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

–Tú… maldita…

–Gracias, por regresarme mis recuerdos. –comentó Lucy. –Ahora me encargaré de alzar esta isla de nuevo.

Lilith rió en su cara.

–¡Aunque lo logres! –exclamó con euforia. –¡Estás sola en el mundo! ¡Tus padres están muertos! ¡Todo aquel que conociste alguna vez está muerto!

¡Crack!

Mas grietas, el cuerpo de Lilith se rompía como un viejo pedazo de porcelana mientras que Lucy seguía en su lugar mirando con seriedad a Lilith.

¡Crack!

–Entonces. –volvió hablar Lucy. –Haré caer tu reino como tú hiciste caer el mío. Hare sufrir a Asmodeo y a todos tus miserables hijos bastardos.

Y en una explosión de luz, Lilith desapareció.

…

Dolor. Mi pecho dolía. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, todas recordando el rostro de mi madre, de mi padre, de mis amigos.

Lilith había desaparecido por un largo tiempo. Hundiéndose en el Infierno.

Había contrarrestado la muerte. Toqué el lugar donde se suponía debería estar hueco, pero no había nada. Estaba curado. El collar seguía en su sitio, al igual que mis recuerdos.

Me giré para encarar a mis amigos. Amigos que estaban tan incrédulos y sorprendidos, algunos pasmados y asustados.

Sonreí con timidez.

–Hay que volver a casa. –comenté mientras caminaba.

–Lucy…. –sollozó Erza.

Me giré rápidamente. Nunca había visto a Erza llorando, nunca, algo dentro de mí logró romperse.

Me acerqué a duras penas a ella y le ofrecí mi mano.

–Vamos a casa. –le dije, sonriendo.

Su pesada armadura desapareció. Se impulsó hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Respiré.

Duele. Supongo que, esto es lo que pasa cuando te encariñas demasiado de alguien. La abracé de igual forma, sintiendo como más lagrimas salían.

–Perdón…

–¿Qué dices? –dije alejándome un poco. –Estoy bien. Ella no hubiera podido matarme. El mal nunca gana.

Erza sonrió.

Caminé solo unos pasos, antes de que todo se volviera a oscurecer. Escuché mi nombre, pero ni siquiera sentí el golpe contra el suelo. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y mi cabeza parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

Supongo que revivir no es algo tan fácil.

…

–¿Ahora que sucede? –preguntó Levy, preocupada.

–Su corazón late. –dijo Natsu rápidamente. –Está inconsciente.

–Se ha desmayado. –murmuró Erza que la tenía en brazos.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Elfman. –¿Qué vamos hacer?

Todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

–Hay que volver a la base. –dijo Erza con voz firme. –Tenemos que poner a Lucy a salvo.

–Ahora que venció a ese demonio, ¿No querrán venganza? –preguntó Gajeel.

Erza suspiró.

–Es posible que volvamos a ver a Lilith. –comentó Mirajane.

–¿No está muerta? –preguntó Lisanna.

–No puedes matar a un demonio mayor. –explicó Mirajane con la mirada abajo. –No puedes simplemente borrar el mal en la tierra. Ella volvió al Infierno lo suficientemente herida como para no verla por un tiempo.

–¿Entonces, esta guerra nunca se va a detener? –preguntó Natsu. –¿Lucy nunca dejará de estar en peligro?

Mirajane sonrió con amargura.

–Porque razón crees que vivían en el cielo. –contestó con seriedad. –La guerra entre el bien y el mal nunca se va a detener. Es una guerra infinita.

…

Silencioso, pero viva. Podía escuchar su constante respiración, su latido.

Habíamos vuelto a la base. Pero en el largo camino, Lucy nunca despertó. Procuré estar la mayoría del tiempo a su lado, esperando, quiero ser el primero que vea cuando despierte. Pero ella no daba señales de despertar y eso me preocupaba.

–¿Natsu…?

Giré para mirar a Lisanna en la puerta del camarote con Happy volando a su lado. Ambos tenían una cara preocupada. Lisanna cerró la puerta una vez que ambos estaban dentro.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama donde Lucy yacía acostada.

–Sé que Lucy es muy importante para ti… pero no puedes descuidarte de esta manera. –dijo Lisanna acuclillándose a mi lado.

–Lisanna tiene razón. –comentó Happy. –Necesitas salir un poco.

Gruñí fastidiado. No eran los primeros que me decían eso, de hecho, dudo que sean los últimos. Sé que lo hacen porque están preocupados por mí, pero simplemente no quiero despegarme de Lucy, no cuando esta tan indefensa.

–Ella estará bien. –aseguró Lisanna. –Lucy es fuerte.

–Muy fuerte. –dijo Happy. –¡Venció a ese demonio sola!

–Murió en el intento. –comenté con pesadez.

Ambos, tanto Lisanna como Happy lograron deprimirse con la pesadez de Natsu. Lisanna suspiró.

No se iba a rendir.

–Vamooos~ –continuó Lisanna tomando a Natsu por el brazo e intentando que se levantara. –Vamos a jugar nosotros tres. Hace mucho que no jugamos.

–¡Siii~! Ne, ne, Natsu. –revoloteó Happy encima de ambos jóvenes.

Medio llevándolo a rastras los tres salieron del camarote, dejando a Lucy seguir con su descanso.

…

Amnesia. Aquello es lo que había dicho el doctor que me atendió poco después de haber sido encontrada por Erza. Erza fue lo suficientemente amable como para llevarme con ella a lo que llaman la Base.

Muchos humanos y pocas criaturas mitológicas caminaban por los pasillos de aquellas instalaciones, todos por un solo propósito, mantener a raya a los demonios y/o criaturas que rompen las leyes. Son algo así como policías sobrenaturales. Se les conoce como los Cazadores.

Erza era uno de los cuantos tenientes del lugar, parecía ser respetada por todos y por lo que he escuchado es un guerrero muy poderosos, digno de temer. Aunque pareciera una mujer común y corriente, ella peleaba con dedicación y parecía encantarle ser un caballero con todas esas impresionantes armaduras. Logré encariñarme con Erza rápidamente.

Ya han pasado meses desde aquel incidente.

Como no tenía algún lugar a donde ir, me esforcé para ser un Cazador al igual que Erza y que mejor tutor que ella. Me enseñó a defenderme, a la utilización básica de las armas, también aprendí todo sobre los demonios y criaturas místicas.

Aunque no fue muy difícil. En poco tiempo dominé todo aquello y logré adoptar un buen puesto junto a Erza. Al parecer, antes de la amnesia, yo era una persona inteligente y atlética. Tenía mucho conocimiento sobre todo tipo de cosas, incluso podía dominar diferentes idiomas.

Es una lástima que lo único que no recuerde sea mi vida pasada.

Un día, un día que parecía prometer tranquilidad pero la verdad es que no. Erza salió disparada de su oficina y me arrastró a mí con ella. Llamó a varios para refuerzos por su intercomunicador, su mirada estaba seria y tenía el ceño fruncido. Vestía su uniforme de combate, aunque la mayoría de las veces se reequipaba con una de sus tantas armaduras para pelear.

–¿A dónde vamos Erza? –pregunté, alarmada.

–Hacer una misión, juntas. –comentó Erza con rapidez mientras subíamos a una nave pequeña. –Los demonios están atacando la Zona Salvaje.

Erza sin más preámbulos, encendió el pequeño barquillo y nos dirigió a la isla de los salvajes. De alguna manera los were-animals lograron mandar un mensaje a la base por ayuda, aunque me parecía un poco raro, por lo general ellos no pedían ayuda si de demonios se trataba.

Entre más nos acercábamos, el olor a azufre, ceniza y sangre se intensificaba. Erza y yo nos miramos de reojo.

Esto se iba a poner muy feo. Preparé mis llaves, lista para pelear. A simple vista la isla estaba en completa oscuridad, en esta isla no había tecnología y por lo tanto no había electricidad, al menos no hasta llegar a la pequeña ciudad donde había lo necesario que era un pequeño hospital.

A todos lados se podía escuchar los gritos y alaridos demoniacos. Erza había dicho que los refuerzos llegarían dentro de poco, solo estábamos nosotros para matar al mayor número posible de demonios y salvar a todo aquel que se pueda.

–Hay que dividirnos. –dijo Erza mientras bajamos a tierra. Ella me miró con firmeza. –Mantén la mente clara, Lucy.

–Estaré bien. –asentí.

–Nuestro punto de reunión será el hospital ¿De acuerdo?

Volví asentir y antes de que salgamos corriendo dentro del pequeño infierno, susurre un "ten cuidado". Erza sonrió.

Corrí por la parte derecha de la isla, mientras que Erza desaparecía en la oscuridad del lado izquierdo. Invoqué la fuerte hacha dorada de Taurus y comencé a pelar con todo tipo de demonios de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Los were-animals eran guerreros por naturaleza, fuera la especie que fuera. En sus clanes, manadas, parvadas, etc, se les enseñaba a defenderse a pelear contra un demonio. Pero, había tantos seres caídos, la cantidad de demonios era abismal, conseguí salvar a algunos afortunados de ser atacados por un demonio, a todo que me encontraba le pedía que huyera hacia el hospital.

Me partía el alma en dos ver cuerpos por todos lados. La sangre acida quemaba mi piel que al poco rato se curaba en una luz dorada llena de calidez. Mi hacha evaporaba la sucia sangre de demonio, purificándose de nuevo.

Logré llegar a un lugar abierto donde pude ver algo completamente magnifico. Un poderoso y majestuoso lobo de pelaje rojizo, tal vez un poco rosado, luchando con ferocidad contra un gran demonio. El pobre lobo se veía bastante herido pero aun así no parecía dignado a retirarse, a su alrededor había varias personas heridas y un gran lobo de pelaje oscuros gruñendo en el suelo con dolor.

Una manada de were-wolfs.

Sin dudarlo, corrí con hacha en mano hacia ese gran demonio con feroces garras. Aquel lobo no podría solo ni de coña, estaba muy herido.

El demonio rugió de ira cuando lo golpeé con fuerza en la espalda. Me retiré de un salto antes de que lograra aplastarme con una de sus zarpas.

Miré de reojo como aquel lobo me miraba con detenimiento. Su pata delantera sangraba, pero aun así se mantenía de pie, tiene mucha voluntad debo de admitir.

Giré sin problemas mi hacha con un rápido movimiento de mi muñeca, limpiando la sangre de su cuchilla. Puede que sea un demonio muy grande, pero era rápido el condenado. Apenas si podía golpearlo y esquivar sus golpes a la vez.

Aquel rosado lobo no se quedó a raya, ni siquiera huyó, simplemente se lanzó de nuevo contra el demonio, mordiendo con rudeza la cabeza de aquel monstruo, asombrada por su tenacidad, volví a remitir contra el demonio, esta vez, golpeando con fuer uno de sus pies, haciéndolo caer.

– _Doncella virgen que nos cuidas desde el cielo, Virgo_. –recité mientras el hacha desaparecía en mis manos. –Préstame tu poder.

Mis muñecas se adornaron con unos curiosos brazaletes plateados con cadenas en ellas, junto con un poderoso látigo de luz. Pero el látigo de luz no era el único poder de Virgo, la rara, pero útil capacidad de crear agujeros en la tierra era uno de ellos.

Hice un profundo agujero justo debajo del demonio. Me giré hacia el lobo malherido.

–Escucha, tienes que ir hacia el hospital. –hablé rápidamente sin importarme si me entendía o no. –Lleva a todos los que puedas ayudar, ¿De acuerdo?

El lobo gruñó levemente, su gran cabeza giró a donde se encontraba el gran lobo oscuro en el suelo, luego giró hacia mí.

Sin comprender a lo que me quería mostrar, volví a girarme repentinamente cuando el gran demonio gruñó mientras salía del agujero.

–Joder. –gruñí. Luego grité: –¡Taurus!

El látigo brilló convirtiéndose en la poderosa hacha, salté y golpeé con fuerza la cabeza del demonio, logrando atravesar parte del duro cráneo del monstruo. Un fuerte chorro de acida sangre logró salpicarme parte de mi cara y cuello haciéndome maldecir de dolor.

Algo me jaló con fuerza lejos del que hubiera sido un peligroso golpe de la zarpa del demonio, golpeé el suelo y miré como el Lobo jadeaba.

¿Me había salvado?

Volví a tomar el hacha solo para mirar como aquel demonio lanzaba un fuerte alarido que me hiso cubrir mis oídos de dolor.

El demonio estaba gimoteando de dolor. Una horda de demonios comenzó a reunirse llenando el ambiente de fuertes alaridos en unísono.

–Me cago en todo. –maldije.

El demonio a mi lado gruñó con ferocidad. Estábamos rodeados por cientos de demonios. Me será imposible salir ileso de todo esto y ni siquiera podía escapar, nos tenían interceptados.

Miré al lobo a mi lado que gruñía en dirección a los demonios. Él me miró de reojo. Su pata cada vez estaba sangrando más, tenía que moverme rápido si quería ayudarlo.

Suspiré.

– _Guerrero de madera y hierro, con tu arco nos protegerás de la oscuridad, Sagitario_. –recité llamando la atención de varios demonios. –Préstame tu poder.

El poderoso arco apareció en mis manos temblorosas. Este debía ser el golpe definitivo.

Jalé con fuerza la cuerda hacia atrás, mientras una flecha de luz se materializaba entre mis dedos, apunté hacia el cielo y antes de que pudieran atacar, disparé.

–Lluvia de las mil flechas. –murmuré.

Un gran círculo mágico cubrió la isla entera, haciendo precipitar miles de flechas de luz. Todas atacando con fiereza, evaporando, haciendo pedazos los cuerpos corrompidos y ácidos de los demonios que nos rodeaban.

Caminé con tranquilidad hacia el gran demonio que seguía herido y atrapado en el agujero de tierra. Una vez que la lluvia hubiera acabado y que el gran demonio ahora se encontraba débil, apunté una última flecha directamente a su cara y disparé.

Aquel cuerpo se disolvió con un horrible olor a azufre.

El arco desapareció y con el casi toda mi energía. Me mantuve firme mientras miraba a mi alrededor, el horrible olor estaba en todas partes, enfermándome.

Un fuerte gemido ronco llamó mi atención. El curioso lobo de pelaje rosado cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrado con fuerza. Sin importarme que fuera una criatura desconocida y salvaje, me acerqué a él con confianza y miré su herida.

No solo estaba herido, era una herida corrompida. Si no se purifica, la depravación dominará su cuerpo y se volverá un demonio.

–Oye, tranquilo. –Dije, sonando desesperada. –No dejaré que mueras, ¿Comprendes?

Bien, es momento de usar mis habilidades como curandera. Los demonios no podían corromper mi cuerpo, y con mucha práctica he podido sanar heridas demoniacas a varios compañeros de la Base. Nunca lo he intentado con una criatura mágica.

 _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo._

Coloqué ambas manos en la herida, el lobo lanzó un fuerte gruñido de dolor, respiré profundamente, concentrándome. Una pequeña luz dorada salió de mis manos, esto será capaz de contrarrestar la depravación pero no cerrará la herida, así que, una vez solucionado la depravación tendría que conseguir una forma de llevarlo al hospital.

A todas estas personas que parecían vivas, pero muy heridas.

El lobo poco a poco estaba dejando de gruñir mientras curaba su dolor, mientras borraba la maldad y la toxicidad de su herida. Aquel lobo volvió abrir los ojos, unos profundos ojos verdes brillantes me miraban con intensidad.

Sonreí, tímidamente.

–Estarás bien. –dije mientras acariciaba su suave pelaje de un tono rosado. –Fuiste muy valiente, compañero.

Movió una de sus patas buenas hacia mi regazo, acaricié su adorable patita con más tranquilidad.

Me di cuenta rápidamente que aquel lobo estaba batallando por no cerrar los ojos, estaba agotado y su herida seguía sangrando. El lobo movió su cabeza con dificultad hacia dentro del bosque y aulló casi sin fuerza.

Seguí la dirección donde estaba aullando. El lobo negro aulló en unísono junto al lobo rosa. Me quedé quieta, sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Del bosque salieron varias figuras, humanoides, no más lobos. Había dos mujeres, bueno una mujer albina y una pequeña niña de cabello azul. A su lado había tres curiosos gatos.

Aquellas curiosas criaturas corrieron de inmediato cuando miraron al lobo rosa tumbado en el suelo. La mujer albina cayó al suelo junto al lobo, sujetando su enorme cabeza con cariño.

La pequeña niña estaba pálida y lloraba con miedo, mientras se sentaba con la joven albina y miraba al lobo rosa.

–Natsu…. –sollozó la albina hacia el lobo. –Vas a estar bien, ¿Cierto?

–Natsu-san… Gajeel-san… –sollozó la pequeña mirando desde el lobo rosa hasta el lobo negro.

Repentinamente me sentí como una intrusa. Me levanté, caminé hacia el lobo de pelaje negro que seguía respirando con pesadez. Su herida estaba más grande que la del lobo rosa, purifiqué de la misma manera que al otro lobo, si podía ayudar, lo haría. Aquel lobo negro con ojos rojizos me miró con incredulidad, pero luego se relajó cuando el dolor dejó de sentirse.

Y así continué, era toda una manda. Algunos habían vuelto a su aspecto humano.

De las sombras salió otro lobo, un poco herido, pero se podía mover. Era un lobo dorado, con una cicatriz en su ojo en forma de rayo que me pareció muy curiosa. Caminó hacia el lobo rosa y el negro.

–Laxus-san. –dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo.

Al parecer esa pequeña niña era una loba también, solo que una muy joven.

Me acerqué a la pareja, un poco incomoda, parecían muy cercanos. Ya que la joven albina frotaba con cariño su pelaje.

–Uhm… ¿disculpa? –llamé con cuidado, la albina alzó la vista rápidamente. –Necesitamos llevarlos al hospital. Ahí hay una zona segura.

–¿Al hospital? –preguntó la albina. Luego miró a su alrededor, insegura. –¿Cómo los llevaremos a todos?

Tomé mi intercomunicado detrás de mi blusa y presioné el botón para comunicarme con Erza.

–¿Lucy? ¿Te encuentras bien? –contestó rápidamente del otro lado, Erza. –Eso de las flechas fue sumamente genial.

–Estoy bien y gracias. –contesté un poco avergonzada. –Oye, tengo algunos problemas, tenemos a muchos heridos.

–Lo sé –contestó Erza con seriedad. –Los refuerzos están aquí. Mandaré a un grupo hacia tu localización para que te ayuden, ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

…

Me había negado rotundamente a abandonar a ambas mujeres y gatitos. Ellas estaban muy asustadas y preocupadas por la manada de lobos.

Me enteré que la joven albina era una were-cat, un tipo tigre. Sus orejas y rasgos gatunos salieron a la luz una vez que estuvo tranquila. La joven Wendy si era un were-wolf y era parte de la misma manada que el joven lobo rosa llamado Natsu, al parecer. Los gatitos, que en realidad eran Exceeds se llamaban, Happy, el gatito azul, Charle, la gatita blanca y Lily el gatito negro.

–Enserio, gracias por ayudar a Natsu. –había dicho Lisanna haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Y a todos en la manada. No sé cómo pagarte.

–Ah, no es para tanto. –comenté, nerviosa. –Es mi trabajo, además, no iba quedarme sin hacer nada. Si gente necesita mi ayuda y allí estaré yo para ayudar en lo que pueda.

Después de aquello, se negaron a dejarme. Parecía que no confiaban mucho en los humanos y como yo era la única en la que confiaban me encargué de revisarlas y de cuidar a los heridos de la manada.

Todos lo que había sido lobos, volvieron a su forma humana, volviendo más fácil la tarea de transporte y la curación de heridas. El chico Laxus se negaba a ser tratada con la excusa de que sus heridas no eran graves y que se curarían solas.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron miré a un grupo de niños jugar con lo que parecía ser un piano.

¿Un piano en un hospital?

Tal vez alguien se dedica a tocarlo para que los pacientes no se sientan tan abandonados, tan lamentables en estas frías paredes blancas. Me acerqué con curiosidad, sentándome en el taburete.

Wendy y Lisanna me miraron con curiosidad al igual que algunos niños.

–¿Sabe tocar el piano, Lucy-san? –preguntó Wendy.

Sonreí con nostalgia, mientras asentía. No recuerdo haber aprendido a tocar el piano, pero si una serie de notas danzaban en mi mente y hacia que mis dedos se movieran con habilidad por las teclas del piano. Varios suspiros de sorpresa sonaron, toqué con delicadeza, con suavidad, pare servir de arrullo a los heridos en cama.

Lisanna se sentó a mi derecha y Wendy a mi izquierda. Los pequeños gatos se sentaron sobre el piano, mirándome tocar. Algunas personas se acercaban a escuchar las leves melodías.

Esto, aunque suene loco, lograba llenarme de una sensación tan familiar, tan llena de recuerdos. Recuerdos que no puedo distinguir muy bien, recuerdos que eran borrosos, un profundo vacío logró llenarme de nuevo.

–¡Ah, Natsu! –exclamó Lisanna mientras se giraba hacia atrás, sonaba preocupada. –¿Qué haces levantado?

Dejé de tocar para girarme, alcé la vista y me topé con un par brillantes de ojos verdes. Lisanna intentaba a todas costas regresar al extraño hombre de regreso a su camilla, pero el joven seguía mirándome, dio un paso más hacia mí.

Me levanté y caminé hacia él.

–Haga caso. –dije conteniendo mi diversión. –Sigue herido y el doctor ha dicho que debe descansar.

–Tú… tú eres…

–No molestes a la Srta., Natsu. –interrumpió Lisanna mientras lo tomaba de su brazo bueno y lo llevaba a rastras de regreso a su camilla. –¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Eres medio raro.

–¡Ja! ¿Apenas te das cuenta, Lisanna? –se burló el hombre aun lado de la camilla de Natsu. –Salamander siempre ha sido raro.

–¡Oh, Gajeel-san! –dijo la joven Wendy con alegría. –¿Ya se siente bien?

Gajeel rió entre dientes y saludó a la pequeña.

–Un par de demonios no van a vencerme tan fácilmente. –dijo.

–Si no hubiera sido por mí, estarías muerto. –contestó Natsu.

–¡¿Qué dijiste, cabrón?! –preguntó Gajeel gruñendo.

Entré a la enfermería donde estaban los sobrevivientes de la manada de lobos. Varias miradas se fijaron en mí en cuando entré, incomoda me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

–¿No necesitas ser atendida, Lucy? –preguntó Lisanna, preocupada.

–Oh, me encuentro bien, gracias. –contesté, restándole importancia.

–Con que tú… eres la que nos salvó el pellejo. –dijo el hombre con muchos pircings en el cuerpo mientras se recargaba con sus codos en la camilla. –¡Vaya mierda, amigo!

–¡Gajeel! – gruñó Lisanna.

–Tranquila. –dijo Gajeel rodando los ojos. –Lo digo de buena manera ¡Ge, he! Estoy impresionado. Nunca había visto a una mujer…

–Lo que el idiota quiere decir es que gracias, Rubia. –interrumpió un hombre de cabello rubios a lado de la camilla de Gajeel.

Era uno de los más hombres lobos que encontramos, este estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontré, a diferencia del chico rubio Laxus, este era más delgado, no tan estructurado como el musculoso de Laxus. Su cabello rubio era más claro y, para que negar, era muy atractivo.

Sonreí, divertida.

–Oh, de nada, rubio. –contesté.

–Ehh~ me agradas. –dijo el chico guiñándome un ojo con coquetería. –Me llamo Sting.

–Lucy. –dije presentándome.

–El cabezota de aquí es Gajeel. –continuó Sting apuntando con su dedo al chico de largo cabello negro. Gajeel gruñó pero Sting lo ignoró. –Aquel de allá es Laxus. –continuo mientras señalaba al rubio serio que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto con los brazos cruzados. –Aquel rosadito es Natsu. –seguí su dedo hasta volver a mirar al chico de cabello rosa, me sorprendí cuando lo miré, aquel hombre no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento y comenzaba a incomodarme. –La pequeñita es Wendy y la mujer albina es Lisanna, pero creo que ya las conoces. Y por último mi hermano, Rogue.

El hombre se sentó en la camilla para poder observarme.

–¿Usted era la que tocaba el piano? – preguntó el hombre lobo, este tenía el cabello negro y los ojos rojizos, como Gajeel pero con la estructura física de Sting. –Sonata n° 29 "Hammerklavier" de Beethoven ¿Cierto?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y fascinación.

–Vaya, ¿Fanático de la música clásica? –pregunté con interés.

–Se le podría decir que sí. –asintió con timidez. –Una sonata muy animada.

Reí complacida.

–Oye, oye, Rogue yo la vi primero. –dijo Sting con irritación.

–Cállate. –contestó el pelinegro.

Y ahí empezó una pelea de insultos. Lisanna suspiró avergonzada por el comportamiento primitivo de ambos hombres, yo solo la relajé para que no golpeara a ambos heridos.

Esta manada de lobos era muy chistosa, quería quedarme un poco más de tiempo pero Erza llegó para decirme que era momento de volver a la Base.

Me despedí de todos con una pequeña reverencia y seguí a Erza que parecía apresurada y un poco estresada por todo el cargo del hospital, había muchos heridos pero al parecer Erza consiguió que todo herido fuera atendido sí o sí. Sip, así era el poder de la gran Erza.

…

Lisanna golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Natsu. Este gruñó y la miró con incredulidad y enojo.

Lisanna tenía ambas manos en su cintura y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué diablos fue eso? –espetó Natsu mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con su mano buena.

–Desde que Lucy apareció no has dejado de mirarlas como un lelo. –contestó Lisanna refunfuñando. –La has incomodado, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

–Hasta te brillaron los ojos, cabrón. –comentó Gajeel con burla.

–¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Sting con enojo. –¡Yo pedí primero a la rubia!

–¡N-No me brillaban los ojos! –exclamó Natsu, incomodo. Se giró hacia Lisanna. –Y no la estaba viendo como lelo…

Lisanna alzó una ceja blanca en su dirección.

–¿No? –preguntó con sarcasmo. –¡Por favor, casi babeas!

Natsu se tiñó de rojo, un rojo leve.

–Te gusssssta. –ronroneó Happy a su lado.

–¿Lo puedes culpar? –preguntó Sting. –La rubia está como quiere.

Lisanna gruñó mientras rodaba los ojos. Estos hombres eran tan cerdos a veces.

–Solo… estoy impresionado. –dijo Natsu, nervioso. –Es alguien muy fuerte y no salvó a todos nosotros. Pudo haber huido para salvarse pero le hiso frente a ese demonio. Y no pude agradecerle.

–Ya la agradecí yo por todos nosotros. –comentó Sting. –Pero si quieres volver a decirle gracias, puedo seguirla por ti. No me molestaría volver a verla.

Natsu lo miró con molestia, mientras que Sting sonreía con suficiencia.

Natsu suspiró. Debía volver a mirar a esa rubia, definitivamente tenía que ser capaz de entablar una conversación esta vez, en vez de mirarla como un completo idiota. Las imágenes de ayer eran borrosas, solo recordaba con perfección el color dorado de su cabello, el hermoso sonido de su voz y ese divino olor dulce que desprendía aquella hermosa mujer.

En definitiva, tenía que volver a verla. Conocerla.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí es donde la obsesión de Natsu floreció. n/u/n**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Nuestra primera misión.**

 _"_ _Yo hago lo que tú no puedes, y tú haces lo que yo no puedo. Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas"_

 ** _–_** ** _Madre Teresa de Calcuta._**

–Oye, tienes visita. –dijo Erza.

Levanté la mirada del papeleo que tenía e mi escritorio para ver la cabeza roja de Erza asomarse por el marco de la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

¿Visitas, yo?

–De acuerdo. –asentí, sentándome erguida en mi silla.

Una piza de nerviosismo se plantó en mí. ¿Quién podría ser? No es como si recordada de todas formas algún amigo o familiar perdido. Tal vez, podría ser, que esta persona sepa algo sobre mí…

O no.

La pizca de nerviosismo se borró de inmediato y se intercambió por una de decepción.

Supongo que, esperar a un familiar o amigo que me ayudara con mi amnesia era demasiado.

La cabellera rosa de aquel hombre lobo apareció dentro de la oficina, estaba diferente que la última vez que lo vi. Todas las heridas que alguna vez tuvo, ya no estaban, su brazo se encontraba perfectamente bien y en su rostro ya no había shock, había una divertida sonrisa.

Levantó su mano en forma de salido.

–Hola. –dijo efusivamente. Definitivamente su voz había cambiado, a como lo recordaba, sonaba más infantil y despreocupada.

–¿Hola? –saludé, confundida. –Ahm… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Con toda la familiaridad del mundo, se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

–Solo vengo a darte las gracias. –comentó el curioso chico pelirosado.

Alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección.

–De nada. Es mi trabajo. –dije un poco fuera de lugar. –No tenías por qué hacer un viaje hasta acá solo para eso.

–Claro que sí. –contestó con cierto impulso. –Salvaste a mi manada y te estoy sinceramente agradecido.

 _¿Su manada?_

–¿Eres el Alpha de esa manada? –pregunté con interés.

El hombre alzó la vista hacia mí y había un peculiar brillo en sus ojos que me gustaba mucho.

–Sí.

Vaya, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Por lo general hubiera imaginado que aquel chico grandulón y rubio fuera el Alpha o Gajeel. Pero supongo que es obvio, ya que, este lobo rosa era el que seguía peleando con tanta dedicación. Estaba protegiendo a sus amigos, a su manada y a esas dos mujeres con sus gatos.

–Bueno, supongo que como ya me diste las gracias, ¿Volverás con ellos? –pregunté.

El chico se removió, incómodo.

–La verdad… es que… yo…

–¿Si?

–¡Ah! Lucy, ¿Ya entregaste tu informe? –interrumpió Erza abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Alcé la vista completamente desprevenida. Miré el reguero de hojas en mi escritorio e hice una mueca de molestia. Siempre era una molestia escribir los informes después de una gran misión.

Negué con mi cabeza y regresé mi atención al chico frente a mí.

–Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

Erza se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

–Quiero volverme un cazador. –comentó el chico rápidamente.

–¿Uhm?

–Oh, muy bien, chico. –dijo Erza dándole una palmadita no nada suave a nuestro invitado. –Necesitamos muchas criaturas mágicas como cazadores. ¿Qué te parece, Lucy?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Supongo. Te daré una solicitud para que la llenes. –saqué una hoja de los cajones y se la di al tipo frente a mí. –Erza te dará los detalles.

–Ah, yo no puedo. –me interrumpió Erza.

Fruncí el ceño. Era raro cuando Erza no podía alguna cosa, por lo general lograba hacer lo que muy poco humanos podían, era un persona trabajadora y le encantaba estar al mando. La miré sin comprender a que se refería.

–¿Qué? –pregunté, incrédula. –Tú eres la que está al mando aquí.

–Seh, olvide decir que tengo una misión de varios días. –comentó con completa naturalidad. –Así que… hazte cargo de él ¿De acuerdo?

Me quede boquiabierta cuando la vi salir de la oficina. Deje caer mi cabeza contra el escritorio con pesadez, un fuerte sonido sonó sobresaltando a mi compañero.

Agh, Erza siempre me hace esto.

–Oie, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico.

–Define _bien_. –contesté con pesadez.

Levanté la cabeza y rápidamente comencé a sentir dolor en mi frente. Resoplé.

–Bieeen… chico, perdón ¿Cómo te llamabas? –pregunté un poco avergonzada.

El hombre volvió a sonreí, esta vez con una sonrisa más iluminada.

–Natsu. –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

–Oh, bien. –contesté tomando su mano y estrechándola. –Soy Lucy y seré tu nueva tutora.

…

Nunca antes, había sido tutora de nadie, por lo general es Erza la maestra, la que se encarga de los novatos. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba yo lidiando con un hombre lobo.

Aunque era divertido. Natsu era divertido. Tenía una forma de comportarse algo peculiar, era como un niño grande, era despreocupado y muy audaz. Tiene mucha energía y no sé si deba a que es un hombre lobo o ya está en su personalidad. También es capaz de dejar a toda la base sin comida, ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y seguir delgado? Lo envidio.

En lo que si batallaba, era en mantenerlo leyendo los libros que tenía que aprender. Es muy difícil mantener a Natsu atento a algo, se distrae casi por cualquier cosa insignificante.

Como si fuera un milagro, logré que aprendiera lo básico de los demonios, por el momento.

Natsu se adaptó rápidamente a las instalaciones de la Base, si no lo encontraba por los pasillos o por la cafetería, podía encontrarlo corriendo con rapidez por las afueras entre los árboles.

–Neee~ Lucy… ¿Cuándo vamos hacer una misión juntos? –preguntó con tono aburrido.

–Mmm… ¿Quieres hacer una? –pregunté sin dejar de leer mi libro. –Tenemos que preguntarle a Erza.

Natsu cerró el libro con pesadez, su cabeza estaba recargada en la mesa con sus brazos extendidos por todo el lugar. Si quería que Natsu se mantuviera tranquilo solo bastaba para llevarlo a la biblioteca, aunque al poco rato ya estaba enfadando.

–Vaaamooos~

–Como joooodeees. –alargué la palabra al igual que él solo que yo en un susurro.

–Que grosera. –refunfuñó Natsu haciendo un mohín. –Quiero salir…

Dejé caer mi libro sobre la mesa para mirar a Natsu con severidad. Él dio un respingo ante mi comportamiento, se sentó bien en la silla mientras esperaba a que volviera a reaccionar.

Dejé salir el aire con pesadez.

–Vamos. –dije mientras me levantaba.

–¡Síííííí~!

Nuestra primera misión sería algo sencillo, algo básico para un novato, al menos eso dijo Erza. Natsu estuvo un tanto decepcionado quería misiones clase S al igual que Erza resolvía, pero con una simple mirada mordaz de Erza logró calmarlo.

A mí no me molestaba tomar misiones sencillas, de hecho, me gustaban porque eran fáciles de terminar. Yo ya me encontraba en un nivel similar al de Erza, solo me faltaba más entrenamiento físico, pero prefería gastar mi tiempo para aprender más sobre las fuerzas oscuras.

Tomamos una de los pequeños barcos para ir a Shirotsume Town. Un lugar donde debemos encontrar a un supuesto político que ha sido sospechoso por el uso de magia oscura. La verdad no me sorprende, en estos tiempo se ha vuelto muy común que gente haga pactos con demonios para conseguir dinero o poder a cambio de algo. Este político, el Duque Everlue es uno de tantos.

Miré a mi compañero mirar con temor el barco frente a nosotros. Había un tono azulado en su frente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente a sus costados.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Nervioso? –pregunté.

–Ah… ¿No podemos ir nadando? –preguntó mientras tragaba saliva.

–Que tonterías dices. –dije dándole un golpecito en su hombro. –Claro que no.

–Lucy~

Continué caminando hasta estar encima del bote, miré a Natsu casi arrastrando los pies mientras daba pequeños pasitos hasta quedar a un lado de mí.

Tenía ambas manos aferradas al barandal con mucha fuerza, casi doblando el metal.

El capitán dio señal para partir y una vez se tambaleó el barco, Natsu cayó al suelo en un ovillo. Sorprendida y asustada, me arrodille a su lado.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunté alarmada.

–Ba-Bájame…

–¿Qué dices? –pregunté, incrédula. –¡No me digas que…!

El rostro de Natsu estaba verde y sus ojos daban vueltas. Quería golpearme en la cara por su ineptitud.

–¿Te mareas con los transportes? –pregunté mientras que Natsu asentía en el suelo. –¿Crees que puedas soportar hasta llegar a la ciudad?

Natsu volvió asentir. Lo llevé, con ayuda de algunos marines, al camarote donde estábamos alojados. Lo recosté en la cama, mientras este aún seguía hecho bolita. Lo miré con lastima. Si se enfermaba en los transportes ¿Por qué insistía tanto en venir de misión? Hay veces que no lo comprendo.

Fue un largo viaje.

Una vez llegamos a Shirotsume Town, Natsu fue el primero que se bajó del barco.

–Endemoniada cosa de metal. –gruñó al suelo.

–Levanta. –dije poniéndome a su lado. –Hay que terminar con todo esto antes de que el barco se vaya mañana al medio día.

Natsu se levantó y me siguió obedientemente. Shirotsume era como cualquier otra ciudad, gente feliz caminando por las adoquinadas calles y disfrutando de las pocas horas de luz solar cuando las criaturas oscuras se ocultaban. Fingiendo que la vida era fácil y divertida.

Había adorables puestos que vendían cientos de cosas diferentes. Era difícil tener que seguir con nuestro camino sin evitar fijar la mirada en algunos de los puestos. Tuve que jalar a Natsu de su bufanda varias veces cuando pasábamos por restaurantes y él se quedaba viendo casi escurriéndole baba.

Y por fin. Llegamos a la inmensa mansión del dichoso Duque.

–Woah… tremenda casa. –dije con un silbido. –¿Listo?

Natsu ya estaba en la puerta, tocando el timbre. Jadeé en shock. ¿En que estaba pensando este estúpido? Corrí hacia él para detenerlo, pero una vez que llegue a su lado, la puerta ya estaba abierta, dejando ver a una mujer con una cabeza muy grande y los dientes chuecos, la mujer estaba vestida de maid.

–¿Aquí vive el Duque? –preguntó Natsu.

–Así es. ¿Quién lo busca? –preguntó con una voz patosa.

–Somos Caza-ugh –le di un codazo a Natsu en la costillas para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez. –Queremos hablar con el Duque.

–¿Quién es, Emilinda? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. La voz de un hombre.

–Gente rara. –contestó la maid con un tono diferente de voz, ahora era más aguda. –Quieren hablar con usted, Amo.

Un hombre bajito y regordete con un pronunciado bigote apareció a un lado de la maid, a esta se les sonrojaron un poco las mejillas una vez que el raro hombrecillo apareció. El hombre vestía un carísimo traje negro, así debo de suponer que él es el Duque.

Nos miró con molestia.

–¿Qué es lo que buscan? –preguntó, irritado.

–B-Bueno, vera…

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando me vio.

–Ustedes son… Cazadores. –acusó el Duque, palideciendo. –¡Largo ahora mismo! ¡Largo de mi propiedad!

–Espere. –Dije rápidamente, absorta por su ferocidad. –No venimos a…

Antes de que me dejara terminar, el hombre nos cerró la puerta en la cara. Bufé con irritación.

Y aquí estábamos, sentados en una de las mesas de un restaurante mientras buscábamos una forma de entrar a esa casa y cumplir con la misión.

Tamborileé mis uñas en la mesa donde estaba recargado mi codo, sujeté mi cabeza con mi mano mientras miraba con molestia por la ventana.

–Ya me disculpé. –dijo Natsu con la boca llena.

–Come y luego hablas. –dije haciendo una mueca.

Natsu tragó la comida de su boca y luego me miró.

–¡Es la primera vez que hago esto! –se defendió. –Creí que sería algo así como una visita o no sé…

Suspiré.

–Ya no importa. –dije con calma. –Hay que escabullirnos por la casa. Encontrar las pruebas suficientes y arrestarlo, ¿De acuerdo? –Natsu asintió. –Pero no vas a precipitarte.

…

Una vez la luz cayó y la noche llegó, las calles estaban vacías y los locales firmemente cerrados. Las posadas evitaban a toda costa que sus huéspedes salieran a la noche, la posada donde nos estábamos alojando no era la excepción.

Tomé mi mochila con todas las cosas suficientes y un posible cambio de ropa para Natsu. La bufanda de Natsu estaba guardada en la mochila junto con mis llaves y diversas armas.

La recepcionista nos bloqueó el camino a la salida cuando nos vio caminar hacia ella.

–¿Qué hacen, están locos? –preguntó rápidamente y con pavor.

–No hay problema. –dije con tono tranquilizador mientras le mostraba mi tarjeta plateada que me identificaba como una Cazadora.

La recepcionista se relajó y nos dejó el paso libre. En definitiva, en las calles no había ni un alma, ni una luz, todo estaba desierto. Se podía escuchar solo el sonido del viento.

Miré a Natsu.

–No hay nada cerca. –comentó él con los sentidos al máximo.

–Vamos.

Alrededor de la mansión todo se encontraba tan oscuro como en la ciudad, había unas cuantas ventanas iluminadas. Nos saltamos las rejas y con pasos sigilosos logramos llegar hasta una de las paredes laterales. Con un pequeño cuchillo logré abrir la ventana que tenía la luz apagada.

Gracias a los sentidos de Natsu hemos logrado burlar muchas trampas y no hemos podido ser descubiertos.

–Bien, escucha. –dije en un leve susurro. –Hay que encontrar cosas demoniacas ¿Comprendes? Cosas como… libros, artefactos, pentagramas en las paredes o en el suelo.

–¿Olor azufre? –preguntó Natsu con una mueca.

Lo miré fijamente, sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas en la oscuridad del cuarto. Estoy seguro de que él tenía mucha mejor vista en la oscuridad que yo.

–¿Por dónde? –pregunté, sorprendida.

–Por aquí. –dijo Natsu tomándome de la muñeca para guiarme.

Pasamos por varios pasillos y recamaras a oscuras, una que otra vez, nos ocultábamos de las extrañas maid que pasaban por la casa con sospecha. ¿Por qué todas las maids de este tipo tenían algún desperfecto? No podré ser un súper modelo, pero me doy cuenta de que este tipo tiene un tipo de fetiche con las mujeres feas.

Llegamos a una puerta de metal, diferente a las otras. Natsu intentó abrirla pero, por supuesto, estaba cerrada.

–Échame aguas. –pedí mientras me acuclillaba cerca de la cerradura.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Natsu, desorientado.

Rodé los ojos. –Cúbreme las espaldas, hombre.

–Ah… Ok.

Con la ayuda de un pasador, comencé a forzar la cerradura, parecía una cerradura común y debo de suponer que solo hay una llave para esta puerta y es posible que este con el duque, definitivamente no me voy a arriesgar a tomar la llave.

La cerradura hiso un leve clic y se abrió.

Jalé a Natsu de su camisa hacia el lugar. Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que pareciera un sótano. A diferencia de la casa, el sótano tenía un poco más de luz, luz de antorchas de fuego rojo, las paredes eran negras y había pequeñas celdas con rastro de sangre en algunos lugares. Como me lo imagine, había pentagramas en las paredes y en el suelo, intenté no pisar ninguna de las escrituras.

Natsu estornudó haciendo que diera un respingo.

–Perdón, hay mucho polvo aquí. –susurró.

–Definitivamente esta es una prueba. –comenté un poco incomoda.

–Bien, vamos a patearle el trasero. –dijo Natsu, emocionado.

–Espera…. –caminé hacia una mesa donde había un libro de pasta negra con inscripciones rojas en un lenguaje demoniaco, intenté a toda costa no entrar dentro del pentagrama. –¿Qué es esto?

El símbolo de Mammón estaba en la pasta. Mammón, el príncipe de la Avaricia. Tomé el libro y lo guardé en mi mochila, debía de confiscar algo tan peligroso. Estoy seguro que Erza se sorprenderá mucho, esto no se trata de una misión para principiantes.

Natsu miraba las escaleras con atención.

–Vamos, Natsu. –dije una vez llegué a su lado.

–Alguien viene. –dijo.

Pasos. Pasos que bajaban la escalera. Rápidamente nos miramos y le dije que se escondiera. Me escondí bajó las escaleras, en las sombras mientras miraba la figura de dos hombres musculosos y barbudos mirar el lugar con detenimiento, en sus manos había una pistola y en sus piernas una daga.

–Este lugar me da escalofríos. –comentó el tipo número uno.

–Deja de ser marica. –gruñó el hombre número dos. –Alguien ha entrado, estoy seguro que cerré esta puerta.

–¿Y si es uno de esos fenómenos? –preguntó el hombre número uno con inquietud.

–Cierra el pico. –volvió a decir el hombre número dos. –Ya escuchaste al enano, lo que pase aquí no nos incumbe. Solo hay que vigilar que esos Cazadores de pacotilla no anden metiendo las narices donde no deben y nos pagaran un pastón.

El hombre número uno no parecía muy convencido. Comencé a salir de las sombras y silbé en corto haciendo la señal a Natsu. Salió de su escondite y se encargó de callar al hombre número dos, mientras que yo ponía a dormir al hombre número uno.

Una vez los dos hombre en el suelo, nos miramos.

–¿Y bien, que hacemos? –preguntó Natsu.

–Hay que patearle el trasero al Duque. –dije.

Natsu sonrió con malicia y diversión.

Nos escabullimos hasta donde llegaba el rastro de olor del Duque, Natsu se estuvo quejando del horrible olor del hombre en todo el camino. Tuve que golpearlo varias veces para que se callara.

Logramos llegar, sin ser descubiertos, hasta una enorme puerta pintada de dorado. Se escuchaban risas de mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

–No está solo. –susurró Natsu. –Hay una mujer con él.

–¿Solo una mujer? –pregunté. Natsu asintió.

Preparé una bomba de oscuridad y la deslicé por debajo de la puerta. Se escuchó una maldición por parte del hombre. Abrí la puerta y ambos entramos, cerré tras nosotros con llave.

Las bombas de oscuridad eran muy útiles cuando queríamos pasar desapercibidos, absorben la luz por un periodo corto de tiempo y luego la regresan.

Y allí estábamos. Natsu recargado en la puerta y yo a unos pasos de él. La escena fue un poco… incomoda.

Pero supongo que si te estas muriendo en dinero tienes que gastarlo ¿No?

En efecto, había una mujer rubia con grandes labios pintados de rojo vivo sentada en las piernas del Duque, la mujer llevaba un cortísimo vestido blanco que dejaba ver su ropa interior. Ambas personas nos miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Natsu ahogó una carcajada, lo miré con severidad.

–¡U-U-U-Ustedes! –vociferó el tipo completamente nervioso y pavoroso. –¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

La chica pegó un gritó y de un salto se alejó del duque. Me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo y casi la arrastré hacia la puerta.

–Lárgate y no cuentes a nadie esto. –dije con tono amenazante. La chica asintió, asustada. –Puedes llevarte cualquier cosa de valor de la casa, pero desaparece.

La chica le importó menos y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Natsu volvió a cerrar la puerta y ahora ambos miramos al Duque, que lucía pálido y sudaba como pavo en navidad.

–¡Bien! Duque Everlue. –dije acercándome a él con paso lento. –¿Puede explicarme de que va todo aquello en su sótano?

–¡Miserables alimañas! –exclamaba con euforia. –¡Los haré pudrirse en una celda por haberse atrevido a pisar propiedad privada!

–Lucy. –llamó Natsu con advertencia. –Hay que callarlo.

Asentí rápidamente. Con la ayuda de Natsu y mi látigo, lo amarramos a la silla de la recamara y con un pedazo de tela lo amordazamos. Esto nos dará tiempo.

Tomé otra silla y me senté frente a él.

–Cuéntenos lo que sabe, Everlue –dije de nuevo. –Debería de saber, como político, que hacer contratos con demonios está más que prohibido.

Quité la amordaza de su boca.

–¡Puta zorra! –gruñó con la cara roja de ira. –¡Largo de mi casa!

Natsu gruñó. Volví a colocarle la amordaza y miré a Natsu que estaba amenazadoramente a punto de arrojarse contra el duque.

Sonidos de pasos se acercaban, Natsu dejó de gruñir para dirigir su mirada seria a la puerta, luego me miró. Asustada intenté idear un plan. Debe ser una de las Maids de este tipo o de esos guardias con los que nos encontramos en el sótano.

Everlue comenzó a pavonearse haciendo ruido e intentando gritar sobre la mordaza.

Natsu me miró con preocupación mientras los pasos se acercaban. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras una loca y muy estúpida idea venía a mi mente.

Tocaron la puerta.

–Jefe, ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó una voz grave del otro lado. Natsu me miró, preocupado.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, comencé gemir como lo estuviera haciendo la prostituta que estuvo aquí hace algunos minutos. La mandíbula de Natsu casi cae al suelo y Everlue me miró como si se me hubiera zafado un tornillo… y tal vez si se me zafó.

El hombre detrás soltó una risilla entre dientes mientras caminaba alejándose. Dejé de gemir cuando ya no escuché nada. Miré hacia Everlue que seguía mirándome fijamente.

Le volví a quitar la mordaza.

–¿Va decirnos algo? –pregunté con más seriedad que antes.

–Si… ¿Cuánto cobras, preciosa? –preguntó con una sonrisa morbosa.

Mi límite. Le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna con tanta fuerza que comenzó a lloriquear. Lo tomé del pelo con rudeza moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

–Escúchame bien pedazo de basura. –gruñí amenazadoramente. –Aunque no me digas algo, me aseguraré que en la Base te saquen hasta los ojos ¿Comprendes?

Solté al duque y llevé mi mano hasta mi blusa para comunicar con Erza.

–¿Y cómo les fue? –preguntó Erza con interés. –¿Natsu se portó bien?

–El hombre está muy metido en el asunto de los demonios, Erza. –dije hablando rápidamente. –Hay pentagramas y un libro de un demonio mayor.

Escuché como Erza carraspeaba del otro lado.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no eran simples pactos estúpidos?

–No. Se trata de un demonio mayor. –contesté con determinación y un tono de muerte. –No quiere darme detalles, se niega hablar. Trae a tu escuadrón aquí, esta mierda puede ser seria.

A las pocas horas, la mansión ya estaba rodeada por varios Cazadores. Natsu y yo nos encargamos de cuidar de Everlue hasta que los oficiales llegaran para llevárselo a la Base.

Natsu estaba sorprendentemente callado y Everlue no dejaba de mirarme con una mirada enferma. Muchas veces tuve que ser detenida por Natsu antes de levantarme y romperle la cara al hijo de perra.

–Eso fue genial. –había dicho Natsu con asombro. –Creo que tengo una ere-

–Dices una palabra sobre esto. Natsu Dragneel, y te haré ver el infierno ¿Quede claro? –dije con tono atemorizante.

–¡Lo siento! ¡No diré nada! –dijo alejándose un poco de mí por mi mirada.

Erza entró dando una patada a la puerta, sorprendiéndonos. Varios oficiales iban con ella, se llevaron a Everlue que seguía mirándome, gruñí con desprecio.

Erza nos dio una palmaditas en los hombros y sonreía con el orgullo de una madre.

–Hicieron un buen trabajo. –dijo Erza sin quitar su sonrisa. –Muy buen primer trabajo. Deberían hacer un equipo ustedes dos.

–Sí, sí. –dijo la voz de una mujer que entraba a la recamara. –Ambos se ven muy lindo juntos, ¿No crees, Erza?

Erza asintió con un brillo en los ojos. La mujer de la voz apareció con una sonrisa inocente que no era para nada inocente. Mirajane Strauss había venido junto con Erza.

–Natsu, ella es Mirajane Strauss. –presentó Erza. –Mirajane, él es Natsu Dragneel.

–¡Oh! –exclamaron ambos al unísonos. –¡Tú eres…!

–Usted es la hermana de Lisanna. –dijo Natsu, emocionado. –Me ha contado sobre usted.

–Ara, Ara~ Tú debes ser el Alpha de los lobos ¿No es así? –preguntó Mirajane, Natsu asintió. –Sí, Lisanna me cuenta mucho sobre ti en sus cartas. Es una lástima que no pueda visitarla. Me alegro de conocerte, Lisanna no deja de hablarme de ti y de cómo la ayudaste a encajar en la Zona salvaje. Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermana pequeña.

Natsu sonrió.

–Nah, no fue nada. –dijo con modestia. –Lisanna es muy buena amiga mía.

Sabía que Mirajane tenía hermanos, pero nunca imagine que uno de ellos sería Lisanna, aunque ahora que las comparo a los dos, son casi iguales con la diferencia de que Mirajane tenía el cabello mucho más largo que Lisanna.

Erza me miró.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo consiguieron mantener a Everlue todo este tiempo sin ser descubiertos? –preguntó Erza con curiosidad.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, Natsu se ahogó con su saliva y sudó frio mientras sentía mi mirada penetrante.

Miré a Erza sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

–Bien. No indagaré más. –comentó con seriedad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. El príncipe Celestial.**

 _La máxima virtud de un príncipe es conocer a los suyos._

 ** _–_** ** _Marco Valerio Marcial_**

* * *

–Vaya, hasta que al fin ves la luz del sol. –se burló Gray.

–Cierra la boca, mariposa. –contesté gruñendo.

Juvia sujetó el brazo de su novio mientras que Lisanna el de Natsu, era tan complicado que aquellos dos estuvieran en un mismo lugar sin tirarse groserías o pelearse.

–Y bien, ¿Cómo está Lucy? –preguntó Gray con tono más calmado.

–Sigue igual. –contestó Natsu volviendo a su pesadez.

–¡Ah! Pero despertará algún día. –exclamó Lisanna relajando un poco el ambiente. –Debemos confiar en nuestra amiga.

Sin embargo nadie parecía estar satisfecho con la simple idea de que _algún día_ , Lucy despertaría de su sueño reparador.

El sonido de una explosión llamó la atención de todos, aquella explosión venia dentro de la Base, las alarmas sonaron casi al instante.

Natsu salió disparado hacia la entrada, aquella explosión provino de solo un lugar específico, el cuarto de Lucy.

Un hombre encapuchado estaba en la recamara de Lucy, Lucy seguía tendida en su cama y había encontrado a este hombre acuclillado al lado de la cama y en su mano había un cristal de color rojo, similar al de Lucy que, a diferencia, estaba sin brillo.

El hombre miró hacia donde Erza se había quedado paralizada por el extraño. El primer pensamiento de Erza fue, _enemigo_ , luego _demonio_ , pero descartó todas esas, aquel hombre no tenían ningún rastro de depravación o maldad en su alma.

Pero eso no aseguraba que estaba demasiado cerca de Lucy. Una Lucy que no podía defenderse.

El hombre se levantó con lentitud, ocultando su rostro tras esa capucha. Unos cabellos azules sobresalían pero no explicaba nada, no había nadie conocido que tuviera el cabello de aquel color.

La piedra de Lucy comenzó a brillar, débilmente, pero lo hacía. El hombre guardo la piedra roja en su ropa y corrió hacia Erza con la intención de huir por la puerta.

Erza se re-equipó rápidamente, con la intención de detener al intruso, su espada fue desviada por una espada dorada que aquel extraño ser había desenvainado para protegerse del ataque feroz de la pelirroja.

Aquel choque había enviado una fuerte explosión destruyendo el techo, creando un camino libre para el intruso. Erza chasqueó cuando lo miró brincar y deslizarse entre los escombros con agilidad sobrehumana. No lo dejaría huir tan fácilmente.

Erza lo siguió casi con la misma velocidad.

Aquel hombre intentaba, a toda costa, perderse de la vista de su perseguidor, pero era Erza de la que hablábamos. Era una de las mejores magas y cazadores de la Base. En solo unos minutos logró acorralar a aquel curioso intruso.

El hombre, como no vio otra forma de salida, apuntó con su espada dorada hacia la mujer. Pelearía, entonces. Erza sonrió de lado, divertida. Ya hacía años que nadie la retaba a un duelo, era de idiotas retar a la poderosa Titania a un duelo. Pero este hombre parecía más que decidido.

El golpe entre espadas era caótico. El hombre no solo era veloz, era fuerte y parecía tener el buen conocimiento de combate de todo un caballero. En toda su vida, nunca había presenciado semejante espada dorada con emblemas rojos.

Erza estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien ha estado soportando toda una pelea. El hombre no parecía para nada cansado, era como si simplemente esto fuera un simple juego de niños. Erza estaba extasiada, la pelea iba enserio.

Golpes y chillidos del metal contra el metal. Erza logró romper la capucha de su contrincante dejando ver su rostro. Un rostro majestuoso, piel clara, ojos oscuros y cabello perfectamente azul, un tatuaje inusual de color rojo en su ojo derecho. Aquel hombre aprovechó la vacilación de Erza para acorralarla contra el suelo. La despojó de su espada, mientras sujetaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Tanto Erza como el chico jadeaban, cansados.

Algo dentro de Erza se removió cuando la profunda mirada de aquel hombre se posó en la suya, sus manos eran fuertes y aprisionaban sus muñecas con fuerza. Era imposible que esta persona fuera algo humano, era demasiado perfecto.

Sus rostros estaban tan cercas, de pronto el silencio se volvió incómodo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Erza recuperando su cordura. –¿Qué hacías en la recamara de Lucy?

El hombre sonrió.

–Soy, por decirlo de alguna manera, muy cercano a Lucy Heartfilia. –contestó el chico con voz grave y con un asentó similar al de Lucy.

 _¿Muy cercano?_ A Erza no le agradó para nada.

–¿Qué tan cercano? –preguntó Erza frunciendo el ceño. –¿Eres algún familiar? ¿Amigo?

–Digamos que iba a casarme con ella. –contestó el hombre con seriedad. –Antes de que la isla cayera, por supuesto.

...

Natsu corrió por los escombros hasta llegar a la vacía recamara de Lucy. Lucy no estaba ahí, pisándole los talones venían Gray y Juvia, Levy y su manada.

Natsu siguió el fresco aroma de Lucy por los escombros hasta que salió hacia las afueras de nuevo.

–¡Hey, idiota! –gruñó Gajeel. –¡Más lento!

–Olvídalo, no te va a escuchar. –refunfuñó Gray. –Esta embelesado con Lucy.

–Hay una extraña presencia. –dijo Levy volviéndose pequeñita.

–Hola, hola mis tiernos mortales. –canturreó una mujer de cabellos rosados. –¡Aquí, Meredy!

...

El olor de Lucy está muy cerca, puedo sentirlo. Alguien me derrumbó con fuerza girando sobre el suelo, el cuerpo de Lisanna se posiciono sobre el mío, logré golpearme la cabeza gracias a ella, la miré con enojo.

–¡Lisanna! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamé, irritado.

–Cállate, idiota. –dijo rápidamente mientras ponía su mano en mi boca. –Hay alguien siguiéndonos.

Sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro mientras intentaba descifrar donde se encontraba nuestro perseguidor. Su cabeza giró hacia frente a nosotros, giré un poco mi cabeza para mirar hacia done Lisanna estaba mirando.

La esbelta figura de Lucy sobresalió de los árboles, lucía un delicado vestido blanco, el vestido que las chicas le habían puesto cuando quedo dormida. Sus pies iban descalzos y en su cuello colgaba el colgante morado que ahora había recuperado su brillo natural.

Lucy nos miró, abrió mucho los ojos.

Luego me di cuenta, Lisanna estaba sobre mí. Debería ser una muy mala imagen, rápidamente me zafe del cuerpo de Lisanna y me levanté con rapidez. Había algo de molestia en la mirada de Lucy, algo que logró apagar un poco el brillo de su mirada, pero fue tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible, pero yo fui capaz de notarlo.

–Lu- no es lo que crees… yo…

–¡Ah~! Mira quien tenemos aquí. –me interrumpió la voz chillona de una mujer. –Si no es nada más y nada menos que Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy alzó la vista para mirar a un par de chicas albinas, una de cabello largo con un listón azul en su cabello y otra más joven y cabello tan corto como el de Lisanna.

Lucy sonrió ladeando su sonrisa.

–Sorano. –saludó Lucy, luego su mirada se dirigió a la otra mujer. –Yukino.

–¿Solo eso vas a decirnos? –preguntó la chica de cabello largo llamada Sorano con decepción. –¿Ni un abrazo? ¿O un "los extrañe mucho"? Eres fría.

Lucy rió con diversión mientras caminaba con suma confianza hacia esas extrañas mujeres. Las tres se abrazaron.

Miré hacia Lisanna que seguía en el suelo, mirando la misma escena que yo, tan confundida como yo. Las tres mujeres se separaron, había pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro de Yukino.

–Creímos que sería muy tarde… Lucy-sama. –sollozó la mujer.

–Estoy muy sorprendida… yo… creí que me había quedado completamente sola. –dijo Lucy con incredulidad. –¿Cómo me encontraron?

–Tú nos has llamado, Lucy. –contestó una voz de hombre.

Lucy palideció mientras giraba rápidamente hacia donde la voz provenía. Un extraño hombre de cabello azul venia al lado de Erza, había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del hombre mientras miraba a Lucy.

Lucy vaciló.

–¡Jellal! –exclamó Lucy mientras corría hacia sus brazos.

Ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. De alguna manera, algo dentro de mí se sintió muy incómodo, muy dolido. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras miraba la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Lucy se separó del hombre mientras lo miraba como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera irreal.

–No puede ser… –murmuró Lucy con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. –¿Cuántos más están vivos?

Los ojos de Jellal se volvieron oscuros, tristes. Su expresión se volvió seria.

–Solo nosotros. –contestó Jellal. –Por lo que sabemos.

–Mis padres…

–Lo siento, Lucy. –dijo Jellal con una expresión de dolor.

–No, está bien… de alguna manera, ya me lo imaginaba. –susurró Lucy. –Estoy tan feliz de que ustedes están vivos.

Jellal pasó su mano por el cabello de Lucy, reconfortándola.

–Aún hay un lugar a donde debemos ir. –dijo Jellal.

...

–Así que… tú eres… ¿Parte de la Familia Celestial?–preguntó Gajeel.

–Sí. Así es. –contestó Meredy con alegría. –Somos los únicos sobrevivientes, al parecer.

Todos los que habían conseguido atrapar a Meredy la miraban con incredulidad. A pesar de ser una criatura celestial no resultó mucha pelea. Solo logró hacer que Sting y Gray se retorcieran de dolor en el suelo pero gracias a la ira de Juvia y a la enorme oleada de agua logramos atrapar a esta mocosa.

–Gray-sama, ¿Ya se siente bien? –preguntaba Juvia mientras abrazaba con demasiada fuerza a Gray.

–Uhm… Sí, creo que sí. –contestaba Gray entrecortadamente.

–Lo siento, por eso. –dijo Meredy.

Juvia la miró con sombría haciendo que Meredy diera un leve respingo.

–¿Eres familia de Lu-chan? –preguntó Levy. –Quiero decir de Lucy.

–¡Soy amiga de Lucy-chan! –asintió la mujer.

–¿Así que no son nuestro enemigos? –preguntó Gajeel.

–Claro que no. –contestó Lucy. –Hola, Meredy.

–¡Lucy-chan! –exclamó la mujer aventándose a los brazos de Lucy. –¡Te extrañe tanto!

Gajeel gruñó.

–Es demasiado ruidosa. –murmuró.

Más personas llegaban entre ellos, Erza, Natsu y Lisanna. Había dos mujeres albinas más y un hombre de cabello azul que eran completamente desconocidos pero que debían tener relación alguna con la pelirosa ruidosa.

–¡Lu-chan! ¡Despertaste! –exclamó Levy con alegría.

–Sí. –dijo Lucy intentando separarse de los brazos de Meredy pero sin ningún resultado. –Gracias por eso Jellal. –dijo mirando al chico de cabello azul.

El chico sonrió.

–Estabas muy baja de energía. –contestó Jellal. –Debes de tener más cuidado.

Lucy rodó los ojos, divertida.

–Sí, no todo el tiempo se pelea contra un demonio mayor. –dijo Lucy con sarcasmo.

–Eso me recuerda. –comentó Sorano. –¿No deberíamos levantar la Isla antes de que los demonios se den cuenta de que hay más familiares celestiales?

–Solo Lucy puede lograrlo. –dijo Jellal con seriedad. –Y está muy débil ahora. Debemos esperar.

–¡Eso es suicidio, Jellal! –bramó Sorano. –¡Aquí estamos expuestos!

–Sorano… –dijo Jellal con tono de advertencia.

El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Al parecer nadie les había dicho a los dichosos seres celestiales que comenzaron hablar en su idioma natal y que nadie entendía lo que decían, excepto Lucy claro.

Lucy comprendía la preocupación de Sorano, pero también comprendía la preocupación de Jellal. Ambos estaban mirándose al uno al otro con detenimiento.

–Sorano tiene razón. –interrumpió Lucy. Jellal la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca mientras que Sorano sonreía triunfante. –Debemos ir a casa. Nuestra prioridad es levantar la isla. Si la levantamos, es posible que más sobrevivientes vengan a nosotros.

–Lucy… es muy peligroso intentar levantar toda una isla con tu poca energía. –intentó convencerla.

–Estaré bien, Jellal. –aseguró Lucy. –Es mi deber.

–También es tu deber vivir. –contraatacó Jellal.

Lucy dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. Algunas palabras de su madre vinieron hacia ella en un recuerdo doloroso. Definitivamente todo este encuentro había sido tan emotivo, sus amigos de la infancia habían desaparecido en esa horrible guerra y había creído todo este tiempo que se encontraba sola en el mundo y ahora ellos aparecían negándole aquello. Y nunca antes se sintió tan feliz.

–Y viviré. –le aseguró Lucy con una sonrisa.

–¿Disculpen? –interrumpió Yukino con timidez. –Podemos crear un campo protector alrededor de este lugar, tal vez de esa manera podamos recuperar tiempo para que la energía de Lucy-sama pueda regresar.

–Mmm… no es mala idea. –concordó Meredy. –Y este parece un lugar agradable.

Jellal resopló con pesadez.

–De acuerdo. –asintió no muy convencido. –Si todas se ponen contra mí, todo es injusto.

Lucy rió con tranquilidad. Si, definitivamente extrañaba estos momentos.

...

Me había logrado distanciar de todo para mantener un momento a solas. De alguna manera, sentía que lo necesitaba. Tantas cosas estaban pasando a la vez, mis recuerdos como la princesa Lucy y los recuerdos como la Cazadora Lucy se estaban juntando todos a la vez creando el más grande libro de recuerdos que pudiera imaginar. Había tantas cosas, era como si fuera dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo. Como princesa, había vivido tanto tiempo, años y años de inmortalidad, tantos profundos recuerdos con mis amigos de la infancia. Y luego " _morí_ " para renacer como la Cazadora Lucy, la chica confundida e inexperta de este mundo humano. La que creo sentimientos muchos más profundos hacia criaturas que no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea, pero que, sin embargo, lograron meterse a su piel, convertirse en la familia que ella necesitaba. Los años vacíos se volvieron menos tortuosos con ellos a su lado. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Alguien se sentó a su lado en la arena. Alguien cálido.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Natsu sentado junto a mí, mirando del océano. Sus orejas estaban siendo movidas por el fuerte viento marino y su cola se enroscaba en la arena, el calor de su cuerpo era tanto que incluso estando un poco separados podía sentirlo. Debe ser genial tener una temperatura tan alta, nunca sientes frio.

–Muchas cosas han pasado ¿Cierto? –preguntó Natsu sin dejar de mirar el mar.

–¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Mmm… no me gusta ese tipo Jellal. –refunfuñó. –Anda de cusco contigo.

No pude evitar reír. Si él supiera que Jellal era uno de los posibles futuros esposos en mi infancia. Aunque no sé, nunca vi a Jellal de esa manera y hasta él lo mencionó una vez, no nos veía casados a nosotros dos en un futuro. Pero no le molestaba la idea.

Nuestra relación no era amorosa, era como la de un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. Jellal siempre era mi caballero de brillante armadura que me protegía, pero nunca lo vi como mi príncipe.

–Seh… a mí tampoco me agrada tu amiga sirena. –comenté con una leve mueca. –Anda de cusca contigo. Incluso se atrevió a besarte.

Natsu rió, divertido. Me dio un pequeño empujoncito amistoso con su hombro. Ese leve contacto me hiso estremecer. El frio aire se sentía gélido, haciendo que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Natsu se volviera tan irresistible. Me acerqué un poco más a él, sintiendo el calor pasar por mi piel. Dejé recargada mi cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Qué harás, Lucy? –preguntó Natsu.

–¿Acerca de qué?

–¿Qué pasara ahora? –continuó Natsu. –¿Te iras con ellos?

Una leve punzada de culpa me llegó. Supongo que no hay manera de seguir ignorando la realidad, en algún momento tenía que ponerme a pensar en el posible futuro. Un futuro del que tal vez ni Natsu ni Erza estén presentes. Un futuro donde le prometí a mi madre que sería una buena reina y si quería cumplir con eso, tendría que despedirme de mi familia en la tierra, tendría que despedirme de Erza, de Levy, los hermanos Strauss, de la manada, de mis compañeros de la Base… de todos. Tendría que, posiblemente, casarme con Jellal, hacer una familia…

Un profundo vacío se abrió en mi pecho. Yo no quiero eso.

–No quiero alejarme de ti. –murmuré con dolor. –Es tan… injusto.

Natsu era una criatura mágica, alguien que tiene en su sistema sangre demoniaca. La licantropía. Yo no podía llevarlo conmigo, eso era imposible, yo no podía tener una familia con él, porque yo era estéril si se trataba de parejas que no eran de la familia celestial. Mi vida es inmortal, veré como Natsu envejece y muere, estaríamos en peligro constante, Asmodeo siempre estaría ahí, tratando de lastimar a las personas que amo.

Aunque quisiera, yo no podía quedarme aquí, no podría hacer una vida feliz.

Natsu me abrazó, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Profundizando el agradable calor, contrarrestado toda posible fría sensación. Definitivamente extrañaré este calor.

Escondí mi rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro que estaba cubierta por su inseparable bufanda.

–No tienes que alejarte, Luce. –dijo Natsu con consuelo.

Ah, que agradable era la ignorancia.

–No puedo quedarme. –dije mientras sentía sus brazos apretándome más contra él. –Tengo un deber. Ambos somos de mundos diferentes.

–Siempre lo hemos sabido. –contestó Natsu. –Y sin embargo, nunca nos importó. Seguimos aquí.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Él tenía razón, aun a sabiendas que éramos completamente diferentes no hice nada para alejarme, alejarme lo suficiente para no tener que batallar con estos sentimientos.

Me aferré a Natsu como si fuera mi salvavidas.

–Te quiero. –balbuceé con timidez.

A pesar de que no le estaba mirando el rostro, pude sentir su sonrisa, pude sentir como su cabeza se apoyó en la mía con en una leve caricia.

–Yo también te quiero.

...

Bueno, era de esperarse. Lucy y Jellal nunca tuvieron la idea de estar juntos como una pareja, él no tenía esas clases de sentimientos hacia la chica que vio crecer a su lado y él estaba seguro de ella sentía lo mismo que él. Ahora era fácil de comprobar. Solo se necesitaba ser atento para ver como aquel curioso lobo la mirara y como ella le devolvía las miradas, como si, al instante en que sus miradas se conectaran se teletransportaban a un mundo donde solo ellos existían. Donde cualquier indicio de la realidad no importaba.

Ah, qué bonito seria encontrar alguien con quien pudieras conectarte de esa manera.

En todos mis años de inmortalidad me he encontrado con cientos de mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna llamaba su atención no de la manera romántica. No como pareja.

El sonido de pasos lo despertó de su ensoñación. Se giró para ver a la chica pelirroja, casi quiso silbar del asombro, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan feroz, tan fuerte. Por lo general, en la isla celestial, las mujeres no eran guerreras, las mujeres no peleaban. Ellas solo se encargaban de ser bonitas y expandir su conocimiento. Tal vez fue aquello que removió algo en su interior cuando conoció a semejante mujer. No solo su cabellera roja como la sangre era cautivadora, su forma de hablar tan firme y su forma de comportarse, era dominante, era de esas personas que no bajan la mirada para hablar, que no le temen a nadie.

La chica se detuvo a un lado de él, tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Llevaba el típico uniforme que todos parecían usar aquí.

 _Me gustaría verla con vestido_. Pensó Jellal.

–Lo siento. –habló Jellal.

Erza lo miró, levantando una rojiza ceja hacia su dirección. Su postura seguía igual.

–¿Por qué? –demandó Erza.

–No debí atacarte. –prosiguió él. –Fue muy descortés de mi parte. Planeaba asustarte, pero tú simplemente me atacaste con la misma ferocidad.

Aquello logró robarle una risotada a Erza, cosa que sorprendió a Jellal. Nunca se había catalogado como un hombre carismático y simpático, pero ahora, había logrado hacer reír a una mujer que parecía ser temida por todos aquí.

Y eso le lleno de alegría. Una alegría desconocida.

–No deberías de pedir disculpa. –dijo Erza después de reír. Jellal la miró con curiosidad. –Disfruté de ese pequeño combate. Es la primera vez que alguien me hace frente como tú lo hiciste.

Ahora era el turno de Jellal de reír. Esta mujer es, por mucho, interesante, algo genuino.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –asintió Jellal. Le hiso una seña para invitarla a sentarse al cual Erza vaciló un poco pero termino sentándose a su lado. –Casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes.

–Erza Scarlet. –se presentó.

–Scarlet, como el color de tu cabello. –comentó Jellal logrando robarle un poco de rubor a la pelirroja. –Muy bonito.

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **lady-werempire:** Jajajajajaja xD Momento de inspiración, la verdad dudaba en si publicarlo o no. Que bueno que les gustó.

 **Eagle Gold:** Lucy es una loquilla xD pero muy ingeniosa e.e

 **Lady-ser pire:** Estoy intentando poner un poco las características del manga, como la forma en la que se conocieron, en una misión, solo que esta vez al que salvaron fue a Natsu.

 **Alerssa:** Natsu es perfecto! *-* Yo _necesito_ que se queden juntos en el manga. Lo necesito, es que son el uno para el otro!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19. Cuando la Luna Llena asciende.**

 _El lobo es nuestro poder y nuestra fuerza, muchacho. La licantropía no es una maldición, sino un don._

 ** _–_** ** _Laura Gallego García_**

Hace algunos instantes me encontraba sola en el gran recinto. Leyendo el libro celestial, ahora con mis recuerdos de regreso, podía comprender que es lo que escondían estas páginas. Que es lo que significaba cada signo y que es lo que significaba aquellas hojas perdidas.

Jellal apareció y se sentó junto a mí, mientras me miraba leer el libro.

–¿Terminaron el campo protector? –pregunté sin despegar la mirada del libro.

–Sí, pero Sorano sigue diciendo que no es suficiente. –dijo Jellal con cierta molestia.

Lo miré con ternura.

–Compréndela. –dije con tono dulce. Más dulce de lo que me imagine. –Está asustada. Las mujeres celestiales no son guerreras y lo sabes. Ver todo tu hogar siendo destruido por monstruo es algo traumático.

Jellal sonrió y asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Aunque las personas celestiales eran por mucho más resistentes y fuertes que los humanos, no todos ellos nacían con voluntad peleadora.

–¿Cuándo te volviste tan comprensiva? –preguntó Jellal, impresionado. –¿Tan suave, tan sabia? Te pareces a Layla.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando hablar como mi madre alguna vez lo hacía, como aquella reina comprensiva y amorosa lo hacía.

Jellal unió su mano con la mía en una caricia comprensiva, una caricia de apoyo que logró levantarme el ánimo. Apreté su mano, no con la suficiente fuerza, pero si con la necesaria para agradecerle su apoyo.

Alguien tosió con fuerza interrumpiendo el bonito momento. Tanto Jellal como yo alzamos la mirada para ver a Natsu con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de un verde oscuro.

–Lo siento. Disculpa. Voy pasando. –exclamaba Natsu poniéndose entre medio de los dos. Luego su cabeza giró hacia mí y me sonrió normalmente. –Hola, Lucy.

Mordí mi labio inferior resistiendo las ganas de reírme a carcajadas. Jellal rodó los ojos y se separó un poco de nosotros.

–Hola, Natsu. –saludé sintiendo la comisura de mis labios alzarse en una sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó con repentino interés.

–Leyendo un poco. –contesté mirando con más detenimiento su rostro, debajo de su mandíbula pude ver una delgada cortada que se estaba cerrando. –¿Qué te pasó aquí?

Natsu se removió incómodo por mi repentina cercanía. Cuando quise ver mejor la herida ya había desparecido, milagrosos eran los genes de la licantropía.

–Bueno… veras… –balbuceó Natsu, nervioso.

No era normal ver a Natsu nervioso, solo había alguien en este mundo que podía ponerlo así de nervioso y esa persona era Erza.

–¡NATSU! –gritó Erza con fuerza.

 _Hablando del diablo._

Natsu se estremeció con fuerza, mientras intentaba esconderse debajo de la mesa. De una patada salió volando la puerta de la biblioteca haciéndonos abrir la boca con incredulidad.

Una furiosa Erza dejó ver su terrorífica aura oscura, sus ojos casi parecían haber adoptado un tono rojo casi demoniaco. Natsu temblaba logrando mover la mesa cerca de nosotros.

–Jo-der. –murmuré asombrada.

Había visto a Erza enojada, pero ahora mismo casi no parecía ser la misma Erza. Antes de que pudiera matar a Natsu de un buen golpe, me levanté y me puse en su camino.

–Erza, cálmate. –intenté de buenas manera detenerla. –¿Qué es lo que hiso esta vez?

Tuve una especie de _deja vu_. La profunda mirada de Erza me miró casi haciendo que diera un respingo de la impresión, estaba furiosa, podía sentir todo su enojo en aquella fuerte aura.

–Muévete, Lucy. Voy a matarlo. –gruñó mirando hacia la dirección donde Natsu temblaba.

–¿Tomó otro pedazo de pastel, no es así? –pregunté volviendo a llamar su atención. –Está bien. Te compraré un gran pastel.

–No fue eso… –murmuró de forma gutural.

Me quede estática en mi lugar. Si no fue eso ¿Qué fue? Miré como Erza caminaba de nuevo en dirección donde Natsu estaba hecho ovillo, Jellal miraba todo como un espectador.

Al instante en que los ojos de Jellal y Erza se juntaron, el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo.

–Hola, Erza. –saludó Jellal con total naturalidad.

Casi quise golpearme la cara con mi mano. El ambiente de nuevo volvió a ser normal y el horrible aura oscura que cubría a Erza desapareció.

Miré estupefacta como Erza le sonreía a Jellal con cierta timidez. ¡¿Timidez?! ¡¿Es que acaso mis ojos me están engañando?!

–Ho-Hola, Jellal. –titubeó Erza.

¡¿Erza titubeando?! ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí, maldita sea?!

Sin perder el tiempo Erza tomó el lugar frente a Jellal ignorando olímpicamente al tembloroso Natsu bajó la mesa. Dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones con tranquilidad. Era imposible tener un día normal en este lugar.

Volví a mi asiento y con el pie toqué a Natsu.

–Erza ¿Estas estable? –pregunté antes de sacar a Natsu debajo de la mesa.

–Claro. –contestó Erza sin mirarme.

–Ya escuchaste, cachorrito. –lo llamé.

Con vacilación, Natsu sacó la cabeza lentamente debajo de la mesa y miró hacia Erza que seguía ignorándolo por mantener una conversación con Jellal. Poco a poco y con cierto miedo, Natsu comenzaba a salir de su escondite.

–Sagrado seas Jellal. –murmuró Natsu.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –demandé.

Natsu se estremeció y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Podía sentir la fría mirada de Erza hacia nosotros, estaba fulminando a Natsu mientras que este sudaba frio.

–Ok… –dije un poco fuera de lugar.

Regresé mi mirada al libro frente a mí, ignorando por completo la escena que acaba de pasar. Y es que Jellal y Erza hablaban con tanta naturalidad que aún no me lo creo, ¿Qué ha hecho Jellal para tener la atención de Erza? Dudo que con su _encanto_ haya logrado conseguirla.

Natsu miraba con recelo hacia Erza, parecía estar esperando una oportunidad para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Puse mi mano sobre su cabello y lo froté con cariño, logré asustar a Natsu por el repentino toque pero luego de un rato logré que sus hombros dejaran de estar tensos.

Jellal chasqueó con los dedos.

–Hay algo que quería darte. –dijo Jellal mirándome.

–¿Ah, sí?

Jellal sacó de su saco negro una especie de papel viejo amarillento. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo extendió dejando ver lo que era en realidad. Ahogué una exclamación, sorprendida.

–¡Eso es…!

–Las páginas restantes del libro. –finalizó Jellal con una sonrisa triunfante.

–¿Dónde las sacaste? –pregunté, incrédula.

–Yo fui quien las arrancó. –contestó.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido. En vez de dar respuestas se formulaban más preguntas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque temía que el libro cayera en manos equivocadas. –contestó Jellal con firmeza. –Estuvo en la tierra, por lo que se, por un largo tiempo. Era presa fácil de los demonios.

–Los demonios no pueden entender nuestro idioma. –dije con obviedad.

–No, pero estoy seguro de que conseguirían forma para descifrar los secretos de ese libro. –insistió Jellal. –Robé solo las páginas más importantes. Que hablan sobre ya sabes que…

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron rápidamente Erza y Natsu al unísono.

A Jellal como a mí nos bajó una pequeña gotita de sudor por la sien con incredulidad. Ambos nos miraban de forma expectante, me encogí de hombros mientras Jellal rodaba los ojos.

–La estrella mayor, el gran dios o como muchos lo conoce. –comenzó a decir Jellal con tono explicativo. –El Rey Espíritu Celestial.

–Se ha apagado. –murmuré con tristeza.

–¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Natsu, confundido.

–Muy malo. –dijo Jellal con resoplido. –No podemos levantar la isla si no le devolvemos la luz al Rey Celestial.

–Creí que la familia Heartfilia eran los _reyes_ de la isla Celestial. –dijo Erza aún más confundida que Natsu.

Me removí incomoda en mí lugar. Aun me era algo complicado hablar sobre mi familia, una familia que ya no volveré a ver. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi padre o de mi prima Michelle.

–Los Heartfilia son los representantes del Rey Celestial, pero solo el Rey puede levantar semejante isla hacia el cielo. –explicó Jellal.

–Y como Lucy es la única Heartfilia, ella tiene que ser la que regrese la luz del Rey Celestial. –concluyó Erza con el ceño fruncido. –No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

Jellal sonrió.

–La vida de Lucy no está en peligro. –dijo con completa calma y serenidad. –Nunca la pondríamos en peligro.

...

Ni si quiera sé porque vine. Evergreen se fue cuando menos lo imaginé y yo seguía perdida en este laberinto de pasillos interminables. Por más que caminaba no podía, si quiera, encontrarme con algún rostro conocido que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Lu-chan o a Natsu o a Erza… ¡O a cualquiera que me ayudara a salir de aquí!

Las hadas no somos criaturas para lugares cerrados. Vivimos en casas construidas por plantas, por dios, no en lugares construidos por cemento y metal que más parecían inmensas tumbas oscuras y frías. Deseaba poder extender mis alas y volar por entre las flores, relajarme con el sonido tranquilo del viento y sentir todo tipo de olores frescos en mi nariz. Pero en estos pasillos solo podía ver un solo y aburrido color gris, no podía respirar nada más que el estéril químico que usaban los humanos para limpiar el suelo.

Ugh.

 _Lu-chan… ¿Dónde estoy?_

Me encogí en mis pequeños diez centímetros y extendiendo mis alas, volé con rapidez por los pasillos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, consiga algún tipo de escape de este lugar.

Choqué con fuerza con algo duro, gemí de dolor mientras me tambaleaba en el aire completamente mareada, ahora sí que podría utilizar la expresión de ver estrellitas a mi alrededor. Me sentí desfallecer, caí sobre algo suave y cálido. Me giré para poder levantarme, el contacto contra lo que he caído era similar a la piel, piel cálida y áspera.

Confundida, sacudí mi cabeza para desaparecer el fuerte mareo. Sujete mi cabeza con mis manos mientras alzaba la vista confundida. ¿En qué fue lo que caí? Y más importante, ¿Con que choqué?

Di un pequeño gritó, asustada cuando miré los bestiales ojos rojos de la persona que me estaba sosteniendo. Aquel hombre tenía su rostro muy cerca del mí, pálida y asustada intenté volver alzar el vuelo, pero aquel hombre me atrapó con sus dos manos creando una pequeña jaula humana. Chillé aterrada.

–O-Oye… cálmate. –sonó la voz nerviosa de aquel terrorífico hombre.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus manos para volver a dejarme ver su rostro de nuevo. Tenía fuertes facciones, piel morena y llena de extraños objetos de metal en su rostro. Su pelo era tan largo y de un color azabache, completamente despeinado y desarreglado. Sus ojos eran como los de Natsu, solo que estos eran de color rojo carmesí y parecían tener un brillo asesino en ellos. Este hombre era tenebroso de cerca, no era para nada como Natsu.

Creo que se llama Gajeel o algo así.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó con el tono de voz un poco más calmado.

Aun temblando en sus manos asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Yo estoy al tanto que mi estatura es pequeña, pero comparada con este hombre, yo parecía una pequeña mariquita. Sus manos podrían, si lo quisiera, aplastarme sin problemas.

Alcé la vista con tranquilidad.

Sé que era un lobo como Natsu y como la pequeña Wendy, pero este era terrorífico. Era mucho más alto que Natsu, pero no tanto como Laxus, y aun así, este me daba más miedo que Laxus.

No me di cuenta cuando aquel hombre empezó a caminar conmigo aun en sus manos. Temerosa me moví por su mano para ver hacia donde me estaba llevando.

–Lo siento… –murmuré.

Aquel hombre me miró de reojo. Por más tiempo que pasaba, podía sentir que poco a poco el miedo se estaba dispersando, que aquel hombre ya no era la sombra que antes, que de alguna manera, sería imposible que me lastimara.

Aquel hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciéndome estremecer, podía sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo al moverse. Alcé el vuelo y me posicioné en unos de sus hombros, podía ver con más extensión su larga melena oscura, era suave y brillante. Un cabello saludable, deben ser los genes de la licantropía, que envidia, de seguro no batallaba todas las mañanas para peinarse, al contrario de mí.

–Debiste haberte golpeado con fuerza. –habló Gajeel, su voz sonó demasiado fuerte para mí.

–Mhn-No podía encontrar la salida. –comenté con algo de pena.

Gajeel solo sonrió.

–Entonces estamos en el mismo barco. –contestó caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos.

–¡¿Eh?! –volví alzar el vuelo, esta vez para posicionarme frente a su rostro. –¡¿Tú también estas perdido?!

Gajeel desvió la mirada y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pómulos, ladeé la cabeza, por un instante me pareció adorable. Pero _adorable_ no era algo que pudiera ir con alguien como _él_. Este ser era salvaje y peligroso, no adorable.

–B-Bueno… los lobos no somos para lugares cerrados. –se excusó Gajeel. –Y este lugar es un puto laberinto.

Bien. Tenía un punto.

–¿Y cómo te perdiste? –pregunté tomando, de nuevo, mi lugar en su hombro. –Yo estaba buscando a Lu-chan.

–Estaba buscando al idiota que tengo como Alpha. –gruñó en respuesta haciéndome sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

–Entonces vamos para donde mismo. –comenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gajeel me miró de reojo, confundido.

–Oh, ya sabes. –dije restándole importancia. –Si quieres encontrar a Natsu solo tienes que ir a con Lucy.

Gajeel rió divertido.

–Bien dicho, enana. –comentó con diversión. –Entonces, busquemos a la Coneja.

...

Estornudé. Lleve instintivamente mi mano hacia mi nariz mientras alzaba la mirada.

¿Un resfriado? Imposible.

–¿Qué sucede, Luce? –preguntó Natsu.

–Mhn… creo que alguien está hablando a mis espaldas. –comenté con algo de confusión.

–¿Quién podría?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–Réstale importancia. –dije sonriendo.

–¿Ya está todo? –preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

–Deberías reunir a tu manada. –dije con seriedad. –Ya casi anochece.

Natsu tembló lentamente mirando las cadenas de plata en el suelo. Una muy gran cantidad de plata, la suficiente para seis frenéticos lobos.

–Seh, otra luna llena de mierda. –musitó Natsu.

...

–¿Y porque te separaste de tu manada? –pregunté volviendo a restablecer una conversación.

–Para ser pequeña, hablas mucho. –murmuró Gajeel, fastidiado.

–Estoy aburrida. –comenté frunciendo el ceño. –Y con tu paso nunca vamos a llegar a encontrar a Lu-chan. ¿Qué no se supone los lobos tienen buen olfato?

Gajeel gruñó, detuvo su paso. Me espanté. ¿Lo hice enojar?

–El lugar está lleno de diferentes olores. –contestó Gajeel. –Es difícil identificar uno solo.

–Bien.

–Por cierto, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta –dijo Gajeel de nuevo retomando el camino. –Estaba en las afueras, corriendo. Disfrutando un poco de mi cordura.

Ladeé mi cabeza, confundida. Hablaba con un poco de misterio, como si no quisiera decir la verdad, algo ocultaba, de eso no hay duda, pero de alguna manera, temía preguntar… temía saber la respuesta.

Me quedé callada mientras me apretujaba en su cabello. Podría caminar por mi propia cuenta, pero su olor y su calidez me reconfortaban de una manera extraña. Me sentía bien. Me sentía tan bien como cuando me recuesto en la fresca y verde hierba, cuando sentía el rocío a mi alrededor.

De nuevo, un fuerte gruñido me hiso vibrar. Lo miré, sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que antes.

–¿Sucedes algo, Gajeel? –pregunté, preocupada.

–Tengo que reunirme con Natsu rápido. –comentó con seriedad.

¿Su voz se hiso más grave o solo fue mi imaginación?

Por dios, que solo sea mi imaginación.

...

Natsu estaba caminando en círculos mientras miraba, cada diez segundos el cielo, a nuestro alrededor estaban los demás miembros de la manada siguiendo a Natsu con la mirada. Todos se encontraban allí, excepto Gajeel.

–Es muy posible que el inútil se haya perdido. –comentó Laxus con molestia.

–No puede darse el lujo de perderse. –gruñó Natsu.

–¿Por qué no lo buscamos? –preguntó Sting, aburrido.

–No podemos separarnos. –contestó Natsu. –Es posible que alguno de ustedes se pierda.

Sting gruñó.

–No somos niños, maldita sea.

Rodé los ojos cuando ambos comenzaron a lanzarse insultos. Rogue suspiró a mi lado, mientras que Laxus fruncía el ceño. La pequeña Wendy temblaba un poco a mi lado. Puse mi mano en su cabeza para frotarla con suavidad y lograr que los temblores se detuvieran.

Ella me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

A lo lejos Lisanna corría hacia nosotros con los tres Exceeds volando a su lado.

–¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó en un jadeo.

–Nop. –contesté.

Lisanna miró a ambos lobos pelear y rápidamente los separó de un fuerte golpe y un montón de sermones. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía la madurez para detener una pelea.

Alcé la vista cuando sentí a Rogue tensarse a mi lado. A lo lejos, pude ver una gran sombra que corría hacia nosotros, rápidamente los ojos rojos de Gajeel brillaron.

–Justo a tiempo. –murmuré.

–Llegas tarde, inútil. –le reprochó Natsu, enojado.

–Oh, cierra el hocico. –bufó Gajeel igual de enojado.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Rogue con incredulidad.

–No los encontraba. –murmuró Gajeel.

–¡Lu-chan! –se escuchó una pequeña vocecita venir de Gajeel.

Todos miramos a Gajeel con sorpresa y expectación, Gajeel se sonrojó casi al instante. Tanto como Natsu, Sting y Rogue lograron carcajearse con diversión.

–Gajeel se volvió marica. –bramaron con burla.

Era imposible que Gajeel haya hablado de esa manera. Una pequeña lucecita salió de Gajeel y voló hacia mí, rápidamente la tomé en mis brazos con mucho cuidado.

Una vez que me sujeté a Levy-chan, Gajeel no dudó ni un momento en arrojarse con ira hacia los burlescos lobos.

–Hola, Levy. –saludó Lisanna uniéndose. –¿Qué hacías con Gajeel?

Las pequeñas mejillas de Levy se tornaron rojizas.

–Me lo encontré en el camino. –contestó Levy. –¡Ese lugar es un laberinto, Lu-chan! Y Evergreen me dejó aquí.

–¿Y Jet y Droy? –pregunté.

–Posiblemente Evergreen se los llevó a rastras –refunfuñó Levy.

Si, algo típico de Evergreen.

Miré como los cinco lobos estaban peleándose como idiotas, Wendy estaba abrazada de Lisanna.

–¿Cómo es posible que vivas con estos idiotas, Wendy? –pregunté con cansancio.

–Ella vive conmigo. –dijo Lisanna rápidamente –Nunca la dejaría a solas con estos inútiles.

–¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Levy con curiosidad. –¿Qué son esas cadenas?

–Hoy es Luna Llena. –contesté.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida.

–¡P-Pero eso es peligroso! –exclamó Levy atemorizada. –¿Crees que un par de cadenas los van a retener?

–Eso espero. –murmuré.

–¿Es por eso que estamos tan alejados de la base? –preguntó Levy en una exclamación.

Asentí levemente. Levy se aferró a mí casi sollozando.

–Quiero volver a casa, Lu-chan. –dijo temerosa. –Nunca he visto a un hombre lobo enloquecer.

–No dejaré que nadie te toque. –esta vez fue Gajeel interrumpiéndonos.

Parpadeé varias veces, incrédula. Estaba lleno de arañazos y mordidas producidas por la pequeña pelea anterior, al igual que yo todos lo mirábamos sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Gajeel desvió la mirada y gruñó.

–¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo, imbéciles! –exclamó avergonzado y enojado mientras caminaba hacia las cadenas de metal. –¡¿Qué es lo que esperan?! ¡¿A que les arranque la garganta?!

Reí disimuladamente mientras veía a Levy completamente roja como un tomate mientras se ocultaba en mi cabello por la pena. Ambos eran tan adorables.

Bueno. Llego el momento.

Teníamos que encadenar a esto cinco lobo antes de que la Luna llegue a su punto más alto. Ya era demasiado tarde para viajar hacia la Zona Salvaje, así que no tenemos más opción que encadenarlos en un lugar alejado de la selva. Lisanna y Wendy me ayudaría, ahora con Levy sería más rápido.

–¿Qué no la plata los hiere? –preguntó Levy mientras encadenaba a Gajeel.

–Esa es la razón. –contestó Gajeel. –Absorbe la energía y así no podemos… ya sabes… atacar.

Levy palideció. Le di un zape a Gajeel mientras pasaba a su lado para encadenar a Rogue.

–Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea que los pongamos a todos juntos. –comentó Lisanna con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué puede pasar? –preguntó Sting restándole importancia.

–¿A demás de pelearse los unos con los otros? –preguntó Lisanna.

–De todas maneras lo hacen. –comenté con sarcasmo. –Y no es necesario que sea Luna Llena.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro listo, caminé hacia Natsu que estaba un poco más alejado que los demás. Miré como miraba el cielo con detenimiento. Siempre ha sido horrible para él pasar los días de Luna llena. Hay algo en el ADN de Natsu que es diferente a los demás hombres lobos, es más incontrolable y por mucho, más peligroso.

En estos días se ponía paranoico. Era como si le llegara la regla o algo.

–Estarás bien. –dije con tono tranquilo. –Solo es una vez al mes.

–Es fácil para ti decirlo. –comentó, nervioso. –¿Trajiste la cantidad de cadenas exactas?

–Sí. –dije rodando los ojos. –Al suelo. –ordené señalando una gran roca. –Vamos hacer esto antes de que te de algo.

Natsu obedeció rápidamente. Comencé a rodearlo con las cadenas, vueltas y vueltas de platas, miré de reojo como su piel ardía, tragué duro. No me gustaba hacer esto, pero Natsu no aceptaba que nadie se le acercara.

Con un par de piquetas de hierro aseguré las cadenas a la piedra y al suelo. Varios candados y más cadenas.

–Bueno, si esto no te detiene. –dije mirándolo fijamente. –Estamos jodidos.

Natsu se removió.

–Gracias. –murmuró, incomodo. –Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar.

–Si claro. –dije sentándome a una distancia favorable. –No voy a dejarte solo.

–No estoy solo. –dijo mirando hacia los otros de la manada.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. –comenté, sonriendo.

Sonrió débilmente, pero no podía fingir. Estaba nervioso. Tal vez, incluso asustado. Las lunas llenas era el precio que se debía pagar por un regalo (o maldición) como es la Licantropía. Si bien da muchos cosas buenas como el curar rápido las heridas, correr más rápido que un humano y por supuesto la fuerza, también transformarse en lobo debe ser divertido, correr en cuatro patas te hace, por mucho, más rápido. Natsu siempre lo describe como algo genial y divertido, siempre dice que la primera transformación a lobo duele, sientes que los huesos se te parten, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero que con el tiempo, el dolor disminuye hasta ya no sentir casi nada. Pero, la licantropía viene de un demonio y como cosas buenas, también tiene malas, y esa es la luna llena, el poco control a la ira que tenían, las fuertes temperaturas en el cuerpo y si no sabías controlar tu lobo interior, este podía dominarte.

Natsu gruñó con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

 _Está empezando._

Alcé la vista para mirar como las nubes le abrían el camino a la brillante y gigantesca luna. Natsu se impulsó hacia adelante, arqueando toda su espalda y un fuerte rugido salió de su garganta. El cabello cubría su rostro, pero no era necesario verlo para estar seguro de que tenía una expresión de dolor e ira. Con fuerza se impulsó hacia atrás golpeándose contra la roca, logrando agrietarla. Sus ojos parecían dos faroles encendidos de color verde, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca entreabierta.

Repentinamente se fue hacia mí.

-Y-Te ...

Un gruñido para nada humano. Resoplé. ¿Aun creía que me iría? Una expresión de dolor volvió a tensar su rostro. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, sus brazos presionados fuertemente a su pecho mientras intentaba no jalonear de las cadenas de plata.

Volví a tomar mi asiento. Natsu gruñó con más fuerza.

–¡Largo! –rugió volviendo a golpear la roca con su espalda.

–Ya dije que no. –respondí con tono cansada. –¡Deja de gruñirme en la cara!

–¡Suéltame! –ordenó con ira.

Fruncí el ceño. Era la primera vez que él me pedía algo así, por lo general me pedía que me fuera o que lo atara con más fuerza. Lo miré, escéptica. Natsu estaba más inquieto y violento que otras veces, y eso lograba preocuparme un poco.

¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué siento un mal presentimiento?

Me levanté con precaución y miré como Natsu seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con sumo detenimiento.

–¡Vete! ¡Vete! –rugía una y otra vez.

Quise gritarle _no_. Pero eso no tendría sentido, sé que Natsu no es _Natsu_ en este momento, es su lobo el que lo esta controlando. Toda su ira reflejada en una sola cosa.

Ira. _Amon_.

–¡Corre! –gruñó Natsu con dificultad.

La piedra brilló con intensidad. Miré hacia atrás para ver como una Amon había chocado su zarpa contra el campo de fuerza que la piedra había hecho para protegerme. Sus ojos brillaban de un color azul metálico y sus pupilas unas pequeñas rejillas igual a las de Natsu. Amon tenía un par de orejas blancas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, sus manos ya no eran manos, eran garras completamente de lobo y sus pies estaban transformados en patas de lobo, sus dientes sobresalían de la burlona sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Su cabello era tan blanco como su pelaje. Dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del campo de fuerza.

¿Cómo pudo entrar?¿ Que no se supone que Sorano y Yukino habían puesto un circulo protector alrededor de la isla?

Miré como Amon se enderezaba para mirarme sin quitar su cínica sonrisa. Miré de reojo como Natsu se contoneaba de un lado a otro con rudeza, intentando escapar de las apretadas cadenas.

¿Es por eso que estaba tan alterado? ¿Ya había sentido a Amon acercarse?

–Oh, princesita. –canturreó Amon. –¿Te atreviste a llevarte lo que es mío? –su expresión cambio rápidamente a una de ira pura. –¿Te atreviste a dañar a mi madre? Te descuartizaré.

* * *

 **N/A: Chan, Chan, Chan!**

 **Bonitos y sagrados sean los fines de semana *-***


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20. Traición.**

 _La traición la emplean únicamente aquellos que no han llegado a comprender el gran tesoro que se posee siendo dueño de una conciencia honrada y pura._

 ** _–_** ** _Vicente Espinel_**

Uno no puede tener un mísero día tranquilo, no cuando estas rodeado de criaturas mágicas y, mucho menos, cuando tú eres una criatura celestial. Bueno, cuando era una criatura celestial. No tengo reino, ni familia, ni súbditos… nada, solo soy la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. A pesar de haber recuperado mis recuerdos, yo no deseo volver a mi antigua vida, yo no deseo ser una princesa… mucho menos una reina.

Yo ya había dejado de ser un princesa, sin embargo, ellos están dispuestos a acabar con todos nosotros, no era suficiente todas las muertes, toda la destrucción, toda una civilización perdida. Es desesperante.

–No tenemos por qué pelear. –dije en dirección a Amon.

Lo olvidé. Olvidé el simple hecho de que, en el preciso momento en que hice este viaje, todo estaba condenado. No… todo estaba condenado en el momento en que Asmodeo me encontró. No debí decirle mi nombre, no debí hablar con él, no debí darle esperanzas…

No debí haber bajado.

No debí haber desobedecido.

Pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Ellos ya saben la localización de la base, rompieron la barrera que ocultaba esta pequeña isla. No puedo matar a un demonio mayor, podré herir a Amon, pero ella regresaría al infierno a recuperarse y les diría a todos donde estamos… no duraríamos ni un poco.

Sorano tenía razón. Debimos alzar la isla lo más pronto posible.

–¿"No tenemos que pelear"? –preguntó Amon con irritación. –¿A que le tienes miedo, _princesa_?

 _-A perder lo que he conseguido. A perder a mi amigos-._

Retrocedí.

–Esta… _guerra_ , puede parar. –insistí. –¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Pelear para toda la eternidad? ¿Qué conseguirá el ganador al final?... si es que hay un final.

Amon rió con fuerza, dio unos cuantos pasos, acortando cada vez más nuestra distancia.

–Suenas como alguien desesperado. –se burló.

 _Si, bien. Estoy desesperada._

Volví a retroceder.

–¿Por qué viniste? –pregunté. –¿Venganza? ¿Por lo que le hice a Lilith? ¿Ella te mandó?

Amon bufó, fastidiada.

–¿Y eso que te importa?–preguntó en tono duro. –Te odio. A ti y a todos los estúpidos seres que se creen superiores solo por vivir en el Cielo. Osaste lastimas a nuestra madre y a burlar a mi hermano, además de que te llevaste lo que es mío. Son demasiadas razones para descuartizarte.

Demasiadas razones.

Amon se impulsó hacia mí en un rápido impulso, logrando desaparecerla por segundos. Aturdida por el rápido movimiento me impulsé hacia atrás.

No solo era un demonio, era una mujer lobo. ¿Debe de tener las mismas debilidades, no es así?

Dolor. Un fuerte golpe logró derribarme hacia el frio y terroso suelo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Amon tenía una de sus patas en mi cabeza, presionándola con fuerza contra el suelo.

–¡Lucy! –gritos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para ver varias sombras correr hacia aquí. Lisanna, Wendy, Levy…

La presión se hacía más fuerte, tan fuerte que mi ojo derecho estaba completamente ciego y en mi boca podía sentir el pastoso sabor de la tierra.

Lisanna se detuvo rápidamente cuando se dio cuanta, tomó a Levy con su mano y a Wendy por la cintura corriendo de nuevo por el camino hacia la Base.

Amon se carcajeó. Se impulsó hacia Lisanna en un rápido movimiento.

 _¡Tengo que detenerla!_

Me levanté con rapidez, Fleuve d'étoiles* brilló en mi mano. En un rápido movimiento atrapé la pata bestial de Amon tumbándola al suelo, ella me miró por el rabillo de sus ojos.

–Oh no, no lo harás…. –murmuré.

Amon gruñó con fuerza. Jalé de mi látigo hacia atrás arrastrando como si de un pedazo de trapo se tratara, el cuerpo de Amon, golpeando con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento contra el suelo.

Tenía que lograr distraerla, mientras que Lisanna se hacía cargo de llamar a Erza o a cualquiera que me ayudara en este momento.

Amon seguía tumbada en el gran cráter que dejó el impacto, sorprendentemente Amon soltó una carcajada. Volví a enrollar mi látigo en mi mano, esperando cualquier movimiento. Mis manos temblaban, nerviosas.

Miré hacia Natsu que seguía, desesperadamente, intentando deshacerse de las cadenas.

Amon se apoyó en sus codos para mirarme.

–Eres más interesante de lo que creí.

–Detente. –dije como último recurso. –Estas en desventaja. En cualquier momento vendrán refuerzos y…

–¡Cierra la boca! –gritó, impulsándose de nuevo hacia mí.

Esquivé todos sus zarpazos con maestría. Las lecciones con Erza no fueron en vano, no había nada más rápido que Erza con su armadura de leopardo. Golpes y rasguños eran lo que me quedaba después de cada sesión pero eso logró perfeccionar mis sentidos y mi velocidad.

De poco a poco, el cuerpo de Amon se estaba volviendo como el de un lobo. Su anatomía estaba cambiando, su piel se estaba volviendo un vasto pelaje blanco platinado. Ahora no solo sus colmillos estaban afilados, toda la fina hilera de dientes estaban en punta listos para morder y desgarrar carne.

La luz de Regulus brillo en mis puños dándome la oportunidad de golpear con fuerza el rostro de aquel desagradable demonio.

Era tan nostálgico utilizar mis llaves y no ser capaz de encontrarme de nuevo con mis viejos amigos. Loke, Aries, Taurus, Acuarios…

En un fiero movimiento me subí al cuerpo de Amon, que seguía en el suelo, la golpeé con fuerza en el rostro, sé que era bajo aprovecharse de alguien que había caído al suelo, pero era un demonio y tenía que parar con esta locura.

Amon aulló con fuerza logrando aturdirme y detener mis movimientos. Un fuerte golpe que logró por sacarme el aire me expulsó varios metros lejos del cuerpo herido de Amon. Un fuerte pitido sonaba en mis oídos, completamente aturdida y adolorida intenté enderezarme, pero todo me daba vueltas.

Rojo y negro.

La vista se me estaba nublando. Me golpearon en la cabeza, de eso no hay duda alguna, había sangre corriendo por mi cabeza. Eso es lo que quiere. Quiere matarme y sabe que me curare si me hace una herida en el cuerpo.

Ella quiere matarme golpeando mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué fue… qué fue lo que me golpeó?_

Estoy completamente segura de que Amon estaba debajo de mí, ella estaba demasiado indefensa para darme un golpe tan fuerte. Y de donde estaba era imposible. Alguien más me golpeó.

Levanté mi vista hacia su dirección. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y era borroso, el pitido no se detenía.

No puedo darme el lujo de desmayarme.

Jadeé aterrada cuando al fin pude ver que era lo que estaba aún lado de Amon. Un monstruoso hombre-bestia de dos metros de altura, era como ver a un lobo en dos patas, no había nada humano en su anatomía, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje rosa-rojizo y su cabeza era la de un lobo.

Retrocedí casi arrastrándome.

Los pitidos se estaban haciendo más fuertes. Más sangre cayendo a borbotones por mis heridas.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

 _¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿De dónde infiernos salió?_

Amon comenzó a caminar hacia mí con paso lento y calculado, sin dejar su penetrante mirada sobre mí. Como pude, comencé a retroceder como de una presa herida se tratara y ella mi depredador.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo…. –Amon sonrió y miró hacia aquella bestia. –o le tienes miedo a él?

Amon puso su pie en mi pecho apretándome contra el suelo, inmovilizándome. Jadeé adolorida.

–¿Dónde quedó tu valor? –preguntó, aburrida. –¿Tú eres la que lastimó de esa manera a mi madre? ¿Tú, pequeño pedazo de mierda?

Tenía que descansar. Podía sentir como comenzaba a agotarse mi energía, como cada gota de sangre se rociaba por el suelo. Necesito ayuda.

Amon chasqueó los dedos.

–¿Aun no lo descubres? –preguntó mientras aquella bestia se acercaba hacia nosotros. –¿Qué se siente estar a punto de ser asesinada por la persona en que más confías?

Mis ojos fueron hacia la bestia que se acercaba cada vez a nosotros.

Pelaje rosado-rojizo…

Pelaje rosado…

Rosado….

Rosa…

Natsu…

Amon quitó su pie de mí, dejando que Natsu me tomara por sus garras, alzándome hasta quedar frente al rostro de lobo que tenía en estos momentos. Sus garras podrían aplastar mi cabeza como una uva si hacia lo desea Amon, lloriqueé.

Pase mis manos por sus brazos con cariño, mirando sus profundos ojos verdes, puede que su cuerpo haya cambiado, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos.

Parece tan irreal que hace unos momentos estaba temblando, ocultándose de Erza. Ahora estaba a punto de matarme.

¿Qué pasara cuando se dé cuenta? ¿Cómo reaccionará?

No puedo dejarle esa cicatriz en su vida.

–Natsu…. –jadeé con dificultad. –Tienes que… detenerte… No dejes que… te controle. Tú no eres así.

Natsu gruñó mostrándome toda la hilera afilada de dientes como la de un tiburón. Apreté mi agarre en sus brazos, mientras que él aferraba más sus garras en mi cabeza y cuello, ahogándome.

Amon soltó otra carcajada.

–¿"Él no es así"? –preguntó con burla. –Oh, mujer… él es exactamente así. Yo no hice nada. Es un hermoso lobo puro… los más peligrosos que creé. Él es mío y hará lo que yo le pida.

Ah, aquí es donde me doy cuenta que en realidad hay cosas que no sé de Natsu. Una de sus garras se estaba encajando en la piel sensible de mi cuello provocándome otra herida, otro lugar por donde la sangre se estaba derramando. Otra razón para seguir débil.

Extendí mi mano hacia su hocico y lo acaricie con cuidado.

–Natsu… detente…

–¡Agh! Natsu. Mátala. –dijo finalmente Amon con fastidio.

Sin dudarlo un momento comenzó a aplastar tanto mi cuello como mi cabeza. Grité de dolor. Esto no puede terminar aquí. ¿Sobreviviré si me matan otra vez o será la final?

Dudo que tenga la energía suficiente para recuperarme. Antes estaba en la isla, caí en las aguas sagradas del tembló de Acuarios, técnicamente me salvé gracias a Acuarios, ahora no hay nada en el cual pueda recuperar las energías necesarias para salvarme.

Oh, Mavis. Ayúdame.

–¡Lucy! –gritó Erza.

Abrí los golpes para ver el momento exacto en el cual Erza le daba un feroz puñetazo a Amon en la cara con su armadura del purgatorio. Jellal se trepó por el gran cuerpo de Natsu y lo hirió en el hombro con su espada dorada, Natsu gruñó de dolor pero me soltó. Caí al suelo con rudeza.

Unos brazos me tomaron con cuidado y en un parpadeó estábamos en una zona tranquila. Las cálidas manos de Jellal tomaron mi rostro con cuidado, inspeccionando mis heridas.

–Tranquila. Estarás bien. –consoló Jellal mientras sacaba su piedra roja y la unía con la mía. –Perdón por llegar tan tarde.

–Gracias… por llegar a tiempo. –dije sonriendo con timidez.

La energía de Jellal ahora pasaba de mi piedra a mi cuerpo, sanando las heridas y deteniendo la terrible contusión en mi cabeza. Poco a poco el mareo, los pitidos y la oscuridad desaparecían.

Separé nuestras piedras con cuidado. Jellal me miró, curioso.

–No me des toda tu energía. –le pedí. –Necesitas pelear, también.

–Estas muy herida. No vas a pelear. –me dijo con autoridad.

–Tengo que. –dije decidida. –Tengo que salvar a Natsu.

–Yo lo haré. –insistió poniéndose en mi camino. –Solo tenemos que hacernos cargo de ese demonio.

Negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba avanzar, pero él seguía interponiéndose en mi camino. Fruncí el entrecejo.

–Hazte a un lado. –le pedí.

–No puedes arriesgarte. –me pidió. –¿Viste el tamaña de esa cosa? Es enorme. Esa cosa ya no es Natsu.

Tensé la mandíbula con fuerza. Lo miré con furia contenida, Jellal ni siquiera se inmutó.

–No es una _cosa_ , es Natsu. –dije. –Y es mi amigo. Tengo que salvarlo.

–Intentó matarte. –prosiguió Jellal con terquedad.

–No es él en estos momentos. –defendí. –Y no puedo morir ¿Recuerdas?

Aunque esa era una mentira.

Jellal suspiró.

–De acuerdo. –se rindió. –Pero si esa co- .–lo miré con dureza. –Si Natsu te mata. Yo me aseguraré de matarlo a él.

Era un completo desastre. La luna se tiñe de rojo. Había seis lobos completamente desenfrenados, controlados por un solo demonio, un demonio mayor. La base estaba cerrada, completamente, solo algunos, muy pocos, se atrevieron a intentar controlar a la manada. Erza estaba peleando contra Amon, Mirajane estaba peleando con un gran lobo dorado.

–Espero que no te enojes conmigo, Laxus. –dijo Mirajane antes de golpearlo en la mandíbula con fuerza. –Pero esto es necesario.

Una tercera persona apareció detrás de Mirajane, su demonio dio un respingó sorprendido. Miró sobre su hombro para poder la figura de Minerva.

–¿Minerva? –preguntó Mirajane con incredulidad. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Esto no tiene sentido. Pensó Mira. Se supone que Minerva estaba encubierta en el Infierno al igual que ella, ¿La habrán descubierto?

Estaba diferente. Su demonio la previno, ella no era del todo Minerva, no la Minerva que la había acompañado a esta peligrosa misión. Se puso en guardia, tanto para el lobo que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para recuperarse del golpe, como para la mujer demonio que tenía detrás.

…

Corrí hasta donde Erza estaba peleando con Amon. Usé mi látigo para sujetar la zarpa de Natsu antes de que lograra tocar a Erza. El látigo quemó la piel de Natsu haciéndolo gruñir.

Bien. Ahora tengo su atención. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Natsu se abalanzó sin pensárselo dos veces. Tengo que lograr hacer que vuelva en sí, no puedo dejar que lastime a alguien y por supuesto no puedo morir.

–¡Wow! –exclamé desviando su ataque por los pelos. –¡Hey! ¿Tanto quieres golpearme? ¿Te estas desquitando conmigo?

Cambie a mi arco para golpearlo y frenar un poco su fuerza, su velocidad y su ferocidad. Era demasiado para mí y si me distraigo por un momento le diré adiós a mi cabeza. Intentaba dispararle en los hombros y en las piernas, nunca en la cabeza o cerca de su corazón. Estas flechas estaban hechas de luz, si una flecha toca su corazón o su cerebro, lo achicharrará. Pero si toca alguna extremidad, solo lograra quemarle la sangre demoniaca en su cuerpo.

Di una voltereta en el suelo cuando Natsu intentó taclearme.

–Vamos, Natsu. –dije hablando de nuevo. –No te dejes engañar por aquella perra. ¿Eres un Alpha, no es así? ¡Demuéstrame que eres un Alpha! ¡Abre los ojos!

Un fuerte rugido sonó en el aire. El rugido de Amon. Natsu cayó al suelo en sus rodilla, gruñendo, sus pupilas estaban tan contraídas que solo eran una delgada línea casi invisible.

¿Esa es su manera de controlarlo?

–¡No le hagas caso! –grité por encima del sonido. –¡Despierta! ¡Escucha mi voz! ¡La voz de tus amigos! ¡No eres un monstruo! ¡No dejes que ella te controle!

No funciona. Por más que grite, por más que intente convencerlo él parecía estar dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza. Intenté esquivar otra tacleada pero mi tobillo se dobló haciéndome caer al suelo.

Era imposible. No podré esquivarlo. Cerré los ojos esperando el dolor, esperando la muerta y la oscuridad.

Pero nada.

Solo sentía el frio viento en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba volando, Natsu estaba debajo de mí y me miraba enseñando todos los dientes.

Aturdida miré hacia arriba para mirar a Happy con sus alas desplegadas.

–¡Happy! –exclamé, feliz.

–Llegué gusto a tiempo.

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **lady-werempire:** *3*

 **Alerssa:** Ameeee esa imagen!;-; Mashima es un dios, un dios completo del troll pero aun así lo amo *-* Tiene que haber algún Fic vampiresco por el amor de dios y si lo escribes estaré contenta de leerlo!

 **Eagle Gold:** Huehuehuehue e.e Es trabajo para Erza.

 **NaLu 1933:** Owww ;-; Gracias por el apoyo. No me molesta o me hace sentir mal no tener un montón de Reviews, soy más que feliz con los que tengo y amo a las personas que siguen mis historias y que me dan sus criticas. Son mi impulso para seguir :'3 El NaLu vive! *Besos* *3*


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21. Cordura.**

 _Nací insano, con grandes momentos de cordura horrible._

 ** _Edgar Allan Poe_**

–Me has salvado. –exclamé, feliz. –Gracias, Happy.

–Lucy…. –murmuró Happy, preocupado. –¿Es ese Natsu?

Había miedo en su pequeño rostro, ¿Cómo decirle? Ni siquiera yo sabía que es lo que estaba viendo, aquella bestia no se parecía ni un poco a Natsu, el Natsu infantil que le encantaba jugar a los ninjas y que odiaba estudiar. Que se metía en problemas todo el tiempo, que se metía a mi cama sin ninguna doble intención (al menos eso pienso), que defendía a sus amigos ante todo… simplemente, no quería creerlo.

–Natsu está en problemas, Happy. –dije con la tranquilidad de alguien confiado. –Un demonio feo lo está controlando y solo nosotros podemos regresarlo.

–Solo nosotros. –asintió Happy con un poco de temblor.

–Vamos a por él. –murmuré tragando duro.

–¡Aye, sir!

Ni siquiera tenía un plan. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer que el control mental de mierda de Amon deje de achicharrarle el cerebro a Natsu. Ya intenté gritarle, pero él no parece escucharme, eso como si algo lo alejara.

Primero lo primero, tendremos que tranquilizarlo. Mantenerlo en calma, tal vez de esa manera no nos arranque la cabeza de un mordisco. Necesitaba ocultarlo de la luz de luna llena, y aunque suene loco, debo acercarme lo suficiente como para poder hablar con él con tranquilidad.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Happy preocupado. –¡Nos está alcanzando!

–¡No dejes de volar, Happy! –pedí mientras que Happy esquivaba arboles a gran velocidad. –Tenemos que alejarlo de la luna llena.

Y Happy tenía razón, Natsu corría demasiado fácil, si cometíamos un desliz nos atraparía. No queremos eso.

¿A dónde puedo llevarlo? La base está cerrada por protección, me será imposible meterlo y eso sería una locura si el plan de tranquilizarlo falla por completo.

–Happy. Una cueva. –exclamé.

Happy desvió por completo el rumbo y alzó el vuelo subiéndonos hasta quedar muy cerca de las copas de los árboles. Solo tengo una oportunidad, dentro de una cueva los rayos platinados de la luna llena no podrán entrar, Natsu estará más débil y racional, tendría que retener sus extremidades de alguna manera y tratar de convencerlo.

Encontramos una lo suficientemente grande como para meter a Natsu y lo suficiente para huir si algo salía muy mal. Happy dio una vuelta rápida cuando Natsu estuvo a punto de atraparnos, hemos volado por tanto tiempo, Happy no lo soportaría por mucho, pero Natsu parecía tan fresco como una lechuga.

Aterrizamos muy profundo en la cueva. Tomé a Happy en mis brazos. Mis manos temblaban con nerviosismo.

–Escucha Happy. –dije sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la cueva. –Si las cosas salen mal, no mires hacia atrás y huyes ¿Comprendes?

–¿Y dejarte? –preguntó con temor. Temblando ligeramente. –No haré eso.

–Estaré bien. –dije sonriendo con cariño. –Natsu nunca me haría daño. Solo está un poco frenético. –Happy no parecía tragarse esa mentira. –Prométeme que te iras si te lo pido.

Los enormes ojos de Happy comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y llorosos, algo dentro de mí se rompió, odiaba verlo así, era como un pequeño niño asustado que se estaba despidiendo de su madre. Oh, dios.

Lo abracé, estrechándolo en mi pecho con cuidado.

–Tienes que ser fuerte. –susurré frotando su pequeña cabecita azul. –Esta pesadilla acabará muy pronto.

Un fuerte rugido sonó a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más. Happy se negaba a soltarme, corrí hacia atrás de una gran roca, ocultándome. Esto no servirá de nada, su sentido del olfato era demasiado bueno como para poder esconderme.

Con mi mano derecha saqué la lleve de Loke de mi estuche y la sostuve frente a mi rostro. Sujeté con más fuerza a Happy sin aplastarlo.

Podía sentir la tensión del momento, las sofocantes temperaturas del verano, el sudor pegajoso resbalarme por las sienes hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más cerca logrando que mi cuerpo temblara por completo. Yo ya sentí la fuerza que podría tener en este estado, él podría matarme en un desliz, mi cuerpo recordaba cada gramo de fuerza, la dureza fría de sus garras en mi cuello y la ferocidad asesina de sus ojos verdes.

Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que dejar el miedo a un lado antes de que me ciegue y arruine todo.

–Por favor, Loke. –susurré casi tartamudeando. –Sé que puedes escucharme. Es una lástima que no pueda invocarte, pero por favor… te lo ruego… ayúdame.

La llave dorada brillo como nunca antes lo había hecho dejándome sentir su calidez en mis manos temblorosas. Aunque no pudiera verlo, ni sentirlo, Loke estaba a mi lado y me protegería como él había jurado hace ya años.

Solté a Happy escondiéndolo detrás de la gran roca. Me acuclillé lista para saltar hacia el campo de batalla, di un último vistazo a Happy que seguía con los ojos llorosos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de valor, solo para salir de mi escondite y encontrarme con aquella bestia que tenía aprisionado a mi compañero.

–Esto terminará ya. –murmuré.

Como imaginé, se hiso más lento, aunque aún seguía siendo demasiado rápido para un hombre lobo común. Mi fuerza no era suficiente para derribarlo, pero Loke estaba de mi lado… ¿Qué será más fuerte? ¿Un León o un Lobo?

–Constelación de león dorado. Rey de las fieras –recité mientras esquivaba fuertes zarpazos. –Con tus rugidos harás temblar los palacios del pecado, tu fuerza abismal derribará los pilares del mal y con las cadenas doradas del cielo condenaras a los pecadores.

La cueva se iluminó por largas cadenas doradas que seguían mis órdenes como serpientes listas para atacar a mis enemigos. Junté las palmas de mis manos logrando un sonido sordo que retumbó en la cueva, un gran círculo mágico detuvo los movimientos de Natsu y las cadenas doradas se lanzaron sobre él, tomándolo por los pies, brazos y por su pecho.

Aunque al principio se resistió, al final el gran lobo cayó de rodillas ante la fuerza abismal del león. Las cadenas doradas se encargarían de purificar su lado demoniaco y de absorber la energía suficiente para debilitarlo.

Tengo que ser rápida. Este conjuro necesita mucha energía mágica para ejecutarlo y sin Loke aquí para ayudarme era demasiado difícil mantenerlo.

Me acerqué a Natsu que respiraba con pesadez, ya no estaba intentando resistirse a las cadenas. Algo en él le decía que entre más se resistía, más energía sería absorbida.

–Natsu…. –dije temerosa. –¿Puedes escucharme? –No recibí ninguna respuesta. No esperaba una de todas maneras. –Escucha. No tengo tiempo. Necesito que utilices todo tu maldito control y que dejes de escuchar a esa perra.

Natsu me gruñó como si me estuviera advirtiendo, pero al menos había logrado su atención.

–Sé que estás ahí. –volví a insistir. –Sé que el Natsu bueno está ahí, encerrado entre toda esta masa de músculos sin cerebro. –me acuclillé presa del cansancio. –No quieres lastimarme. No quieres lastimar a nadie. Eres un Ninja justiciero ¿No es así? –casi reí ante el comentario. – Estas asustando a Happy… y sí, me estas asustando a mí.

Estaba comenzando a marearme. Forcé a mi cuerpo a mantenerse consiente, no podía desmayarme, Happy seguía dentro de la cueva y si algo le pasaba me destrozaría por completo.

–Natsu… por favor. –rogué, desesperada. –Regresa.

Un jadeo. Alcé la vista para mirar el rostro lobuno de Natsu con una expresión de dolor, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su hocico estaba un poco abierto enseñando todos los dientes. Sus garras estaban en puños, logrando encajarse en su dura piel.

Una punzada de esperanza logró aminorar un poco el mareo.

–¡Eso es, campeón! –exclamé con alegría. –¡Pelea contra ello!

Algo pequeño chocó contra mí. Happy se aferraba en mí, mirando hacia donde estaba Natsu. Parecía temeroso de acercarse.

–Ven, Happy. –dije tomándolo en brazos. –Natsu está peleando, también.

–¿Nuestro Natsu? –preguntó.

Sonreí, acaricié sus orejas con cariño.

–Nuestro Natsu.

Natsu volvió a jadear, jalando de las cadenas a propósito para que estas pudieran robarle más energía. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, los protuberantes músculos se volvían cada vez más humanos, su rostro dejaba de ser el de un animal para volverse humano y todo el pelaje rosa cayó.

Ahora era el Natsu humano. Aún tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro y mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados.

–¡Natsu! –exclamó Happy intentando acercase.

–No. –gruñó Natsu abriendo los ojos para mirar con dureza a Happy.

Happy se frenó de un salto. Retrocedió hasta que pude tomarlo de nuevo en mis brazos y abrazarlo contra mí.

–Lo siento…. –murmuró Happy, triste.

–Ahora no, cielo. –consolé con cuidado. –Natsu no te gruñó porque este enojado contigo. No se siente aun estable como para abrazarte ¿De acuerdo?

Happy enterró su cara en mi pecho. Alcé la mirada hacia Natsu, él tenía una mirada culpable.

–¿Crees que puedas estar estable si te suelo? –pregunté.

–No. No me sueltes. –dijo con terror. –Sigo escuchando su voz. En mi cabeza.

–Natsu. –dije con debilidad. –No puedo seguir sosteniéndote. Voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Pánico. Sus ojos reflejaban el pánico y la desesperación que sentía en estos momentos. Por mi parte, podía sentir como las energías se me estaban escapando con mayor rapidez, temía desmayarme, pero si seguía forzando mi cuerpo de esta manera solo lograré hacerme más daño.

–Las cadenas de plata. –habló Natsu con urgencia. –Me siento bien como para resistir. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Resoplé. No traje ninguna cadena de plata y estamos muy alejados.

–Dudo que pueda levantarme. –murmuré.

Natsu maldijo.

–Yo iré. –dijo Happy separándose de mí. –Iré por ellas. Vuelo muy rápido, las traeré antes de que te desmayes, Lucy.

–Es muy peligroso. –dije con preocupación. –Los demás…

–Puedo hacerlo. –me interrumpió con decisión. –Confía en mí.

–Ve por ello. Happy. –animó Natsu.

Happy no lo dudó ni un momento para emprender el vuelo y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Me dejé caer sobre una roca, no tenía nada de fuerzas. Estaba resistiendo, pero no lo suficiente, podía ver como las cadenas estaban parpadeando por falta de energía.

–Oye, Luce. –llamó Natsu. –No te desmayes.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

–Hace mucho que no me llamabas así. –susurré.

–Lo creí necesario. –sonrió. O eso intentó. –Lo siento. Por dejarme manipular… de nuevo. –dijo bajando la mirada con pena. –No sé qué me sucedió…

–Eres un debilucho. Eso sucedió. –dije con burla. –Pero ¡Hey! Lograste superarlo.

–No lo suficiente. –refunfuñó.

Sentí mis extremidades entumecerse, los bordes de mis ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse, sentía mi cabeza explotar. Las cadenas parpadeaban con más rapidez. Se está acabando. El tiempo corre con rapidez, en una carrera contra el reloj. La expresión en el rostro de Natsu era de tortura, parcia querer acercarse pero a su vez quería alejarse, estaba teniendo una lucha interna ahora mismo.

Sonreí intentando lucir despreocupada.

–Vamos, Luce. –volvió a decir Natsu. –No cierres los ojos.

–No vas a lastimarme. –le aseguré. –Si me desmayó, sé que intentaras alejarte… no salgas de la cueva…

–Su voz, Luce, su voz está ahí. –decía Natsu entre gruñidos adoloridos. –Es tan… demandante… es imposible de ignorar, pero lo estoy haciendo… lo hago por ti.

Entreabrí los ojos con pesadez. Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

–No. Lo haces… porque eres un buen chico…

–Hace unos momentos casi te mato. –dijo con dificultad. –Y de alguna manera, estaba consiente, pero no podía detenerme. Era… frustrante.

Su voz comenzaba a desaparecer en el ambiente. Llego un momento en el que solo podía ver sus labios moverse, sin ningún sonido, cuando menos lo esperé, ya era parte de la oscuridad. Lo último que logré escuchar era el sonido de vidrio romperse y mi nombre.

…

Jadeos. Estaba rodeada. Minerva estaba sonriendo de manera divertida mientras estaba en su modo demoniaco, Laxus parecía estar de su lado porque era a mí a quien atacaba. Estaba en el suelo, herida.

–Minerva… ¿Por qué? –pregunté, confundida.

–La era de los mortales ha acabado. –dijo con tono neutral y frio. –El Infierno ascenderá y aquellos que se nieguen arderán en el fuego eterno.

Está siendo controlada. De eso estoy más que segura. Es el riego de bajar al Infierno, tanta energía demoniaca puede hacer que pierdas el control de tu demonio.

No puedo dejar que un compañero sea el sabueso de los demonios.

–Satan Soul: Sitri. –murmuré.

Está tenía que ser mi carta definitiva. Tenía que proteger a mis compañeros, aun si tengo que golpearlos hasta que reconozcan que están equivocados.

…

–Balanza dorada. Libra. –exclamó Yukino alzando su llave dorada hacia el cielo. –Gravedad.

Ambos cuerpos, tanto el de Sting como el de Rogue fueron atraídos con fuerza hacia el suelo haciéndolos gruñir.

–Bien hecho, Yukino. –exclamó Sorano mientras usaba el sedante de Levy sobre ellos. –Con esto será más que suficiente.

–Pobres lobos. –murmuró Yukino apenada.

–¡Pff! No sientas lastima por ellos, Yuki. –dijo Sorano. –Ellos son los culpables de ser tan débiles al control de un demonio.

…

–¡Estúpidos mortales! –gritó Amon. –¡Podrán vencerme esta vez! ¡Pero volveré!

Erza y Jellal habían logrado mantener a Amon en solo lugar. Ahora solo faltaba el golpe final, que solo un ser celestial podía dar, pero sin embargo, Jellal parecía dudar en hacerlo.

Erza cambio su armadura al oscuro uniforme que siempre llevaba consigo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Erza, impaciente.

–Ella tiene razón. –dijo Jellal frunciendo el ceño. –Ella no volverá hasta recuperarse. Pero Pereza, Envidia, Soberbia o Asmodeo vendrán.

Miedo. Preocupación. Jellal reflejaba todo aquello. Y Erza lo comprendía, comprendía su miedo y la preocupación, también comprendía que todos ellos vendrían a por la poca familia que le queda, a por Lucy. La única que puede levantar la isla entera, la única que puede poner un lugar a salvo.

Erza colocó su mano en el hombro del hombre.

–Pelearemos, entonces. –dijo Erza con decisión.

–¿Hasta cuándo? –Se burló Amon –Ya no quedan seres celestiales, los ángeles los han abandonado… y los demonios nos encargaremos de comer sus pieles rostizadas.

Jellal apretó el mango de su espada y en un rápido movimientos atravesó al demonio haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos.

Se había terminado.

Por el momento.

…

¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí? ¿Por qué a mí?

Este es el único lugar que pude encontrar en el que estoy segura de que él no podrá sacarme. Se suponía que ese idiota me protegería ¿No? Él lo dijo. Que no dejaría que nadie me lastimara… y sin embargo, él fue quien me persiguió primero.

Lágrimas de pavor se escurrían por mis mejillas. El olor a roble me cubría por completo y quería creer que eso engañaría su olfato. La verdad es que estar escondida entre la madera de un árbol no era muy cómodo, pero me negaba a salir, esperaría a que los rayos del sol aparecieran o a que alguien me encontrara y me ayudara.

Gruñidos. Los gruñidos se acercaban poco a poco. Me estremecí.

 _Oh, cielos, jardines y tulipanes. No._

Por favor que no me encuentre. Gajeel idiota. Si como humano daba miedo ahora como un enorme lobo de casi dos metros aterraba, era una pesadilla andante.

Sonidos de madera siendo rasgada sonaron. Pegué un pequeño grito cuando me di cuenta de que Gajeel estaba del otro lado de la pared de madera intentando llegar hacia mí.

¡Me encontró! ¡Estoy muerta!

Un simple mordisco bastará. No quiero eso. No quiero. Intenté encontrar otro tipo de salida, pero no había, solo por donde entré y ahora mismo estaba siendo roída por los colmillos de un frenético lobo.

–Gajeel. –intenté llamarlo. –Basta. Me estas asustando.

Los roídos se hicieron más fuertes.

¡Crack!

El tronco del árbol había cedido. Me apegué lo más que pude al otro extremo con la esperanza de que el árbol me tragara y me alejara de aquella bestia.

Una gran sombra fue hacia mí y grité. Me tomó y me di cuenta de algo, no había pelaje, eran las callosas manos de Gajeel. Tenté bien su piel áspera y dura, no era un lobo. Sus uñas estaban un poco afiladas pero no eran garras.

La luz de la noche iluminó el gran cuerpo de Gajeel dejándome ver facciones humanas. Un par de orejas sobresalían de su cabeza pero nada más.

–Gajeel… ¿Estás bien?

–Te dije que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara. –dijo sonriendo.

Dejé salir de golpe todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones. Alivio. Cuando menos lo pensé ya me había desmayado. Las hadas no estamos acostumbradas a tanta tensión.

* * *

 **N/A: GaLe, NaLu y Jerza pa' la banda /._./**

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **NaLu 1933** : Tus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos ;-; Sho tambien te amo :'3 Te bendigo en el nombre del NaLu /._./

 **Aila-chan:** ¡Bienvenida a mi reino del ship, Aila-chan! c: Yeeeei! Que genial que te guste, me hacen feliz :'3 Saludos~

 **Guest:** Graciaaaas~ Siempre intento dejarlo en la mejor parte para crear tensión (~*-*)~ Na~, mentira. Intentó lo más posible para actualizar :'D Un fuerte abrazo desde acá~

 **ChaineKarina21:** Wuuuu~ *Baila de felicidad* (~*-*)~ Gracias a ti por el apoyo :'3

 **Eagle Gold** : Como siempre Lucy al rescate! /._./


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22. Un día.**

 _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

 ** _–_** ** _Gabriel García Márquez_**

Gritos. Alaridos. No sé cómo definirlo, es lo primero que logré escuchar cuando mi conciencia volvió. Abrí los ojos pesadez, la verdad, no deseaba despertar aun, pero no es como si pudiera relajarme cuando esos espantosos sonidos se escuchaban. La blanca e incandescente luz de la enfermería me cegó por completo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Cuando el dolor y mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, los volví abrir.

La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente para dejar ver a un Natsu siendo empujado por Juvia.

–¡Aun no puedes verla, Natsu-san! –exclamaba Juvia bastante preocupada.

–¡Ya esperé demasiado! –exclamó Natsu, impaciente.

–Joder, perro sucio. –gruñó Gray tomando a Natsu de los hombros y sacándolo con fuerza de la habitación. –No toques a Juvia. Vas a ensuciarla con tu asqueroso olor.

Las exclamaciones se fueron desvaneciendo en el momento en que Juvia cerró la puerta. Me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, caminando con paciencia hasta donde estaba recostada.

–¿Se siente bien, Lucy-san? –preguntó mientras cambiando el paño mojado de mi frente. –Parece que la temperatura ya bajó.

–¿Cómo están todos? –pregunté con la voz ronca.

Juvia escurrió el agua del paño mientras me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo. Parecía algo seria.

–Todos están bien. –contestó con un tono triste. –Los lobos están bien, no hubo heridos y el demonio fue derrotado por Erza-san y Jellal-san.

Juvia me ayudó a sentarme en la camilla.

–¿Y qué son esos gritos? –pregunté algo temerosa de saber la verdad.

Juvia suspiró.

–Es la señorita Minerva. –contestó sentándose a mi lado. –Ha sido controlada por los demonios. Mirajane y Erza, junto con Makarov están intentando regresarla a la normalidad.

–Oh, mierda. –susurré. –Quiero creer que no lo han conseguido.

Juvia negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada abajo y parecía cansada.

–¿Tú has cuidado de mí? –pregunté, cambiando de tema.

–Sí. Espero que no le moleste.

–¡Bah! No me molesta. –dije sonriendo con amabilidad. –Gracias, Juvia.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió su piel pálida. La verdad es que era bastante mona cuando no estaba enojada y rodeada de agua. Aunque no me gusten las sirenas, no me molestaría hacer una excepción con Juvia.

–El agua es la mejor medicina. –comentó Juvia. –Si se le da una buena dosis de magia.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta para seguir siendo amortiguado por las paredes. Juvia suspiró. Estoy segura de que ella sabe que aquellos dos estaban peleando como siempre y los pasillos no eran muy anchos como para aguantar a dos idiotas.

Intenté levantarme, pero Juvia me detuvo.

–Yo lo haré. –dijo acercándose a la puerta. –Natsu-san no ha dejado de insistir con verte.

–Oh~ Hazlo pasar, por favor. –dije cruzando mis piernas. –Puedo controlarlo.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente los golpes y el ruido se detuvieron. Juvia asomó su cabeza por el pasillo sin abrir por completo la puerta.

–¿Lucy? –Natsu asomó la cabeza por la pequeña separación de la puerta justo a los pies de Juvia. –¡Lucy!

Natsu se levantó de un salto, solo para abrir la puerta pasando por un lado de Juvia. Juvia intentó detenerlo pero ella fue detenida por Gray que también entró a la enfermería.

–Hola, chicos. –saludé animadamente.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Gray.

–Me siento bien. –asentí.

Natsu tomó asiento a mi lado y vestía una hermosa sonrisa, todo lo que paso aquella noche, pareciera que fue una horrible pesadilla y que con el despertar se haya esfumado.

¿Cuánto durará esa felicidad?

–Ven, hay que darles algo de espacio. –susurró Juvia jalando a Gray fuera de la enfermería.

Juvia me guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta, enrojecí, que bueno que Natsu no lo vio o eso dio a entender. Lo encaré. Sus ojos estaban fijamente en mí y eso a veces lograba incomodarme.

–¿Q-Que? ¿Qué pasa…?

Me vi presa de sus brazos, mi rostro estaba presionado con firmeza en la caliente piel de su cuello. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, sujetándome con fuerza, como si alguna manera evitara que me fuera, que me apartara. Pasé mis manos con timidez por su cintura, abrazándolo.

–Eres una sobreviviente, Luce –susurró Natsu.

–Somos sobrevivientes, Nat. –asentí.

Poco a poco su abrazo fue perdiendo su fuerza, me separé para mirarlo a la cara. Su mirada estaba abajo, parecía decaído, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, intentando captar su atención. Sus ojos me miraron.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan triste? –pregunté en un susurro.

–Se nos acaba el tiempo. –comentó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Tiempo?

–Te iras. –prosiguió volviendo a bajar la mirada. –Jellal lo dijo. Esta vez parecía serio. Esas dos albinas estuvieron más que de acuerdo. –fruncí el ceño. –Él te lo diría una vez que despertaras.

Subí mi mano hacia su cabello ya un poco largo por el tiempo. Así que Jellal ya se decidió, era de esperarse, supongo. Ya han sido tres ataques, puede que ya no haiga un cuarto o un quinto.

Tengo que enfrentar la realidad. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

–¿Por eso insistías tanto en verme? –pregunté sonriendo un poco. –No querías que Jellal hablara conmigo.

–No quiero que te vayas. –suplicó cerrando los ojos. –Sé que me estoy comportando muy egoísta pero… no puedo soportarlo.

Junté mi frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando de este pequeño momento juntos. De este momento que se convertirá en un dulce recuerdo… un recuerdo que ya no podre recrear.

–No te pongas triste. –dije abriendo mis ojos. –Este no es el fin. No podrán separarnos tan fácilmente…

Natsu abrió los ojos mostrándose confundido.

–¿No?

–No. Tal vez no podamos seguir siendo un equipo, pero podemos vernos. –dije ideando una estrategia para sacarle otra de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas. –Fijar una fecha y un lugar, encontrarnos y hacer ese día nuestro.

–¿No es eso arriesgado? –preguntó Natsu no muy convencido.

Solté un pequeña carcajeada.

–¿Desde cuándo te importan los riesgos? –pregunté con burla. Logrando hacer sonreír a Natsu.

–Esto aún no termina. –mencionó Natsu.

Negué con mi cabeza, tomé impulso y me aventé hacia él, logrando que ambos cayéramos en la camilla. Sentí las vibraciones de la risa de Natsu en mi pecho. Me senté encima de él y lo miré.

–Disfrutemos de este día. –dije sonriente. –Pasemos todo el día juntos… como una despedida por ahora.

–¿Y qué haríamos? –preguntó Natsu con interés.

–No sé… ver películas, comer como completos desquiciados. –Natsu sonrió ante la idea. –Jugar videojuegos, corretear por ahí… no importa. Con solo pasar el día junto a ti.

–Me parece perfecto.

...

–¿Ha dicho algo? –preguntó Jellal entrando a la sala.

Tanto Erza como Mirajane desviaron la mirada de Minerva hacia él, Makarov seguía tan serio y neutral desde que había llegado. Jellal se puso en medio de ambas mujeres para mirar como Minerva seguía diciendo incoherencias en débiles susurros en idioma demoniaco.

Mirajane había asegurado que era lo mismo que le dijo aquella vez.

 _"_ _La era de los mortales ha acabado. El Infierno ascenderá y aquellos que se nieguen arderán en el fuego eterno."_

Su mente estaba completamente bloqueada por aquel demonio que logró sucumbir en su cabeza. No se tenía ni idea de cómo dejar que estuviera siendo controlada.

–¿Ustedes no tienen alguna solución? –preguntó Mirajane mirando a Jellal. –Deben de tener algo acerca de los exorcismos o el control mental.

–Si lo hay. –comentó Jellal con seriedad. –Les dábamos de beber del agua de la fuente sagrada de Acuarios.

–Fuente la cual no está en funcionamiento. –murmuró Erza.

–Exacto. –asintió Jellal. –Pero lo estará. Solo tendrían que ser pacientes.

Si lograban marchar hacia la isla y levantarla, podríamos salvar la mente corrompida de Minerva. Pero para eso tendría que hablar con Lucy primero, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ahora mismo estoy seguro de que está con ese lobo y dudo que él me dejé tener un momento a solas con ella.

¿Qué tan rápido corre el tiempo?

...

En mis manos tenía la lista que Natsu y yo habíamos conseguido escribir. Era todo un día planeado, un día sin interrupciones y mucha diversión.

Lo primero en la lista era disfrutar del mar buceando.

–Mmm… entiendo que está fue tu idea pero… yo y el mar no nos llevamos muy bien. –dije con nerviosismo mientras miraba como Natsu se colocaba los visores en el rostro.

–Oh, vamos, Luce. –se quedó Natsu. –Tú dijiste que yo también podía elegir que hacer.

–Lo sé, lo sé…

–Será divertido. –exclamó Natsu tomándome por sorpresa y cargándome en su brazos. –¡Aquí vamos!

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de gritar cuando el agua ya no estaba cubriendo por completo. Natsu me soltó solo para sonreírme con diversión bajo el agua. Veía todo borroso, mis visores se habían movido con ese chapuzón, los acomodé para poder ver el azul de todo.

Natsu nada con maestría por el lugar y una que otra vez me hacía señas para que lo siguiera. A regañadientes comencé a nadar para mirar lo que Natsu miraba.

Pequeños pececitos de colores nadaban cómodamente por los arrecifes de colores. Había curiosas anémonas que me recordaban a la película de Nemo.

Por unos instantes perdí el cuerpo de Natsu y temí que alguna sirena se lo haya llevado sin darme cuenta. Eso sí que sería cruel y una broma muy mala por parte del destino. Pero logré deslumbrar su cabellera rosada entre los arrecifes, al parecer estaba recolectando algo. Me acerqué para ver que en sus manos había muchas ostras, levanté una ceja confundida.

El señaló la superficie.

–¿Qué con las ostras? –pregunté una vez fuera.

–Si encuentro una perla. Te la daré. –comentó mirando en sus manos la cantidad de ostras.

–¿Y si no? –pregunté, sonriendo con ternura. –No es tan fácil.

–Oh, bueno, siempre podremos comerlas. –dijo casi babeando.

Hice una ligera mueca de disgusto al imaginarme ese bichito viscoso pasar por mi garganta.

–¡Pauj! No, gracias. –dije volviendo a la profundidad del agua.

La siguiente cosa fue algo completamente fuera de rango. Ni Natsu ni yo lo elegimos, pero Happy nos había descubierto y no nos dejó en ningún momento hasta que nos convenció de elegir la segunda cosa que se debía de hacer en este día.

Pescar.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos sentados en la orilla del río en medio de la isla. Suspiré por trigésima vez. Natsu y Happy parecían tan concentrados y endemoniadamente tranquilos que daba miedo. Nada ha picado y dudo que lo haga.

–Mmm… ¿De quién fue está aburrida idea? –pregunté cortando el silencio.

–De Happy. –contestó Natsu sin dejar de mirar hacia el agua.

–Cierren la boca. Los peces se escapan. –refunfuñó Happy completamente entrado en su tarea.

Volví a suspirar. Natsu chasqueó los dedos, tomando mi atención.

–Tengo una idea. –comentó con un brillo en los ojos.

–Válgame. –murmuré con sarcasmo.

–¿Y si hacemos una competencia para hacerlo más emocionante?

Tanto Happy como yo lo ignoramos, mas Natsu no se dio por vencido.

–El que pesque el pez más grande, es el ganador. –prosiguió Natsu, emocionado por su propio ingenio.

–Si es que atrapamos algo. –comenté, aburrida.

Comenzaba a preocuparme, estábamos perdiendo tiempo valioso en encontrar pescados que no tenía la dignidad de tomar el cebo. Desde de un largo tiempo de espera, algo logró tirar de mi caña haciéndome dar un respingo sorprendida, sin perder la oportunidad jalé de la caña hasta que un pez de buen tamaño salió a la tierra.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca era un buen tamaño, de seguro gano esta tonta competencia.

–Oh, no cantes victoria, Lucy. –dijo Natsu con orgullo. En su mano había un pez que seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro.

–Mi pez es por mucho más grande que el tuyo. –dije frunciendo el ceño.

Natsu frunció el ceño en mi dirección, cruzándose de brazos en una postura competitiva.

–No. Claro que no.

–¿Quieres probarlo? –reté.

Pusimos ambos peces en el piso, uno al lado del otro, midiéndolos. Mi pez sobresalía del suyo por unos cuentos centímetro, alcé la vista para mirarlo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver. –carraspeó disgustado. –Mi pez es más gordo que el tuyo.

–¿Y eso qué? –pregunté con incredulidad. –El mío es más largo.

–Que tiene más carne que el tuyo. –contestó con orgullo.

– Pero el mío es más grande. –defendí con uñas y dientes ante su terquedad. –Yo gano.

–No. Eso no. –insistió con terquedad. –Técnicamente mi pez está más grande que el tuyo.

–¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamé, irritada. –¡Acepta la derrota, maldita sea!

Un gran pescado cayó a un lado de los nuestro logrando callarnos por completo. Aquel pez era el doble de tamaño que los nuestros. Miramos como Happy sonreía con triunfo y un brillo emocionado brillaba en sus gatunos ojos.

–¿Qué decían? –preguntó Happy con burla.

Rodé los ojos y Natsu bufó, fastidiado.

La tercera cosa en la lista es _… Oh, esta me gusta_. Disfrutar de la mejor comida de la Base. En poco tiempo, la recamara de Natsu estaba llena de comida chatarra y comida casera. Miré como cientos de charolas desparecían por la boca de Natsu.

–Órale… me gustaría comer como tú. –murmuré mirando mi rebanada de Pizza.

–No están difícil. –comentó con la boca llena. –Solo metes todo lo que puedas tomar y ya.

–Ni siquiera masticas. –miré con asombro como engullía todo.

Miré mi rebanada de pizza con curiosidad. Haciéndole caso, intenté meter toda la rebanada de pizza en mi boca, podía sentir todo el sabor de la pizza en mi boca y garganta. A diferencia de Natsu, yo si intenté masticar mi comida antes de engullirla por completo, casi logro vomitar cuando trague la masa plasta que quedo de la pizza.

–¡Yei! ¡Lo hiciste! –felicitó Natsu.

–Esto no es lo mío. –dije después de darle un gran sorbo a mi refresco. –¿Quieres hacer la numero cuatro por mientras hacemos la numero tres?

–¿Cuál es la numero cuatro? –preguntó con interés.

Natsu estaba intentando abrir una de las cuantas ostras que encontró en el mar. Miré hacia la lista y se la mostré. La cuarta cosa era ver películas de todos los géneros. Encendí la tele y poco a poco, mediante comíamos todo hasta que solo quedaron los platos vacíos en la recamara.

Miré la mala película de terror.

–No es real. –comentó Natsu. –Los demonios no hacen eso… al menos eso pienso.

–Las películas humanas nunca me han gustado. –comenté aburrida. –Carecen de realidad. Aunque hay algunas buenas.

La película iba bien, la típica casa embrujada, la típica familia con el padre-madre desempleado, no tienen más opción que mudarse a otra casa, que al final resulta embrujada. Los niños son abducidos por seres paranormales… bla, bla, bla.

Y como si fuera poco, una película terror no puede ser una película de terror sin que la pareja principal tuviera alguna escena de sexo.

Resoplé.

–Nunca he entendido esto. –dije con exasperación. –Antes las películas de terror molaban. Ahora no puede ser película de terror sin que se estén desnudando o teniendo sexo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una película de terror o una porno?

–Tal vez te equivocaste y pusiste una porno. –comentó Natsu mirando el estuche donde venía la película. –Dice +18.

–El tipo que me la vendió me dijo que era de terror. –dije quitándole el estuche para leerlo. –Si es de terror. Yo creí que el +18 significaba algo así como tripas y sangre por todos lados, matanzas en masa y palabrotas.

–¿Quieres ver otra? –ofreció Natsu.

–Por favor. –pedí.

Al menos con una película de comedia se pudo relajar un poco el ambiente amargo de la película de "terror". Al final de cada película siempre me llegaba un sentimiento de nostalgia, puede que al día siguiente ya no esté aquí, que en unos días, todo esto se haya ido y mi entorno haya cambiado por completo.

No me malinterpreten. Por supuesto que quiero salvar a mis amigos, quiero levantar la isla, la isla que me vio nacer, que vio nacer a mi familia, aquella isla también estaba llena de recuerdos. Pero ahora, me siento como si estuvieran a punto de arrancarme una parte de mí y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se siente… vacío.

Natsu se dio cuenta de mi repentino silencio. Puso silencio a la película y se giró para verme.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con preocupación.

–El día se está acabando. –comenté bajando la mirada. –Que rápido se va el tiempo cuando lo estás disfrutando.

Natsu colocó su mano en mi mejilla, como yo aquella vez en la enfermería. Puse mi mano encima de la suya e intenté sonreír un poco.

–Esto no es el fin. –repitió.

–No… pero te extrañaré mucho. –murmuré.

Nuestras frentes se juntaron, volviendo este nuestra forma de decirnos lo que en verdad sentimos sin necesidad de palabras. Por primera vez, las palabras sobran. Es como una droga, una fuerte droga que no quieres soltar por nada en el mundo, algo tan fuerte y atrayente que te niegas siquiera a intentar alejarte.

Era desesperante. Ojala todo fuera tan fácil.

Quiero que este día sea, el mejor día de todos los días que he vivido. Y con él simple hecho de que Natsu haya sido parte de el lo hacer especial. Muy especial.

Yo también soy egoísta Natsu, muy egoísta. Tal vez incluso más que los humanos, tal vez incluso más que las demás especies. ¿Pero quién puede decirme que está mal?

Podría ser un riesgo muy grande. Algo que cambia nuestra relación para siempre, una vez pase esta línea, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no se pude volver atrás. Ya no puede ser lo mismo.

Pero, ¿No se trata de eso la vida, de arriesgarse?

Tomé el rostro de Natsu en mis manos, dejándome sentir la calidez anormal de su piel, la tensión y fuerza de su mandíbula bien definida, fijando mi mirada en aquellos labios a los cuales nunca les había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Ahora pareciera como si estuviera incitándome, tentándome hacer esta locura.

 _Más vale arrepentirme por haberlo hecho, que por no haberlo hecho._

Junté sus cálidos labios con los míos que al contacto me parecieron anormalmente fríos. Un beso deseado, un beso que sorpresivamente he estado deseando por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Definitivamente es imposible haberse arrepentido de algo así.

* * *

 **N/A: BESOOOO! (~*-*)~**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, el capítulo anterior estuvo más corto, pero eso fue falta de inspiración, pero ahora si, agarrense que empieza el romanticismo y posiblemente el Lemon (~7u7)~ Al principio no iba a escribir Lemon, pero luego dije Nah~ un poco de lemon no le hace daño a nadie xD**

 **Nunca me voy a cansar de escribirles gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Besos mis chiquillos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23. Tú y yo.**

 _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._

 ** _–_** ** _Sam Keen_**

Dulce. Sus labios eran dulces, tibios, algo completamente diferente a lo que antes yo he probado, y me encantaba. Ladeé un poco mi cabeza para así poder permitirme tener más oportunidad de degustar aquel placentero manjar que he encontrado, Natsu suspiró en mis labios permitiéndome la entrada a su boca, solo para embriagarme con su sabor, terminaré siendo una adicta a esto.

Poco a poco me fui impulsando hasta quedar encima de su regazo, sentándome en sus piernas y poder juntar más nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos no perdieron el tiempo, se deslizaron con lentitud, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la caliente piel desnuda de mi acompañante, sintiendo cada fuerte musculo de su pecho, los fuertes brazos que estaban tensos ante mis manos. Una vieja, familiar y distante sensación caliente y electrizante me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, dándome el impulso insaciable por morder el labio inferior de Natsu y jalarlo un poco.

Natsu jadeó, sorprendido.

 _Mmm… me encantaría escucharlo gemir._

Dejé mi atención a sus hinchados labios para comenzar con su varonil y bronceado cuello, deslizando mi lengua lentamente por toda la longitud, sintiendo el cuerpo de Natsu tensarse debajo de mí.

Sus fuertes brazos me tomaron sorpresivamente de mis hombros, separándome de su cuerpo. Exhalé sorprendida al ver cómo me estaba deteniendo, como me estaba pidiendo que me detuviera. Algo dentro de mí se rompió, el simple hecho de pensar que Natsu no me deseaba de la misma forma que yo lo deseo… dolía.

Sus dedos se aferraron con más fuerza a mis hombros. Su cabeza se había bajado, estaba mirando hacia el suelo y su flequillo rosado cubría sus ojos, impidiéndome ver la expresión de su rostro.

–¿Natsu…? –pregunté, consternada.

–Lo siento. Tienes que detenerte. –murmuró con ronquera.

Crack. Definitivamente algo se rompió allí dentro. Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

–¿No… te gustó…? –murmuré, sin poder evitar sonar herida y algo decepcionada.

Natsu resopló con fuerza y su agarre se hiso más intenso sacándome una mueca de molestia ante la gigantesca fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre mis hombros.

Natsu levantó levemente el rostro, dejándome ver sus pómulos en rojo intenso que lo hacía verse tan condenadamente adorable, y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban tan oscurecidos que casi no tenían brillo.

Confundida, miré directamente a su rostro. Natsu desvió la mirada mostrándose nervioso, tímido.

–¿Qué si no me gustó? –preguntó con algo de incredulidad en su ronca voz. –Diablos. Desde que te conocí, lo he estado deseando con desesperación.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene? –pregunté restableciendo los pedazos rotos.

Natsu tragó duro.

–Soy… yo soy…

–¿Huh? ¿Qué dices?

Tuve que acercarme más hacia él, había comenzado a susurrar tan bajo que me parecía imposible escuchar lo que él quería decirme. Ahora su rostro parecía un gran tomate, seguía mordiéndose los labios lo cual me hiso saborearme los labios. Yo sabía lo que se sentía morder esos jugosos labios y me moría por volver hacerlo.

–Soy… vir-…

–Diablos. Natsu. –mascullé desesperada. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué eres?

Por dios, que no me diga que es gay porque me mataría en ese momento.

Pero no, eso imposible. Él había confesado que desde que me conoció me había deseado, así que no puede ser gay. Dios, no. Eso sería muy cruel. Alguien tan jodidamente atractivo y varonil, podría llegar a ser un pecado que le gustaran los hombres, no lo digo por ser discriminante, pero joder, en ese caso me volvería hombre.

Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos. Esos brazos que me encantaría que me rodearan el cuerpo.

–Dímelo. –pedí con insistencia. –Te necesito. No me hagas esto.

–Soy…. –Natsu lo murmuró tan bajo que no entendí absolutamente nada.

Gruñí frustrada.

–¿Eres qué?

–Soy virgen. Maldita sea. –dijo Natsu más alto.

Miré sorprendía y muda al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Incrédula ante lo que escuché, las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en mi garganta, estaba tontamente aturdida. Natsu me había soltado, su cabeza parecía ocultarse tras su cabello, a pesar de aquello, podía ver como su rostro brillaba en rojo como un maldito semáforo.

Casi quise reír, pero no lo hice. Temí que Natsu se ofendiera de alguna manera. Pero es que… me costaba mucho creerlo. Voy admitirlo, bien, Natsu no podrá ser un hombre de lo más inteligente, ni romántico, ni educado, ni sensible… pero, vamos, es un hombre ardiente en el mero sentido de la palabra, era muy atractivo y aunque su pelo rosa sea inusual eso parecía darle un toque muy sexy, su cuerpo era una maravilla deseosa por ver, era un hombre agradable y gracioso. Joder, era un hombre hecho y derecho, más que una debería estar haciendo fila por él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué cojones es virgen?

–Uhm… ¿Qué? –logré decir después de un largo tiempo en completo silencio. –¿Qué dijiste?

–No me hagas repetirlo. –murmuró Natsu, incomodo.

–Es que me es imposible creerlo. –dije aun aturdida.

–Créelo. –comentó Natsu mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Nunca tuviste un descontrol hormonal? –pregunté intentando relajar un poco la tensión del lugar.

Natsu llevó su mano hasta su nuca, rascándola. Parecía más que incómodo con esta conversación, pero la verdad es que la curiosidad me carcomía. Quiero saber cómo alguien como él ha sobrevivido en este pervertido mundo.

–Es una historia muy larga. –musitó con pesadez. –Una historia no muy agradable.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde para conocerte. –comenté tomando una mejor posición para escuchar su historia. –Puedes contármela.

–Lucy…

–Vamos. Dímelo. –pedí poniendo ojos de cachorrito hambriento.

Natsu rodó los ojos y yo sonreí triunfante.

–Bien. Ya sabes que yo no soy como los demás lobos. –dijo Natsu bajando un poco el color rojo de su rostro. –Mi lado animal es por mucho más dominante que el humano, y eso me vuelva más peligroso que los demás. Más agresivo. –Natsu dio un largo suspiro. –Siempre tuve problemas para adaptarme a las manadas, siempre terminaba en peleas sin sentido, mi instinto siempre era el que controlaba mi mente y cuerpo, logrando cosas atroces. Hasta que termine siendo temido como un monstruo, incluso por mi propia manada. –su rostro reflejaba dolor. –Siempre he estado solo. Todos me temían lo suficiente como para no acercarse a mí. Viví ante la soledad, recorriendo lugares hasta que encontré a alguien tan problemático como yo, a Gajeel. Luego ambos conocimos a Laxus, luego a los hermanos, hasta que al final encontramos a la pequeñita de Wendy. –una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia brilló en su rostro, haciéndome sonreír a mí también. –Creo que ya puedes darte a la idea ¿No? Sí, he tenido descontroles hormonales y unos muy fuertes. Yo me tenía miedo, tenía miedo de mi poco control, no quería ligarme con nadie, porque temía enamorarme demasiado y perderlo todo por un arranque de ira. Pero tampoco podía ignorar mis necesidades y mis sentimientos, una simple vista de ti y fue suficiente para ponerme una correa en el cuello, llegué aquí más con la intención de volver a verte que con la intención de convertirme en un cazador.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por semejantes cosas que estaba escuchando. Todo dentro de mí se llenó de ternura por Natsu, su vida nunca fue fácil y me parecía demasiado cruel que todos le ignoraran o le hicieran a un lado. Me dolía. Y estaba feliz de que allá conseguido su propia manada, una muy buena manada.

–Cuando te convertiste en mi tutor no pude estar más que feliz, porque eso significaría tener más tiempo contigo. –prosiguió Natsu, sonriendo. –Nunca me había interesado antes en una mujer, nunca. No de la forma en la que estoy interesado contigo. Pero… yo… tengo miedo. Sabía que era demasiado bueno que me vieras más allá de un compañero. Tú eres perfecta, y aunque no seamos de la misma especie, yo quiero estar contigo.

Me levanté de mi lugar, acercándome de nuevo a él. Tomando su rostro, que lo había vuelto a bajar por la pena.

–Aunque al principio pensé en ti como una molestia, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Me has demostrado lo divertido que puede ser la Tierra, gracias.

Natsu sonrió.

–Lamento decepcionarte. –dijo.

–No estoy decepcionada. –dije negando con la cabeza. –Me alegra saber que seré la primera.

Natsu enrojeció rápidamente con mi comentario y yo solo pude reír conmovida por su repentina inocencia.

–No eres virgen. –comentó él, apenado.

–Nop. –dije. –Técnicamente soy mucho mayor que tú.

–¿Puedo preguntar algo intimo? –preguntó Natsu jugando con sus dedos, nervioso.

–Dime.

–¿Quién fue… quien fue tu…?

–¿Mi primera vez? –pregunté ladeando un poco mi cabeza.

Natsu asintió sin levantar la mirada.

–No creo que quieras saberlo. –dije un poco incomoda. –Te enojaras.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó alzando un poco la mirada.

–Prométeme que no te alteraras. –advertí. Natsu asintió.

–Lo prometo.

Suspiré.

–Fue Jellal. –contesté.

Su rostro se puso en blanco al principio. Me dedique a ver con mucha atención como reaccionaba, estaba en shock, no se esperaba aquello, eso era obvio. Pero lo que dije fue nada más ni nada menos que la verdad. Y aunque Jellal no mueve sentimientos en mi corazón, él fue muy amable conmigo, además, yo fui quien se lo pidió. Se comportó como un caballero, no hiso bromas o se lo contó a alguien más, siempre ha sido nuestro secreto.

El sexo, a diferencia de los humanos, es para nosotros una unión de confianza entre dos personas. No necesariamente solo por placer, como los humanos lo hacían. Esa era la diferencia, nosotros no lo hacíamos por diversión o por perversidad, porque eso sería pasar la línea hacia la Lujuria. Y seriamos corrompidos.

Natsu tenía el ceño fruncido, pero estaba sorpresivamente callado y serio.

–Tú quería escucharlo. –dije defendiéndome.

–¿Y simplemente se hablan como si nada hubiera pasado?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Sus creencias y las nuestras no son iguales. –dije con tranquilidad. –Fue una unión. Un acuerdo entre ambos, confianza y respeto.

Algo difícil de explicar y por supuesto, algo difícil de entender para los que no estaban familiarizados con nuestras creencias. Natsu parecía querer salir por la puerta en busca de Jellal y arrancarle la garganta.

Suspiré.

Me levanté del suelo. Natsu me siguió con la mirada

–Ven. –pedí caminando hacia la cama.

Natsu se quedó en silencio, mirándome, parecía confundido y aun en estado de shock. Rodé los ojos y regresé hacia donde estaba para tomarlo de las manos y levantarlo.

Natsu me siguió, atentamente y en silencio hacia la basta cama. Le di un empujoncito tirándolo, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me subí sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a retomar sus jugosos labios que seguían hinchados gracias al encuentro pasado. Mordí, deguste y estiré sus labios a mi antojo, arañé la piel bronceada de sus hombros hasta su pecho haciéndolo jadear y permitiéndome meter mi lengua dentro su boca, gemí contra su boca cuando sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua acorde con la mía. Realizando un exquisito y sensual baile erótico.

Me separé de repente dejando a un Natsu totalmente desorientado y sonrojado.

Tan tierno.

Me dejé caer sobre su regazo haciéndolo gemir inesperadamente, sonreí triunfante al robarle el primer gemido de la noche. Deslicé mi chaqueta por mi brazos, aventándola a un lugar desconocido en la recamara, lo siguiente fue mi blusa, deslizándola lentamente dejando que Natsu disfrutara de cada movimiento, cada centímetro de piel descubierta, terminé quedándome en sostén mientras que Natsu veía atentamente en mi dirección.

Sonreí bajando la cabeza hacia su boca y dando un pequeño beso, me parecía irresistible, pero me obligue a dejar sus labios para descender en su cuerpo. Dando besos suaves en su cuello, chupetones, mordiscos. La estorbosa camisa me comenzaba a irritar, con las manos temblorosas del abrazador deseo comencé a desbotonar su camisa, dejándome disfrutar de la magnífica vista de cada uno de sus músculos, no pude evitar pasar las yemas de mis dedos con delicadeza por cada uno, logrando estremecer a Natsu, que seguía tan obediente recostado.

Me deshice de su camisa de la misma manera que mi ropa, ahora ambos estábamos casi desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Faltaba la mejor parte.

Volví hacia mi repartición de besos y chupetones, mordisquee la piel dura, degustando la sal de su cuerpo logrando sacar varios gemidos de satisfacción. Logré descender hasta llegar su vientre y el límite que eran sus pantalones. Me separé lo suficiente para desabotonar su pantalón y poder mirar el elástico gris de su bóxer negro. Fui retrocediendo por la cama y arrastrando con fiereza los estorbosos pantalones. Me quedé parada con los pantalones en mis manos solo para observar la preciosidad de ver a Natsu en una cama solo en bóxer.

Relamí mis labios, impaciente.

Dejé caer los pantalones al suelo y llevé mis manos hacia mis pantalones, con rapidez desabotoné y lo deslicé hacia abajo con movimientos lentos, ahora solo en ropa interior volví a retomar mi lugar encima del cuerpo de Natsu, volviéndome a dejar caer sobre su regazo, ahora era tan maravilloso para él como para mí, podía sentir perfectamente su miembro duro sobre las delgadas telas de nuestra ropa interior.

Natsu mordió su labio inferior, dejándome ver sus colmillos y eso fue suficiente para que mi autocontrol se derrumbara, me impulsé hacia sus labios tomándolos con fuerza y agresividad, sentí las manos de Natsu sobre mi cabeza, haciendo el beso más profundo. Esta vez, fue Natsu quien abrió la boca para mí, y casi instantáneamente nuestras lenguas se encontraron, saboreándose la una a la otra.

Moví mis caderas, lentamente, frotando nuestras intimidades logrando varios suspiros por parte de ambos. Se sentía tan bien.

Natsu gimió contra mi boca cuando mis movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, más rápidos. Este era el jodido paraíso, me sentía desfallecer, podría correrme con solo esto. Pero no. Yo lo quería todo de él.

Separé mi boca de la suya, él gruñó.

–Tengo una idea. –susurré contra sus labios. –Una que amaras.

–¿Huh?

Giré mi cuerpo, maniobrando bien mis movimientos. Me posicioné de tal forma que mi culo quedara justo enfrente de su rostro y mi rostro quedara perfectamente situado frente a su miembro. Esta era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto y aunque estuviera un poco nerviosa, me moría por intentarlo.

–Lucy… ¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó Natsu.

–Tú solo relájate y disfrútalo. –murmuré.

Natsu estaba respirando pesadamente, con algo de fuerza se tomó de mis muslos, masajeando suavemente la piel hasta llegar a mis glúteos y apretarlos gentilmente.

Bajé su bóxer y jadeé sorprendida. Repito, lo he visto desnudo incontables veces, tantas que me he acostumbrado, pero verlo desnudo era **muy** diferente a verlo con una erección. Y dios, vaya erección.

Pasé mi dedo índice juguetonamente por toda su longitud, desde la base hasta la húmeda punta logrando hacer que Natsu jadeara. Sintiendo mis manos inquietas, tomé aquel trozo de carne caliente y duro en mi mano derecha y con suaves movimientos fui subiendo y bajando en un torturante mar de sensaciones. Natsu apretó sus manos en mi muslos con un poco más de fuerza mediante mis movimientos en su miembro iban en aumento.

–Lu-Lucy…

–¿Qué sucede? –ronroneé extasiada. –¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? O… ¿Prefieres que use mi boca?

Pude escuchar como Natsu tragaba duro. Relamiéndome los labios con mi lengua me prepare para hacerlo, no estaba esperando alguna respuesta, dudo que Natsu me diga que lo quiere.

Oh, estoy segura de su respuesta.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre la punta sintiendo como su miembro daba un leve respingo, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso debajo de mí, metí la punta de su miembro en mi boca, succionando levemente, saboreando con la punta de mi lengua.

Pude escuchar como la tela de las sabanas se rasgaba mediante más chupaba. Me aventuré un poco más, tomando cada vez más en mi boca sintiendo la extraña sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi boca.

Natsu había dejado mis muslos para clavar sus garras en el colchón, extrañaba la sensación de sus manos en mis piernas.

Llevé lo más que pude dentro de mi boca, disfrutando del sabor salado, de la dureza y caliente piel de su hinchado miembro, su líquido pre-eyaculatorio logró hacerme gemir contra su miembro, podía sentir, como si fuera posible, como se hinchaba más, volviéndose más duro y más irresistible.

Con la ayuda de mi mano, masturbé con fuerza y chupé su punta con fuerza. Le daría el orgasmo más poderoso que haya tenido alguna vez.

Natsu apretó con fuerza unos de mis glúteos haciéndome jadear.

– Lucy. Basta. –dijo Natsu apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Más sin embargo no lo hice. No podía. Se sentía muy bien, succioné con más fuerza, logrando sacarle un gemido-gruñido.

–Lucy… voy a correrme. Detente.

Natsu intentó moverse para alejar su miembro de mi boca, pero no se lo permití, lo tomé de la base con mis manos y bombardeé con más fuerza, logrando mi cometido.

Un chorro caliente de esperma llenó mi boca casi instantemente, corrientes eléctricas de excitación golpearon con fuerza mi cuerpo, tragué rápidamente disfrutando de su sabor.

Me senté sobre el pecho de Natsu, que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miré por encima de mi hombro, su rostro estaba sonrojado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca estaba semi abierta dejando ver esos sensuales colmillos. Sudaba y una de sus manos estaba aferrada tan fuertemente sobre el colchón. Había marcas de garras a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Limpie mi boca con la base de mi mano. Me giré para quedar frente a él.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? –pregunté emocionada. –¿Te gustó?

Natsu dejó salir todo el aire de un suspiro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que parecieran que perdieron por completo su brillo.

–Wow…

–¿Sin palabras?

Natsu asintió. Sonreí tiernamente.

Me agaché hacia su boca, besándolo, dejándolo saborear su sabor en mi boca. Enredé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello jalándolo con fuerza.

–Te quiero. –jadeó contra mi boca.

–Eres adorable. –dije volviendo a besarlo. –También te quiero.

Sorpresivamente, Natsu subió sus manos hacia mi cintura, moviéndolas hacia mi espalda directo al sostén, lo dejé ser, disfrutando de sus labios solo un poco más. No se molestó en intentar quitarme el sostén, simplemente lo arrancó con tanta sencillez dejando a mis dos amigas libres y expuestas a su lasciva vista.

Sonríe contra su boca.

–Tócame ¿Si? –pedí.

Fue más que suficiente para sentir sus callosas manos sobre mis pechos, amasándolos con interés, explorando la redondez de ellos, pellizcando mis pezones haciéndome gemir. Sin que pudiera predecirlo, hundió uno de mis pechos en su boca, imitando lo que yo una vez hice con su miembro.

Chupó con maestría mi pequeño botón rozado, ya erecto gracias a su caliente boca. Con su mano libre atendía mi otro pecho. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a mover las caderas, no podía soportarlo, mi sexo ardía y cosquilleaba inquietante, impaciente por su atención. Prestó su atención al otro pecho, metiéndolo lo más que podía dentro de su boca, dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada por las fuertes corrientes de deseo.

Tomé la mano de Natsu y comencé a bajarla hasta llegar a la única zona que seguía cubierta. Quería su atención, quería tenerlo dentro. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, metió su mano por debajo de mis bragas explorando mi sexo mojado y deseoso por él.

–Estas muy mojada. –dijo Natsu con asombro.

Casi me rio por aquello.

–Es tu culpa. –susurré.

Natsu metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mí haciéndome estremecer y gruñir de placer. Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido sexo con nadie, es posible que me duela como a cualquier virgen, pero eso no restaba la necesidad del momento. Estaba tan mojada que con facilidad Natsu podía meter y sacar sus dedos, cada vez rápido, utilizó muy bien su pulgar para frotar mi clítoris, masajeándolo sin delicadeza, logrando que gimiera y jadeara como una colegiala.

Me sujeté de sus hombros, mi cabeza estaba hacia atrás, respiraba con dificultad.

–Natsu… te necesito ya…

Natsu se detuvo, sacando sus dedos de mi interior. Miró sus dedos, brillantes por mi líquido, grata fue mi sorpresa cuando metió ambos dedos dentro de su boca y chupó.

Enrojecí un poco. Sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzada. Natsu se encargó de rasgar mis bragas y tirarlas con el resto de ropa.

Bien, ahora ambos estábamos desnudos.

Meneé mis caderas, lo besé, me puse de rodillas sobre él para poder levantarme lo suficiente, tomé su miembro para conducirlo hacia mi entrada. Poco a poco fui sentándome, dejando que se abriera paso sobre mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza, cada nervio sensitivo estaba al máximo. Natsu apretó sus manos en mis muslos sintiéndose tan ansioso como yo me sentía.

Recargué mi rostro sobre su hombro. Respirando con dificultad, se sentía extraño… pero tan bien. Quería moverme, rápido. Sentir cada centímetro de mi piel siendo tomada.

–Dios, Lucy…. –gimió Natsu.

–Se siente bien ¿no? –dije susurrando en su oreja. –Caliente, suave, húmedo, apretado…

Mordisqueé su lóbulo, mientras comenzaba a subir la caderas para volver a bajarlas en un vaivén lento y tranquilo. Tanto Natsu como yo gemimos ante la maravillosa sensación de nuestro cuerpo unidos.

Vaivén que poco a poco se volvió haciendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Oleadas de placer, era sensacional tener a Natsu en mi interior, nada se puede comparar, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole espacio para que Natsu siguiera besando y mordisqueando la piel sensible de mi cuello.

Mis manos estaban fuertemente aferradas a su cuello y los brazos de él me cubrían en un abrazo que me impedía despegarme lo suficiente. Técnicamente me encontraba saltando sobre su regazo. Pero qué más da.

Podía sentir las oleadas del climax acercándose. Natsu enterró su rostro entre mis pechos mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo y aceleraba el ritmo.

Grité por la fuerte sensación del climax aparecer de golpe, apreté mis paredes interiores sobre el miembro de Natsu, este gruñó en mi pecho mientras se corría dentro de mí.

Pequeñas lágrimas de esfuerzo brillaban en mis ojos. Eso había sido… tan maravilloso, perfecto… dios.

Modulamos nuestras respiraciones antes de que Natsu despegara su rostro de mis pechos.

Suspiró.

–Estoy jodidamente enamorado. –murmuró, sonriendo.

–Diablos, ¿Seguro que eras virgen? –pregunté riendo entre dientes.

–Lo era. –contestó besándome en los labios.

* * *

 **N/A: 7u7 huehuehuehuehuehue**

* * *

 **Bonitos comentarios~**

 **lady-werempire:** A nadie le hace daño leer y por supuesto a nadie le hace daño escribirlo e.e

 **Eagle Gold:** Tranquila... tranquila... *Publica el lemon y sale corriendo hasta el amanecer*

 **chainekarina21:** Mis especialidades son las cursilerías ;-; solo cuando escribo, por lo general no soy cursi en persona x'D

* * *

N/A(2) **: a pocos capítulos del final! Siempre es tan triste cuando termina una historia :'c Posiblemente publique el siguiente capítulo en una horas. así que sean paciente porque va a ver doble capítulo! Yeeei!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24. Efímero.**

 _La felicidad es efímera, es un estado transitorio._

 ** _-Eduardo Punset_**

Los tenues rayos del sol se extendían por la habitación, alguien había abierto las cortinas a propósito. Me negaba abrir los ojos, me sentía tan cansada, tan a gusto entre las sabanas. Sentí como la cama se hundió cerca de mí, pero no me molesté siquiera en abrir los ojos o girarme.

Calidez. Sentí calidez en mi mejilla, fruncí el entrecejo, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sé quién era aquel que intentaba despertarme. Ahora, podía lograr identificar su olor, podría identificar su olor en cualquier lado. Quería saber cuánto podría llegar hacer para lograr despertarme.

Pero no hiso nada más.

Solo cerró las cortinas, se acostó de nuevo a mi lado, abrazándome, sujetándome con fuerza. Hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, inhalando sobre mi piel.

Abrí los ojos. No porque quería que todo acabara, sino porque, necesitaba verlo. El día había empezado, el tiempo seguía corriendo y la realidad era la misma.

Nada de lo que pasó anoche cambio el rumbo de las cosas. Pero cambio nuestro rumbo.

Me giré en sus brazos, para poder ver su rostro, para poder hablar, para poder disfrutar de este pequeño momento. Grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria. Disfrutar un poco de que, la vida también puede ser bonita, no solo sufrir y pelear. También disfrutar.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Como siempre lo he deseado. Disfrutando cada desliz.

–Hola. –susurré.

–Hola. –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunté con cariño.

–Mejor que ningún otro día. –contestó, su aliento me golpeó. Menta. –Y todo porque estabas aquí.

Besé su frente. Un beso tierno.

–Será difícil. –murmuré contra su piel.

Natsu me aferró más a su cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba. Y aunque me doliera con todo el alma, teníamos que dar el siguiente paso y es paso era este.

–Jellal vino muy temprano. –dijo con cierto disgusto. –Quiso llevarte, pero no se lo permití.

–Dime que no lo golpeaste. –dije, sorprendida.

–Hubiera querido. –murmuró.

–Sí, tal vez yo también. –asentí. –Pero, Jellal tiene razón. Tengo que irme.

Sentí a Natsu tensarse, sus brazos parecían dos barrotes de hierro impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Acaricie con cuidado su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, relajándolo de alguna manera.

–¿No hay manera de volverte humana? –preguntó Natsu con cierta desesperación. –He escuchado de grandes hechiceros que han logrado volver criaturas mágicas en humanas.

Estaba desesperado y, de alguna manera, yo también.

–De esa manera. Podrías quedarte conmigo. –prosiguió. –Ser una pareja. Podríamos mudarnos a la Zona Salvaje, vivir en mi cabaña. Tener una vida normal. En un futuro casarnos, tener una familia. Niños corriendo por las afueras, riendo y jugando. Seria fantástico.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, podía imaginar perfectamente todo aquello. Un futuro maravilloso. Una posibilidad que no podemos tener, un futuro que nunca tendremos. Al menos no en esta vida.

Mis ojos picaban de dolor. Quería llorar, pero me negaba a llorar. Tal vez no podremos estar juntos y tener ese precioso futuro, pero este no es el fin, nos volveríamos a ver. Pero no será para siempre. Llegará un momento en el cual, ya no podamos vernos. Tal vez Natsu encuentre a alguien con quien pueda tener ese bonito futuro, y yo tendría que cumplir con mi misión. Yo no podría detenerlo, yo no podría condenarlo a estar solo por mí.

Y aunque pudiera convertirme en humana… ¿Qué caso tendría? Los demonios nunca se rendirían, irían a por mí y por todo lo que amo.

–Tal vez incluso, te quedes embarazada. –murmuró Natsu.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

–Eso no va a pasar. –murmuré, dolida. –Tú y yo no somos compatibles para tener un bebé.

Natsu alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos. Mis ojos estaban lloroso y podía sentir mi cara enrojecer de la ira y de la tristeza interna que me estaban consumiendo.

–Pero…

–Eres un mitad demonio. –proseguí con un nudo en mi garganta. –Yo soy un mitad ángel. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo sería nuestro bebé? Su pequeño cuerpecito no soportaría tanta energía. Es por eso que la Ley prohíbe la unión de diferentes especies. Para evitar el dolor de ver perder a un hijo.

–Aunque no pudiéramos…. –dijo Natsu con dificultad. –No me haría menos feliz. Solo con estar a tu lado sería feliz.

 _Ah, el destino es muy cruel_. Conocí a la persona con la que me encantaría estar por el resto de mi vida, pero las circunstancias y el destino me lo impedían.

El pasado. Un pasado del que no soy parte, una guerra de la que nunca fui parte hasta ahora. Alguien como yo no puede tener una vida tranquila, un futuro prometedor, un presente feliz.

Pero, de eso se trata la vida. De derrotar las adversidades. De esperar y de prevalecer.

...

–Lo siento. –comentó Jellal con seriedad. –Tuve que alistar tus cosas. Muy pocas cosas. Cosas que pienso que eran importantes.

–Oh, no te preocupes. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. La verdad es que odio empacar cosas, siempre me ha parecido muy molesto.

Estaba mirando con un poco de recelo la habitación que me ha estado viendo estos últimos años. Ahora solo eran cuatro paredes vacías de colores. Una vez que me fuera, volverían a pintar las paredes de gris, esperando a que alguien más la ocupe.

Jellal me veía con atención. Sonreí.

–Hay que ir a casa. –dije pasándole a un lado.

Los de la Base habían sido muy amables como para prestarnos un pequeño barco y emprender hacia donde había caído nuestra isla. Todas mis cosas, que no eran muchas, estaban en el barco. Podía sentir las calientes ráfagas de viento marino, el día parecía brillar con más intensidad que otros días. Parecía una broma, pareciera como si el universo se estuviera burlando de mi desgracia.

Un día azul y bonito, para una despedida dolorosa. Muy gracioso.

Todos estaban en la playa, viendo el barco flotar a lo lejos. Yukino y Sorano estaban hablando con Erza y Mirajane. Incluso Evergreen, Jet y Droy estaban ahí.

Sonreí.

Que tan rápido puede llegar a pasar el tiempo.

–No puede ser. –comentó Gray siendo el primero en acercarse. –Que haya pasado tan rápido. Señorita.

–Tú me contrataste. –comenté sonriendo. –Ahora voy hacer mi trabajo. Quiero mi pago ¿Eh?

–Oh, claro, dame la dirección y el código postal de la isla del cielo para mandártelo. –bromeó Gray.

Mordí mis labios reprimiendo todos los sentimientos nostálgicos dentro de mí. Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Juvia me abrazó y no pude evitar estrechar mis brazos sobre ella. La primera sirena que me agradaba, la primera a la que podría llamar mi amiga.

–Gracias, por ayudarnos. –dije.

–Juvia… Juvia la extrañará mucho, rival de amor. –sollozó con grandes lagrimones recorriéndole las mejillas.

–Nunca fui tu rival de amor.

–Lo séééééé. –sollozó con fuerza.

Me acerqué al oído de Juvia para susurrarle algo íntimo y que no quería que ni Gray ni nadie escucharan.

–Cuida muy bien al "calzones sueltos". –le dije en un débil susurro. –Esa maña de desnudarse por donde quiera no me gusta. Hay muchas mironas.

Juvia asintió rápidamente, estando muy de acuerdo.

–Lo haré. –dijo con decisión.

Las hadas se juntaron a mí alrededor. Miré como Levy se aventaba sobre mí, la tomé en brazos sintiendo su pequeña estatura. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¿Podemos ir a visitarte, no es así? –preguntó entre sollozos.

–Oh, claro. –asentí sintiendo mis ojos lagrimear. –Tengo que ser la primera en leer tu libro.

-lu-Chan ...

Evergreen se veía algo incomoda en el lugar.

–Srta. Evergreen. –saludé aun con Levy sollozando en mis brazos. –Gracias por ayudarnos.

–Sería muy descortés no ayudar a nuestra misma sangre. –dijo Evergreen sonriendo. –Solo voy a decirte una cosa. Las hadas odiamos las despedidas. Así que, encárgate de que esto no sea una.

–No lo es. –le aseguré.

Evergreen sonrió satisfecha. Levy por fin me soltó, me despedí de Droy y Jet que consolaban a Levy. Cuando me acerqué a la manada, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decir algo, todos y cada uno de los were animal incluyendo a los Exceeds. Todos en un asfixiante abrazo grupal.

Intenté moverme pero me era imposible.

–¡Oigan, la están aplastando! –rezongó Natsu.

–Lucy. –me abrazó Lisanna cuando todos me habían dejado, luego Wendy. –Te vamos a extrañar.

–Yo también. –dije frotando su cabello blanco. –Fueron una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron. Gracias.

–Coneja. –dijo Gajeel poniendo su mano en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir pequeña. –Que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de estar en cielo ¿Comprendes?

Levanté la vista hacia Gajeel, aunque intentara fingirlo, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sonreí con cariño.

–Lo comprendo. –asentí. –Voy a intentar solucionar todo esto. Y haré lo mejor que pueda para visitarlos.

–Bien. Así me gusta. –asintió con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, las cuales limpiaba con rapidez.

–Lucy-san. –murmuró, Wendy.

–Oye. –dije acuclillándome a su lado. –No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que cuidar a todos estos idiotas que no hagan estupideces ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Wendy alzó la vista, sus pequeños ojos desprendían lágrimas, lagrimas que limpie con mis manos. Wendy asintió.

–Bien. Cuento contigo.

Ahora venía la despedida que más me dolería. Erza estaba sonriendo un poco, con los brazos cruzados y su flequillo cubriéndole el ojo. Me acerqué a ella con paso lento, viendo como poco a poco su expresión serena se trasformaba en tristeza. Cuando estuve más cerca no pude evitar aventarme en sus brazos. Brazos que ella abrió para recibirme.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Incapaces de retroceder.

–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Erza con dificultad. –Esta no es una despedida.

–No, pero… me duele tener que dejar esto…

–No lo vas a dejar. –continuó Erza. –Ni se te ocurra que vas a poder dejar esto. No voy a permitirlo. Y aunque yo no pueda pisar la isla del cielo, me encargaré de que tu vengas para acá… no puedes, no tienes permitido olvidarnos.

Ahora era Erza la que lloraba.

–Como si pudiera olvidarlos. –dije sonriendo. –Se han metido en mi piel. –limpie mis lágrimas. –Perdón por todo lo que dije. Perdón por llamarte mentirosa.

–Nunca me llamaste mentirosa. –dijo Erza, confundida.

–Ah, entonces lo pensé. Perdón. –dije sonriendo. Erza me dio un codazo amistosos. –Y gracias por cuidar de mí.

–Debí haberte dicho lo que sabía. –dijo Erza bajando la cabeza con cierto arrepentimiento. –Pero te veías tan feliz disfrutando de tu nueva vida. No quería agobiarte. Quería que tú lo descubrieras.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

–No pienses que estoy enojada. –hablé decidida. –Estoy feliz que lo hayas hecho y si, disfruté mucho esta vida. Fuiste tú la que la hiso feliz.

–Aunque no estemos relacionadas. Siempre te veré como una pequeña hermana. –sollozó Erza. –Así que puedes llamarme, Onee-san.

La abracé por última vez.

–Me gusta más llamarte por tu nombre. –comenté.

Todo está yendo demasiado rápido. Me despedí de Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, de todos ya cada uno de las personas que estaban ahí y seguía sin poder sentirme satisfecha. Seguía sintiéndome tan mal, aunque me recordara que esto no era una despedida.

Me acerqué a Natsu, que miraba hacia el barco. Jellal, Yukino, Sorano y Merey estaban con los demás, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos.

–Y llegó el momento. –dijo Natsu.

–Bueno… tenía que llegar. –comenté.

–¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que esto es un error? –preguntó Natsu.

Suspiré.

–Tal vez lo sea. –contesté.

–Nos volveremos a ver. –dijo él con seguridad. –Somos un equipo después de todo.

Sonreí de regreso. ¿Qué importaba el futuro? Quiero disfrutar de lo que estoy teniendo en el momento, disfrutar de su sonrisa hasta que ya no pueda verla. Disfrutar de su cercanía, de su compañía.

Ahora mis memorias eran mis compañeras.

–Los cuidaré a todos desde el cielo. –dije mirándolo. –Me encargaré que los demonios no se metan en sus vidas.

–Tú eres el ángel aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé. Sentir sus brazos solo un poco más, lo agradable que era tenerlo tan cerca, lo reconfortante. Me hacía sentir completa.

La hora de la salida se estaba anunciando. Teníamos que subir al barco, pero no quería separarme.

Al final, fue Natsu quien nos separó.

–No hagamos esto más difícil. –susurró con tristeza. –Por cierto, te quise dar esto ayer… pero no me diste tiempo.

Golpeé su pecho con mi puño, sabiendo a que se refería. Su mano se deslizó por la mía, dejando aquello que quería darme. Miré mi mano empuñada, algo delicado y sedoso se deslizó por mi cuello haciéndome alzar la vista. Miré estupefacta como Natsu enredaba su inseparable bufanda en mi cuello.

–¿Por qué…?

–El cielo es un lugar frio, Lucy. –dijo deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por mis mejillas. –De esa manera sabré que nunca tendrás frio.

–Pero es tu…

–Quiero que tú la tengas. Se te ve mejor a ti.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba sobre el barco, el barco que me llevaría al final de mi viaje. Abrí mi mano. Dejando ver una pequeña perla brillante y pulida. Lágrimas. Sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Llevé la perla a mi pecho, sintiéndome tan triste, tan molesta por todo.

Al final de cuentas, él siempre lograba sorprenderme.

...

Escombros y enredaderas. La naturaleza se había encargado muy bien de cubrir toda la isla, pero de igual manera, los demonios la habían encontrado.

Y ahí estaba. La fuente de Aquarius. Tan negra y vacía como la primera vez que la vi. Jellal suspiró a mi lado.

–Es momento de hacer esto. –dijo sonando algo nervioso.

–¿Saben cómo hacerlo?–pregunté.

–Leí en un libro muy antiguo como. –dijo Yukino sacando sus dos llaves. –Hay que utilizar las doce llaves para abrir las puertas del Cielo y con este poder elevar la isla.

Eso no contestaba del todo mi pregunta, creo que incluso me confundió aún más. Miré como Yukino ponía sus dos llaves en lugares calculados alrededor de la fuente, hice lo mismo con mis diez llaves. Cuando iba a colocar la última, el gritó de Meredy logró hacer que girara mi cabeza rápidamente.

Había una sombra frente a nosotros. Jellal sacó su espada rápidamente colocándose frente a nosotros, cubriéndome de aquel extraño ser.

Pero no era un ser cualquiera. Yo conocía muy bien esta presencia. Era Asmodeo.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia él. Jellal intentó detenerme pero lo esquivé. Tenía que detener la locura de este demonio y la única que podía hacerlo era yo.

...

–¿Qué está pasando, Mira? –preguntó Erza, alterada.

–Es Minerva. –contestó rápidamente Mirajane. –Está comenzando hablar.

Todos los que estaban alrededor lograron escuchar la noticia y no se podía saber si era mala o buena. Todo el grupo presente se encargó de ir hacia donde Minerva, desde lo lejos se podía escuchar los alaridos y gritos de desesperación de la pobre mujer.

Erza abrió la puerta con fuerza. Mirando como Minerva se contoneaba de un lado a otro con ira, lagrimas caían rápidamente de sus ojos.

–¡Es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa! –gritaba una y otra vez, Erza y Mirajane se miraron. –¡Los demonios los mataran! ¡Mataran a los seres alados! ¡Los demonios están esperando a que la princesa llegue! ¡Es el fin! **Capítulo 24. Efímero.**

 _La felicidad es efímera, es un estado transitorio._

 ** _Eduardo Punset_**

Los tenues rayos del sol se extendían por la habitación, alguien había abierto las cortinas a propósito. Me negaba abrir los ojos, me sentía tan cansada, tan a gusto entre las sabanas. Sentí como la cama se hundió cerca de mí, pero no me molesté siquiera en abrir los ojos o girarme.

Calidez. Sentí calidez en mi mejilla, fruncí el entrecejo, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sé quién era aquel que intentaba despertarme. Ahora, podía lograr identificar su olor, podría identificar su olor en cualquier lado. Quería saber cuánto podría llegar hacer para lograr despertarme.

Pero no hiso nada más.

Solo cerró las cortinas, se acostó de nuevo a mi lado, abrazándome, sujetándome con fuerza. Hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, inhalando sobre mi piel.

Abrí los ojos. No porque quería que todo acabara, sino porque, necesitaba verlo. El día había empezado, el tiempo seguía corriendo y la realidad era la misma.

Nada de lo que pasó anoche cambio el rumbo de las cosas. Pero cambio nuestro rumbo.

Me giré en sus brazos, para poder ver su rostro, para poder hablar, para poder disfrutar de este pequeño momento. Grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria. Disfrutar un poco de que, la vida también puede ser bonita, no solo sufrir y pelear. También disfrutar.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Como siempre lo he deseado. Disfrutando cada desliz.

–Hola. –susurré.

–Hola. –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunté con cariño.

–Mejor que ningún otro día. –contestó, su aliento me golpeó. Menta. –Y todo porque estabas aquí.

Besé su frente. Un beso tierno.

–Será difícil. –murmuré contra su piel.

Natsu me aferró más a su cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba. Y aunque me doliera con todo el alma, teníamos que dar el siguiente paso y es paso era este.

–Jellal vino muy temprano. –dijo con cierto disgusto. –Quiso llevarte, pero no se lo permití.

–Dime que no lo golpeaste. –dije, sorprendida.

–Hubiera querido. –murmuró.

–Sí, tal vez yo también. –asentí. –Pero, Jellal tiene razón. Tengo que irme.

Sentí a Natsu tensarse, sus brazos parecían dos barrotes de hierro impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Acaricie con cuidado su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, relajándolo de alguna manera.

–¿No hay manera de volverte humana? –preguntó Natsu con cierta desesperación. –He escuchado de grandes hechiceros que han logrado volver criaturas mágicas en humanas.

Estaba desesperado y, de alguna manera, yo también.

–De esa manera. Podrías quedarte conmigo. –prosiguió. –Ser una pareja. Podríamos mudarnos a la Zona Salvaje, vivir en mi cabaña. Tener una vida normal. En un futuro casarnos, tener una familia. Niños corriendo por las afueras, riendo y jugando. Seria fantástico.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, podía imaginar perfectamente todo aquello. Un futuro maravilloso. Una posibilidad que no podemos tener, un futuro que nunca tendremos. Al menos no en esta vida.

Mis ojos picaban de dolor. Quería llorar, pero me negaba a llorar. Tal vez no podremos estar juntos y tener ese precioso futuro, pero este no es el fin, nos volveríamos a ver. Pero no será para siempre. Llegará un momento en el cual, ya no podamos vernos. Tal vez Natsu encuentre a alguien con quien pueda tener ese bonito futuro, y yo tendría que cumplir con mi misión. Yo no podría detenerlo, yo no podría condenarlo a estar solo por mí.

Y aunque pudiera convertirme en humana… ¿Qué caso tendría? Los demonios nunca se rendirían, irían a por mí y por todo lo que amo.

–Tal vez incluso, te quedes embarazada. –murmuró Natsu.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

–Eso no va a pasar. –murmuré, dolida. –Tú y yo no somos compatibles para tener un bebé.

Natsu alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos. Mis ojos estaban lloroso y podía sentir mi cara enrojecer de la ira y de la tristeza interna que me estaban consumiendo.

–Pero…

–Eres un mitad demonio. –proseguí con un nudo en mi garganta. –Yo soy un mitad ángel. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo sería nuestro bebé? Su pequeño cuerpecito no soportaría tanta energía. Es por eso que la Ley prohíbe la unión de diferentes especies. Para evitar el dolor de ver perder a un hijo.

–Aunque no pudiéramos…. –dijo Natsu con dificultad. –No me haría menos feliz. Solo con estar a tu lado sería feliz.

 _Ah, el destino es muy cruel_. Conocí a la persona con la que me encantaría estar por el resto de mi vida, pero las circunstancias y el destino me lo impedían.

El pasado. Un pasado del que no soy parte, una guerra de la que nunca fui parte hasta ahora. Alguien como yo no puede tener una vida tranquila, un futuro prometedor, un presente feliz.

Pero, de eso se trata la vida. De derrotar las adversidades. De esperar y de prevalecer.

...

–Lo siento. –comentó Jellal con seriedad. –Tuve que alistar tus cosas. Muy pocas cosas. Cosas que pienso que eran importantes.

–Oh, no te preocupes. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. La verdad es que odio empacar cosas, siempre me ha parecido muy molesto.

Estaba mirando con un poco de recelo la habitación que me ha estado viendo estos últimos años. Ahora solo eran cuatro paredes vacías de colores. Una vez que me fuera, volverían a pintar las paredes de gris, esperando a que alguien más la ocupe.

Jellal me veía con atención. Sonreí.

–Hay que ir a casa. –dije pasándole a un lado.

Los de la Base habían sido muy amables como para prestarnos un pequeño barco y emprender hacia donde había caído nuestra isla. Todas mis cosas, que no eran muchas, estaban en el barco. Podía sentir las calientes ráfagas de viento marino, el día parecía brillar con más intensidad que otros días. Parecía una broma, pareciera como si el universo se estuviera burlando de mi desgracia.

Un día azul y bonito, para una despedida dolorosa. Muy gracioso.

Todos estaban en la playa, viendo el barco flotar a lo lejos. Yukino y Sorano estaban hablando con Erza y Mirajane. Incluso Evergreen, Jet y Droy estaban ahí.

Sonreí.

Que tan rápido puede llegar a pasar el tiempo.

–No puede ser. –comentó Gray siendo el primero en acercarse. –Que haya pasado tan rápido. Señorita.

–Tú me contrataste. –comenté sonriendo. –Ahora voy hacer mi trabajo. Quiero mi pago ¿Eh?

–Oh, claro, dame la dirección y el código postal de la isla del cielo para mandártelo. –bromeó Gray.

Mordí mis labios reprimiendo todos los sentimientos nostálgicos dentro de mí. Quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Juvia me abrazó y no pude evitar estrechar mis brazos sobre ella. La primera sirena que me agradaba, la primera a la que podría llamar mi amiga.

–Gracias, por ayudarnos. –dije.

–Juvia… Juvia la extrañará mucho, rival de amor. –sollozó con grandes lagrimones recorriéndole las mejillas.

–Nunca fui tu rival de amor.

–Lo séééééé. –sollozó con fuerza.

Me acerqué al oído de Juvia para susurrarle algo íntimo y que no quería que ni Gray ni nadie escucharan.

–Cuida muy bien al "calzones sueltos". –le dije en un débil susurro. –Esa maña de desnudarse por donde quiera no me gusta. Hay muchas mironas.

Juvia asintió rápidamente, estando muy de acuerdo.

–Lo haré. –dijo con decisión.

Las hadas se juntaron a mí alrededor. Miré como Levy se aventaba sobre mí, la tomé en brazos sintiendo su pequeña estatura. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

–¿Podemos ir a visitarte, no es así? –preguntó entre sollozos.

–Oh, claro. –asentí sintiendo mis ojos lagrimear. –Tengo que ser la primera en leer tu libro.

-lu-Chan ...

Evergreen se veía algo incomoda en el lugar.

–Srta. Evergreen. –saludé aun con Levy sollozando en mis brazos. –Gracias por ayudarnos.

–Sería muy descortés no ayudar a nuestra misma sangre. –dijo Evergreen sonriendo. –Solo voy a decirte una cosa. Las hadas odiamos las despedidas. Así que, encárgate de que esto no sea una.

–No lo es. –le aseguré.

Evergreen sonrió satisfecha. Levy por fin me soltó, me despedí de Droy y Jet que consolaban a Levy. Cuando me acerqué a la manada, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decir algo, todos y cada uno de los were animal incluyendo a los Exceeds. Todos en un asfixiante abrazo grupal.

Intenté moverme pero me era imposible.

–¡Oigan, la están aplastando! –rezongó Natsu.

–Lucy. –me abrazó Lisanna cuando todos me habían dejado, luego Wendy. –Te vamos a extrañar.

–Yo también. –dije frotando su cabello blanco. –Fueron una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron. Gracias.

–Coneja. –dijo Gajeel poniendo su mano en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir pequeña. –Que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de estar en cielo ¿Comprendes?

Levanté la vista hacia Gajeel, aunque intentara fingirlo, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Sonreí con cariño.

–Lo comprendo. –asentí. –Voy a intentar solucionar todo esto. Y haré lo mejor que pueda para visitarlos.

–Bien. Así me gusta. –asintió con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, las cuales limpiaba con rapidez.

–Lucy-san. –murmuró, Wendy.

–Oye. –dije acuclillándome a su lado. –No llores. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que cuidar a todos estos idiotas que no hagan estupideces ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Wendy alzó la vista, sus pequeños ojos desprendían lágrimas, lagrimas que limpie con mis manos. Wendy asintió.

–Bien. Cuento contigo.

Ahora venía la despedida que más me dolería. Erza estaba sonriendo un poco, con los brazos cruzados y su flequillo cubriéndole el ojo. Me acerqué a ella con paso lento, viendo como poco a poco su expresión serena se trasformaba en tristeza. Cuando estuve más cerca no pude evitar aventarme en sus brazos. Brazos que ella abrió para recibirme.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Incapaces de retroceder.

–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Erza con dificultad. –Esta no es una despedida.

–No, pero… me duele tener que dejar esto…

–No lo vas a dejar. –continuó Erza. –Ni se te ocurra que vas a poder dejar esto. No voy a permitirlo. Y aunque yo no pueda pisar la isla del cielo, me encargaré de que tu vengas para acá… no puedes, no tienes permitido olvidarnos.

Ahora era Erza la que lloraba.

–Como si pudiera olvidarlos. –dije sonriendo. –Se han metido en mi piel. –limpie mis lágrimas. –Perdón por todo lo que dije. Perdón por llamarte mentirosa.

–Nunca me llamaste mentirosa. –dijo Erza, confundida.

–Ah, entonces lo pensé. Perdón. –dije sonriendo. Erza me dio un codazo amistosos. –Y gracias por cuidar de mí.

–Debí haberte dicho lo que sabía. –dijo Erza bajando la cabeza con cierto arrepentimiento. –Pero te veías tan feliz disfrutando de tu nueva vida. No quería agobiarte. Quería que tú lo descubrieras.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

–No pienses que estoy enojada. –hablé decidida. –Estoy feliz que lo hayas hecho y si, disfruté mucho esta vida. Fuiste tú la que la hiso feliz.

–Aunque no estemos relacionadas. Siempre te veré como una pequeña hermana. –sollozó Erza. –Así que puedes llamarme, Onee-san.

La abracé por última vez.

–Me gusta más llamarte por tu nombre. –comenté.

Todo está yendo demasiado rápido. Me despedí de Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, de todos ya cada uno de las personas que estaban ahí y seguía sin poder sentirme satisfecha. Seguía sintiéndome tan mal, aunque me recordara que esto no era una despedida.

Me acerqué a Natsu, que miraba hacia el barco. Jellal, Yukino, Sorano y Merey estaban con los demás, dejándonos solo a nosotros dos.

–Y llegó el momento. –dijo Natsu.

–Bueno… tenía que llegar. –comenté.

–¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que esto es un error? –preguntó Natsu.

Suspiré.

–Tal vez lo sea. –contesté.

–Nos volveremos a ver. –dijo él con seguridad. –Somos un equipo después de todo.

Sonreí de regreso. ¿Qué importaba el futuro? Quiero disfrutar de lo que estoy teniendo en el momento, disfrutar de su sonrisa hasta que ya no pueda verla. Disfrutar de su cercanía, de su compañía.

Ahora mis memorias eran mis compañeras.

–Los cuidaré a todos desde el cielo. –dije mirándolo. –Me encargaré que los demonios no se metan en sus vidas.

–Tú eres el ángel aquí.

Sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé. Sentir sus brazos solo un poco más, lo agradable que era tenerlo tan cerca, lo reconfortante. Me hacía sentir completa.

La hora de la salida se estaba anunciando. Teníamos que subir al barco, pero no quería separarme.

Al final, fue Natsu quien nos separó.

–No hagamos esto más difícil. –susurró con tristeza. –Por cierto, te quise dar esto ayer… pero no me diste tiempo.

Golpeé su pecho con mi puño, sabiendo a que se refería. Su mano se deslizó por la mía, dejando aquello que quería darme. Miré mi mano empuñada, algo delicado y sedoso se deslizó por mi cuello haciéndome alzar la vista. Miré estupefacta como Natsu enredaba su inseparable bufanda en mi cuello.

–¿Por qué…?

–El cielo es un lugar frio, Lucy. –dijo deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por mis mejillas. –De esa manera sabré que nunca tendrás frio.

–Pero es tu…

–Quiero que tú la tengas. Se te ve mejor a ti.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba sobre el barco, el barco que me llevaría al final de mi viaje. Abrí mi mano. Dejando ver una pequeña perla brillante y pulida. Lágrimas. Sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Llevé la perla a mi pecho, sintiéndome tan triste, tan molesta por todo.

Al final de cuentas, él siempre lograba sorprenderme.

...

Escombros y enredaderas. La naturaleza se había encargado muy bien de cubrir toda la isla, pero de igual manera, los demonios la habían encontrado.

Y ahí estaba. La fuente de Aquarius. Tan negra y vacía como la primera vez que la vi. Jellal suspiró a mi lado.

–Es momento de hacer esto. –dijo sonando algo nervioso.

–¿Saben cómo hacerlo?–pregunté.

–Leí en un libro muy antiguo como. –dijo Yukino sacando sus dos llaves. –Hay que utilizar las doce llaves para abrir las puertas del Cielo y con este poder elevar la isla.

Eso no contestaba del todo mi pregunta, creo que incluso me confundió aún más. Miré como Yukino ponía sus dos llaves en lugares calculados alrededor de la fuente, hice lo mismo con mis diez llaves. Cuando iba a colocar la última, el gritó de Meredy logró hacer que girara mi cabeza rápidamente.

Había una sombra frente a nosotros. Jellal sacó su espada rápidamente colocándose frente a nosotros, cubriéndome de aquel extraño ser.

Pero no era un ser cualquiera. Yo conocía muy bien esta presencia. Era Asmodeo.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia él. Jellal intentó detenerme pero lo esquivé. Tenía que detener la locura de este demonio y la única que podía hacerlo era yo.

...

–¿Qué está pasando, Mira? –preguntó Erza, alterada.

–Es Minerva. –contestó rápidamente Mirajane. –Está comenzando hablar.

Todos los que estaban alrededor lograron escuchar la noticia y no se podía saber si era mala o buena. Todo el grupo presente se encargó de ir hacia donde Minerva, desde lo lejos se podía escuchar los alaridos y gritos de desesperación de la pobre mujer.

Erza abrió la puerta con fuerza. Mirando como Minerva se contoneaba de un lado a otro con ira, lagrimas caían rápidamente de sus ojos.

–¡Es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa! –gritaba una y otra vez, Erza y Mirajane se miraron. –¡Los demonios los mataran! ¡Mataran a los seres alados! ¡Los demonios están esperando a que la princesa llegue! ¡Es el fin!

* * *

 **N/A: Penúltimo capítulo! ;-;**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonitos comentarios~**

 **NaLu 1933:** ASJKHAKHSAUGSADHJSADHJS Un tremendo cambio en la historia, pero tenía que hacerles un momento solo para ellos dos :3 esto no podía terminar sin que a Natsu le tocara sobre x'D #AguanteLucyxHarem (~*-*)~

 **Guest:** Graaaaaacias! (Lamento no poder cumplir tu petición D:)

 **Eagle Gold:** *Se frota la mordedura* N-No importa :'c ... Admitamoslo, por mas sexy y caliente que pueda ser nuestro Natsu, es mas virgen que el aceite de oliva(? A mi no engañan xD ¿Enserio se me repitio? Que locura! Estaba apurada y no me di cuenta, lo siento, lo arreglare x'D

 **Alerssa:** Muajajajaja :D Yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero supongo que las historias acaban. No sé, me gusto como quedo el Lemon en esta historia, por lo general siempre ponen a Natus como el macho dominante(? pero estoy en contra del sistema y puse a Lucy como la hembra dominante(? Dependiendo del tiempo y como ande de imaginacion, posiblemente haga una secuela, **posiblemente** , no estoy afirmando nada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Desenlace.**

 _En la vida nada acaba del todo; cada cosa se detiene para volver a empezar._

 ** _-_** ** _Yoritomo Tashi_**

Asmodeo parecía como un muñeco de trapo. Muy diferente a como se veía antes, ya no vestía su ropa elegante, su cabello largo y estilizado, ahora estaba suelto y revuelto en su cara. Su ropa estaba mal arreglada y su piel estaba más pálida que antes. Me acerqué con pasos lentos y pausados.

–¿Asmodeo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté con calma.

–Vine por ti, Lucy. –dijo con la voz ronca. –Me enteré lo que paso con Lilith. Y con Amon…

–¿Y qué vas hacer? –pregunté, curiosa. –¿Vas a detenerme?

Asmodeo se movió hacia mí con lentitud, negando con la cabeza. Su pelo, negro como el carbón cubría su rostro. Impidiéndome ver su expresión.

Me sentía incomoda, mis sentimos estaban alertas. Lo bueno era que estaba utilizando el uniforme de la base, ropa perfecta para pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya que mis llaves había quedado rodeando la fuente de Aquarius.

–¿Qué vienes hacer entonces? –insistí. –Solo quiero volver a casa, Asmodeo.

–Yo te quiero. –dijo alzando la vista para mirarme fijamente, su iris estaba rojos como la sangre. –Me es tan difícil seguir esta opresa eternidad sin estar a tu lado.

Podía sentir la tensión de mis compañeros detrás de mí. Retrocedí un poco cuando Asmodeo se comenzó acercar demasiado a mí.

–Eres un demonio. –dije no muy segura de mis palabras. –No puedes tenerme.

–¿Y crees que eso va a detenerme? –preguntó con desafío.

Con rapidez, Asmodeo se abalanzó sobre mí. Me tumbé en el suelo para poder desviarme de su camino, rodé en el suelo alejándome. Jellal no dudó ni un momento en ayudarme.

Me levanté rápida lista para ayudar a Jellal. Asmodeo era el príncipe demonio más poderoso de los siete.

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Sorano. –¡Tienes que alzar la isla!

Si hacíamos eso podríamos expulsar a Asmodeo de un movimiento rápido. Pero Asmodeo no pensaba de la misma manera. Una cadena negra como la noche me tomó de la cintura, alzándome en los aires. Le fue tan fácil deshacerse de Jellal con un simple manotazo. Miró en mi dirección.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo. –dijo Asmodeo. –La isla está perdida.

–Asmodeo, bájame. –pedí intentando forcejar. –Escucha. Tú dices que me quieres… pero me alejas de las cosas que yo quiero. Eso es muy cruel.

–Todas esas cosas que quieres. Desaparecerán. –comentó sin inmutarse. –No es necesario que te molestes. Si vienes conmigo tendrás un hogar, solo tú y yo.

Este hombre estaba enfermo. Será imposible, estaba obsesionado conmigo y no me dejaría en paz aun si levantamos la isla. Si pudo hacer que cayera una vez, estoy segura de que lo volverá hacerlo. Este sería un círculo sin fin alguno. Un círculo donde yo nunca podré descansar, siempre huyendo.

Solo hay una manera de lograr tener la tranquilidad.

 _Utilízame, vieja amiga._ Resonó la voz sabia del Rey en mi cabeza.

–Resplandece, Espada Estelar. –recité cerrando los ojos. –del Rey Espíritu Celestial.

Con la inmaculada y gran espada del Rey corté las cadenas que me aprisionaban y cayendo con mis pies al suelo. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado. Apunté con la espada en dirección a Asmodeo. Podía sentir la fuerte magia de la espada, si el Rey quiere que termine con este demonio, lo haré.

Es mi trabajo. Mi último trabajo como cazadora.

–Así que te rehúsas. –comentó Asmodeo con pesadez. –Entonces, tendré que llevarte a la fuerza.

Sus golpes, como eran de esperar, eran fuertes e incluso con la espada estelar me hacían trastabillar. Pero ahora estaba en mi territorio, y él solo era un demonio, las cosas estaban a mi favor. O eso esperaba.

Golpeé con fuerza a Asmodeo mandándolo a volar, destruyendo en el camino una pared de cristal.

La espada quemaba en mis manos pero me rehusé a dejarla, tenía que acabar con Asmodeo primero.

La sombra de Asmodeo se levantó con lentitud de su lugar. Podía sentir su ira, estaba destilando ira de cada poro de su piel y un demonio enojado era por mucho, peor.

–¡Lucy, cuidado! –gritó Meredy.

Logré esquivar el golpe que posiblemente me hubiera cortado la cabeza con un simple movimiento. Rodé sobre el suelo para volver a levantarme ágilmente. Me puse en guardia esperando ver a Asmodeo, pero era otro demonio.

–Con que tú eres la mosquita que está volando sin descaro en la cabeza de mi hermano. –comentó este hombre con traje similar al de Asmodeo por mucho más refinado y vestía un par de guates dorados en sus manos. –Me encargaré de ti.

Su cabello era largo y rizado, de un color rubio dorado, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad. Su traje era café y sus guantes dorados no me daban buena espina.

–Mammón. –dijo Asmodeo en un gruñido. –Aléjate de esto.

–Que cruel. –refunfuñó Mammón. –Todavía que te estoy ayudando. Hermano egoísta.

Mammón, el príncipe de la Avaricia. El segundo demonio más poderoso después de Asmodeo. Lo que me faltaba. Mammón me miró y sonrió con diversión.

–Y aunque no lo creas. –dijo con cierto disgusto. –Tengo asuntos con ella.

–¿Qué?

–Esta mosquita fue la que echó abajo mis planes con el estúpido gordo de Everlue. –escupió con furia.

Pero claro, la primera misión que hice con Natsu. Aquella donde encontramos el cuarto oscuro donde Everlue le rezaba a la avaricia. Vaya, porquería de suerte. ¿Qué todo estaba escrito para joderme?

Apreté con fuerza el mango de la espada. Lista para pelear.

Jellal se puso a mi lado, con su espada dorada en ambas manos. Tenía una gran herida en su cabeza pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

–Tienes que alzar la Isla. –murmuró Jellal. –Ve, yo me haré cargo.

–Estas demente. –dije con desaprobación. –Son dos. Te mataran antes de que yo pueda hacer algo.

Jellal rió con amargura.

–Pero tendríamos una oportunidad. –dijo. –No servirá de nada todo esto si tu mueres.

–No moriré. –aseguré, sin mirarlo. –Ve por Mammón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me abalancé sobre Asmodeo con toda la intención de acabar con esta pelea absurda. No moriré. No podría hacerles eso a Natsu y a Erza, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi hogar. Tendría que vencer el mal, antes que nada. Tenía que encontrar una solución para asegurar la vida de las personas a las que amaba.

No me importa cuál sea el precio.

...

–¡¿Una trampa?! –preguntó Natsu, alterado. –¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!

–¡Cálmate, maldita sea! –exclamó Erza igual de alterada.

–¿Lucy está en peligro? –preguntó Gajeel. –¿No deberías ir averiguar si es cierto?

Todo el mundo estaba tan alterado después de escuchar aquello que Minerva había dicho. Algunos decían que podría ser verdad, otros decían que tal vez podría ser una trampa para ir hacia ese lugar. Pero nadie sabía que era lo que significaba.

–¡¿Qué mierdas estamos esperando?! –exclamó Natsu con ira. –¡Debemos asegurarnos que está bien!

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio mientras miraban a Erza, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. En el momento en que los abrió miró a Natsu.

–Tienes razón. –asintió con seriedad. –Hay que ir.

Esta vez con todos los gurreros que se pudieran. Esta sería la guerra que los demonios han estado deseando.

...

Jadeé. Estaba tan cansada, había logrado golpear a Asmodeo lo suficiente, pero no era suficiente, estaba perdiendo energía con mucha rapidez. Más príncipes aparecieron con el pasar del tiempo.

–Aunque me logres llevar. –gruñí con furia. –Te odiaré.

–Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos. –habló Asmodeo. –Haré que tu odio desaparezca.

Al poco tiempo, Leviatán había aparecido logrando aprisionar a Yukino quien no tuvo más remedio que pelear para proteger a Meredy y Sorano. Luego apareció Belfegor logrando que Meredy lo interceptara. Si alguien más aparecía estábamos perdidos. Tengo que… tengo que sellar a Asmodeo.

No logré moverme lo suficiente rápido y terminé aprisionada entre su cuerpo. Sujetaba mis muñecas con fuerza, el suelo agrietado me lastimaba la espalda pero aun así él me aprisionaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Al fin. –Suspiró –Has sido un hueso duro de roer.

–No he perdido… –dije con dificultad.

–Ya ríndete.

Comenzó acercar su rostro al mío, asustándome, quería gritar, quería patalear, golpearlo para que se alejara de mí. Quería que todo esto se detuviera. Sentí su frio aliento en mi rostro, cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo pasara.

Asmodeo gruñó. Apretó con fuerza mis muñecas, tanto que sentía como el hueso se me estaba partiendo. Grité de dolor.

–¡Zorra! – gruñó Asmodeo con ira. –¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que estuvo dentro de ti?!

–¡Púdrete, hijo de puta! –grité con dolor.

Forcejeé llevada por la ira y mi instinto. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salir antes de que mis muñecas se rompieran a pedazos. Asmodeo utilizó una de sus manos para aferrar mis manos y llevar su mano libre en la bufanda de Natsu.

–¡No la toques! –grité.

–¡Esta porquería se quemara en el infierno como el bastardo que se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío! –amenazó jalando la bufanda.

Gruñí, no quería que me quitara el objeto más cercano a Natsu. Nunca me lo perdonaría, esta bufanda es lo más preciado de Natsu, si algo le pasara por mi culpa yo…

Una fuerza descomunal mandó lejos el cuerpo de Asmodeo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida de ver a Natsu a mi lado.

-alias ...

–Vamos, Luce. –dijo rápidamente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. –¿Estas bien?

Asentí completamente aturdida. Él estaba ahí, estaba frente a mí y me había salvado de Asmodeo. Toqué su rostro solo para asegurarme de que no era una ilusión.

–¿Cómo es que…?

Voces, había voces de mucha gente. Miré por encima del hombro de Natsu para mirar como Jellal, Yukino, Sorano y Meredy estaban siendo ayudados por agentes de la base, por lobos, vampiros, hadas, algunos gigantes y sirenas.

Quería llorar de nuevo. Esto no estaba perdido.

Asmodeo se levantó en un rugido, su piel se volvió tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, largos y poderosos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, sus manos se volvieron largas y puntiagudas, feroces, su ropa se rasgaba cada vez mientras se transformaba en el demonio que les dio sus poderes a los vampiros.

Grandes y alas de murciélago sobresalían de su espalda. Me estremecí.

Natsu gruñó.

–Tú eres el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla.

– Sí. Yo soy el suertudo bastardo que la tocó.

No estaba muy segura de como sentirme, si feliz porque Natsu estaba aquí o incomoda por el rumbo en que estaba yendo esta conversación. Tomé mi espada del suelo.

–Yo me encargo, Luce. –dijo Natsu dando un paso adelante, lo miré con incredulidad. –Ve hacer lo que necesitas hacer.

Mis manos temblaban. Si levanto la isla en este momento muchos morirán, incluyendo a Natsu. No iba hacer eso.

–Estás idiota. –bufé dando un paso para estar en su misma dirección. –Yo llegué primero. Yo me voy hacer cargo.

–No seas terca. –resopló Natsu.

–No te oigo.

Corrí hacia Asmodeo dejando a Natsu con la palabra en la boca. Lo escuche maldecir. Pero eso no me detuvo en mi ataque. Ya tenía un plan, y tenía que efectuarlo cuésteme lo que me cueste.

Pero, oye, no está nada mal la ayuda de Natsu de hecho me hiso darme cuenta de que en realidad si no hubiera llegado nunca hubiera podido realizar mi cometido.

Una de sus alas cortó uno de mis brazos, creando una herida lo bastante grande para expulsa más sangre al suelo bajo de nuestro pies. Corrí en curva mientras la herida volvía a sanar. Aunque mis movimientos no tuvieran mucho sentido, Asmodeo ni Natsu parecían sospechar de mis intenciones.

Me dejé herir pintando el suelo de rojo. Cuando terminé los movimientos de Asmodeo se detuvieron en seco. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sonreí triunfante, el frunció el entrecejo.

Hice un movimiento leve para que Natsu saliera del círculo de sangre perfectamente hecho. Él salió mirando atónito todo lo que estaba pasando.

–¿En verdad creíste que me estabas hiriendo? –pregunté con algo de burla. –Me has obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas.

Calvé la cuchilla de la espada en un punto específico del círculo mágico hecho por mi sangre. La sangre brilló en una luz dorada, la espada brilló al acorde de la sangre. Con mi mano derecha sujetando al espada y mi mano izquierda alzada frente a mi rostro, mis dedos índice y medio estaban erguidos y los demás estaban doblados en un signo mágico.

Luz dorada iluminaba todo el lugar.

–Fuerzas celestiales, yo la próxima reina y líder del Cielo te pido tu poder. –recité en seráfico. –Sella la oscuridad de este ser, sintiendo la soledad y el vacío. Primera Puerta del Infierno… ¡Ciérrate!

Una cascada de luz cayó sobre Asmodeo en un rápido flash. Después de aquello una pequeña llave de cristal negro con un rubí incrustado cayó al suelo donde había desaparecido el círculo mágico.

Caí de rodillas, apoyándome en la espada estelar. Natsu se apresuró a ayudarme.

–Eso fue genial. –dijo asombrado. –No sé exactamente lo que dijiste, pero fue genial.

–Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, nunca lo hubiera logrado, bien hecho, compañero. –dije sonriendo.

–Vamos, tienes una isla que levantar. –alentó Natsu.

La espada estelar desapareció rápidamente. Era de esperarse, apenas si tenía fuerza para caminar. Mammón estaba en suelo terriblemente golpeado y era el único demonio que quedaba.

–¡Lo hicimos! –exclamó Erza.

–Diablos, esto parece un deja vu. –refunfuñó Gray mirando alrededor.

–Siento volver arrastrarlos en esto. –comenté.

–¿Qué pasó con Asmodeo? –preguntó Jellal, preocupado.

–Ya no nos volverá a molestar. –dije mostrando la llave en mi mano. –Al menos eso espero.

Mammón gruñó, intentó levantarse pero rápidamente sintió el pie de Erza aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

–Esto… no ha acabado…. –murmuró Mammón mirándome fijamente. –No importa… lo que hagas… él mal siempre va… a volver.

Me acerqué, tomando en el camino la espada dorada de Jellal. Me puse enfrente de aquel demonio que tuvo que alzar la vista para seguir mirándome.

Sonreí.

–Entonces crearé perfectos guerreros quienes peleen con fuerza contra ustedes. –dije con simpleza. –Por el momento. Puedes regresar al Infierno y esperar lo peor.

En un rápido movimiento corté su cabeza con la espada, haciendo que su cuerpo se rompiera en miles de pedazos que explotaron en Luz.

Suspiré.

Todo había acabado… por el momento.

Tomó mucho tiempo que la gente saliera de la isla. Todos esperaban ansiosos como levantábamos la isla. Los barcos de la Base junto a los gigantes estaban a varios metros alejados mirando atentos.

Entre ellos estaban mis amigos.

Natsu y Erza se quedaron a lo último.

–Ve por ello. –me animó Erza. –Estaremos cerca de ti, así que no tengas miedo.

Sonreí con diversión.

–Se agradece el apoyo. –asentí.

–Me gustaría quedarme para ver cómo alguien tan pequeñito puede levantar toda esta isla. –dijo Natsu sin quitar su emoción. –Parece algo fascinante por ver.

–Te lo explicaré cuando volvamos a vernos. –dije como una especie de promesa. –Cuando… volvamos a vernos.

–Lo haremos. –dijo Natsu.

Miré como ambos subían en los hombros de Elfman, todos estaban allí, mirando atentamente hacia acá.

Sentí la mano de Jellal en mi hombro. Me giré para verlo. Había una sonrisa nunca antes vista en su rostro, una sonrisa alegre. Despreocupada. Me contagie un poco con su alegría.

Volveríamos a casa. Que nervios.

Caminé hacia la fuente de Aquarius, que seguía tan oscura.

Pronto eso cambiara. Pensé.

Me quité mis gruesas botas y con los pies descalzos me adentro en el agua, sintiendo el agua como si fuera una capa de hielo sólido, miré hacia abajo, mirando el gran abismo bajo mis pies. Las llaves estaban en mí alrededor, brillando cuando se colocaron en la posición perfecta.

Me senté en medio, en flor de loto y comencé mi meditación. Para poder conectarme con el Rey Espíritu Celestial. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente… cuando los volví abrir estaba entre nubes. Un gran vacío blanco donde estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y rubios dándome la espalda.

Confundida, me levanté para caminar hacia aquella desconocida. Me puse de su lado para mirar lo que ella miraba, pero no había nada, solo el vacío de color blanco.

–Llegaste. –comentó ella, sorprendiéndome. –Estaba esperándote.

–¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando? –pedí completamente desorientada –¿Dónde está el Rey Espíritu?

Ella rió entre dientes. Se giró hacia mí, dejándome ver su aniñado rostro y sus profundos ojos verdes.

–El Rey Espíritu no está aquí. –contestó con serenidad aquella extraña. –El Rey está muy débil. Han pasado años desde que esta Isla tuvo luz. No podrás levantar la Isla de nuevo.

Eso logró dejarme en completo estado de Shock. Retrocedí unos pasos, sorprendida. No podía ser. ¿Qué se supone que haríamos? La Isla es lo único que puede protegernos de los demonios, lo único que puede lograr devolver el Bien a la balanza, lo único que podría estabilizar el bien en el mundo.

La mujer sonrió.

–¿No me reconoces? –preguntó. Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. –Soy Mavis. La Diosa Celestial.

Diosa Celestial. Había escuchado de ella en algunos libros, era algo incluso más poderoso que el Rey. Me parecía imposible, irreal que una Diosa estuviera frente a mí.

–Entonces, ¿Qué pasara? –pregunté una vez recupere mi habilidad de hablar. –¿Qué podemos hacer?

El pequeño rostro de Mavis se puso serio. Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, en una expresión pensativa.

–Hay una forma. –dijo.

–¿Cuál?

–Toma mi lugar. –dijo con completa seriedad. –Necesito tu ayuda para levantar la Isla y darle la Luz necesaria al mundo.

Abrí de golpe los ojos, impresionada. Cada vez me costaba más darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Miré a mi alrededor en una especia de busca por una explicación, una respuesta. Pero todo estaba tan silencioso, vacío, puro.

–Sé que es un precio muy alto, pero es la única manera. Al menos por hoy. –continuó.

–¿Qué pasaría si aceptara? –pregunté, temerosa. –¿Volvería a casa?

Mavis se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo y eso logró hacer crecer mis temores.

–Tu alma se unirá con la luz de la Isla. –contestó Mavis con seriedad. –Serás una deidad. Serás la energía del Cielo, la Luz del Corazón de la Isla. No podrás volver a casa. Pero les darías un hogar seguro a tus amigos.

Me dejé caer al suelo, sentándome en el espumoso suelo. Esto era demasiado, ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan jodidamente difíciles?

¿Cómo fue que todo cambio tan repentinamente? Recuerdo haber despertado como una humana, conocer las costumbres humanas, vivir como una. Enamorarme, odiar, pelear, jugar, reír y llorar, como una humana… y ahora, me estaba debatiendo en si sacrificar mi vida para levantar la isla y poner a todos a salvo o preferir pelear una eternidad contra demonios y arriesgarme a que el Infierno me quite todo lo que he amado alguna vez.

No puedo aceptar eso.

Que más encantador sería decir que era imposible alzar la Isla, regresar a la Base con mis amigos, vivir una vida con Natsu.

Una vida que podría terminar en cualquier momento gracias a mis enemigos mortales.

Que porquería.

Y si aceptaba todo esto. No podría siquiera despedirme de mis amigos, destrozaría a Natsu y a Erza, a Levy, Juvia, Gray, a la manada… a Jellal, Sorano, Yukino, Meredy. Los dejaría solos, pero estarían a salvo.

Ellos son fuertes, estoy seguro que lo entenderán, que lo olvidaran por su bien.

Lágrimas. Lágrimas calientes caían al suelo. Tenía miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Nunca tuve miedo a morir y no sé si a esto se le pueda llamar morir, pero tenía miedo. Mi cuerpo quedaría vacío y mi alma se volvería parte de la Luz del Corazón de la Isla. Le daría fuerza suficiente a los pocos seres celestiales que sobrevivan, les dará la fuerza para pelear y subsistir. Para vencer el mal.

Pero yo no estaría a su lado.

Me levanté. Mavis me miraba con atención y en completo silencio.

–D-De acuerdo… lo haré. –dije con seguridad.

–¿Estas segura? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

–Muy segura.

Espero que puedan perdonarme, todos aquello a los que alguna vez reconocí como mis amigos, parte de mi familia, todos aquellos que fueron parte de mi larga vida. Perdón.

No podré despedirme al final de cuentas. No podré ver como luchan contra la vida, como desarrollan sus vidas, como ríen.

Lo siento, Levy-chan, no voy a poder leer tu libro al final de cuentas.

Lo siento Gajeel, te fallé.

Perdón Wendy no podré verte convertir en un poderoso lobo.

Perdón Juvia, Gray, no podré verlos casarse, no podré disfrutar de su romance.

Perdón Evergreen… al final de cuentas, si era un despedida.

Tragué duro, mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de Mavis sobre las mías. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de borrar sus rostros de mi cabeza.

Perdóname Jellal, no podré casarme después de todo.

Sorano, lo siento, tenías razón, no debí haber bajado.

Yukino, perdón amiga, desobedecí a tu petición.

Lisanna, cuida de Natsu por mí.

Erza, perdóname en verdad, no podré verte de nuevo.

Perdóname Natsu, no nos volveremos a ver. Mi aventura termina aquí.

Mamá… al final de cuentas, no voy a poder ser la reina que esperabas ver.

Apreté con fuerza mis dientes, sintiéndome tan impotente, tan vacía.

–¡Lucy! –gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Solté repentinamente las manos para poder ver quien había dicho mi nombre.

Loke. Y no solo él estaba ahí.

Aries, Taurus, Scorpio, Aquarius, Sagitarius, Gemini, Libre, Piscis, Capricornio, Virgo y Cáncer.

Todos estaban allí. Observándome.

Mavis rió entre dientes. La miré y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Creí que querrías verlos por última vez. –comentó.

–Gracias.

Caminé hacia Loke, abrazándolo. Él no dudó ni un momento en recibirme en sus brazos. Pero rápidamente me separó.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó completamente serio.

–Salvando mi hogar. –contesté.

–¿A base de tu vida, niña tonta? –interrumpió Aquarius bastante enojada.

Bajé la cabeza apenada. Sé que es egoísta elegir por mi propia cuenta algo tan arriesgado, tan solitario. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Levanté la mirada con decisión.

–Tengo que hacerlo –dije con firmeza. –Este es mi hogar. No puedo dejar que se deteriore. Y si lo dejo, mis amigos sufrirán las consecuencias.

–Pero… morirás. –dijo Capricornio. –Señorita, por favor…

–Es mi deber. –insistí con fuerza. –Mamá haría lo mismo si pudiera. Cualquiera lo haría, porque es lo correcto.

–Lucy. –dijo Loke con seriedad. –No es tu deber. Puede haber otra manera…

–¿Y si no la hay? –pregunté. Loke se quedó callado. –Los demonios vendrán con ira y los Seres Celestiales morirán. Solo porque tuve miedo. Ustedes no pueden defendernos, porque están en la Isla.

–Pero…

Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Loke. Deteniéndolo. Sé que lo que hacía, lo hacía por mi bien. Pero ahora lo comprendo, soy la única que puede darle fin a la maldad de los demonios. Y si huía, ellos vendrían a por nosotros y me mataría, ya que Asmodeo está sellado.

No quiero que eso pase. No quiero ver a la gente que quiero sufrir o morir.

Loke sostuvo mi mano.

–Si crees que esto es lo mejor. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Estaremos ahí.

Asentí, agradecida.

Volví a mi lugar, tomando las manos de Mavis, esta vez con decisión y firmeza. Sin que mi cuerpo temblara. Ahora podía sentir la confianza de mis espíritus acompañándome.

Esto no era el final.

Siempre hay otra vida esperándonos.

...

La Isla se envolvió en un torrente de Luz y desapareció. Las nubes se abrieron camino para que la gran Isla volviera a su resplandeciente lugar en el Cielo.

Jellal abrió los ojos solo para observar aquello que había estado soñando todo este tiempo. Mirar de regreso su hogar. Lo más brillantes y claro del Cielo cubriéndolos.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, dando pequeños saltos. Regresaron.

Estaban completamente solos, pero esto solo era el principio. Confiaba en que algunos Seres Celestiales habían sobrevivido y ahora tenían un lugar a donde regresar.

Las aguas oscuras se volvieron claras bajo el cuerpo de Lucy, la estrella del Rey Espíritu brilló en una explosión como un Sol encendido.

Al chico le dolían las comisuras de los labios de tanto sonreír. Pero es que era imposible no estar feliz, estaban a salvo.

Uno a uno los Guardianes Dorados del Zodiaco aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo de Lucy que seguían en la misma posición. Le parecía raro que Lucy no haya despertado, quería ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría cuando viera su alrededor, cuando se percatara de que volvimos a casa.

Pero ella nunca abrió los ojos.

Los espíritus la miraban con algo de seriedad y… ¿tristeza?

El cuerpo de Lucy cayó sobre la fuente de Aquarius con pesadez. Aceleré mi paso, casi corriendo, preocupado de lo que había pasado.

Loke la cargó en brazos mientras miraba su cuerpo inmóvil.

Tanto Yukino como Meredy y Sorano se percataron que no iba bien.

–¿Lucy? –pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Su piel estaba pálida, su cuerpo inerte y su piedra morada había perdido por completo su brillo. Estaba opaca como un trozo de carbón.

Sentí el peso de mi alma caerme a los pies. Retrocedí con torpeza, negando en mi mente. Era imposible, no, no…

–¿Es una broma, cierto? –murmuró Sorano, llorando.

–Se suponía que estaríamos juntos –sollozó Meredy.

-Lucy-Sama ...

–Ella está aquí. –dijo Loke mirando alrededor. –Aunque no puedan verla. No dejen que su sacrificio sea en vano.

...

Muerta. Ella estaba muerta.

Me habían devuelto mi bufanda, pero no era ella la que me la estaba dando. Era Jellal completamente sombrío. Apreté entre mis manos mi bufanda, aun sintiendo el olor dulce de Lucy en ella.

Se había ido.

De nuevo, se me escapó de las manos. Y esta vez ella no iba a volver envuelta en Luz. Ella era la Luz ahora.

Caí de rodillas mientras escuchaba los sollozos destrozados de Erza y Levy. Todo se volvió horriblemente vacío y doloroso.

Lagrimas salían. Estaba llorando. Había un gran agujero en mi pecho que dolía, un agujero que ella dejó

 _Que egoísta, Luce, te fuiste aun cuando dijimos tantas veces que nos volveríamos a ver._

Lucy, recordaré tu nombre siempre.

...

 _Pero… siempre hay otra vida…donde podemos encontrarnos._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo mi rostro húmedo, inspeccioné el lugar donde me encontraba, mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Tenía mis brazos sobre un libro. Me había quedado dormida. Estaba en mi departamento, después de un año, volví a Magnolia.

Me levanté lentamente. Sentí algo deslizarse hacia el suelo. Una manta rosa, en mi cuello había algo suave.

Una bufanda. No. No cualquier bufanda. La bufanda de Natsu.

¡ Natsu!

Cierto, habíamos vuelto. El interminable año se terminó. Ya no estaba sola.

Suspiré.

Miré mi mano empuñada. La abrí, lentamente para poder ver una pequeña perla.

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿De dónde saqué esto? Yo no lo recuerdo.

Frente a mí había un libro, con mi letra. A un lado del libro había una llave negra como el carbón y una llave blanca como las nubes. Miré confundida a mí alrededor por última vez.

Definitivamente estaba en mi departamento de Magnolia.

Dejé la perla sobre mi libro. El libro que solo Levy ha leído. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Ha sido solo un sueño.

Limpie mis lágrimas con la base de mi mano. Apreté la bufanda de Natsu con mi mano.

¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado con ella? ¿Natsu está en mi casa? No creo, se está muy silencioso.

De la nada, la ventana se abrió haciéndome gritar de la sorpresa. El cuerpo de Natsu entró con agilidad por la ventana, ahora abierta y entró a mi habitación.

–¡No hagas eso! –grité, enojada. –¡Me diste un susto!

–¡Ya deberías estar acostumbrada! –gritó Natsu.

–¡Pues no lo estoy, idiota!

Natsu se detuvo de gritar para mirarme fijamente. Me calmé mirando la intensidad de su mirada, luego recordé que tengo su bufanda, tal vez venia por eso. Me la quité rápidamente y se la ofrecí.

–Ahm… Gracias. –dije un poco sonrojada.

Natsu la tomó sin dejar de verme. Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección, me removí incomoda, no sabía que era lo que quería.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté, avergonzada.

–¿Has estado llorando? –preguntó con seriedad.

Di un leve respingo, llevándome la mano a mi rostro. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y sonreí.

–No, no, no, no. –dije rápidamente. –Ha sido una pesadilla. Nada más.

–¿Y estas bien? –preguntó dando un paso acortando nuestra distancia. –No te veías muy bien cuando regresamos.

–Estoy bien. –le aseguré. –Una… extraña pesadilla.

Natsu no parecía muy convencido. Pero le restó importancia al verme sonreír y negar todo. No podría explicarlo, cuando ni siquiera yo comprendía que es lo que pasaba. Nunca había llorado por un sueño.

Solo fue… un pesado sueño.

Un sueño que pareció tan… real.

Natsu tomó mi mano repentinamente, volviéndome a la realidad.

–Vamos al Gremio, entonces. –dijo sonriendo tan radiante como siempre. –Hay trabajo que hacer.

Sonreí contagiada por su sonrisa.

–¡Sí!

* * *

 **N / A: ¿final?**

 **PD: Si en los Reviews me dejan ideas para continuar la historia, posiblemente haga secuela. Para ser sincera me gustó el final abierto, pero me gustaría continuar que pasó después del TimeSkip, al menos una historia corta o lo dejo así.**

 **PD2: Comencé una historia nueva, para llenar un poco el vacio xD Nah, la verdad fue un golpe de imaginación. Se llama "** **Bites that leave marks" para aquello amantes de los vampiros.**


End file.
